Invenio Veritas
by penpunk
Summary: AU. It's Harry's fifth year and there are many happenings at Hogwarts. Things are surfacing that were never meant to be discovered. Harry's confused. Snape is confused. The only person who can answer their questions has been dead for 14 years. (Completed
1. Curses

Invenio Veritas  
  
By Penpunk  
  
This is my answer to Severitus Challenge  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Curses  
  
"Come on Hermione!" shouted Ron from across the busy platform.  
  
"But Ron, we said we would wait for Harry!" yelled Hermione, catching up with red head.  
  
"I know we said we'd wait, but if we wait any longer, we'll miss the train," Ron said as he pushed his trolley over to the luggage car.  
  
"You don't think anything happened to him, do you?" asked Hermione, pausing to turn and face Ron. "I mean, after all that happened last year. I would have thought. I don't know Ron. He just doesn't seem like himself. All his letters seemed. I don't know.."  
  
"Unusually happy? Hermione, maybe for once in his life, he had a good summer. We can't automatically assume he's in serious trouble just because his letters are filled with good things. Sure, he's had rotten holidays in the past, but maybe he's getting the rest and relaxation he deserves!" Ron finished packing his luggage in the car and started on Hermione's.  
  
She nodded silently and turned from Ron. Where is he?  
  
"Come on Herm, let's get a compartment before they're all filled," Ron said, grabbing Hermione by the hood of her cloak and practically dragging her on the train.  
  
"I really wish you would stop calling me that," Hermione said, breaking Ron's grip from her cloak.  
  
"Ah, come on Herm!" said Ron, turning to grin at her as he found an empty compartment.  
  
Sliding the door shut, they both took seats closest to the window. They continued to look for Harry, but their hopes of finding him faded as the train began to slowly pull away from the station. Hermione looked at Ron with the same face of worry that he had.  
  
"You d-don't think the Dursleys did anything to him do you, Ron?" asked Hermione as she frantically turned back to the window in search of their lost friend.  
  
"I would think Harry would have said something in his letters. I mean, we rescued him once before. I don't know Hermione." Ron trailed off.  
  
Both teens turned their heads suddenly as they heard the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Hey, I thought you two said you'd meet me on the platform?" said Harry, looking at Ron and Hermione.  
  
Both teens were equally relieved to see their friend safe but both were equally shocked at his appearance. Harry, who was by far the smallest boy in their year, had grown at least six inches. His shoulders were broader and instead of his normal unruly black hair, locks of ebony tresses brushed the sides of his cheeks. The most obvious difference was his glasses or lack thereof.  
  
"H-Harry?!" said Hermione, looking completely stunned. "You're. you're."  
  
"Taller," said Ron, cutting off Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," said Harry, who had sat next to Hermione. "I had to buy new robes. New muggle clothes, too. Not even Dudley's old clothes are long enough."  
  
"What happened to your glasses?" asked Hermione. "If you need me to fix them, I can."  
  
"Nah," said Harry, shaking his head at Hermione. "Even if they were broken, I'm pretty used to that spell by now."  
  
"Then why aren't you wearing them?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, well, I started to notice that my glasses were not working right for me. In fact, I can see better with them off the on. I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey about it before classes tomorrow. I think I still need glasses but not the same prescription as before."  
  
At that moment, the food trolley came by and the witch who pushed it asked them if they wanted anything. Ron and Hermione both jumped up, but Harry stayed in his seat and started to stare out the window.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Hermione, coming back over to the window. "Do you mind scooting over next to the window?"  
  
Harry shook his head and slid over, his eyes still fixed on the scenery passing outside. Ron took the seat across from him and unloaded his sweets in the next seat.  
  
Ron and Hermione talked about their summers, pausing briefly to put various sweets in their mouth. They turned their attention to the coming year. Hermione tried to convince Ron to start studying for the O.W.L.s that would be taking place at the end of the year. Ron, however, was too interested in the upcoming quidditch season to care about the O.W.L.s. He tried to get Harry to help him argue, but Harry's mind was obviously somewhere else.  
  
"Harry? Hello? Harry, are you there? EARTH TO HARRY! HEY!"  
  
An empty chocolate frog box went flying across the compartment, hitting Harry right between the eyes. Harry looked up suddenly.  
  
"Nice shot, Ron!" said Hermione, stifling a laugh. "With that kind of aim, you have a great chance of making chaser this year!"  
  
"Yeah, well there may be an opening in the seeker position if someone doesn't COME BACK TO EARTH!" bellowed Ron.  
  
"Okay, Ron, okay. You got my attention with the sharp corner of the box! Sheesh!" said Harry, rubbing the spot where the box hit him. "Anyway, if that box had been any lower, we would have needed a new seeker. Fat chance I could find the snitch with one eye!"  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. Forgot about you glasses not being there anymore," said Ron, smiling back at Harry. "Where were you? I mean, before I threw the box at you?"  
  
"Oh. um. nowhere. I was just thinking.." Harry's voice slowly trailed off.  
  
"Harry, you do know you can talk about anything that's bothering you?" said Hermione, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I know. Trust me. I was just thinking. I'll tell you when something's bothering me, you know I will," Harry gave Hermione's hand a reassuring pat and turned back to Ron. "So, you ready to try-out this year?"  
  
The remainder of the train ride was uneventful. Various people stopped by the trio's compartment including Neville (who was also running away from some Slytherin seventh years) and of course, as no trip to Hogwarts would be complete, Malfoy.  
  
"Why, Scarhead, isn't this a pleasant surprise? I figured you'd be dead by now the Dark Lord being back and all," said Malfoy with his usual cold and drawling voice.  
  
"Can it Malfoy!" yelled Ron as his ears turned bright red with anger.  
  
"Ron, I can handle this," said Harry with an unusually calm and cool voice.  
  
"Oh can you now, Potter?" said Malfoy as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh yes, Malfoy, I can. What are you anyway, some kind of wannabe deatheater in training? Doing Daddy's work while you're here? Spying for Voldemort? By all means, Malfoy, do your job. Wouldn't want you to fail. You do know what happens when you fail, don't you? When you disappoint the Dark Lord? Have you ever had any of the Unforgivables used on you before? I have Malfoy. All three in fact. At least with Avada Kedavra you don't feel anything. You just die. The Imperius Curse feels wonderful until you're released from it, knowing full well that you've done something horrible. But Cruciatus. I'm not even sure I hate you enough to wish that upon you. The pain is so intense, you wish you could die, just stop breathing, but that's obviously the beauty of the curse, Malfoy. You don't die. You live through the pain long after the curse is lifted. I have heard that the Cruciatus Curse is Voldemort's favorite. so keep making my life miserable, Malfoy. you don't want to disappoint Daddy. If word got out that you aren't loyal to the Dark Lord. well that just wouldn't be pretty, would it?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Malfoy, challenging him to say something else.  
  
A considerably paler Malfoy turned and left the compartment with saying another word. Ron and Hermione could only stare at Harry and his cruel but calm expression. Harry's face instantly warmed as he turned back to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"That shut him up," said Harry, a slight grin spreading across his face.  
  
Hermione and Ron could only nod and look at their friend in utter disbelief.  
  
"Well, I'm off to the loo," said Harry, suddenly standing up. "Be right back."  
  
Ron and Hermione stayed silent as Harry left the compartment. After the door slid shut, Ron turned to Hermione.  
  
"What was that?" he asked an equally confused Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, Harry has never said anything like that. ever!" said Hermione, shaking her head. "He sounded so cold."  
  
"He sounded exactly like Snape," said Ron. "He's changed Hermione. We need to talk to him." 


	2. Nightmares and Miniskirts

Invenio Veritas  
  
By Penpunk  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to *sniff sniff* JK Rowling and I am not getting paid for this.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Nightmares and Miniskirts  
  
"Harry! Ron! Wait up for me!" Hermione yelled as she tried to catch up with the two tall teens in front of her.  
  
The boys stopped on their way to the Great Hall and turned to wait for their friend.  
  
"Harry, you are a lot taller. I didn't really notice as much on the train but you're actually taller than Ron!" she said, looking between the two boys.  
  
"Hey, you're right. Sorry Ron. But look at it this way. You won't have to look down to talk to me anymore!" said Harry as he turned to walk into the hall.  
  
"Yeah, and now I won't stick out of the group. I have always been taller than you two," said Ron as he sat down at the Gryffindor House table.  
  
"I don't know, Ron," said Harry, turning to him. "With hair like that, you can't help but to stand out!"  
  
"Gee, Harry, you're such a pal," Ron sarcastically said as he slapped Harry roughly on the back.  
  
"Would you two grow up?" said Hermione, taking a seat across from the two boys on the other side of the house table.  
  
"I did Hermione, or haven't you noticed?" said Harry, raising an eyebrow at Hermione. His voice was a little cold.  
  
Hermione shifted her gaze from Harry to Ron. Ron nodded at Hermione who looked back at Harry.  
  
"Harry, um, we were wondering what got into you on the train. I mean, with Malfoy. Don't get us wrong, Harry. We love telling Malfoy off but the way you did it. . . You sounded like a totally different person. Did anything happen this summer? Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione continued to look at Harry with concerned eyes.  
  
"I. . ." Harry's voice failed as he looked down at his hands. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I have just been. . . on edge lately. I. . . I don't really want to talk about it now. . . can we talk after we get back to the common room?"  
  
"Of course Harry!" said Hermione, her face brightening a little. "We told you we would always listen."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, "we are your best friends. That's what we're here for!"  
  
"Hey," said Harry, suddenly changing the subject. "Have you heard anything about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
"No," said Ron, looking at Hermione. "Have you Herm?"  
  
"Ron! Stop calling me that! And no, I haven't heard anything," said Hermione looking back at Ron.  
  
The three didn't have to wait long before their question was answered. As the rest of the students filed into the hall, the teachers began taking their seats at the head table.  
  
"Let's see," said Hermione, turning to look at the teachers taking their seats. "There's Flitwick, Hootch, Sinstra. . . Professor Sprout and ugh. . . Snape."  
  
"That's one teacher we could have done without this year," whispered Ron to Harry.  
  
"Hey look, Professor Trelawny actually showed up to dinner. . . there's Professor Vector, and. . .oh my. . ." Hermione said. "That's who our new DADA teacher is!"  
  
Harry and Ron looked up to the head table and were met with a welcomed sight.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" said Harry smiling at Ron. "But how. . . I thought parents didn't want him here?"  
  
"Come on Harry. He's the best defense teacher we have ever had. If Dumbledore trusts him, we should," said Ron.  
  
At that moment, Professor McGonagall led the first years in the hall. They stopped in front of the head table. Dumbledore rose from his usual seat in the center of the staff table and began to address the school.  
  
"So we start another year," began Dumbledore in his usual calm but authoritative voice. "I trust you all are ready to learn as much as you can this term. I have a few start of the term notices. Firstly, as always, the Forbidden Forest is well. . . forbidden. Secondly, Quidditch trails will begin in two weeks so inform Madam Hootch if you plan to try- out. And lastly, because of Voldemort's return, all Hogsmeade trips are cancelled until further notice."  
  
This announcement would have usually earned an uproar from the students, but no one said a word. Even though the Ministry of Magic was doing all it could to cover up any activities by the deatheaters and Voldemort, no one could deny that they were on the move again. Too many people were missing and the fact that most of them were muggleborns did not help.  
  
"Oh, pardon me, I almost forgot. Please help me welcoming our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Remus Lupin!"  
  
Applause broke out across the room.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, you may proceed," said Dumbledore as he returned to his seat.  
  
The Sorting Ceremony took place and each house got its fair share of new students. After the last first year took his seat, the golden platters and bowls became filled with food and the feast began.  
  
  
  
The Gryffindor Common room was as noisy as usual. Fred and George Weasley were selling their newest inventions, confirming to Harry that they spent their money well.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry took three armchairs in the corner of the common room. Hermione had convinced Harry to talk to them that night. Ron and Hermione sat in silence as they waited for Harry to speak first.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to know?" asked Harry as he looked at his hands.  
  
"Harry," began Hermione. "You said that you were on edge lately. Why?"  
  
"Why do you think, Hermione?" said Harry, suddenly looking up from his hands and glaring at Hermione's shocked face.  
  
"Harry. . . I. . . I. . . j-just. . ." began Hermione, but she was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Harry! She only wants to know what's wrong! She's worried about you! We both are."  
  
The darkness left Harry's face and it was replaced by pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't know way I have been acting like this," said Harry looking back down at his hands. "I haven't gotten much sleep lately. All summer, in fact. I've been having dreams, well, nightmares really."  
  
"About what?" said Ron cautiously, not wanting to upset Harry again. To his relief, Harry looked up and gave him a slight smile.  
  
"That's the problem," said Harry, the smile fading from his face. "I don't remember them when I wake up. All I know is that Voldemort's involved. When I wake up, my scar burns. It even bleeds when its really bad, and I feel as if I've been under the Cructius all night. The pain goes away after a while but I can never fall asleep afterwards."  
  
"Did you talk to anyone about it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No. The Dursley's almost kicked me out because apparently, I scream in my sleep," said Harry. "I wish they had. I could have lived somewhere else."  
  
"Do you dream about anything else?" asked Hermione. She searched Harry's face as it became covered in pain and guilt.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, his voice failing slightly. "I dream about the third task. I wish I could forget those dreams."  
  
"What about Sirius?" asked Hermione, trying to get Harry's mind away from last year's events. "Did you write to him?"  
  
"No. I mean, I have written to him but not about my dreams. You know Sirius. If I even have a toothache, he would rescue me in a second. Could you imagine what he'd do if I told him all this?" Harry snorted at the thought of his Godfather running into number four, blasting down the door and rushing Harry out of the house, screaming Dursleys in their wake. "No, I have to keep Sirius safe."  
  
"Well, have you talked to Dumbledore?" asked Ron. "Maybe he knows what to do."  
  
"No, not yet, but I will," said Harry as he got up from his seat. "I am really tired. Maybe I can get some sleep now that I'm here."  
  
"Wait, Harry," said Hermione, reaching up to stop him from leaving. "I have one more question."  
  
Harry eyed her suspiciously and said, "Okay, what?"  
  
Hermione smiled as she stood up and took a lock of Harry's black hair.  
  
"What's with your hair?" She said as she yanked on the tiny tress. "It's long, but it's a good look for you."  
  
Harry smiled as he took the hair out of Hermione's hand.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that if I grew it out long enough and started wearing miniskirts and high heels, I could pass myself off as 'the-girl-who- lived.'"  
  
Hermione and Ron both looked at each other quickly and back at Harry.  
  
"Oh, come one you two! You know I'm kidding!" said Harry.  
  
"Sure you are, mate," said Ron, patting Harry on the shoulder as he started up to the boy's dorm.  
  
"No, seriously Ron. I haven't had a haircut in a while. Honestly!" said Harry, running after Ron.  
  
"Hermione, you had better show little Harriett where the girls dorm is," said Ron as he started up the stairs.  
  
"Ron!" yelled Harry, bounding up the stairs after him.  
  
Hermione laughed to herself when she caught the twins looking at her from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Oi, Hermione!" yelled George.  
  
She turned and saw both Weasleys looking rather confused.  
  
"Who's Harriett?" continued Fred.  
  
"Can we meet her?" they both said in unison.  
  
Hermione put a hand over the mouth to stifle a laugh as she ran to the girl's dormitory.  
  
  
  
The clouds shifted revealing a crescent moon. He continued walking through a dense forest until a house came into view. The dilapidated building was almost completely covered in vines and a single light radiated from an upstairs window. Harry continued walking, not knowing why. In his mind, he knew what he would find in this house but his feet continued to take him up the front porch and in the front door. Whispers and screams embedded in the walls cried out to Harry as he climbed the stairs and walked to the end of the dark and dank hallway. Light leaked from a single door at the end of the hallway, illuminating the frame and beckoning Harry towards it. In his mind, Harry tried to stop himself, but he was drawn towards the lighted room like an insect. Not being able to stop himself, he turned the knob on the door and entered. His ears were met by a single word.  
  
"Crucio"  
  
And all was black.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of screaming. He sprang up from his bed, his heart beating and his breath coming short. He realized he was not the only person awake in his dorm room.  
  
"Harry!" said a voice. "Are you okay? You were screaming!"  
  
Harry look around to see where the voice has come from. It was Ron.  
  
"I'm alright, Ron," said Harry, putting his glasses on out of habit.  
  
"Do you remember what it was about?" asked Ron.  
  
"No," answered Harry. "I just remember hearing screams."  
  
"Do you feel alright?"  
  
"I feel like I've been sleeping on flaming knives. Blimey! These glasses are useless," said Harry, taking them off and throwing them across the dorm in anger.  
  
"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nah, I'll go in the morning," said Harry. "I'm actually feeling a bit better. Go back to sleep, Ron."  
  
"Just make sure you talk to Dumbledore tomorrow," said Ron as he laid back down on his bed.  
  
"Yes Mum," said Harry, who also laid back down, with no intention of going back to sleep.  
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
(a/n) Well, that's chapter two. I hope you all like it. I've started on three and it should be up by the end of the week (Hopefully!) Please read and review. I hope everyone had a lovely holiday! 


	3. Harry's Doom

Invenio Veritas  
  
By Penpunk  
  
Thanks for the great comment Death. It's reviews like that that want to make me keep going. I hope you like the newest chapter.  
  
Jess the Great: I'm not sure. I don't know if there is any room for a ship in here. I could consider it. Thanks for the review.  
  
Chapter 3: Harry's Doom  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Wha. . ." said a very sleepy Harry.  
  
"Harry, breakfast is going to start. Come on, let's go!" Ron was already dressed and shaking Harry out of his slumber. Having only fallen asleep an hour or two earlier, Harry did not feel like waking up. He was still aching from his nightmare, somehow feeling some mild effects of the Cructius Curse.  
  
"I'm coming, Ron," mumbled Harry as he sat up. He reached over to his bedside table to get his glasses but drew his hand back when he realized he had thrown them across the dorm the previous night. Ron also saw Harry reach for them. He walked to the other side of the dorm and reached under Seamus' bed. He pulled out a broken pair of glasses and handed them back to Harry.  
  
"You did a number on them," said Ron, walking over to his own bed and sat down to face Harry.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't think I need them anymore. I can see just fine," said Harry, setting his now broken glasses down on his side table.  
  
"I never heard of that before," said Ron, looking at Harry quizzically.  
  
"Never heard of what?"  
  
"I never heard of someone almost as blind as a bat suddenly being able to see perfectly," said Ron. "When did your vision start changing?"  
  
"Um. . .hmm. . . . It was after my birthday, I think," said Harry, tapping a finger on his jaw line in thought. "Yeah, it was. Maybe it has to do with my birthday. Maybe some people's vision improves as they grow up."  
  
"Does maturing effect how fast your hair grows?" said Ron as he examined Harry closely.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry, growing uncomfortable under Ron's close stare.  
  
"Your hair was above you chin last night," said Ron, his eyes swirling with confusion. "Now it's below your chin!"  
  
"What?" exclaimed Harry, reaching up and grabbing a lock of black hair. Ron was right. Harry's hair was at least three inches longer. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore tonight. He's got to know what's going on." Harry stood up to get ready.  
  
"I'll meet you in the common room," said Ron, also standing up.  
  
"All right, I'll be right down," said Harry as he opened his trunk. He would definitely talk to Dumbledore today. Harry desperately needed a good nights sleep.  
  
As he sat down at the house table, Professor Lupin approached Harry. Lupin hadn't changed much since the last time Harry had seen him two years ago. His sparkling blue eyes and lively, kind smile met Harry's surprised gaze.  
  
"Hello, Harry," said Lupin, casting a smile at Hermione and Ron who were sitting next to Harry.  
  
"Hello Professor," said Harry, his facing breaking into a smile.  
  
"I was hoping we could have some tea later on. Is today good for you?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Um, sure, that would be great," said Harry.  
  
"Okay, how about you let me know in class," said Lupin smiling. "I believe I have Gryffindor fifth years after lunch."  
  
"Alright, that's fine," said Harry.  
  
Lupin nodded at Ron and Hermione before making his way to the head table.  
  
"Hey, new schedules," said Hermione as the timetables were passed out.  
  
"Bloody hell!" yelled Ron, looking at his classes. "Double potions with the Slytherins first thing on a Monday morning!"  
  
"Ron, calm down," said Hermione who noticed Ron was getting some rather odd looks from the other house tables.  
  
"Well, at least we have Lupin in the afternoon," said Harry, examining his timetable. "Oh, no. . . we have Slytherins in Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration!"  
  
"Are they trying to cause problems?" said Ron, motioning toward the oblivious teachers.  
  
"You know," began Hermione. "Its almost seems as if they're encouraging all this house rivalry."  
  
"I only wish that McGonagall would favor her own house like Snape does," said Ron, still scowling at his schedule.  
  
Breakfast passed by quickly to the dismay of the Gryffindors. Not wanting to be late for Potions, Ron, Harry, and Hermione left before most of the other students. The dank dungeon loomed ahead of them when Harry suddenly felt a strange sensation in his stomach. Realizing what the feeling was, Harry inwardly stared at himself in disbelief. The feeling in his stomach was anticipation. He was actually looking forward to his Potions lesson. Harry had never really hated Potions except for the obvious reasons. He would actually be getting good grades in the class if Snape hadn't loathed every cell of his being. In muggle school, Harry was very good at science. 'Potions is just a wizard version of chemistry,' Harry thought to himself. He smiled and was noticed by Ron.  
  
"Harry, you do know we have Potions next, right?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I believe that is why we're walking to the dungeons," said Harry, looking back at Ron a little confused.  
  
"Well, you were smiling. . ." said Ron, giving Harry a slight uneasy smile. "Just making sure you knew. Most people don't smile as they walk through the gates of Hell."  
  
I suppose you're right," said Harry, still smiling as they walked into the Potion's classroom. "I'm just putting my best face forward as I meet my doom."  
  
At that moment, Harry's "doom" walked thought the door. Trademark robes billowing in his wake, Severus Snape walked to the front of the room. As the rest of the class filed in, Harry looked around to notice the looks of nervousness on their faces. Except the Slytherins. As usual, they all had looks of smugness on their faces. They knew that whatever they did, right or wrong, their biased head of house would reward them for it. Even at this fact, Harry could not seem to squelch the consuming anticipation he had for the start of class. 'I really need to see Madam Pomfrey,' thought Harry.  
  
"If you all would kindly TAKE YOUR SEATS!" Snape shouted in his most cold and sharp tone. "Now, I trust that you all know my standards and expectations by now. How some of you have managed to get through the last fours years, I will never know." (At this, Snape fixed his menacing glare in Neville's general direction) "Nonetheless, I still have to teach you miserable wretches. Today, we will start a potion known as the 'Artic Flame.' Its effects are similar to that of a flame freezing charm but lasts longer than the spell. The drinker becomes immune to the heat and, instead of burning to death, experiences a tickling sensation." Harry looked down suddenly to hide his laughter. To see Snape's mouth form around the word 'tickle' was a funny sight.  
  
"Now," said Snape, after writing the ingredients on the board, "if done correctly, the potion should be completely clear in color. Any other color will indicate poison, and, unless any of you are intent from burning from the inside out, I suggest you do it correctly. You will have to test your potion at the end of the class. Now get to work!"  
  
Severus smirked to himself. Nothing like making his students sweat on the first day. 'Maybe I should have mentioned that the potion will not work at all, not unless any of the dimwits actually studied their books over the summer. 'Nah, let them think I'm going to poison them!' Snape walked over to his desk to watch the struggling fifth years in amusement.  
  
Harry read though the ingredients for the potion a forth time. Something wasn't adding up. Over the summer, out of complete boredom, Harry had read through his new advanced potions book completely, though, truth be told he found it incredibly interesting, especially the chapter on healing potions. In reading, he learned a lot on how certain ingredients reacted with each other. In their newest assignment, Harry noticed that the monkshood was to be added directly after the armadillo bile. Harry knew that these two ingredients were commonly used in poisons because of the way they reacted to each other. Getting out his book, he found the solution to his problem. After looking through his potions ingredients, he found what he was looking for: dittany. Dittany, among other things, could be used to neutralize the reaction between monkshood and armadillo bile. Dittany is also used in many healing potions so it was obviously safe to drink.  
  
Harry then looked up at Snape. He was sitting at his desk, looking around at his students. 'Why didn't he include dittany on the ingredients list?' thought Harry. 'Surely he knew that all our potions would be poison without. . . .' Suddenly the answer dawned on Harry. Snape did it on purpose. 'He's testing us.'  
  
Harry added all his ingredients, making sure to add the dittany after the armadillo bile. He then let it sit to simmer. Harry looked around to the other students and noticed the distressed looks on their faces. Harry then realized that each of their cauldrons contained a sickly yellow potion. A poisoned potion. Even Hermione's was wrong. Harry turned to his own potion and smiled. It was clear. He'd gotten it right.  
  
"Harry! How'd you get yours right?" asked Hermione as she looked from her cauldron to Harry's. "From the looks of it, you're the only one who did it."  
  
To Harry's surprise, she was right. Everyone's cauldron contained a colored and poisoned potion but his. He was about to explain to Hermione but stopped when Snape rose and walked to the front of the class.  
  
"Now that you're all finished, I can see that no one was able to brew a simple 'Artic Flame' potion. You all would have known what you did wrong if you had even bothered to look in your books, but obviously, schoolwork doesn't seem to rank in your busy lives. Now, you all failed miserably because. . . ." but Snape didn't finish. He was now occupied with glaring at Harry. "Potter, may I ask what is more important than my explanation of a potion you were not talented enough to do properly?"  
  
Harry looked up suddenly from his potions book. Snape was glaring at him with his menacing black eyes.  
  
"Professor, my potion is clear. I did do it properly," said Harry, sending his own glare at Snape.  
  
"Of course you didn't do it properly," Snape spat back. "You didn't know to. . ." but he was cut off.  
  
"To add dittany between the bile and monkshood. Yes I knew that. If I may, Professor, when did it become more important to poison your students over teaching them the correct procedures?" Snape was fuming, and Harry realized he had gone to far but didn't care. He did his potion right and now he could rub it in Snape's sallow face.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, and you can plan on meeting me here for detention at 8:00 P.M." Snape walked over to Harry's desk and leaned in close to his face. "Never tell me how to do my job. Keep your arrogance to yourself." His whispered tone just as menacing as his shouted one. Before returning to the front of the classroom, Snape briefly glanced at Harry's cauldron. 'When did Potter ever excel at Potions?'  
  
He returned to his original position and began explaining the potion and its ingredients. The students were hastily taking notes, except for one. Harry just glared at the back of Snape's greasy head as he scribbled notes on the chalkboard.  
  
  
  
"That's rotten luck, Harry," said Ron as they exited the Potions classroom. "You show Snape up and he gives you detention.  
  
"Yeah, well, what else would you expect from that greasy git anyway?" said Harry, sliding his potions book back in his bag.  
  
"Harry, he's just angry that someone got the potion right," said Hermione. "Honestly, giving us instructions that are wrong. How did you know what to do, Harry?"  
  
"I read my potions book over the holiday," said Harry as they entered the entrance hall. "I was really interesting. What's weird, though, is that I was actually looking forward to Potions today. As much as I hate Snape. . . . I wonder what my grade would be if he didn't hate me so much?"  
  
"Harry, I've read all your essays and they all are excellent. As long as you know you're doing your best, don't worry that that git gives you," said Hermione, giving Harry a reassuring smile.  
  
Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs went fairly well. When making their way back up to the castle, Ron, Harry, and Hermione noticed Hagrid's hut was dark and there was no smoke drifting from the chimney. 'In fact,' thought Harry, 'I haven't seen Hagrid at all.' The three continued walking up to the castle.  
  
After lunch, the Gryffindors had Defense Against the Dark Arts. As he made his way to class, Harry suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Professor Lupin. 'Argh. . . I forgot I said I would talk to him today,' thought Harry, kicking himself mentally. As they filed into the classroom, Harry, Ron and Hermione took three seats in the front of the classroom.  
  
Professor Lupin walked into his classroom and was met by faces full of anticipation. Lupin was by far the best DADA teacher Hogwarts had ever had. Even though he was a werewolf, most student's trusted him.  
  
"Hello class," said Lupin, smiling at his students. "I trust you have all had an exciting first day back? Right then, this term will be spent learning how to defend yourself against dark magic. So far, you've learned about dark creatures and curses. Now you need to equip yourselves against them. We will first learn how to survive an attack wandless. Now, a wand isn't necessarily needed to defend yourself if you know what to do, but always having a wand is a good idea. Most wizards and witches need a wand to perform spells." At this, Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger?" said Lupin, noticing Hermione's hand.  
  
"Professor, what do you mean by most need a want?" she asked.  
  
"Well, some witches and wizards have the ability to perform spells and charms without the aid of a wand. It's a rare gift but anyone who possess it has the advantage in an attack situation," Lupin got out a book as he finished answering Hermione's question. "The most effective way to survive an attack wandless is not to lose your wand in the first place. Your greatest chance of survival is with a wand. If you are disarmed in an attack, the first thing you want to do is find cover: a tree, a rock, a garden wall, anything that puts space between you and your attacker. Finding cover will also give you time to create a body shield. This charm can be performed without the aid of a wand. It can protect you from most minor curses and if done really well, can protect you from some stronger curses for a limited time. It's something that takes a lot of concentration and time. This is why putting something between you and your attacker is important. Taking cover will give you time to construct a body shield. Today, you will practice creating a body shield. I suggest you practice in your free time as well. On Thursday, I will be throwing hexes at you, testing your shield. Turn to page 76 in your books and begin."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all got started with practicing the shield. The shield, if done correctly, would give the user a tingling sensation over their body. Harry didn't take long in actually creating a shield. He was just having trouble holding onto it. After a bit more practice and a lot more concentration, he was able to hold his shield as long as he wanted. A few minutes before the class ended, Harry went to talk to Lupin.  
  
"So Harry, what time should I expect you this evening?" said Lupin as he noticed Harry walking up to his desk.  
  
"Um, I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight, Professor," said Harry. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, well, that's okay. Do you have a lot of homework or something?" asked Lupin.  
  
"No, actually I don't have any yet. I did get detention, though," said Harry as he broke eye contact with Lupin.  
  
"Detention? Harry, it's only the first day back!" said Lupin with a slight smile. "Who did you get it from?"  
  
"Snape," said Harry flatly.  
  
"Ah. . .I see," said Lupin, smiling wider. "Well, how about we talk tomorrow before dinner?"  
  
"Yes, that'll be fine," said Harry, "unless I somehow get myself expelled. Professor Snape would love that."  
  
When History of Magic, his last class, was over, Harry made his way to Gryffindor tower. Dropping his stuff off in the dorm, Harry decided he would try to talk to Dumbledore before dinner. As he left the tower and made his way down to Dumbledore's office, Harry began thinking of what he'd say to the headmaster. He didn't want to sound weak in what he had to tell him but his thoughts were interrupted when he walked into something solid and bristly. Looking up from the floor, Harry realized he had walked right into the headmaster himself.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I wasn't watching were I was going," said Harry.  
  
"It's quite alright, Harry," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"Um. . .yes. Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" asked Harry.  
  
"Certainly, we'll talk in my office."  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore to his office. Sitting down in front of the headmaster's desk, Harry waited as Dumbledore took a seat behind it.  
  
"What do you need to talk to me about, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry told the headmaster about his nightmares and the effects they had on him. He also told him about his sudden change in eyesight and stature.  
  
Dumbledore pondered this for a moment and then spoke.  
  
"What about your scar. Does it still hurt?"  
  
"Yes. It sometimes bleeds, too."  
  
Dumbledore thought silently again.  
  
"Well, I have no doubt this has to do with Voldemort. It seems that you have some kind of connection with him. Through your dreams as well as your scar. The connection isn't strong enough to allow you to remember the dreams but, unfortunately, in time, you will remember them." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Is there anything I can do about it?" asked Harry, his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"I will look into that for you. Don't worry Harry, I will do all I can," Dumbledore sat forward in his chair and gave Harry a warm smile. "About you appearance and eye sight. I really don't have an answer for that. I'll talk to Poppy about it, but I must say, Harry, without your glasses, you look a lot like your mother. Now, I believe dinner is about to start. If you have any other problems, Harry, feel free to come and talk to me. Just make sure you pay attention to where you're going. My password is 'Swedish Fish.' Just knock first," Dumbledore winked at Harry before walking him to the door.  
  
"Thank you Professor," said Harry as he left.  
  
"No problem Harry," said Dumbledore.  
  
Closing his office door, Dumbledore summoned a house elf.  
  
"Will you please ask Severus to come to my office, please?"  
  
  
  
There is Chapter 3. I hope you like. Please read and review. Thanks to everyone who already did. I will try to update as much as I can but ff.net is having problems with aol users and this is the first time I have gotten on in about a week. I hope everyone has a happy new year!  
  
penpunk 


	4. Familia Progenies

Invenio Veritas  
  
By Penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Familia Progenies  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Harry walked down the corridor, towards the Great Hall, he couldn't help but ponder the words Dumbledore had said. It warmed Harry to think that there were traces of his mother in him. He was tired of hearing how much he looked like his father, desperately wanting to see his mother when he looked in the mirror. 'But I do,' thought Harry. 'She's in my eyes.' Harry smiled to himself as he walked through the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Swedish Fish."  
  
Severus Snape waited as the gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office slowly moved. 'I talked to him yesterday,' thought Severus, as he started up to the office. 'What can he possibly need now?' Knocking on the door, Severus heard a faint "enter" before he opened the door.  
  
"Ah, Severus," said Dumbledore as he raised his head from a book and looked at the Potions Master. "Good of you to come so quickly."  
  
"Yes, well I was curious to see what you needed. If I can recall, we had quite a lengthy meeting yesterday."  
  
"I am sorry to have pulled you away from anything important, Severus, it's just that I have a favor to ask of you," Dumbledore noticed a brief hint of apprehension sweep over the young wizard's face. "And please, Severus, there is no need to worry. This favor has no need of you outside the castle." Dumbledore could see the tension in Severus' face life slightly.  
  
"What can I do for you then?" asked Severus as he took a seat across from the headmaster.  
  
"Well, I had a visit from Mr. Potter today," said Dumbledore, noticing the tension in Severus' face turning into a scowl.  
  
"What has Potter gotten himself into now?" answered Severus who couldn't help but spit out Harry's name.  
  
"Ah, Severus, you are too quick to judge," said Dumbledore, smiling slightly. "You see, I was wondering if you could brew up a supply of Dreamless Sleep potion as well as a healing potion that eases the after effects of the Cructius."  
  
"What does this have to do with Potter?" asked Severus, eyeing the old man suspiciously.  
  
"Harry has been experiencing terrible nightmares," said Dumbledore, his face saddening a little.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, he doesn't remember them. I believe Harry has some kind of connection with Voldemort. His nightmares are a result of this connection. In time, as the connection gets stronger, he will be able to remember these dreams."  
  
"Okay, but what is the healing potion for?"  
  
"That is for Harry also," continued Dumbledore. "He tells me that when he wakes up, he feels the after effects of the Cructius. Another result of his connection with Voldemort, I am sure."  
  
"How long has he had these dreams?" asked Severus.  
  
"Since Voldemort's return," answered Dumbledore.  
  
Something happen then that Severus did not expect. Never, in his entire existence, did he ever believe he would pity Harry Potter. Severus had been under the Cructius before, quite a few times actually. But to wake up every day to that pain? Severus had a hard time wrapping his mind around that one.  
  
"Now, the effects of the curse are mild for the time being, but I am afraid they will get worse. For this, Severus, I need you to develop something to break this connection he has with Voldemort."  
  
"I will start on it right away, Albus," said Severus as he stood up to leave.  
  
"Thank you Severus. This means a lot to me and it will to Harry," said Dumbledore as he walked Severus to the door. "You can give those potions to me and. . ."  
  
"No need Albus," Severus said, cutting off the headmaster. "I am to see Mr. Potter this evening. . . for detention."  
  
"Ah. . .that will be fine," said Dumbledore, eyeing Severus suspiciously. "Severus, I know that you and James had your differences but that's just it. You and James. Harry has a lot on his plate right now. He really doesn't need a rabid Potions Master at his throat. If not for Harry, do it for Lily. I know you cared for her. Just do it for Lily."  
  
Severus left quickly without another word. He had no desire to let Dumbledore witness the number of emotions that crossed his face. 'He just had to bring Lily into it, didn't he?' thought Severus as he walked down to the comfort of his dungeon.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry sat at the noisy Gryffindor House table but was in no mood to add to the noise. Hermione looked up from her own dinner and looked at Harry. She frowned slightly before returning to her meal. Just then, Ron voiced what Hermione was thinking.  
  
"Harry, are you okay? You haven't said a word all night."  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking," responded Harry without looking up.  
  
Hermione bit the side of her lip as she gained the courage to ask Harry what he was thinking about. She was a little afraid she might upset him.  
  
"Harry? Um. . .what are you. . .thinking about?" Harry noticed the slight uneasiness in her voice.  
  
"Hermione," began Harry. "I am so sorry for the way I have treated you. You too, Ron. I talked to Dumbledore today and he made me feel a lot better. He even said he would find me something for my nightmares. Don't worry. I won't blow up when you ask me questions."  
  
Ron and Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Unless they are completely idiotic," added Harry. Ron and Hermione laughed at this and Harry joined, really laughing for the first time in months.  
  
"So what else did Dumbledore tell you?" asked Ron as he reached for another piece of roast.  
  
"Well, I asked him about my eyes and my hair. He said he really didn't know what was causing it. He did tell me that, without my glasses, I look more like my mum." At this, Harry smiled proudly.  
  
"You know," said Hermione. "I have seen a difference in your face. I mean, you used to be a carbon copy of your father, at least from the pictures you showed me. Now, you just look different."  
  
"As much as I like looking like him," said Harry. "It's kinda nice being my own person."  
  
"It's a good thing you got your father's hair color, though," said Ron. "If you got your mum's hair, you could pass off as a Weasley!"  
  
"Thank Merlin for that!" said Harry as he threw up his arms in gratefulness. "What's the matter Ron? Are you sure you don't want another brother?"  
  
"No thank you!"  
  
Harry smiled and then looked down at his watch, a gift from Hermione for his last birthday.  
  
"I'm going to head up to the library and start on my Transfiguration and History of Magic homework before I go to detention," said Harry as he got up. "I'll see you guys in the common room afterwards."  
  
Harry left the Great Hall and started up to the library. The library was completely empty except for the librarian, Madam Pince, who never seemed to leave. Harry, finding a table in the back, pulled out his homework. For Professor McGonagall's class, they had to write an essay on ways in which Transfiguration could be used against the dark arts. 'I'm going to save that one for later,' thought Harry. He then looked at his History of Magic work. Professor Binns had been unusually nice and gave them a choice of topics to write an essay on.  
  
Harry scanned the list. "Write about the role Gerald Hickbee played in the formation of the International Federation of Wizards in 1789." "Explain the significance of the Salem Witch Trials on the Wizard/Muggle relations in America." The list contained several more fairly boring topics until Harry came upon one that wasn't so bad. "Research and write about an important witch or wizard in your family and explain why they were important."  
  
Harry liked this topic but realized that he didn't know much about his family. He knew his mother's side a little, but she was a muggleborn and Harry doubted there were any other wizarding relations. Harry knew his father was a pureblood but that was all he knew It dawned on Harry that he know so very little about his own family.  
  
Sighing at the list, he decided to do his essay on Gerald Hickbee. Harry left his table and went to look for a book on his essay topic. After a quick search of the "H" section, Harry found a rather large book on the subject. As he started towards his table, a book suddenly caught his eye and he stopped to look at it. He pulled it off the shelf and examined the front cover. It was titled "History Charms." Harry opened the book and looked through the table of contents. The book seemed to be full of charms to date objects and learn about their history. 'Sort of a wizard version of carbon dating,' he thought to himself. Running a finger down the table of contents, he suddenly stopped when his finger ran by a chapter on family lineage. Harry's heart leapt. His Gerald Hickbee book forgotten, Harry ran back to his table and sat down, plopping the book in front of him. Turning to the chapter he was interested in, he read:  
  
"There are several charms in which the caster can create a family tree of sorts. Developed by wizards in the late 14th century, they were first used to prove a person's claim to nobility in their family. Today, there is not much use for these charms and some even go so far as to doubt their reliability."  
  
Harry finished the introduction of the chapter and suddenly realized that it was five minutes to eight. Packing his things quickly, Harry checked the book out and rushed to the dungeons.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Severus lightly drummed his long, pale fingers on the surface of his desk. Looking at his watch, he thought, 'Two more minutes and I can give Potter another detention. Maybe even something with Filch.' One minute. . . thirty seconds. . . ten, nine, eight, seven, six. . .  
  
Suddenly, the door to the Potions classroom flung open and Harry entered.  
  
'Damn.'  
  
He had obviously been running and was very out of breath. Severus scowled slightly over losing the chance to punish Harry further.  
  
"How nice of you to finally show up, Potter," said Severus. He couldn't help but spit out Harry's name every time it passed through his lips. "You will be labeling potions. On the table there are the bottles and a list of what they are. Attach the labels with the spell-o-tape and ten put them in that cupboard over there," Snape pointed to a cabinet at the back of the room.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Harry. He was a little surprised at the fact that he got off easy with this detention. On the other hand, two hours with Snape wasn't exactly a joyous occasion.  
  
Harry got to his work quickly. Snape sat a his desk, grading summer homework. He looked up and watched as the boy labeled the bottles quietly. Deciding that he wasn't going to let Harry get through this detention with out a little verbal abuse, he put his quill down and walked over to him.  
  
"Tell me, Potter," said Severus, leaning back on the desk in front of Harry. "How did you manage to get the potion right. Obviously you did it on your own, since you couldn't have cheated off of Granger."  
  
Harry looked up and met Snape's black gaze. 'What is the point of explaining myself when he'll just accuse me of something,' he thought.  
  
"Well, Potter? I'm waiting."  
  
"I read my Potions book over the summer," answered Harry, looking back down to his work.  
  
"The famous Harry Potter actually had time in his busy life to do some simple Potions homework? Impressive, Potter. Maybe you do have a brain in that big head of yours. More than I can say for your father," Snape smirked at the look on Harry's face after this comment. Harry continued to look down at his work.  
  
"What, Potter? No snide remark in defense of your dear father?"  
  
Harry desperately tried to hold his temper. He wanted nothing more than to spit out a line of obscenities at Snape's face, but knew that he had to live through the rest of the year. He looked up and saw that Snape was walking back to his desk.  
  
"Professor, why don't you ever say anything about my mother? You obviously have enough to say about my Dad. Did you hate my Mum, too?" Harry looked up to see that Snape had stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What did you say?" said Snape without turning.  
  
"You've spent the last four years berating me about my father. What about my Mum? You've never said a word about her. Is it because she was a muggleborn? Not worthy of you ridicule?"  
  
Snape still did not turn. Harry could see him take a deep breath and then he shook his head slightly.  
  
"Get out, Potter," said Snape in nothing more than a whisper.  
  
"No."  
  
Snape turned around to look at Harry. He had a fire in his green eyes Severus had seen to often in his own memories.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Answer my question, Professor," Harry had managed to spit out his name quite harshly.  
  
"Potter, if I answer that question. . . No, I'm not going to answer that question. Get out," Severus turned his back to Harry once more. He could hear Harry's footsteps walking towards the door when he suddenly remembered his conversation with Dumbledore.  
  
"Potter." He could hear the steps stop.  
  
Harry turned around from the door to look at his Potions teacher. Snape reached into his cloak pocket and withdrew a small leather bag. Holding out the bag to Harry, he said, "On request of the Headmaster."  
  
Harry took the bag and turned towards the door. Severus took another deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Walking back from the dungeons, Harry looked at the bag Snape had given him. Opening it, he found two potion bottles. One was labeled "Dreamless Sleep." The other was not labeled but had a note attached to it. Harry stopped walking and unfolded the note. It read:  
  
"Take a sip of the "Dreamless Sleep" potion just before going to bed. It should take care of the nightmares. If you feel any effects of the Cructius, take a sip of the blue potion. When you run out, speak to me and I will refill your supply."  
  
The note was not signed. Harry wondered at whom he should ask for more. Dumbledore or Snape? He figured Snape had brewed it, which in itself was not a comforting thought. Harry sighed as he put the note in his pocket along with the potions and made his way back to the common room.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Severus shut himself into the comfort of his private chambers. Alone. Alone and that's how he liked it. Away from the other teachers, away from the bustle of the students. Away from those eyes.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"So how was detention?" asked Ron as Harry walked through the portrait hole.  
  
"Interesting," said Harry as he sat next to Ron on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
"That's not a word I'd usually associate with Snape."  
  
"What happened, Harry?" asked Hermione as she walked down from the dormitories. "You were gone for, like, thirty minutes. That's a bit short for a detention."  
  
"Yeah, well I think I pissed off Snape," said Harry, smiling slightly. "He didn't yell at me for what I said and that was the really scary part."  
  
"What did you do to him?" asked Ron, smiling at the fact Harry got away with pissing off Snape.  
  
"I asked him why he never said anything about my Mum. I actually wanted to know why. I didn't think it would make him so angry."  
  
"What did Snape say when you asked him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He didn't say anything. He just told me to get out," said Harry, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the bag. "Then, before I left, he gave me this."  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione as she took the bag from Harry.  
  
"It has a sleeping potion and a healing potion in it."  
  
"And Snape made them for you?" asked Ron as he took the bag from Hermione. "You're not going to use them, are you? You may never wake up."  
  
"He said that Dumbledore asked him to make them," said Harry, taking the bag back from Ron. "I'm going to use them, whether Snape made them or not. I really need to sleep."  
  
"Did you start on your History of Magic essay yet?" asked Ron as he pointed to a piece of parchment in front of him.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered the book he found in the library.  
  
"I went to the library to start on it but then I found this book and sort of forgot all about it," said Harry as he pulled the "History Charms" book out of his bag. "It's got all these different charms and stuff that date objects and tells you about them. I checked it out because it had a chapter on family lineage. I don't even know my grandparents' names on my Dad's side. I figured that maybe I could find a famous witch or wizard somewhere in my family and do my essay on them."  
  
Hermione took the book from Harry and started to flip through the pages. She stopped on the chapter Harry was talking about and started to read through the different charms.  
  
"Lets see. . . Well, here's a basic family history charm. You need a piece of blank parchment and a drop of blood from two family members and a drop from yourself," read Hermione.  
  
"Well, that one's out," said Harry. "Any others that don't involve blood?"  
  
"Um. . .oh! For this one, you need a family heirloom."  
  
"Family heirloom?" said Harry, raising an eyebrow to Ron and Hermione. "I don't. . .wait, what about my invisibility cloak? Do you think that's a family heirloom?"  
  
"Invisibility cloaks are really rare and I doubt they are even made anymore," said Ron. "It was probably at least your grandparents at one point."  
  
"I guess it's worth a shot," said Harry as he stood up. He ran quickly up to the dorm room and a few moments later, came back down with the silvery cloak under his arm. "Do you need anything else for the charm?"  
  
"A piece of parchment," said Hermione as she read over the charm. "That's all. The book says that you have to be a blood relative to the family of the heirloom to cast the spell."  
  
"Well I don't think I have to worry about that," said Harry. "Okay, so what do I do?"  
  
"Hold the parchment in front of you, cast the spell on it, then touch the parchment to the cloak," said Hermione. "The spell is 'Familia Progenies'."  
  
Harry said the spell a few times to make sure he was saying it right, then took out his wand and cast 'Familia Progenies' on the parchment. The parchment began to give off a faint golden glow.  
  
"I think you did it, Harry," said Hermione. "Harry, touch the cloak with the parchment."  
  
Harry took a corner of the cloak and touched it to the parchment. The faint golden glow flickered a bit before going away completely. Harry held up the parchment. Nothing happened.  
  
"What does the book say is supposed to happen?" asked Harry as he examined the parchment closely.  
  
"It says that a list of family members will appear almost immediately after the object touches the parchment."  
  
"Hmm. . . It didn't work," said Harry as he picked up his wand. "Let me try this again."  
  
Harry cast 'Familia Progenies' on the parchment once again, concentrating extremely hard. Instead of a faint golden glow, this time there was a illuminating yellow glow from the parchment. Harry touched the cloak to the parchment and again the glow flickered for a moment before going out.  
  
"Am I doing this right?" asked Harry as he looked up from his blank piece of parchment.  
  
"I think you are," said Hermione. "Let me try it. My necklace belonged to my great grandmother so it should work." Hermione took out her own piece of parchment and cast 'familia progenies' on it. It had the same illuminating yellow glow from it. Setting down her wand, Hermione took her necklace and touched it to the parchment. As soon as she touched the parchment, gold lines of flowing script appeared, revealing the names of her family members.  
  
"Let's see," said Hermione as she looked over the list. "It says whether or not they were a wizard or not. Look! My great-great-aunt Gertrude was a witch!" Hermione showed the two boys the fact that she had a magical relative proudly.  
  
"Hermione, how'd did you get it to work? I said the spell like you and everything!" said Harry, as he looked at his own piece of parchment.  
  
"Maybe it's the cloak," said Ron. "Do you have any other things that belonged to your parents?"  
  
"No," said Harry. "Just my cloak."  
  
"What about Lupin or Sirius?" asked Hermione as she looked up from her parchment. "Or Dumbledore! Harry, didn't he give you the cloak? Maybe he has other things of your parents."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," said Harry. He couldn't help but voice the disappointment he felt. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."  
  
Harry gathered his books and his bag and walked upstairs to the dormitories. Changing into his nightclothes, he sat down on his bed and took out the sleeping potion Snape had given him. He looked at it for a few minutes, debating whether or not to use it. Deciding that a full night's sleep was worth the risk, Harry uncorked the bottle, took a small sip, and set the potion on his table, next to his broken glasses. Within a few minutes, Harry was enjoying a dreamless night, the first in months.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Familia Progenies = family lineage  
  
Well? What did you think? Please review! 


	5. Full of Surprises

Invenio Veritas  
  
By Penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 5: Full of Surprises  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
'This is stupid . . . This is stupid . . . This is stupid . . ..'  
  
Thwap!  
  
Harry was suddenly awakened from his temporary coma of boredom by the sound of Ron smacking his head on the table. The rest of the Divination class turned around suddenly to see what had made the sudden noise. After a few chuckles and a death glare from Lavender and Parvati, the class returned to professor Trelawny's discussion on exercising the inner eye.  
  
Ron groaned as he looked up at Harry.  
  
"Nope, still conscious," said Ron as he rubbed the spot on his head that had come in contact with the table.  
  
"It was worth a shot," said Harry. Usually, the pure boredom of the class would be hilarious in itself but the class today was boredom beyond laughter.  
  
Professor Trelawny had started off the class with the usual predictions, of course ending with Harry's tragic death. The class had finally moved from crystal ball gazing to tarot cards, which, in Harry's eyes were just as boring and pointless.  
  
"Now class," said Trelawny as she stood up from her armchair. "Pair up and take turns reading the cards for your partners. I will be coming around if any of you need help with your readings. Two inner eyes are better than one."  
  
Ron groaned at the sheer unfunnyness of the joke.  
  
"Ron, do you have your wand?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Will you just kill me now? Might as well fulfill her prediction."  
  
"At least for once she'd be right."  
  
"Ah, you see class," said Harry, mocking Professor Trelawny's misty voice. "I was unfortunately right in my prediction. I was hoping that my inner eye was mistaken when I saw young Harry's death, but . . .oh! It's sooooo terrible. Terrible!"  
  
Ron was practically falling out of his at the sight of Harry imitation Professor Trelawny's mannerisms. Harry himself couldn't continue and both boys were getting quite a few stares from their classmates. Finally gaining some control, Harry and Ron tried to entertain themselves. They decided to make up some kind of card game with the tarot cards. The game ended up becoming a sort of rummy/poker game. Harry was about to beat Ron at their current hand when their teacher interrupted them.  
  
"Any why, may I ask, are you two not reading each others cards?" Trelawny took on a rather uncharacteristic mood of sternness when addressing the two boys.  
  
"Um . . . well, you see Professor," started Harry, as he looked quickly at Ron. "Ron here read my cards . . . and, well . . .. It was so horrible Professor."  
  
"Yeah, Professor," added Ron. "Harry was just so upset and I tried to lighten the mood a bit. You know, take his mind off the inevitable for now."  
  
Professor Trelawny's expression changed from sternness to sadness.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley. It is so kind of you to do that for dear Harry, but remember. We can't change what the future holds for us. Don't try and sugarcoat it for him too much." With that, she turned her attention to another table.  
  
"Nice one, Harry," said Ron, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "Good thing you remembered the old Divination back up."  
  
"And she makes it so easy, too," said Harry as he watched Professor Trelawny glide about the room.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The end of the day had finally come and Harry remembered the deal he made with Lupin the previous day. Walking toward Lupin's office, Harry wondered what they would be discussing. Lupin wanted to talk to him, but why? Knocking on the door to his Professor's office, Harry heard a "come in" and opened the door.  
  
"Ah, Harry, I see that you are still here. Severus didn't expel you, I take it?" Lupin smiled as he busied himself with getting some tea. "Have a seat and make yourself comfortable."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," said Harry as he took a seat in front of Lupin's desk.  
  
"So how was your detention yesterday?" asked Lupin, turning back to Harry with a cup of tea.  
  
"Well, I sort of made him really angry."  
  
"Snape angry? No!" Lupin said with extreme sarcasms. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"I asked him a question, and honestly, I really wanted to know the answer to it," said Harry, taking a sip of tea.  
  
"What did you ask him?" asked Lupin with a slight smile.  
  
"I asked him why he never said anything about my mum. I hear about my father from him all the time, but he has never said anything about my mum."  
  
Lupin didn't respond right away. His face saddened a little and he took a sip of his tea before speaking again.  
  
"Well, as you know, Severus hated your father and James wasn't a big fan of Severus. But what you probably don't know is that Severus and your mother were quite close friends. They even dated for a while."  
  
"Snape and my mum?" Harry could hardly believe it.  
  
"Yes. They were friends in their first year. They dated from about the end of sixth year to about a year after we graduated. Severus broke up with her. I heard he dated some American girl afterwards, but anyway . . .."  
  
"But I thought my mum and dad were always together, at school . . .."  
  
"James was Lily's best friend," said Lupin, cutting off Harry. "And to be perfectly honest, they were never really more than that. After Severus called it off, Lily turned to James. A few months later, they got married and then you came that next July."  
  
"Snape and my mum?"  
  
"Yeah, hard to believe, huh? That was one of the reasons there was so much animosity between Sirius, James, and Severus. Especially between Sirius and Severus. I think Sirius and Lily fought about Severus everyday during seventh year. They argued a lot anyway, though."  
  
"Sounds like Ron and Hermione," said Harry, laughing slightly.  
  
"But anyway, that's probably why Snape got so upset when you asked him about Lily. Severus didn't ever like me much, and believe me, the feeling is mutual, but I know he cared for Lily. Its just a touchy subject with him."  
  
"Now I kind of feel bad for bringing it up with him," said Harry, looking down at his empty teacup. "Maybe I should apologize." Harry said the words before he could fully comprehend their meaning. 'Apologize to Snape? What was I thinking?'  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry," said Lupin with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Severus will be fine."  
  
He looked up and smiled slightly before retuning to his cup.  
  
"Anyway, the reason I asked you to meet with me is that Sirius is getting worried," said Lupin as he stood up to get the teapot. He refilled Harry's empty cup and sat back down.  
  
"Why would Sirius be worried about me?" asked Harry.  
  
"He's your godfather. It's his job to worry," said Lupin, grinning at Harry over his teacup.  
  
"I mean, nothing has happened since last term. I'm fine."  
  
"Well, Sirius was convinced that you were leading us to believe that, and he was sure that something was wrong."  
  
"Well, you can tell him I am perfectly okay. I mean, there were some things over the summer but I have those taken care of now," said Harry as he began sipping his tea.  
  
"Well, whatever was wrong, I'm glad you took care of it. I'm also kind of happy you decided not to mention anything in your letters. I had a hard enough time keeping Sirius in the house. He wanted to go to Surrey to see you. I almost put a leash on him . . . literally."  
  
Harry snorted into his tea. The thought of his godfather tied to a tree in Lupin's yard was funny.  
  
"What did Sirius do all summer? I mean, he was pretty vague in his letters just in case they were intercepted, but I'm just curious."  
  
Lupin smiled.  
  
"Well, he contacted a few people about the situation after the tri-wizard tournament and then stayed with me the rest of the summer. Really, he didn't do much else. He deserved a nice break, to be honest," Lupin paused for a moment and then continued. "Did he tell you he got a new wand?"  
  
"No. How'd he manage that?"  
  
"Polyjuice potion," said Lupin.  
  
"Really?" said Harry, looking at Lupin's amused face. "Who'd he turn into?"  
  
"Mundungus Fletcher," said Lupin, setting down his teacup. "It was a clever idea on Sirius' part. Fletch has gone through more wands that anyone I know, so he was a good candidate for Sirius to transform into. Well, I suppose I should let you go, Harry. I have some work to grade so I will see you in class. Have you practiced you body shield?"  
  
"Um, Ron, Hermione, and I are going to practice tonight," said Harry. In truth, he had totally forgotten about his DADA work.  
  
"That's good to hear," said Lupin, standing to walk Harry to the door. "You, more than anyone else, should really practice."  
  
"Don't remind me," said Harry as he stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Goodbye Professor."  
  
"Goodbye Harry."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Wow Harry," said Hermione as she watched her friend repel another curse with his body shield. "I think you have it down. Lupin won't get anything past you."  
  
"Hey Harry," said Ron, looking up from his Transfiguration essay. "What did you and Lupin talk about?"  
  
"Oh, he just told me how Sirius was doing. Of course, he's worried about me as usual, and. . ." but Harry stopped. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Ron and Hermione about Snape and his mother.  
  
"What Harry?" said Hermione as she took a seat next to Ron.  
  
"Well, I asked about Snape and why he would get so angry over my mum," Harry took a seat across form Ron and Hermione. "Get this. My mum and Snape were friends when they want to school. They even dated."  
  
Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry with equal expressions of shock.  
  
"Your mum and Snape?" said Ron, still keeping his shocked gaze on Harry. "They dated?"  
  
"Yeah, from the end of their sixth year to about a year afterwards," Harry paused briefly. "I always thought my mum and dad were together when they went here.  
  
"That's so weird! Snape just being with another person in itself is weird, but with your mum?" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, its kind of creepy, and I really don't want to talk about it anymore," said Harry.  
  
"Did you talk to Dumbledore about a family heirloom?" asked Hermione, thankfully changing the subject.  
  
"No, but I'll ask him tomorrow," said Harry. "Come on Ron, its your turn to practice your shield."  
  
Ron looked at Harry nervously as he stood up.  
  
"Harry, nothing you learned last year. First year curses only!" said Ron as he took a few steps from Harry.  
  
"I'll go easy on you," said Harry. Then, whispering to Hermione, he added, "At first."  
  
Hermione laughed and suddenly getting an idea, jumped off the couch and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Harry," she whispered, looking over at Ron, who was closing his eyes in concentration. "Scare him a little before you actually test him."  
  
"How?"  
  
Hermione whispered something in his war and Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that."  
  
Harry pocketed his wand and took his place a few feet from Ron. Ron continued to close his eyes.  
  
"Are you ready Ron?" asked Harry, desperately trying to conceal his laughter.  
  
"Yes," said Ron, who did not open his eyes.  
  
Harry raised his hand as if he had a wand in it, and took a deep breath to steady his voice. Making Ron think he was having a ton of curses sent his way was hard not to laugh at.  
  
"Rictusempra! Furnunculus! Tarantallegra!"  
  
Harry and Hermione started to laugh at Ron flinching as the imaginary curses were said. They stopped, however, when they heard Ron doubling up with laughter. His feet began to move around out of his control and he had sprouted tiny tentacles on his face.  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other in shock. Hermione grabbed her wand and muttered the counter curses to stop Ron from laughing and dancing all over the place. Ron looked up at Harry, his face red with anger, though still covered in tentacles.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" screamed Ron. "I've hardly practiced and you hit me with three curses at once!"  
  
"Ron, stop!" shouted Hermione. "He didn't mean to!"  
  
"Of course he meant to! He said them, didn't he?!"  
  
Harry stared down at his hand in shock.  
  
"Ron, it was a joke," said Harry as he raised his wandless hand. "I didn't even have my wand."  
  
"What? Then how did you curse me?"  
  
Hermione walked towards Harry and past him. She took Ron's transfiguration book and set it on the table they were working at.  
  
"Harry, summon the book without your wand."  
  
Harry looked at the book and, holding his hand out, said, "accio book."  
  
The book sailed across the common room and landed in Harry's hands. He looked over to Ron and Hermione. They were staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"Do something else," said Ron, forgetting about the argument he had just had with his best friend.  
  
"Um . . . lumos," muttered Harry, stretching his hand out once more. At the end of each one of his fingers, a ball of light appeared, casting a glow around his hand. He stared at his hand for a while before muttering, "nox."  
  
"Harry," said Hermione, walking over to him. "Did you have any idea you could do wandless magic?"  
  
"No, not at all," said Harry, still looking at his hands. "Don't tell anyone, you guys. Okay?"  
  
"Why Harry?" said Hermione. "This is a wonderful gift! You should really explore these powers and refine them."  
  
"No Hermione," said Harry. "Remember the last time everyone here found out I had a 'rare gift.' They all thought I was a dark wizard! No, no one can know this. At least not right now."  
  
Ron walked over to his friend, tentacles still wriggling.  
  
"You are full of surprises my friend."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
I am so proud of myself. 2 chapters in 2 days! Please R/R. Thanks to everyone who already did. You guys are great! 


	6. The Ring

Invenio Veritas  
  
By Penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 6: The Ring  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Take out a piece of parchment and a quill and put everything else away!" growled Snape as he made his grand entrance into the potion's classroom. "We will have a small quiz on the potion you made on Monday. List the ingredients with a brief description of each, then write three paragraphs on the ways in which the ingredients react with each other."  
  
With that, Snape sat down at his desk and left the class to work. Harry could hear the groans as everyone got out their supplies. He really had nothing to worry about. The potion on Monday had been very simple. Even though he didn't study, Harry completed the test quickly, well before anyone in the class. He put down his quill and let his eyes wander around the classroom. He looked over at Hermione who was writing her three paragraphs (which looked like encyclopedia entries). Ron was tapping his quill on the table while looking down at a rather blank piece of parchment. Harry laughed to himself before his eyes landed on the dark figure in the front of the room.  
  
'He used to . . . with my mum?' thought Harry to himself. 'I guess he probably misses her. That's why he got so angry when I mentioned her.' Harry, one again, got the overwhelming urge to apologize to Snape. 'What am I thinking? He's said horrible things to me the last four years so why do I feel so bad?' Harry debated the issue for a while and then decided. Taking out a scrape of parchment, Harry scribbled a note and attached it to the bottom of his quiz with a piece of spell-o-tape.  
  
"Times up. Put your quizzes on my desk and then leave," said Snape as he stood up. The rest of the students quickly scribbled down the rest of their answers. Harry didn't wait for Hermione and Ron. He stood up and walked to the front of the room. Without looking at Snape, he turned in his test and walked out of the classroom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe that git gave us a test without telling us about it!" said Ron as he sat down at the house table for lunch.  
  
"Well Ron, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be called a 'pop quiz' if he had told us about it," said Hermione.  
  
"That test wasn't that bad," said Harry as he poured a glass of pumpkin juice. "How'd you do Hermione?"  
  
"Fine," she said. "I hope he doesn't mark me off for six paragraphs instead of three."  
  
"Six?" said Ron, looking at Hermione in amazement. "I didn't even get two!"  
  
"Well, perhaps you should have studied."  
  
"I did study."  
  
"Looking at your notes and mumbling 'greasy git' under your breath is not what I would call studying," said Hermione as she threw an annoyed look at Ron.  
  
Harry laughed and rolled his eyes at his two friends who continued to argue.  
  
"What are you laughing at Potter?" said Ron, noticing Harry amusement.  
  
"I just remembered something Professor Lupin said yesterday," said Harry as he looked at his two friends. "He said that my mum and Sirius used to argue all the time. I told him that reminded me of you two."  
  
"Well, Sirius does have a temper," said Hermione. "Sounds just like Ron, thought, you're not as handsome as he is."  
  
"Hermione!" cried Ron and Harry at the same time.  
  
"What? He is! Especially that picture you have of your parents' wedding, Harry."  
  
"Hermione! He's my Godfather for goodness sake!" said Harry, still looking at his friend in shock.  
  
"I know Harry," said Hermione, her face reddening a little. "Anyway . . .. Your mum and Sirius really argued a lot? About what?"  
  
"I'll give you one guess."  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Well, I'd fight about it too," said Ron. "That's like Hermione going out with Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh Ron, don't even talk like that!"  
  
"Yeah, Ron!" said Harry.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The rest of lunch passed by quickly for the rest of the students but not for Severus Snape. He decided to forgo the noisy Great Hall for his own office. After eating his lunch, Severus tried to catch up on some work. Taking out his fifth year pop quizzes, he began grading the dismal tests. 'Why do I even bother teaching?' Severus thought to himself as he set aside another F.  
  
"Ah, Potter's test," said Severus as he took out Harry's quiz. He refilled his quill with red ink, but to his dismay, there wasn't much to mark off. Harry's test was perfect. Severus grumbled to himself as he gave Harry full points, deciding to cut the boy some slack. As he set the test aside, he noticed a strip of parchment attached to Harry's test. Taking it off, it read:  
  
Professor,  
  
I apologize for upsetting you during detention. Thank you for the potions.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Severus looked at the note. Harry Potter was apologizing? Was this some kind of joke? Some way to get him extra points? 'No, not for extra points. Potter's test was perfect,' thought Severus as he read through the note. 'Why would he apologize? I've treated him horribly since first year. I've said a million things to upset him without apologizing once.' Severus closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The boy was torturing him and not even realizing it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The trio of Gryffindors started to their next class after lunch. On their way up to the staircase, they were met by a dark figure with billowing robes. Harry avoided making eye contact with Snape as they made their way to class but stopped when a silky voice called his name.  
  
"Potter." His tone was missing its usual malice. Harry turned and his green eyes met Snape's black gaze.  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Apology accepted. How's your supply?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
With that, Snape turned and stalked off in the direction of the dungeons. Turing back to his friends, Harry met their gazes and decided to keep walking. Ron and Hermione followed silently in his wake.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
After dinner, while heading back to Gryffindor tower, Harry suddenly remembered wanting to speak with Dumbledore about a family heirloom.  
  
"Ron, Hermione," said Harry, stopping before the picture of the fat lady. "Do you want to come with me to ask Dumbledore about a family heirloom?"  
  
Both friends nodded and the three teens turned and headed toward Dumbledore's office. Stopping in front of the gargoyle, Harry leaned in, whispered the password, and backed away as the stone creature slowly moved. Walking up to the office, Harry knocked on the door and waited for an answer from within. Harry heard a faint "come in" and opened the door. Dumbledore was at his desk, writing on a piece of parchment. He looked up as the three students entered.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry," said Dumbledore. "Oh, and Ron and Hermione! Hello to you two as well. What can I do for you all?"  
  
"Well, you see Professor," began Harry. "I was researching my lineage for an essay in History of Magic and I came across a spell that makes a family tree."  
  
"What spell is this?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Familia Progenies," answered Harry. "The spell is cast on a piece of parchment and then you touch the parchment with a family heirloom and it creates a list of your ancestors."  
  
"Yes, I am familiar with that spell. Do you need help with it?"  
  
"I really don't need much help with it, Professor," continued Harry. "I do need a family heirloom, though."  
  
"Did you try your cloak?"  
  
"Yes, but it didn't work. Do you have anything else that belonged to my parents?"  
  
Dumbledore raised his finger to his chin and thought for a moment before standing up and walking to a large cabinet at the back of his study. He pulled out a large wood box and rummaged inside of it. He then pulled out a smaller wood box and returned to his desk.  
  
"Your father gave me this along with his invisibility cloak," said Dumbledore as he handed the box to Harry. "I completely forgot about it until just now. I believe it belonged to your mother."  
  
Harry took the box from Dumbledore and opened it. Inside, it held a ring. It was a silver band with a Celtic pattern etched into it, and in the middle of each section of the repeating pattern was a tiny emerald. The ring looked old but was very beautiful. Harry took it out of the box and held it between his fingers.  
  
"I guess it's worth a try," said Harry as he kept his eyes on the ring. "Um, Professor? Do you have a piece of parchment I can use?"  
  
"Oh, certainly," said Dumbledore as he got a spare piece out of his desk.  
  
"Thank you," said Harry as he took the paper. He set the parchment on the Dumbledore's desk and cast "Familia Progenies" on it. It glowed the same color yellow as before. Taking the ring he still had between his fingers, Harry touched the band to the parchment. Instantly, golden, flowing script appeared on the sheet in front of him and his heart leapt in excitement. Ron and Hermione watched on each side of Harry and smiled as the gold lines spread over the paper. Harry filled with anticipation as the prospect of finding put about his family became possible. He began to scan the list of names on the parchment and, when reading across one of the names, did a double take and froze. Ron and Hermione noticed Harry stopping and staring.  
  
"What Harry? What's wrong," said Hermione as she looked at her friend. Harry didn't respond. Instead, a look of horror covered his face and he began to ramble incoherently.  
  
"Wha . . . no, not . . .poss. . .no. . .no. . .no. . .no. . .no!"  
  
Harry sank down into a chair across from Dumbledore's desk. He continued to stare at the paper he was now holding in front of his face.  
  
"Harry? Harry, what is it?" asked Hermione. Harry still did not answer. Dumbledore stood up just as Harry's body began shaking. The parchment flew from his hands as he reached up and put his hands over his eyes. Ron and Hermione ran over to his side, trying to calm him and stop him from shaking. Dumbledore bent over and picked up the forgotten piece of parchment. He then realized what had caused Harry to go into shock. Instead of seeing the name "James Potter" in the position of Harry's father, written in bright, gold ink was the name "Severus Snape."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short! I felt that this was the best place to stop, but I promise a longer chapter next time. I could even have it up by tomorrow so don't forget to check back. Please read and review.  
  
Christine: I read your review as I was updating last night and we seem to be thinking along the same lines. Hope you like this chapter. 


	7. Questions Arise

Invenio Veritas  
  
By Penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Don't sue  
  
Chapter 7: Questions Arise  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore looked up from the parchment. His eyes rested on Harry who was still not responding to his two best friends. He had stopped shaking, but his now dull green eyes were glazed and non-blinking. The lost look in his eyes made Dumbledore's heart sink. Setting the parchment on his desk, he waked over to Harry and knelt before him.  
  
"Professor," said Hermione, looking at Dumbledore with eyes full of question and worry. "What's wrong? What's wrong with Harry?"  
  
"Ms. Granger, that will be explained to you at a later time," said Dumbledore. "I need you and Mr. Weasley to take Harry to Madam Pomfrey. Tell her to give him a dreamless sleep potion. If she has any objections, tell her to bring them up with me. You may stay with him as long as Poppy allows, but don't stay past curfew."  
  
Without any more questions, Hermione and Ron put Harry's arms around their necks and walked out of the office. Dumbledore grabbed the piece of parchment with Harry's lineage on it and the ring. He left his office in search of answers.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Severus laid the book he was reading on his chest as he reached down and grabbed a wine glass off the floor. His long, thin frame was currently resting on a huge, overstuffed leather sofa in front of a roaring fire. He usually avoided lighting fires in his private chambers, for fear of unwanted visitors surprising him, but it was unusually cold for the beginning of September, even colder than Severus' liking. After taking a sip of wine, he set the glass back on the stone floor and resumed his reading.  
  
But his peace was not to last. A knock on his door brought him out of his concentration and comfort. He continued to lie on the couch, in hopes that the unwanted visitor would leave. Unfortunately, just the opposite happened and the visitor entered the chamber without waiting for permission. Severus was about to jump up and curse the intruder into oblivion but stopped when he realized it was Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Albus, what a pleasant surprise," said Severus as he sat up and turned to face the headmaster. Dumbledore sat in an armchair to the right of him. "May I ask what the reason is for your presence in my private chambers? The key word being 'private.'"  
  
"I am sorry to have intruded, Severus, but something urgent has been brought to my attention," Dumbledore looked very serious and Severus wasn't sure he wanted to hear this urgent message. "First, I must ask you a question. And please, be honest. Your honesty will clear up many things. Did you continue seeing Lily after she and James were together?"  
  
Severus was taken back. This was not a question he was expecting. "Of course I didn't. I stopped seeing her the day we discussed my spying duties."  
  
"Are you sure, Severus?"  
  
"Yes. Albus, I told her right after the meeting. Why are bringing this up? That was one of the hardest days of my life! Do you know what it's like telling the person you love you can never see them again? I couldn't even tell her the real reason," Severus closed his eyes and leaned his head onto the back of the couch.  
  
"I am sorry to bring this up Severus. I really am."  
  
"Why are you bringing it up then? This was sixteen years ago, and it still hurts like it was yesterday."  
  
"I know Severus. Let me ask a different question then. Do you know who this ring belongs to?" Dumbledore took the ring he had given Harry out of his pocket and handed it to Severus. Severus took the ring and looked at it. He stared at it, unblinking and then closed his eyes. After a few moments, Severus felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at the older wizard sitting next to him. He took a deep breath to steady his voice and began.  
  
"This ring belonged to my grandmother. She gave it to my mother before she died, and my mother gave it to me. I gave it to Lily as a promise ring for Christmas during our seventh year here. I always thought the stones looked just like her eyes," Severus paused and curled the hand that was holding the ring into a fist. Looking up at Dumbledore, he continued. "How did you get this?"  
  
"James came to me before the Fidelus Charm was performed. He left a few possessions with me for safekeeping. That ring was one of them. I always thought James gave it to Lily. It does explain a lot, though."  
  
"Explains what?"  
  
Dumbledore took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"Severus, what I am about to tell you is going to come as a complete and utter shock to you. I am asking you to please hear me out," Dumbledore looked at Severus, who nodded. "Are you familiar with the charm 'Familia Progenies'?"  
  
Severus nodded again.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter was curious about his lineage. I don't blame him. He doesn't know much about his family. Anyway, he came to me and asked if I had an heirloom from his parents. I gave him that ring."  
  
Severus became puzzled. "That doesn't make sense, Albus. You have to be related by blood to use that charm."  
  
"I know Severus," continued Dumbledore. "I gave him that ring, thinking it belonged to Lily or James. He performed Familia Progenies using the ring and. . . Well, this will explain . . . ."  
  
Dumbledore pulled the parchment with Harry's lineage on it out of his pocket and handed it to Severus. Severus took the parchment and began to scan it. Almost immediately, he realized what had brought Dumbledore to his private chambers, why the subject of Lily was brought up. He blinked and looked at the parchment again.  
  
"What are you playing at?" said Severus as his eyes shot up and met Dumbledore's gaze. "First, you barge in on me in my private chambers. Then you take a painful moment in my life and then rub it in my face by giving me this. Is this some kind of cruel joke?"  
  
Dumbledore continued to look at Severus. The look said it all and Severus realized that he was serious.  
  
"Please Albus. Please tell me you are joking! Harry Potter cannot be my son!"  
  
Dumbledore stayed silent. He walked over to the couch Severus was sitting on and sat next to him. He put his arms around Severus and pulled him into a fatherly embrace. Severus had worked hard on putting an emotional wall around his heart and feelings for fourteen years. In that moment, he let the walls fall and allowed himself to cry.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After what seemed like hours, Severus regained his composure and pulled out of the old man's arms. Severus was exhausted but had too many questions to sleep.  
  
"Albus, how can this be?" said Severus, as he got off the couch and started to pace around the room. "I never slept with Lily - ever."  
  
"That's a question I would also like an answer to myself," said Dumbledore as he eyed Severus suspiciously.  
  
Severus noticed the look Dumbledore had given him. "I assure you Albus! I never did anything like that with Lily! I will even submit myself to questioning under veritaserum! Besides, the last time I saw Lily was a few days before she got married. I was surprised she even talked to me. I wished her luck with her life and then we turned and went our separate ways."  
  
"Were you involved with anyone at that time?"  
  
"Yes. When you told me to break it off with Lily, I knew she wouldn't give in so easily. So I started seeing another girl. Her name was Jaydolyn Summers. She was American. It did the trick, though. Word got around that I was seeing her and that's when Lily turned to James. They got married a few months later."  
  
Severus stopped walking and sat in one of his armchairs. He started to massage his temples.  
  
"You know, Severus," began Dumbledore. "You're not alone in this." Severus looked up at the headmaster. He realized that he had not stopped and thought about Potter's, no, Harry's reaction to all this.  
  
"Albus, where is Harry?"  
  
"Harry is in the hospital wing, sleeping," said Dumbledore. "I'm afraid the discovery was quite unexpected and quite a shock for him."  
  
"I would say so!" shouted Severus, not realizing his raised tone. "Could you imagine thinking you know who your father is for you whole life and then being told it was all a lie? Having your whole life ripped from you? And better yet, your father ends up being the one person who had made your life a living hell for the last four years? Albus, I don't even know how I ended up being his father! What am I going to do?"  
  
"Talk to him, let him know how you feel. I believe I will talk to him in the morning. I should let him know what is going on. Then, after he has everything explained to him, you can sit down with him and talk. He's going to have a lot to deal with, as are you, but be patient with him Severus. He is just a child."  
  
"It's so unfair," began Severus. "He's just a child. A fifteen-year-old child. Why does everything happen to him?"  
  
"I don't have an answer to that Severus," said Dumbledore. "But now his your child, Severus. You have to help him through this."  
  
"Be serious, Albus," said Severus with a nervous sneer. "Do you really think he is going to accept me? As his father, no less. He thinks I hate him. I'm sure he has mutual feelings for me."  
  
"Do you hate him Severus?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't know my real feeling for him, but I never hated him. I guess I never really looked through my hatred for James to really see Harry."  
  
"Well, Severus. If you had, you would have seen many of Lily's characteristics in him."  
  
"I didn't look past James for a reason, Albus," said Severus, who once again got up to pace the room. "I had to make all those deatheater children believe I hated the 'famous boy-who-lived.' Seeing so much of James in him made it easier to do. By the way, Albus, if Harry is in fact my son, why does he look so much like James?"  
  
"I believe I have that question answered. Do you know what Lily's best subject was?"  
  
Severus thought about it for a moment and then said, "Charms."  
  
"Precisely. She changed Harry's appearance when he was born. That means she knew he was your child, Severus. Anyway, with Harry's appearance changed to make him look like James, no one would suspect otherwise."  
  
"Which would explain Harry's sudden change in appearance," said Severus, stopping his pacing to think. "The charm must be wearing off. I always wondered why I could never see any traces of Lily in him, besides his eyes. He could have been passed off as James' twin brother almost."  
  
"That's what I was also thinking," said Dumbledore as he stood up. "Severus, I am going to my office to sort through some of these matters. I'll talk to Harry in the morning. In the mean time, try to sleep. I will cancel your classes tomorrow so you can have some time to think. Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Severus nodded and Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
"Hopefully this will all turn out for the best . . . for both of you," Dumbledore turned and walked out of the room, leaving Severus alone with nothing but his thoughts.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry . . .I said that this chapter would be longer. I lied (which is a nasty habit) but I will try to make up for it with the next few chapters. Harry's reaction will definitely be in the next chapter, along with Ron and Hermione's. I said this chapter would be up tomorrow but I lied again. The next chapter will be up at least by Monday. Thanks for all the reviews. I got ten within two hours of my last post. You guys are great!  
  
Penpunk 


	8. The Real You

Invenio Veritas  
  
By Penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 8: The Real You  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly, but shut them again as the sun's bright light hit him. He rubbed them with his fists and opened them once he adjusted to the bright light. Then, reality hit him like the Hogwart's Express. He was in the hospital wing. He had learned his true parentage.  
  
Harry tried to recall the events of the night before. Ron and Hermione had somehow gotten him to the hospital wing. He sat in silence as Hermione gave Dumbledore's orders to Madam Pomfrey. She gave him a dreamless sleep potion and left Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone. Harry didn't take the potion. He just sat there. He remembered asking Ron and Hermione to leave, telling them he wanted to be alone for a while. They each muttered a goodbye and left. He then took out his wand, drew the curtains around his bed and muttered a silencing spell. Harry didn't really remember anything after that. He cried more than he ever had in his life. Really crying for the first time in ten years.  
  
Harry could feel his eyes welling with tears as he thought of the previous night. How could it be possible? What would everyone think of him? Lupin and Sirius were friends with his da- James Potter. Would they shun him because he was a Snape? Oh God, he was a Snape. What about his friends? Would they want to talk to him, knowing he was the spawn of the most hated teacher in school? Would Dumbledore be ashamed he wasn't who he thought he was?  
  
Harry blinked back the tears in his eyes. Crying wasn't going to change the truth. The truth sucked. Would Snape change and try to be a father? 'Of course not, Harry,' said a tiny voice in his head. 'He'll probably ignore the fact and treat you ten times worse. It's obvious he hates you. Why would he want you for a son?'  
  
Harry tried to clear his mind of the enormous quantity of thoughts and images floating in his head. Was his mother ashamed to know that Harry wasn't James' son? Had James even known? This led Harry to another question. How was Snape even his father? From what Lupin said, Snape and his mother had broken up months before she married James. Harry hadn't even come until the next July.  
  
Harry pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. He could hear Madam Pomfrey humming as she walked around the room. Feeling a little claustrophobic, Harry opened one side of the curtains. He had ended up on the bed next to a window over looking the lake. He turned and faced the window, letting his thoughts wander in the bright morning sun.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Come in."  
  
Severus walked into the headmaster's office and sat in a chair in front of the headmaster's desk.  
  
"Good morning Severus. How are you feeling today?" Dumbledore gave him a bright smile.  
  
"As well as can be expected, I guess," answered Severus. He rubbed his eyes with his hands before speaking again. "I had a lot to think about last night, as you can probably guess. I tried to think of every possible way that Harry ended up being my son. I was wondering if you could try and find any traces of a memory charm cast on me . . . it's the only possible thing I could figure."  
  
"Certainly, Severus. I have yet to visit Harry this morning. I assume you still want to talk to him."  
  
"Yes," said Severus.  
  
"Alright. Let's get started then," said Dumbledore as he stood and walked around to stand in front of the younger wizard. "Relax and keep your eyes closed."  
  
Dumbledore began muttering an incantation in a language Severus didn't recognize. His head suddenly got very warm and light and images from his life started flashing before him. They moved faster and faster and suddenly stopped and he could see only black.  
  
"Finished," said Dumbledore as he walked back to his chair.  
  
"And?"  
  
"You were right. There are traces of a memory charm cast on you. It's an old charm, at least ten years. I am afraid taking it off would damage your mind far beyond repair. Whoever put it on you and why, I don't know. It only makes sense that its covering up the truth of how you came to be Harry's father. It could have been placed by Lily, but I really don't know."  
  
"I guess that's something, though," said Severus as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Are you going to see Harry soon?"  
  
"I was getting ready to leave as you came in," said Dumbledore as he stood. "I think I'll go right now. I will talk to you afterwards. Do you know what you're going to say to him?"  
  
Severus snorted and said, "Not a clue."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Whatever you say, say it from the heart. That's all he's going to accept. Don't treat him as one of your students. Treat him as your son."  
  
With that, both men left the office.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"How is Harry doing, Poppy?" asked Dumbledore as he walked into the bright hospital wing.  
  
"Looks better than he did last night, the poor dear. What happened to him Albus? He was a complete mess," Poppy looked over to Harry's bed and sighed. "We should just move him in here permanently. He's almost here as often as Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Harry just had a rough night," answered Dumbledore. "I must ask you to keep everyone but myself, Severus, Ms. Granger and Ron Weasley out. No exceptions. I'm going to talk with him now, if you will excuse me Poppy."  
  
Dumbledore walked down the line of beds until he came to the last bed, by the window. It had the curtains drawn all around it except the side of the bed facing the window. Taking a chair from the end of a bed, Dumbledore set it next to Harry's bed and sat down.  
  
Harry jumped slightly at the sight of the headmaster sitting down next to him.  
  
"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry looked up and saw the old man's smiling face. His blue eyes were sparkling and his voice was cheery and caring. This, to Harry, came as a huge relief. He was afraid the Headmaster would reject him. Be ashamed because he wasn't a Potter. But he wasn't.  
  
"Better," answered Harry. He looked back down at his hands. They sat in silence for a few moments. It seemed as though Dumbledore was waiting for Harry to speak. "Professor, do you think I made a mistake when I cast the charm?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, though it was a little sad. "No Harry. The charm you cast was perfect."  
  
"So it's true? Professor Snape is my father?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry went quiet again. He looked up at Dumbledore and then spoke.  
  
"Does Professor Snape know?"  
  
"Yes Harry," said Dumbledore. "I informed him last night."  
  
"Was he angry?"  
  
Dumbledore's face became puzzled at the question. "Why would he be angry, Harry?"  
  
"Well, I guess because I'm his son," answered Harry. "He doesn't like me and I figured he'd be angry with me."  
  
"Harry, you didn't do anything. This was a shock to you as well as Severus. And he's not angry with you at all. He was wondering if you would speak to him later today."  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore as he put a hand n his shoulder. "I know this is hard but remember, you're not alone in this."  
  
"Why is it always me?"  
  
Harry looked up suddenly when he heard Dumbledore laugh slightly. Dumbledore saw the look on his face and quickly explained.  
  
"Severus said the same thing last night, that you never get a break."  
  
Harry was a little surprised that Snape had even stopped to consider Harry at all, but it was a slightly comforting thought.  
  
"Professor," began Harry. "How is Professor Snape my father?"  
  
Dumbledore's face became slightly more serious before he spoke. "Harry, we aren't exactly sure. Your mother and Severus weren't together at that time. And by the look on your face, you already knew about the relationship Severus and Lily had."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Professor Lupin told me."  
  
"Ah, I see. Anyway, I found traces of a memory charm on Severus. Why it is there and who put it on him, we don't know. I'm trying to find out all I can. I will inform you on anything I discover."  
  
"What about my appearance? Why do I look like James?"  
  
"Your mother was quite skilled at charms. She changed your appearance when you were born so you would look like James. The charms your mother used are starting you wear off, which would explain why your eyesight suddenly improved and your hair and stature changed so rapidly. I think I know what charms she used. I can take them off, if you like?"  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. "Not right now, Professor. Besides, I think Madam Pomfrey would get confused."  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "That's fine Harry. Would you mind if I stopped the charm's progress? I'm afraid you have about a week until your true appearance shows."  
  
"Okay. That's fine."  
  
Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered a spell. "Luckily, the features that have decided to show themselves are Lily's and not Severus'."  
  
"What is going to happen Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he stood up. "Harry, you and Severus are going to have to sort that out. I'm going to tell him you would like to talk to him, but I see you have two very eager visitors waiting to talk to you. Don't keep them out of their classes to long. And Harry, its all right if you tell Ron and Hermione about this but no one else can know. If word got around that your were Severus' son, things could get very dangerous."  
  
Harry nodded and with that, Dumbledore left.  
  
Harry could hear the footsteps of his two approaching friends. What would they think of him now?  
  
"Harry," cried Hermione as she ran up and gave him a huge hug. "We were worried. No one would tell us what was going on . . .oh, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry," said Ron, taking a seat on the end of Harry's bed. "You really scared us."  
  
"I'm fine now guys, its just that . . ." Harry paused. He was having second thoughts about telling his two best friends. "Okay . . . you know how my mum and Snape used to date and stuff like that?"  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, that's not all . . . you see . . .Professor Snape is my father."  
  
If Ron and Hermione were expecting anything, that was definitely not it. Neither of them said anything. Ron stared, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, while Hermione put her hand over her mouth. She spoke first.  
  
"Oh Harry, how is that possible?"  
  
"Don't know. Snape doesn't know either."  
  
"You're a Snape?" said Ron, his gaze still fixed on Harry. "But . . . you're too nice to be a bloody Snape!"  
  
"Shhh!" hissed Harry, putting a finger on his lips. "You are the only people who know beside Dumbledore and Snape, and it has to stay that way. No one can know. Dumbledore said it would be dangerous if people did."  
  
"Why would it be dangerous," asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know, but just don't tell anyone."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Harry, we wish we could stay and talk but we have to go to class," said Hermione as she grabbed her bag off the floor.  
  
"Hermione, class can wait. We . . . ."  
  
"Ms. Granger is right, Mr. Weasley. I suggest you go to class."  
  
Hermione and Ron obeyed the silky voice that had just spoken. They left and Severus walked around the curtain of Harry's bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Harry was taken back by this simple question. Has Snape ever been concerned for Harry's well being? Snape hasn't but his father might.  
  
"Um, I'm better, I guess," said Harry. His hands had suddenly become very interesting.  
  
Severus looked at Harry, his son. Severus never thought those words would be associated with him. He noticed the bags under Harry's eyes and the full glass of sleeping potion next to him.  
  
"Did you get much sleep?"  
  
Harry looked up. "No, not really. Maybe a few hours this morning. No nightmares, though."  
  
Severus snorted silently to himself. No nightmares except for the one sitting right in front of you.  
  
"How has the potions been working?"  
  
Harry yawned slightly before answering. "No nightmares since I started using them. I've only needed the healing potion once. Yesterday, I think."  
  
Severus nodded and the boy went quiet. He looked nervous. He kept looking down at his hands. Lily did the same thing when she was nervous.  
  
"Harry, I know this isn't an ideal situation for you, but we somehow need to get through this . . . together."  
  
Harry looked up and met Severus' black gaze. "You mean you want to be my . . . you don't want to ignore this?"  
  
Severus was a little surprised by this question. "Why would I want to ignore this? You don't think I want to be you're . . ."  
  
"Well, you don't like me. Why would you want me as a son?"  
  
"Harry, I . . ." How was he going to respond to that. "I don't know you. The real you. I never looked past my hatred for James. I should have, I realize that now. I want to get to know the real you. Unfortunately, I cannot change my attitude towards you in class. I can't show any favor toward you because of my position as a spy."  
  
Harry nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence between them until Severus broke it. "I don't have any classes for the day, and Dumbledore has excused you from classes. Would you like to come to my private chambers and continue this conversation there? It would be private and there would be no chance of anyone overhearing us."  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"Alright, meet me in the entrance hall after lunch. I'm pretty sure Poppy will let you go."  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll see you then."  
  
Severus stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "Do you need anything? I'll inform Poppy if you do."  
  
"My clothes please."  
  
Severus nodded and walked toward Madam Pomfrey's office.  
  
"I guess that wasn't so bad," said Harry as he leaned back on his pillows and looked out at the bright, sunny, new day.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
There is chapter 8. It was fun to see all the reviews I got guessing at how Sev is Harry's father. There is a reason I selected "Mystery" when I created this story so you will have to stick around and find out. Unfortunately, My winter break is ending and school starts again tomorrow. I'll try and update as much as possible but I'll probably have a lot going on. Please read and review. I love the reviews I've gotten so far.  
  
Btw  
  
Diagonalist: Don't worry, there will be hugs. 


	9. Now it's Personal

Invenio Veritas  
  
By Penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't have to be filling out my financial aid applications for college right now but alas..  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Sarah, my coolest fan!  
  
Chapter 9: Now it's Personal  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry left the hospital wing just as lunch was starting. Madam Pomfrey had fussed over him a bit, until he finally convinced her he was fine. Harry had not eaten anything since the night before and the delicious smells wafting from the Great Hall caused his stomach to remind him that he was hungry.  
  
He entered the noisy hall and saw that Ron and Hermione had saved him a seat. Walking along the table, he took a seat between his two friends.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Hermione as she poured a glass of pumpkin juice. "So how did your talk with a certain professor go?"  
  
"Better than I thought it was going to go," answered Harry.  
  
"I still can't believe that you . . . you can possibly be . . .you don't even look like him," Ron fixed his eyes on Harry, searching for any resemblances to their Potions professor.  
  
"My mum put a charm on me when I was a baby. I . . ."  
  
"She knew who your father was?" interjected Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I'm guessing she did. Why else would she make me look like someone else?" whispered Harry. "We really shouldn't talk about this here."  
  
Ron and Hermione both nodded and continued eating their lunch. Ron changed the subject to their classes.  
  
"Are you ready to get your shield tested in DADA Harry?" asked Ron thickly through a mouth of mashed potatoes.  
  
"I am excused from all my classes today," answered Harry. "I'm going to talk to a certain professor after lunch in his private chambers. His classes got cancelled for today."  
  
"His private chambers?" said Ron. "I thought you talked in the hospital wing after we left?"  
  
"We did. He wants to talk somewhere private so we are not overheard. Could you imagine if someone found out? You know how fast new gets around in this school. Anyway, I'll be in the common room tonight. I'll update you on everything when there aren't so many people around."  
  
Harry suddenly felt like he was being watched. Turning his head towards the Head Table, Harry caught Snape -his father- looking at him. He met his gaze and realized it was missing its usual malice and coldness. For once, he wasn't scowling and sneering. He looked like a totally different man. Harry turned back around and joined in the lively conversation on the subject of quidditch.  
  
Lunch passed by quickly and Hermione and Ron had to leave for History of Magic. Harry walked with them out into the entrance hall and watched them talk up the stairs and out of sight. Harry didn't have to wait long before a figure in billowing robes met him.  
  
"Follow me," said Severus as he came upon Harry waiting by the doors to the Great Hall. Harry obeyed and followed Severus down to the dungeons. They passed the Potions classroom and the Slytherin dormitories and came to a door at the end of the dungeon corridor.  
  
Severus muttered a password and disabled the security ward on his door. He opened the door for Harry, who walked in. Harry entered expecting to see the entire room in green and silver but was surprised to see that it wasn't. The stonewalls were painted a rich latte color and almost every inch of the room was covered by bookshelves made of mahogany. To his right, there was a huge fireplace with an ornately carved mantle about it. In front of the fireplace was a black leather couch flanked by a matching armchair on each side. In the left hand corner of the room, there was a table and chairs next to another door. There was also a door directly to his left. There were no windows in the room but many candles that automatically lit as the door opened.  
  
Harry was so busy staring at the contents of the room that he did not realize he was still standing in the doorway. Harry heard Snape clear his throat and realized he was in the way and moved to let Severus in. Severus took a seat in one of the armchairs and Harry sat next to him on the sofa.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, neither one knowing what to do.  
  
"So, um. . ." began Severus. "Did Poppy give you any trouble when you went to leave?"  
  
"A bit. She tried to make me drink some potions before I left but I convinced her I was okay."  
  
"I see. . . So how was lunch?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
The silence returned and neither wizard was sure how to act around one another. Severus tried another attempt at a conversation.  
  
"Um. . . so Harry, you don't mind if I, um. . . try and get to know you. . . I mean, try and be a father to you?"  
  
Harry was surprised. Snape was usually calm and collected when he spoke. Snape didn't say "um." Harry realized that Snape was just as nervous as he was.  
  
"Professor, I. . . I've never had a father before. . . you know, one I could actually talk to. . . but I don't mind."  
  
"What about the relatives you live with? Surely they'll have something to say about this."  
  
"Yeah, they'll probably say 'thank God, you can have him.'"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Professor, the Dursleys hate me. I'm about as welcome as dry rot in that house. They truly hate me."  
  
"Surely it couldn't have been that bad."  
  
Harry snorted at this and said, "Are you aware that I slept in a cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. They didn't move me out until I got my letter to Hogwarts."  
  
Severus was shocked. "Harry, I never realized. . ."  
  
Harry was getting a little angry. "Never realized what? That my life wasn't as charmed as you thought? Professor, you always accused me of being spoiled and arrogant. Did you ever stop to realize that maybe my life wasn't so perfect?"  
  
Severus was taken back my Harry's sudden show of emotion. "Harry, I'm sorry. . .I. . ."  
  
Harry cut him off. "No Professor, you don't understand. My life is far from perfect. Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to be famous? Everywhere I go, I am judged by the scar on my head and no one can see past that. To everyone, I'm just the-boy-who-lived! For the rest of my life, I'm going to be nothing but that! And who knows, at the rate I'm going, I probably won't live past my sixteenth birthday!"  
  
Severus shook his head at his words. "Harry, you can't have such a negative outlook. You . . ."  
  
"Negative outlook? Where do you think I got this negative outlook?" Harry was now brimming with anger. "You instilled in my mind that I was a worthless, arrogant brat who had absolutely no future. Where could I have possibly gotten such a negative outlook? It was more than me just being a Gryffindor and because you thought I was James Potter's son, wasn't it?"  
  
"Harry, I. . ."  
  
"Wasn't it!"  
  
Severus couldn't speak. He had never seen Harry act like this. Ever. It seemed something had snapped and four years of pent up rage and frustration came pouring out. Harry waited for an answer.  
  
"You think this is all about you, don't you?" asked Severus coldly. The moment the words left his mouth he instantly regretted speaking them. Harry looked hurt. He had tried to be honest with Severus and Severus couldn't handle it. "Harry, I. . . what I meant to say. . ."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
With that, Harry stood up and left the room, slamming the door shut as he left.  
  
'Smooth move Severus,' he thought to himself. 'You get him to open up and you have to slip back into being the greasy bastard. How I'm I going get through this?'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry, after slamming the door to Severus' chambers, started back up to Gryffindor Tower. He was angry but also a little relieved. Harry had never been on good terms with Snape before, but now that they had some kind of relationship, as little as it may be, he felt like he could release all the built up anger and emotion he had. Four years of thoughts he had been dying to release on Snape. But now, it was different. He wasn't telling his teacher how he felt and why he was angry. No, he was telling his father. Suddenly, he felt guilty for what he did. 'He was only trying to help,' thought Harry. 'He doesn't know what being a father is.' Then, another voice popped into his head. 'Most fathers don't talk to their children like that.' Harry shook the thoughts out of his head and continued on his way to the tower.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly for Harry. After he had left Snape's chambers, he went up and lounged around the Gryffindor Common room. Everyone was still in class and so Harry and the whole tower to himself. Harry decided to take advantage of the sudden privacy and practice his wandless magic. Magic without a wand was weird to Harry. He felt like he had less control with where spells went but once he got used to focusing his mind on what he wanted, the spells cast were stronger and eventually more accurate.  
  
Harry decided to catch up on some homework as his fellow Gryffindors started to drift into the room. Afternoon classes were over and soon the common room was filled with noisy students. Hermione and Ron came in the room and found Harry sitting at a table in the corner, finishing his Transfiguration essay. They took the two remaining seats at the table, and, looking around to make sure no one was close enough to eavesdrop, asked Harry about his second meeting with Snape.  
  
"Well," began Harry. "It didn't go so well. We had a pretty civil conversation in the hospital wing but when I went to his chambers, I sort of blew up at him. I made him angry which made me even angrier."  
  
"What did you day to him?" asked Ron.  
  
"I believe my exact words were 'go to hell'."  
  
"Wow," said Ron, looking at Harry with a mixed look of pride and amazement at Harry's actions. "I've always wanted to say that to him."  
  
"Ron," warned Hermione as she saw the look on Harry's face sadden.  
  
"Its okay Hermione," said Harry. "I've always wanted to say it, too, but now that I have, I feel bad . . .guilty. But then I don't because he deserved it . . . do you know what I mean?"  
  
"Its okay Harry," said Hermione. "This a big change for you. I'm sure Snape will understand."  
  
"That reminds me Harry," began Ron. "What are you supposed to call him? Snape? Professor? Dad?"  
  
Harry hadn't stop to think about this yet. "I'm not going to call him 'dad' for obvious reasons. I'm pretty sure people would get suspicious if I did that. Besides, he's only been my father for, like, a day. I'm not going to jump right in and start calling him 'daddy.' Merlin, that's strange!"  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"Never, in my lifetime, did I think I would say the word 'dad' and have someone actually answer . . . it's just the idea of having a living father. I don't know . . . it's weird. Why did it have to be him, though? Why not Lupin or Sirius . . . oh God . . . Sirius!"  
  
Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry, puzzled.  
  
"Sirius doesn't know! Oh God, I never stopped to realize what this would do to Sirius. Snape and Sirius hate each other! What am I going to do?"  
  
"Don't tell him anything," said Hermione. "News like that will make him come here. He can't know, Harry. He'll put himself in danger."  
  
"You're right. I can't tell him."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The trio of Gryffindors sat around the fire in the common room after dinner. Hermione had her nose buried in a book (as usual) while Ron and Harry were discussing the upcoming quidditch trials.  
  
"Have you decided on a captain yet?" asked Ron as he set down a stack of chocolate frog cards.  
  
"No, I think we have a team meeting on Wednesday. Gryffindor trials are on next Friday," Harry closed a copy of "Which Broomstick."  
  
"What do you think, Harry? Do you think I have a chance?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Ron, you'll do fine. Being good at quidditch must run in the Weasley blood."  
  
Ron smiled back. "What about Percy?" He raised an eyebrow at Harry.  
  
"Every family has its odd member. Percy's just the black sheep," Harry paused for a moment. "Does Ginny play quidditch?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, Mum wouldn't ever let her play with us. Her being the only girl and all. Mum is way too protective of her. You know how Fred and George play, though. I don't blame her for not letting Ginny play."  
  
A large yawn emitting from Hermione suddenly interrupted their conversation. Both boys looked over at Hermione who looked up from her book.  
  
"Tired Hermione?" said Harry, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. I didn't sleep at all last night. I was so worried about you. And with all the studying for the O.W.L's I've been doing, I am just exhausted."  
  
"Hermione," said Ron. "You're going to burn yourself out by Christmas."  
  
"Well, when you don't get any O.W.L's, don't think I'm going to feel sorry for you."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at his two friends before yawning widely himself.  
  
"I'm going to bed. It's been a long day," said Harry as he stood up.  
  
"Okay Harry," said Hermione. "We'll see you in the morning."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Only a pair of gleaming red eyes broke the darkness of the dank room. They squinted slightly at the slight smile that broke across his pale, nonhuman face.  
  
"My faithful followers. How good of you to come so quickly. I want reports of your last missions," Voldemort paused and listen to a few quick intakes of breath from several of the deatheaters. No doubt they have failed. It looks as though punishment is in order. "Malfoy."  
  
A hooded figure took a step forward out of the line. A mask covered his face and only a strand of long blonde hair gave away his identity.  
  
"Malfoy, have you been successful in the search of the mudblood houses?"  
  
Malfoy took a deep breath and answered. "I am sorry My Lord. Our search as yielded no results."  
  
"This news disappoints me Lucius. How many houses have you searched?"  
  
"Eleven My Lord."  
  
"Well, I hope that the next month yields better results. Remember Lucius, I do not like to be disappointed, and you have disappointed me. Do not let it happen again."  
  
"I will not My Lord," said Lucius as he bowed and stepped back in line.  
  
Voldemort continued with his interviews with the Deatheaters. Many had failed in their missions and anyone witnessing the events would have been able to confirm that the Cructius Curse is Voldemort's favorite curse. At last, there was only one deatheater left.  
  
"Snape."  
  
Severus stepped out of line and bowed to Voldemort.  
  
"Severus, how is our young Mr. Potter doing?"  
  
Severus took a deep breath to steady his voice. "Potter is doing dismal as usual. He has seemed to learned a little about potions though."  
  
Voldemort laughed. "Well, you are a fine teacher Severus. Are you making his life a living hell?"  
  
"Yes My Lord." He had no idea . . .  
  
"Excellent. Keep updating me on Mr. Potter's condition. At any sign of weakness, I want to know about it. That goes to the rest of you," said Voldemort, addressing the other deatheaters. "I want your children to update you on everything that has to do with Harry Potter. Thank you Severus. It's good to have you back."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Severus apparated into Hogsmeade and began his long journey back up to the castle. The events of the night were rapidly replaying in his head.  
  
Severus had been told by Voldemort to keep an eye on Harry. He wanted any sign of weakness, anything that could be used against the boy-who-always- seems-to-live. But now that this mission was being given to the deatheater's children . . . there was no way Severus could lie about it. Harry was his child now. Now it was personal.  
  
Severus made it to the front doors of the castle, not knowing exactly how he had gotten there. So many thoughts were drifting in and out of his head. All of them were centered on Harry. He was frightened, hell, scared shitless that something would happen to the one person he had the opportunity to care about. Severus did not know what had stirred this sudden appearance of paternal feelings toward the boy but he was not going to let anything happen to an innocent child. His child.  
  
Severus made his way to Dumbledore's office. Muttering the password and bounding up the stairs, Severus hurriedly knock on the door and opened it without waiting for an answer. Dumbledore was petting his pet phoenix, Fawkes, and turned around to see an out of breath Potions master standing in his study.  
  
"Severus, I am glad to see you have returned unharmed," said Dumbledore as he turned to sit at his desk.  
  
"Well, I was one of the lucky few who did."  
  
"Please, sit down and catch your breath. Did you run from Hogsmeade to here?"  
  
"No, just up to your office. I have some disturbing news regarding Harry."  
  
"Oh. I am guessing Harry is still Voldemort's number one target?"  
  
"It seems as though he is. My mission is still the same, to keep an eye out for weakness in the boy. Which makes me wonder if Voldemort knows about this connection he has with Harry. Anyway, the disturbing news is that he has also given this same mission to the deatheater's children. I'm afraid that if I lie about Harry, Voldemort will know about it. This will undoubtedly revel me as a spy and endanger Harry."  
  
Dumbledore remained silent. Severus continued.  
  
"I have also learned that the recent string of attacks on muggleborns is because Voldemort is searching for something. Malfoy was given this mission. They haven't found anything, but I don't know what he is looking for."  
  
Dumbledore began to speak. "Whatever Voldemort is searching for, it must be powerful, or why else would he want it? Why he is searching the houses of muggleborns, I do not know."  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore paused a moment and then continued. "The best thing I can think of is not to tell him. If he keeps taking his potions and you keep developing one to break the connection, Harry should be fine. Him knowing that there are people looking out for his weaknesses will make him nervous and that would not be the best situation. I hate keeping things from him but it is the only way. How did things go between you this morning?"  
  
"When we talked in the hospital wing this morning, I asked him if he would come to my chambers so we could continue our conversation in private," Severus paused as he thought of Harry's face twisted in pain and fury. "We started to talk in there and we got into an argument. It was my fault. He was venting, no doubt about the last four years and I said something that upset him further. Albus, I am not cut out to be a father. He was expressing his feelings and I was totally insensitive."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "You have been a father, knowingly, for a day. Rome wasn't built in that much time and you can't expect to build a relationship that fast, either. Give it time, Severus. You both need to be honest with each other. Be someone he can trust and he will."  
  
Severus nodded. Suddenly, both wizards were startled when someone knocked on the door. Taking out his wand, Severus jumped up and walked cautiously to the door. It was two in the morning. Who could it possibly be? Opening the door, he was met by an empty stairwell. Then, Harry came into view. He took off his invisibility cloak and met his father's surprised and relieved gaze.  
  
"Harry . . . what are you doing here?"  
  
"Professor, I remembered my dream."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. One more and I'm at 50! Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. School started again on Monday and I'm back to doing mounds of homework every night. I still try to do as much writing as possible.  
  
BTW: I want to start another fic, but I decided that I don't want to write something that no one wants to read so I was wondering if there is anything anyone wanted to see in a fic. . . if you have ideas, I have a pen. These challenges are fun and if anyone has one, I'd like to hear about it so e- mail me or leave it in a review.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Penpunk  
  
soprettyinpunk@aol.com 


	10. Just an Act

Invenio Veritas  
  
By Penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not Mine. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 10: Just an Act  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Remembered my dream," said Harry as he hastily folded his cloak.  
  
Severus stepped aside to let his son into the office. Harry walked by him and sat in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Severus took a seat next to him. He looked over at his son who was quite pale and breathing shortly.  
  
"Harry," said Severus, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, it's okay. Calm down and breath."  
  
Harry looked at his father's concerned face and nodded. He took a few deep breaths and steadied himself.  
  
"Now," continued Severus, "tell us what happened. What was in your dream?"  
  
"It was a deatheater meeting," said Harry. "Voldemort was being updated by all the deatheaters on their missions."  
  
"That is what Severus just told me, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Did you see your father?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"So you know what his mission is?"  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"And the deatheater's children's mission?"  
  
Harry nodded for a third time.  
  
"Did you take your potion tonight?" asked Severus, as he ran his other hand through his hair.  
  
"Yes, I did. Why didn't it work?" said Harry weakly.  
  
"The connection must be stronger. Why else would you have remembered the dream . . . even though it was in fact reality," said Dumbledore.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Severus. "Did you need the healing potion?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I would have been up here sooner but I had a hard time moving. The healing potion took a long time to work."  
  
"Severus, would it be possible to brew a stronger sleeping potion?"  
  
Severus gave an affirmative nod before adding, "I can make the dreamless sleep potion stronger but we need to make sure it doesn't become addictive. Sometimes, when certain people, it can do that."  
  
"That will be fine, Severus," said Dumbledore. "Now we have another issue to worry about. The effects of this connection you have are going to eventually show physically and now that the deatheater children have a mission to spot any weakness in Harry, Voldemort will definitely know about your condition."  
  
"What can we do about that?" asked Severus as he took his hand off of Harry's shoulder and stood up to pace the room.  
  
"Well, we could load him up with healing potions everyday while teaching him defensive skills that should rival those of an auror. Now, to me, that seems unlikely and unpleasant. Do you agree Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"So what do you suggest we do then?" asked Severus as he stopped pacing and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could take a page out of Lily's book," said Dumbledore.  
  
He was met by puzzled stares form both father and son.  
  
"Harry, you have a lot going for you in that your true appearance has been hiding for fourteen years. No one knows what the true Harry looks like. We simply take off the charms and enroll you under a different name."  
  
"Then how do we explain the sudden disappearance of Harry Potter? Voldemort will know someone leaked the mission. He'll know I leaked. I'll be as good as dead."  
  
"Well, that's where this page out of Lily's book comes in. If she can make Harry look like Harry, we can certainly make someone else look like Harry."  
  
Severus suddenly got Dumbledore's plan.  
  
"Oh, I see. Do you think it will work? Who would we get to pose as Harry?"  
  
"Well, someone perfectly healthy and someone with experience against dark arts, preferably an auror, someone we can trust."  
  
"And who, may I ask, fits that description?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said two words that made Severus cringe.  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
At the sound of his godfather's name, Harry instantly smiled. To have Sirius at school all year would be great. It would also put him in danger.  
  
"Professor," both men stopped arguing and turned to look at Harry. "It would be great for Sirius to be here but I don't want to put him in danger. You know Sirius, he acts and then thinks. I don't want him to go back to Azkaban just because of me."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, I know you care greatly for your godfather's well being but Sirius will be fine. He was one of the Ministry's finest aurors. I have no doubt in his ability."  
  
"But that means I'm going to have to tell him."  
  
Dumbledore looked slightly confused.  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "I'll have to tell him that Professor Snape is my father."  
  
"Well, yes, he will have to know."  
  
"Professor Snape and Sirius hate each other. You know that."  
  
Severus looked down at his crossed arms. He never stopped to realize Black's reaction to this. It was true, he hated Sirius, but his son liked him. He was a father figure to Harry and someone he could look up to. Only Merlin knows why anyone would.  
  
"Harry," began Severus. "Black may hate me but he cares about you. I don't think me being your father would change anything. He cared about your mother as much as James and I did and you are still her son. As much as I hate him, you need him and that is reason enough for him to be here."  
  
Harry looked up at his father and gave him a small smile. Severus couldn't help himself. He smiled back.  
  
"Then it's settled. I will get Sirius here as soon as possible. Harry, would you like to tell Sirius or would you rather I did it?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment and then said, "I think I want to tell him but I would like to have you two in the room when I do it. I think news like this would definitely cause him to do something rash."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I agree. It its alright with the both of you, I'd also like to tell Remus."  
  
Harry nodded instantly but Severus was a little reluctant.  
  
"Can we really trust him? He is a werewolf after all," Severus couldn't help but sneer in Dumbledore's direction.  
  
"Now Severus, Harry trusts him and it would be nice if at least one other teacher knew."  
  
Severus gave a slight nod and remained silent.  
  
"I will sort out the particulars of this tomorrow. Let's plan on doing the switch on Saturday. Then Harry, you'll get sorted on Sunday."  
  
"Sorted?" Harry said looking at Dumbledore, confused. "I have to be sorted?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. It's been a very long time since we have sorted a transfer student but it has happened."  
  
"But I will get sorted back into Gryffindor, right?" asked Harry looking back and forth between his father and Dumbledore.  
  
"We'll know on Sunday, I guess," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry felt like a heavy weight had just been placed on his heart. If the sorting hat put him somewhere else . . . he would have to leave his best friends . . . he wouldn't see Sirius . . . .  
  
"Harry," said Severus, seeing the looking of distress on his son's face, "you have so much of your mother in you, so much of her Gryffindor courage and bravery . . . you shouldn't worry."  
  
Harry nodded and looked down at his hands.  
  
"Albus, can we continue this conversation tomorrow? It's late and Harry needs to be rested. He has my class first thing and I will not have him falling asleep in there."  
  
Harry looked up at Severus and saw the half smile directed at him.  
  
"I quite agree, Severus," said Dumbledore. "You two have both had a long night. I will talk to both of you tomorrow. Sirius should be here by dinner. Good night Harry, Severus."  
  
Severus gave a single nod and Harry gave him a quick wave.  
  
After leaving the office, Severus stopped Harry part way down the stairs.  
  
"Harry, I am sorry for what I said to you today. I was being insensitive and I apologize. You were venting and for good reason. I treated you horribly for the last four years and I deserved to be put right for all my assumptions. I am truly sorry."  
  
"Its okay Professor," said Harry. "Really, it is. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I am sorry for that."  
  
Severus and Harry both stood in silence for a few moments. They had both apologized for something they though was their fault. This as not so out of character for Harry, but for Severus, admitting he was wrong was a big step.  
  
"Well, um, I should probably get back up to the common room," said Harry as he unfolded his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Oh, yes, well I guess I'll see you in the morning then," said Severus.  
  
"Yeah, well good night Professor."  
  
"Good night Harry."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Harry, what do you think his class'll be like now that you're his . . . you know . . .?" Ron asked as they walked down to the dungeons.  
  
"Well, while I still look like me, probably the same," Harry said. He had told Ron and Hermione about the previous night early that morning in the common room. Ron had said nothing really. He just sat and stared for a few minutes. Hermione had said a few "Oh Harry!"s but she was just as shocked as Ron. They both didn't like the chance that their best friend could be taken away and even worse, him being replaced. It being Sirius was a bit of a consolation but they didn't want to lose Harry.  
  
They entered the dungeon and took seats in the back of the classroom. Harry stole a quick glance over at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Did they know their missions yet? Harry looked back to the front of the room. Snape, wait. . . his father wasn't there yet. Would he act different now that Harry was his son?  
  
Severus made another grand entrance into the classroom. He stopped at the front and spun around quickly. Before speaking, he glanced quickly around the room, lingering on Harry for a few moments, then started his explanation of the day's potion.  
  
"Today, you will be making the 'Din Quetta' potion. It can be very useful when done properly. It allows the drinkers to hear only each other's words. For example, two people could drink the potion and sit in a silent room full of people, talking, and no one would know what they were saying. Its difficult and I hardly expect anyone to do it properly. Weasley with Parkinson, Granger with Crabbe, Malfoy with. . ." Severus scanned the classroom and his eyes rested on Harry.  
  
'Please don't, not with Malfoy,' thought Harry.  
  
"Malfoy with Longbottom, Potter with Finnegan. The rest of you pair up and get started."  
  
Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief and gave Hermione and Ron sympathetic looks. He carried his supplies and cauldron over to Seamus and began working.  
  
Harry was done adding his ingredients and helping Seamus when Snape walked over. He pretended to be looking over Harry's cauldron when he dropped a crumpled piece of parchment next Harry when no one was looking.  
  
"Two correct potions in a row Potter. That has to be a record."  
  
Snape gave Harry his usual sneer, but his eyes were different. Malice and hate were missing from the black depths of his eyes and they seemed to be replaced by confusion and regret. Harry looked at Snape with an expressionless gaze and Snape looked from him to the note he dropped on his desk. He then turned around and walked back to his desk.  
  
Harry watched him until he sat down and then picked up the note. It read:  
  
Remember, it's just an act.  
  
That was it. Harry looked from the note to Snape. What was that supposed to mean? He looked back down to the note and read it again.  
  
"Potter, may I ask what makes that note you are reading much more interesting than this potion? Bring it up here."  
  
Oh. . . just an act. Harry crumpled the note he was holding and walk up to his father's desk. He could hear Malfoy snickering as he passed his desk.  
  
"Very clever Professor," said Harry after he turned his back to the rest of the class. "Do you need something?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you were alright," said Severus in a whisper. He could see Malfoy craning his neck to hear what they were talking about. Harry nodded. "Good, um. . . I need you to yell at me. . . say something that would get you a detention."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it. . . remember its just an act."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Can I say anything?"  
  
Severus nodded. Harry smiled.  
  
"I DIDN'T CHEAT PROFESSOR OR CAN YOU NOT GET THAT THROUGH YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING GREASY SHIT FOR BRAINS HEAD OF YOURS!"  
  
Severus stood up and looked absolutely furious. If Harry hadn't known it was an act, he would have been scared out of his wits.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO A PROFESSOR LIKE THAT! POTTER, YOU WILL SEE ME AFTER CLASS. YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT GOING TO GET YOU EXPELLED FOR THIS. YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE DETENTION WITH ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"  
  
Harry stormed back to his seat and bottled his now done potion. He was doing all he could to keep from bursting out with laughter at the sight of his classmates' reactions. They were all looking at him in shock. The Gryffindors looked as though they wanted to carry Harry out of the classroom on their shoulders. The Slytherines were sending him death glares.  
  
The bell rung to signal the end of the first class, and the students filed out of the classroom. The Gryffindors gave Harry sympathetic looks as they left. Malfoy and his bodyguards laughed as they walked by.  
  
"Potter, my office," said Severus as he walked by Harry. He followed.  
  
Severus shut the door behind him and took a seat at his desk. Harry sat in front of his desk.  
  
"Harry, what you said to me, that was. . ."  
  
Harry cut him off. "I'm sorry, you just said that I could say anything. I didn't mean. . ."  
  
"No Harry, I was going to say that that was impressive. I'm going to have to remember that one."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Anyway, the reason I wanted to talk to you was that Black arrived this morning before breakfast. Dumbledore talked to Lupin this morning and he flooed and came back with your godfather. Dumbledore has decided to move ahead our schedule and you will be sorted tomorrow.  
  
"Tomorrow? All this is going so fast."  
  
"I know, Harry, I'm sorry but the sooner we get you out of danger the better."  
  
Harry nodded. "When am I going to tell him?"  
  
"After dinner. We'll either do the switch tonight or tomorrow, depending on his reaction."  
  
"Okay. I guess I have a few hours to decide what I'm going to tell him."  
  
Severus stood up and walked to the door. "We'll meet you in Dumbledore's office immediately after dinner."  
  
"Alright. Goodbye Professor."  
  
"Goodbye Harry."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry started up to Dumbledore's office just as Snape had told him to do. Normally, seeing his godfather would be a happy occasion but Harry was dreading every step that took him closer to Sirius. He was James Potter's best friend. The very thought of his best friend's supposed son helped him survive Azkaban. He risked his life to help Harry. What was he supposed to tell him. 'Hi Sirius, I'm really not James Potter's son. No, actually Snape is my father. You know, the man you've hated since school.' Harry sighed as he muttered the password to Dumbledore's office. 'Here we go.'  
  
Harry knocked on the door and was met by his Godfather's smiling face.  
  
"Harry! How are you?" said Sirius as he hugged Harry.  
  
"I'm fine. How are you? You haven't gotten yourself into any trouble have you?"  
  
"No Mum," said Sirius smiling. "Albus, now that Harry is here can you explain to me why I'm here?"  
  
Harry and Sirius both took seats in front of Dumbledore's desk. Harry looked around the office and saw that both Lupin and this father were there. Severus looked slightly nervous but was doing a good job of hiding it. Lupin also looked nervous and kept shooting Sirius uneasy looks, and for good reason. Sirius was a time bomb just waiting to explode with this kind of news.  
  
"Sirius," said Dumbledore, "recently, we all learned something that really changed everyone's situation here in this time and place. Harry would like to tell you himself, but I ask you to keep an open mind and think before you act on any feelings."  
  
Sirius looked puzzled at Dumbldore's words. "Albus, surely it can't be that bad."  
  
Severus snorted at this. Dumbledore gave a warning look to the potions professor and turned back to Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, I didn't say it was bad news. It's just shocking. It was quite shocking to the parties involved, so please, just listen to what Harry has to say."  
  
Sirius nodded and turned to Harry. Harry's hands suddenly became very interesting and he took a deep breath. He raised his head and looked into the gray depths of his godfather's eyes.  
  
"Sirius, a few days ago, I got curious about my family. I wanted to know who my grandparents were and who else is on my. . . my dad's side of the family."  
  
"Well, I don't blame you for being curious. . . is that it?"  
  
"No. . . I found a spell that would make a list of my ancestors and. . . and I found out that. . . that. . ."  
  
"Found out what?"  
  
"I found out that James Potter is not my father."  
  
"What? That's not possible. . . Albus, what is he talking about?"  
  
"Its true," said Dumbledore. "James is not Harry's father."  
  
Sirius turned back to Harry. He could see that Harry was hurting. He looked up at Sirius with sad green eyes, searching.  
  
"Oh Harry. . . who is your father?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and looked over at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded. Harry turned and looked at his father who did the same. Lupin was looking ready to jump on Sirius in case he decided to do anything rash.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"My father is. . . is. . . Professor Snape."  
  
Sirius blinked. "What?"  
  
"Its true, Sirius. He is."  
  
Sirius was holding onto the arms of his chair with a death grip and his knuckles were turning white. Lupin could see his friend about to break and he jumped up and walked over to Sirius.  
  
"Padfoot, listen. The only person who knows how this happened is Lily. Severus has had a memory charm placed on him. Harry and Severus are just as confused as you are. Sirius. . . say something."  
  
"I don't know what to say. But Harry, you look so much like James. You always have."  
  
"Lily put a charm on him when he was born. She knew he was Severus' son," said Dumbledore.  
  
"And she didn't tell anyone?"  
  
Severus couldn't stay silent any longer. "Of course she didn't, Black. Why else would she have used the charm?"  
  
"Severus, please," said Dumbledore. "Sirius, we need to know how you feel about this."  
  
Sirius put his head in his hands. It was several moments before he spoke.  
  
"I don't know how I feel about this," He looked over at Harry. Harry was looking up but his eyes were unfocused and glassy. "I do know one thing Harry. This doesn't change the way I feel about you. I still want to be your Godfather. . . if that's okay with you. . . and your. . . father."  
  
Harry looked suddenly at Sirius and smiled. "Of course I do Sirius! I was afraid you wouldn't like me because of who my father was."  
  
Sirius smiled and turned to Severus. "Snape, will you allow me to be Harry's godfather?"  
  
Severus looked over at Harry and saw how relieved he looked. As much as Severus hated Sirius, he liked to see Harry happy. Merlin, when did he start doing that?  
  
Severus gave a quick nod.  
  
"This worked out better than I expected," said Dumbledore. "Now Sirius, there is another reason why you're here."  
  
Sirius turned from Harry and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry is being watched by the deatheater's children. They are watching out for any weaknesses in Harry and reporting them back to Voldemort."  
  
"Well, Harry is a strong kid. They wouldn't have anything to report."  
  
"Yes, well last year that would be true," said Dumbledore. "But now, after the tournament, Harry has some kind of connection with Voldemort. Harry sees and feels everything Voldemort does. The children will see this and that will put Harry in danger."  
  
Sirius thought for a moment. "What can I do. I'll do anything to help."  
  
"That is good to hear Sirius," said Dumbledore. "We were wondering if you would be so kind as to pose as Harry for the rest of the year."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are going to take the charms off of Harry and enroll him as Severus' son. We need you to be Harry."  
  
Sirius thought for a moment and said, "I get to be Harry for the rest of the year?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I get to go to all his classes, stay in Gryffindor Tower, all that stuff?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded again.  
  
"I'm in."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry walked up to Gryffindor Tower. He was relieved. Knowing Sirius didn't hate him was a good thing. Tomorrow he would be a new person, literally. The charms were coming off and he was getting a new name. Harry walked up to Gryffindor Tower is spend his last night as Harry Potter.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
So there you go. Chapter 10 is finally done. I had a hard time with this one, I just hope that everyone likes it. I've also started a new fic if anyone is interested in reading it. Its only one chapter but it's humor which more of my thing. Please review. Thanks to everyone who has already. I've gotten great feedback from everyone. You guys are great!  
  
Penpunk 


	11. Getting to Know You

Invenio Veritas  
  
By Penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: This story has been written for the pure enjoyment of the author and those that wish to view her twisted views on the world of Harry Potter. In no way, shape, or form is she getting paid for this. Poo . . .  
  
Chapter 11: Getting to Know You  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry slept peacefully through the night. Even though he didn't have his stronger sleep potion, Voldemort had decided to take the night off so Harry didn't have any trouble. Despite being so tired, Harry had managed to wake up well before anyone in the tower. He walked down from the dormitories and saw he was the only person in the common room. He didn't mind, though this could very well be the last day he spent in the Gryffindor common room. He went over to the couch in front of the fireplace and sat down, staring into the warm fire.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up and saw Hermione coming down from the dormitory.  
  
"Wow Harry, I don't think you've ever gotten up this early on a weekend," said Hermione as she sat next to him on the couch. "Are you nervous about today?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I don't know what I'll do if I get sorted into another house. I honestly don't know how you two will handle Sirius without me. I have a feeling that we'll be getting more than our share of detentions now that he'll be here. You know Sirius. Prankster for life and now he has the chance to do it everyday."  
  
Hermione laughed. "I can't wait for our next Potions class. I just hope you're there to see it Harry."  
  
"I know. I hope so too."  
  
The common room began to fill with students as the morning wore on. Ron was one of the last Gryffindors to wake as always.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Ron as he came down the stairs. "When did you get up?"  
  
"Way before you did," said Harry as he stood up and stretched. "I was the first one in the common room this morning."  
  
"Bit anxious?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry nodded. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."  
  
"Wait Harry," said Hermione. "I just remembered something. Ron and I were talking last night and we want to go with you when you switch, if that's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, that'd be great. I don't think Dumbledore will mind."  
  
Ron and Hermione both smiled.  
  
"Now let's go," said Harry. "I'm starved."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Breakfast went by without too many things happening out of the ordinary. The one exception being during the owl post. A large brown barn owl came flying in carrying what looked like a broomstick, but it didn't drop the package at any of the house tables. It flew over the head table and dropped its package into the waiting hands of Lupin. He smiled slightly at Dumbledore before placing his package under the table.  
  
"What does Lupin need a broom for?" asked Ron, turning to Harry.  
  
"I don't know. Lupin doesn't look like the type who would enjoy flying much," said Harry as he broke a piece of bacon in half.  
  
"So when are you going to do you-know-what?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I think Snape or Dumbledore will get me when its time."  
  
Harry was right. After breakfast, the headmaster approached him.  
  
"If you are ready, Harry, it's time to go."  
  
"I'm ready but I was wondering if Ron and Hermione could come with me?"  
  
"I don't see why not. I'm sure your father will be fine with it."  
  
"Are we going to do it in your office?" asked Harry.  
  
"No," said Dumbledore. "We are going to do it in Severus' chambers. You'll have to stay there the remainder of the day, until after the sorting. Come, let's get going."  
  
The three young wizards followed Dumbledore down to the dungeon and to Severus' private rooms. They walked in and Ron and Hermione were instantly in awe of the normalcy of Snape's living quarters. Severus was sitting at the table in the corner and Sirius and Lupin were on the couch talking.  
  
"Severus, you don't mind if Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley join us, do you?"  
  
"No Albus, it's fine," said Severus. His tone of voice was a little unusual. It wasn't cold or dry. It was almost pleasant.  
  
"Then I guess we can get started."  
  
With that, Dumbledore took out his wand and began muttering Latin words Harry didn't know. He finished and Harry wondered if it had worked. He certainly didn't feel different.  
  
"Did it work?" asked Harry.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he nodded his head. "You can look in the mirror if you want."  
  
Harry started to walk over to a mirror on the wall that wasn't there before and suddenly noticed that his frame was different. He was still as tall as he was before the charm was removed but his knees were no longer knobby and his limbs were all longer. Harry looked down at his hands and realized they were different. His fingers were not stubby and short, but long and tapered. He reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of his face. His hair was also longer. It fell just above his shoulders and felt quite different. Harry then walked over to the mirror. Taking a deep breath, he stood in front of it. His jaw dropped. He was looking at a complete stranger.  
  
His hair looked quite different. It was still jet-black but it was long and had a slight wave to it. His eyes were still as green as ever but thick, dark lashes now framed them. His now dark, thin eyebrows arched slightly, just like Snape's. His trademark scar was still as visible as ever. Harry was relieved to see that he had inherited his mother's nose, and her mouth as well. His lips were full, not thin like Snape's, but he could see traces of his father in him. In his cheekbones, the slight slant of his eyes, and the smoothness of his jaw line.  
  
Severus looked at his son's true appearance. To see him, as he should have been, made him feel emotions he never experienced before. Pride, for one. To see how handsome his son was made his heart swell. He looked so much like Lily but was undoubtedly a Snape. He also felt sorry for him. Harry had spent the last fifteen years looking in the mirror and seeing the same person. To have that ripped from you, to be a stranger to yourself, has to be incredibly hard.  
  
"Wow Harry," said Hermione. "You look . . . great."  
  
"Yeah Harry," said Ron. "You look more like you. I mean, that look fits you better somehow."  
  
Harry didn't know what to think. He just lost a part of himself he had known for the last fifteen years. He was also a little relieved.  
  
"At least I can go to Diagon Alley without having someone recognize me. Well, except for my scar. What are we going to do about that?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Dumbledore. "I don't think a simple glamour spell will cover it."  
  
"We could always change the shape of it," said Sirius. "Make it less distinguishable."  
  
"I'll do something about it before the sorting," said Severus.  
  
"That will be fine," said Dumbledore. "Now, Harry has a new look but he still needs a name. I have papers all ready to send to the ministry and the records room. I just need a name to put on them. Harry, do you have any preferences for a name?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. Name himself? Did anyone ever get that chance?  
  
"Honestly Professor, I don't think it's really my place to name myself. Professor Snape and Sirius can choose if they want."  
  
"Alright," said Dumbledore. "Severus, you are his father. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Severus thought for a moment. This is something he never thought he's be doing. Naming his son. Merlin, what to name him. He's always been Harry.  
  
"What about Alexander?"  
  
Alexander Snape. 'Well, at least it sounds better than Harry Snape,' thought Harry.  
  
"Is that acceptable Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Sirius," continued Dumbledore. "Any ideas for a middle name?"  
  
Sirius thought for a moment and Harry became slightly frightened at the smile that spread across his face.  
  
"Padfoot."  
  
"Black, stop being an idiot. Harry's middle name is not going to be Padfoot," said Severus.  
  
"No offense Sirius," said Lupin, speaking for the first time since Harry had arrived, "but Alexander Padfoot Snape doesn't really have a ring to it."  
  
"I know. I was just joking," said Sirius. "How about Helluin?"  
  
Helluin? Harry had never heard that name before but he like the sound. Alexander Helluin Snape. Harry approved. That name sounded cool.  
  
"I like that name Sirius," said Harry.  
  
"Severus, is that an acceptable name?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"Then it's settled. Alexander Snape will be sorted tonight at dinner. Now Sirius, it's your turn."  
  
Sirius stood up from the couch and walked over to Dumbledore. As usual, he had a gigantic grin on his face. Dumbledore took out his wand and began muttering a long string of Latin. A faint blue glow began to radiate around Sirius and then there was a blinding flash of light. After Harry opened his eyes, he was met by a smiling face that looked very much like his own.  
  
"So, how do I look?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Its like looking in a mirror . . . kind of," said Harry. "Wait, Professor Dumbledore. Sirius' eyes are still gray."  
  
Dumbledore looked closely at the new Harry and saw that the old Harry was right.  
  
"Well, I think a glamour spell will fix that," said Dumbledore. He muttered another spell and flicked his wand at Sirius' eyes. Sure enough, they from gray to green. "I don't believe there's a need for glasses. Harry, you haven't been wearing them lately, have you?"  
  
"No," said Harry. "I think everyone thinks I got contacts or something."  
  
Dumbledore clapped both the new Harry and the old Harry on the shoulder. "Well, I'd love to stay but I have to get all your stuff together, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I'll see you at the sorting tonight."  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes as the headmaster left the room.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun," said Sirius, making use of Harry's straight white teeth by grinning widely. "Harry, I hope you get back into Gryffindor. You still have James' cloak, right?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Black, don't think you have any special privileges here. You still have to act like a student," said Severus. "You have to be careful unless, of course, you want to be tortured by deatheaters."  
  
"Oh, I'm being tortured by a rather greasy and annoying deatheater right now," said Sirius. Harry was a little amused by the fact that these words were being said by his voice instead of Sirius'.  
  
"Just wait for my class, Black. At least I won't have to pretend to hate you."  
  
Lupin suddenly cleared his throat and Severus and Sirius stopped arguing. They both turned and looked at him.  
  
"Severus, if it would be alright, could we leave Harry, Sirius, Ron and Hermione alone for a while? Sirius needs some briefing on how to be Harry Potter and you being here isn't helping."  
  
"Leave Sirius Black in here? Ha!"  
  
"Professor," said Harry. "He won't do anything. He'll sit on the couch and he won't touch a thing. Anyway, Hermione is very skilled in full body binds, you know, in case he gets out of hand."  
  
"You're talking about me like I'm some kind of unruly dog . . . oh wait . . . um . . .I'll be good," said Sirius as he sat on the sofa.  
  
"Alright, I trust you to keep things in order Harry," said Severus as he stood up to leave. "Everyone has to leave at lunch time. I'll come back then."  
  
Lupin smiled as he walked by the four and Severus shot Sirius a death glare before leaving with Lupin.  
  
Sirius turned to Hermione. "You really wouldn't put me in a body bind, would you?"  
  
Ron snorted. "Nah, she fancies you too much to do that."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Well you do."  
  
"What?" said Sirius, turning to Hermione. "You fancy me?"  
  
Hermione gave Ron a swift kick in the shin before plopping down in one of the armchairs. Harry laughed as he sat next to Sirius on the sofa. Ron limped over to the second armchair.  
  
"I said you were more handsome than Ron," said Hermione. "But now that I think about it, just about anything is more handsome than Ron."  
  
"Ooh Hermione, that really hurts by feelings!" said Ron, making sure no one missed the sarcasm.  
  
Sirius and Harry sat on the sofa, watching the two teens exchange words like a tennis match.  
  
"Are they always like this?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. I usually just stay out of it. Whatever you do, don't take sides. Trust me."  
  
Sirius laughed. "So, what else do I need to know to survive being Harry Potter?"  
  
"Well," said Harry as he thought for a moment. "Um . . . my dorm mates are Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. You know Ron. Neville is a bit pudgy and has freckles. He's really nice but pretty clumsy. If you can help it, don't partner with him in Potions. Dean is a tall black boy. He's muggleborn and loves football. Don't say anything against West Ham United or he'll curse you into the next century."  
  
"West Ham what?" said Sirius.  
  
"It's a muggle thing," said Harry. "Seamus is Irish. He has sandy colored hair. All the guys in the dorm are really nice."  
  
"What about the girls?" asked Sirius, grinning.  
  
"Dirty old man," muttered Harry under his breath.  
  
Sirius obviously heard him. "I am not old. I'm thirty-four, that's not old!"  
  
"Well, remember, you may be thirty-four but these girls are all under seventeen. Anyway, there's Hermione, you know her. The other two fifth year girls are Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Parvati has olive skin and long black hair. Lavender has blonde hair and she's kind of short. I swear there both joined at the hip. Be careful though. Parvati has a twin sister, Padma, who's in Ravenclaw. Don't get them mixed up. They don't really like that."  
  
"Hmm. . . twins," said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, I can still get Hermione to do that body bind," said Harry, smiling slyly at his Godfather.  
  
"Just joking," said Sirius. "Anyone else I should know about?"  
  
"Um . . . Collin Creevy. He follows me around everywhere. Trust me, you'll know who his is. Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers. You'll get on great with them. They're like a younger version of you times two. They have a friend, Lee Jordan. He's got dreadlocks and he's the commentator for the Quidditch matches. Um . . . Ginny, Ron younger sister. She's nice but a bit shy. There's Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, they're on the quidditch team. . ."  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Sirius as he saw his godson trail off.  
  
"I just sort of realized that I won't get to play quidditch."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Don't worry Harry. You'll get to play."  
  
Harry gave Sirius a puzzled look but decided not to think about it.  
  
Hermione and Ron were still arguing but Harry had a feeling they didn't remember what they were arguing about in the first place.  
  
"So Harry, or should I say Alex," said Sirius as he leaned into Harry and bumped him sideways with his shoulder. "What's it like being Severus Snape's son?"  
  
"It's weird being anyone's son," said Harry as he tucked his long locks behind his ears. "It weird, I guess. We really don't know how to act around each other. I don't know. I have seen a whole other side to him. Snape's not so bad if he doesn't hate you."  
  
"So you guys are getting along okay?"  
  
"Well, we did get into a tiny argument on Thursday but other than that, it's been fine. What about you? How are you doing? Last night you seemed really shocked."  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't sleep much. I did a lot of thinking, though. It was a shock, but it made me so sad that you were afraid to tell me. Since I found you, I have told you to tell me everything. I'm sorry if I did anything that would make you think I would shun you if you weren't Harry Potter. It made me realize that Snape and I have been complete idiots. We have carried this stupid grudge for eighteen years. I hate him but I respect him for what he has done to keep you safe."  
  
Harry just nodded at his Godfather's words.  
  
"So, anything else exciting happen at school so far?" asked Sirius as he leaned back on the couch, hands behind his head.  
  
"No, not really. Something kind of interesting happened this morning, though."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"Professor Lupin got a broom delivered to him this morning."  
  
Sirius smiled. "That's because I ordered one in his name."  
  
"Oh, the brooms yours?"  
  
"Yeah, I decided that since I'm going to be here all year, I'd better make the best of it. I haven't been on a broom for about fourteen years. Actually, longer than that. After I left Hogwarts, I had a flying motorcycle. Merlin, I miss that bike."  
  
"What kind of broom did you get?"  
  
"Firebolt. This years model isn't any different then the one you have but they're still as expensive as hell."  
  
"I never did get a chance to thank you for the broom you gave me," said Harry. "But really, thank you. That broom helped us win the cup third year."  
  
"No, your seeker skills won that cup. You fly better than anyone I know."  
  
"Yeah, well I just hope I get to play."  
  
Harry and Sirius stopped talking long enough to notice that Ron and Hermione had stopped arguing.  
  
"Are you two done acting like children?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Look who's talking," said Harry, looking at Sirius.  
  
"That's it. Your gonna get it Snape," said Sirius as he jumped up and started wrestling with Harry. Ron jumped up and started cheering for Harry while Hermione sat in the armchair with her wand out, just in case things got out of hand.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Severus walked back down to his private rooms. He just hoped it still was in one piece. He opened the door and saw that the four children were still sitting on the sofa, talking. Snape cleared his throat and they all looked up at him. Harry's new appearance was still a shock for him as he saw his son's face relax when he saw that it was just Severus.  
  
"Lunch is about to start and you three need to leave. Black, try and act as much like Harry as possible. His personality is quite different from yours. In short, don't be an idiot. Weasley and Granger, keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't attract to much attention to himself."  
  
"Bye Harry," said Hermione as she gave her friend a hug.  
  
"It's okay Hermione. It's not like I'm going anywhere."  
  
"We hope you don't," said Ron. "See you later tonight."  
  
"Bye Alex," said Sirius as he followed Ron and Hermione to the door.  
  
"Bye Harry," said Harry as Sirius walked out the door. Severus shut the door behind Sirius and walked over to the table in the corner.  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Severus as he got out his wand.  
  
"Yeah, actually I am," said Harry as he stood up. Severus conjured a plate of sandwiches and a flask of pumpkin juice. Harry and Severus both sat down at the table and began to eat in silence. Severus occasionally stole glances at Harry. Weasley was right. Harry's true look did suit him more. To see pieces of Lily in him was a bit of a relief, but it also stirred memories forgotten long ago.  
  
Harry and Severus both ate their fill and the food and plates disappeared. Severus decided to try and start a conversation with his son.  
  
"So are you nervous?"  
  
"I was but I'm not really worrying about it as much. Thanks for letting Sirius, Ron, and Hermione stay."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
They fell into silence again. Harry bit the side of his lip as his eyes wandered around the room. How was he supposed to have a conversation with a man he hardly knew?  
  
"Um, Professor, what's you middle name?"  
  
Severus was caught off guard by this question. He could see that Harry was serious and so he answered.  
  
"My middle name is Dae. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I didn't know it, so I decided to ask. There's a lot I don't know about you."  
  
"And there's a lot I don't know about you. Um, what's your favorite color?"  
  
"Blue. Yours?"  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
"Oh," said Harry. "I thought the black was just for dramatic effect. What's your favorite food?"  
  
"Pasta. Yours?"  
  
"Pizza."  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Muggle thing. When's your birthday?"  
  
"February 26th. Yours is July something, right?"  
  
"July 31st. How'd you know?"  
  
"Dumbledore told me, I think. Favorite book?"  
  
"Catcher in the Rye."  
  
"That's one of my favorites as well, even for a muggle book."  
  
"My cousin has a whole bookshelf full of books but I don't think he can read. I moved out of the cupboard and into the bedroom with that bookshelf. I'm pretty close to reading them all."  
  
"You must like to read."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Not much to do at the Dursleys. I stay in my room as much as possible. What's your house like?"  
  
"It's big. Too big. I usually stay here during the summer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To be honest, I feel alone there. Usually that's how I like it, but there, I feel too alone. I stay here to keep my mind occupied. Being at my house clouds my concentration," Severus paused as he thought about his words. He had never shared feeling like that with anyone for a very long time. "What's your favorite class?"  
  
"DADA. I've liked that class since third year, but I almost hated it as much as your class second year."  
  
"Let me guess," said Severus as he crossed his arms. "Gilderoy Lockhart?"  
  
Harry nodded and rolled his eyes. "That guy was a nightmare. When I found out I had detention with him, I even asked McGonagall if I could have it with you instead."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"I answered his fan mail for four hours."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Torture. What about you? Was Potions your favorite class?"  
  
"I liked Potions but my favorite class was Herbology."  
  
"I never would have guessed that as your favorite class."  
  
"Most people wouldn't. What about you, Harry. Do you have anything people don't know about you?"  
  
Harry decided to tell him something he had never told anyone but Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, when I was getting sorted, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."  
  
This was quite a surprise to Severus.  
  
"Why didn't it?"  
  
"I asked it not to."  
  
"You asked it not to and it put you in Gryffindor?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I just hope me being in Gryffindor has drove out all of my Slytherin attributes."  
  
"Harry, I can't say I've ever seen any Slytherin qualities in you. You hate to show off, you're uncomfortable in leadership positions and you're too damn brave and considerate."  
  
"Yes, but I'm also a Parseltongue."  
  
Severus had forgotten about that. "Well, that's one thing. Anyway, you're the first Parseltongue since Voldemort went to school here. No one else in Slytherin can talk to snakes."  
  
"I hope you're right," said Harry. "I really don't want to leave Gryffindor."  
  
"Whatever happens, happens. Don't worry too much Harry."  
  
Harry tried a faint smile but he couldn't help but be worried.  
  
"Before I forget, we need to do something about that scar," said Severus as he leaned into get a closer look at Harry's forehead. "Changing the shape would be painful. I can try a combination of concealing and glamour charms. Come over here." Harry stood up and followed his father to the sofa. Harry sat down and Severus stood in front of him. He muttered a few spells and Harry could feel his scar getting warm.  
  
"Hmm. . . let's try something else," said Severus. He said a few more spells.  
  
"Did it work?" asked Harry, opening one eye.  
  
"No," Severus sat down in an armchair. "I don't know what else would work."  
  
"How much would changing the shape hurt?" asked Harry as he reached up and rubbed his scar.  
  
"A lot. I would have to make new cuts on your head. The scars wouldn't be permanent."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Then lets do that. I do have a pretty high pain tolerance."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Severus.  
  
Harry nodded. Severus stood up and again stood in front of his son. He tipped Harry's chin up slightly. Harry closed his eyes as Severus took out his wand. Placing a hand on the side of Harry's face, he brushed aside a few errant locks of hair and started to reshape the scar. Harry stayed still until Severus took his hand away. He reached up and felt the new marks. Now it was just a series of jagged lines.  
  
"I think that should be good enough," said Severus as he reviewed his work.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry as he tucked his hair back behind his ears.  
  
"Your welcome. I guess this means you're officially Alexander Helluin Snape," said Severus as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The rest of the afternoon had been spent talking to each other. Harry could definitely say, as he followed his father down to the Great Hall, that he knew much more about Severus than he ever thought he would. He found out that his father was actually a much more interesting man than he made himself out to be.  
  
Dumbledore met them at the back entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hello Alex. How was your day?" asked Dumbledore with a bright smile.  
  
"Fine," answered Harry.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Harry looked up at his father and back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then follow me," said Dumbledore as he turned and walked into the hall. The hallway they entered led to a door directly behind the Head Table. Dumbledore walked in front of the table with Harry standing off to the side. Severus took his seat.  
  
"If I could have your attention please," said Dumbledore, addressing the entire hall. "I have an important announcement. Today, a new student will join us. He is transferring from Thalion Academy to Hogwarts for the remainder of the year at the request of his father. Please help me in welcoming Hogwart's newest student: Alexander Snape."  
  
There was scattered applause from the students, most being the Slytherins. Most of the students looked up at the tall boy standing next to Dumbledore. Harry could make out some of the whispers.  
  
"Snape has a son?"  
  
"Who would have a kid with Snape?"  
  
"He looks like him."  
  
"Yeah, but he's actually kinda cute."  
  
"Alex," continued Dumbledore. "Would you be so kind as to place the Sorting Hat on your head?" Dumbledore summoned the hat and a stool and placed it in front of him.  
  
Harry nodded as he walked apprehensively to the stool. He sat down on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
AHH! Please don't hurt me! I thought it would be more dramatic if I made you wait until the next chapter to see where Harry is sorted. By the way, Harry's middle name is pronounced hel-loo-in. A million kudo points to anyone who can tell me the meaning of Harry and Severus' middle names. Helluin and Dae.  
  
Kateydidnt: Thanks for the "essay." I hope it's okay if I used some of your arguments. They were very helpful.  
  
Keep the great reviews coming!  
  
Penpunk 


	12. The Debut

Invenio Veritas  
  
By Penpunk  
  
Diclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Chapter 12: The Debut  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry felt like a hundred pounds of lead had been taken off his shoulders. He was still a Gryffindor. He would still be with his friends. He would have potions with Sirius. He would be home.  
  
Harry mustered up all the indifference he could and made sure his excitement wasn't evident. He was now Alexander Snape. He didn't know anyone in the entire house. He couldn't act like it.  
  
"Mr. Snape, if you would please join your new housemates," said Dumbledore as he took the Sorting Hat from Harry. He winked before walking off to put away the stool and hat. Harry turned towards the Gryffindor table and noticed that Ron and Hermione had worked an empty space between them. He walked along the table and couldn't help but hear the excited whispers coming from all the tables. No one seemed to have suspected that Snape's son could have been in any other house but Slytherin, let alone him being a Gryffindor. Harry took a seat between Ron and Hermione. Sirius was sitting directly in front of him.  
  
No on at the table quite knew what to say to the new face. On one hand, he was the son of the most hated teacher at school. On the other hand, he was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"So," said Ron, addressing Harry. "Why did you transfer to Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry tried to remember his explanation for transferring. Severus and he had discussed it earlier so they would have the same story.  
  
"My father wanted me to be closer to him," said Harry, trying to sound formal, like he was talking to complete strangers.  
  
"I didn't know Professor Snape had a son," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen him much until just recently. Thalion is a private, year round school in Canada. Whenever I had a break, I would stay with my relatives there."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione.  
  
"So what year are you?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Fifth."  
  
"So am I," answered Ron. "I'm Ron Weasley." Ron held out his hand. Harry shook it.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione," she said, doing the same as Ron and shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"Hello Hermione."  
  
"I'm Harry," said Sirius, reaching over the table to shake hands with Harry.  
  
"So you three are all fifth years?"  
  
The three nodded. The rest of the Gryffindor table watched the three veteran Gryffindors converse with the new kid. Most of them were still surprised that a Snape had ended up in their house. All of them were shocked at how different he was from their cruel teacher.  
  
Harry could feel someone watching him and he didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He did and met his father's gaze. To Severus' surprised, Harry smiled at him and even gave him a small wave. After Harry turned back to the table, Severus looked down at Dumbledore and Lupin, who were also smiling at him. Severus returned his gaze to his dinner and smiled to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eventually, Harry had been introduced to most the Gryffindors sitting in his vicinity. They were slowing warming up to him. It was nearing the end of dinner when Severus walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Alex," said Severus in this teacherly voice. Harry turned around and looked at him. "Meet me outside the hall after dinner. We need to see your head of house about your classes."  
  
"Yes sir," said Harry. Severus turned and walked away. He turned back to his "new" classmates.  
  
"So what are classes like here?" asked Harry.  
  
"No offense Alex," said George, who was seated next to Sirius, "but you dad's class is the worse."  
  
"Oh trust me, I can imagine," said Harry. "Besides Potions, what are the classes like?"  
  
"Well, all of them are pretty okay," said Fred. "DADA is the best, though. Lupin's a great teacher."  
  
"He's the werewolf, right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "He's really cool."  
  
"My father doesn't seem to have a real high opinion of him," said Harry as he glanced up at Sirius.  
  
"Snape doesn't really have a high opinion of anyone," said Sirius. His voice gave off a convincing tone of hate, which Harry knew wasn't an act.  
  
After the end of dinner, Harry met Severus outside the Great Hall as planned. Together, they walked to McGonagall's office.  
  
"So Alex," said Severus. "How do you like your house? I trust that you were introduced to your new house mates?"  
  
Harry glanced up at his father's face and saw the corners of his mouth adjust into a small smile, amused smile.  
  
"Oh yes. I find them all very acceptable."  
  
"And how is Mr. Potter adjusting to the change?"  
  
"Fine, I guess. He doesn't seem to like you much," said Harry, looking up with his own amused smile.  
  
Severus looked straight ahead and muttered, "Trust me, the feeling is absolutely mutual."  
  
Harry snorted at this and they continued in amused silence to McGonagall's office.  
  
Severus knocked on the door and opened it, letting Harry walk in. He followed and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Hello Severus," said McGonagall as she dug through some papers on her desk. "Hello Alexander."  
  
Harry nodded in return.  
  
"Lets see here," said McGonagall as she adjusted her glasses. "You're up to date in all your classes. Do you wish to continue with Divination and Care of Magical Creatures?"  
  
"Yes Professor," said Harry. He wasn't going to abandon Ron in Divination.  
  
"Alright, here is your timetable," she handed Harry a sheet of parchment.  
  
There was suddenly a knock on the door behind them. Severus turned and opened the door to see Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall. "Alex, this is Ron and Hermione."  
  
"We've met," said Harry, looking at his two "new" friends.  
  
"Wonderful. They will take you to the dormitory. Curfew is at nine, but you may want to go settle into you dorm. Your things have already been taken up."  
  
"Thank you Professor," said Harry. "I think I'll get going then."  
  
"Alright Mr. Snape, I will see you in classes."  
  
"Okay," said Harry. He turned to Severus. "Goodnight Sir."  
  
"Goodnight Alex," said Severus. Harry walked out the door. Severus moved to follow him but stopped when McGonagall started to talk.  
  
"He's a very polite boy, Severus," said the Transfiguration Professor, casting Severus a rare smile. "I had no idea you had a son. Why haven't we heard about him before?"  
  
"His mother and I had our differences and she left England and moved to Canada. I decided that he would do better to live with her. When she died four years ago, I didn't want to move him."  
  
"What made you bring him here?"  
  
"Recent events."  
  
McGonagall nodded. That was explanation enough.  
  
"I just didn't think of you as the fatherly type."  
  
"You're not the only one."  
  
"Well anyway," said McGonagall. "Sorry to keep you. Have a nice night."  
  
Severus smiled slightly in return. As he turned, he wondered at the civility Minerva McGonagall had just shown him. Never, in all the years he had worked at Hogwart, had she ever had a less than professional conversation with him. She never asked about his personal life. Was the thought of him with a son so outrageous to everyone? 'Of course it is,' he thought. 'Cold-hearted deatheaters don't have the capacity for caring and fatherly feelings.' Severus sighed before walking back to the dungeons.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On their way back to the dormitories, Hermione and Ron expressed their excitement at Harry being resorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" asked Harry before they reached the portrait.  
  
"Oh, he went to talk to Dumbledore about something. He wouldn't tell us why," said Hermione. "Jarvey."  
  
The portrait swung open and the three Gryffindors walked into the common room. They were met by many of their fellow Gryffindors. They all looked past Hermione and Ron and watched "Alex" enter. The whole house seemed to follow Harry with their eyes as he walked toward the stairs to the dormitories.  
  
"Alex," said Hermione from behind him. "Will you meet me in the common room later? You too Ron. We can talk. You know, get to know each other."  
  
Harry nodded before following Ron up to the boy's dormitories. Opening the door, Harry found that they had squeezed another four-poster bed in the circular room. Harry's bed was now between Sirius's and Ron's. In front of it was a brand new trunk. It wasn't the color of his old trunk, though. Harry guessed that his now blue and silver trunk featured Thalion Academy's school colors. On the top it said A.H.S. Harry curiously opened and discovered that he had a brand new wardrobe, which he guessed was because Sirius still had Harry's old trunk and contents. He dug around and found his invisibility cloak. His photo album was missing but Harry assumed it to be in Sirius's trunk. Next to his now closed trunk was a set of new books and a brand new cauldron that looked very professional and expensive. Harry guessed this to be his father's doing. It was only fitting that the Potion Master's son had a top of the line cauldron.  
  
"Nice pot."  
  
Harry turned to see Sirius standing next to Ron. They both had amused looks on their faces.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Harry as he stood up and crossed his arms.  
  
"Nothing," said Ron, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"No, come on. Tell me."  
  
"Well," began Ron, "My friend Harry here happened to hear some comments in the common room."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well," said Sirius, picking up where Ron left off, "it seems you have a few admirers already."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh come on," said Ron. "You have just about every girl drooling out there."  
  
"I do not," protested a blushing Harry.  
  
"No, he's right," said Sirius. "Seems you're quite the looker. It's hard to believe that Severus Snape's son could be so "hot." I believe that's how one of the girls phrased it."  
  
"Will you two just shut up!" said Harry, his face growing redder by the second.  
  
Ron and Sirius both laughed and soon Harry joined them in the hilarity. They all sat on Ron's bed and joked around for a while. Harry remembered Hermione's request and ushered the two boys into the common room. Hermione was sitting in a chair closest to the fire. Most of the students had already gone to bed, and only a few people remained in the room. Harry, Sirius, and Ron all joined Hermione by the fire.  
  
"Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, I just wanted some privacy for us."  
  
"So what do you think," said Harry. "Do you think everyone bought it?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Ron. "Everyone thinks your Snape's son, but "Harry" here is having some problems adjusting."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Sirius. "I've adjusted perfectly!"  
  
"You have not," said Hermione. "You've already gotten a detention!"  
  
"What did you do?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, I just persuaded Peeves to distract Filch while I turned Mrs. Norris bright blue. It's really not a big deal."  
  
"Sirius," said Harry, trying hard not to laugh. "You'll have to restrain yourself. I know it's funny but we can't raise anyone's suspicion."  
  
"Alright, I promise to behave."  
  
Sirius sounded sincere but the look on his face wasn't.  
  
"No," said Harry. "I know you. You have told me to be careful and to lie low for the last year and a half. You should probably take your own advice."  
  
Sirius tried to say something in his own defense but realized that Harry was right.  
  
"I'm sorry. I promise to behave. I really do."  
  
"So what were you talking to Dumbledore about?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Sirius. "He did tell me to tell you something Harry."  
  
"And that would be?" said Harry, waiting for Sirius to respond.  
  
"He told me that he'd be quite disappointed if you didn't go out for the house team," said Sirius with a smile.  
  
"Well I would," said Harry, "but the only openings are for a keeper and a chaser."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm a seeker, Sirius."  
  
"Just go to trials."  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
"So Alex," continued Ron. "What do you plan on doing tomorrow? Are you going to see how many more girls you can get to drool over you?"  
  
"Shut up Ron."  
  
"No really, what are you going to do tomorrow?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. I'm going to have a lie in, maybe visit the kitchens a few times, and sleep some more."  
  
"What?" said Hermione. "Don't you have any homework to do?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Remember, I just got here. Alex doesn't have homework."  
  
"Does Harry Potter have homework?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No, I finished it all. Just remember to turn it in. Oh, and have Hermione look over it."  
  
"You know, in all this excitement, I totally forgot I had to do work," said Sirius. He didn't look too happy.  
  
"Well," said Hermione. "At least you've done all this before."  
  
"Doesn't mean I want to do it again," grumbled Sirius.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room, a puzzled look on his face. It was the night's events that had him so confused. Where had Alexander Snape come from? What puzzled Draco even more was the fact that this new kid was a Gryffindor. Deatheater's sons are not Gryffindors. Draco shook his head as he glanced down at his half written letter. His father would be interested to know about this new student.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I would sincerely like to apologize to everyone who thought I was evil for leaving the last chapter as such a nasty cliffhanger. We all have our evil moments.  
  
Attention everyone! The following people get a million kudo points for figuring out the meaning of Harry's middle name: Confused One, Rickman's Girl, and Iniysa.  
  
Helluin is Elvish for Sirius. Sirius couldn't name Harry Padfoot so this was the next best thing.  
  
Rickman's Girl gets two extra points for her guess at what Dae means. I didn't consider the Gaelic meaning of the name when I gave it to Severus. When I did choose it, I was considering its Elvish meaning. Dae means shadow according to Tolkien. I thought it would be fun to throw those in there. Anyway, I thought all the reviews I got for the last chapter were great. I got tons of death threats, which scared me slightly, but nevertheless, I got many reviews for it. Already over a hundred. Really, I didn't expect that. Thanks everyone!  
  
Penpunk  
  
P.S. I promise to make the next chapter longer. I decided to cut this one short since every one was *so* anxious to read this chapter. The next will be much more exciting. Promise. No, I really do promise! 


	13. A New Mission

Invenio Veritas  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: Isn't there almost like 60,000 of these Harry Potter fics? Do you think they'd really sue me if I forgot to put a disclaimer on one chapter? Yeah, you're right.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters featured in the book series by Ms. J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 13: A New Mission  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry followed through with his promises for the next day. He slept in until around noon, made a trip to the kitchen, and lounged around the common room. After their talk the night before, Sirius made an effort to stay in Harry's character though it was evident that it pained him greatly.  
  
It was not until after dinner that Harry got a chance to speak to his father. As he was walking back to the common room, a tap on the shoulder startled Harry suddenly. He turned around and was met by his father.  
  
"Alex, I just finished brewing there for you," said Severus as he handed Harry two bottles of new potion. "Did you have any trouble sleeping last night?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"I took the last of what I had and I slept through the night. I even had a lie in."  
  
"That's good to hear. Tell me how those two do. I'll see you in class tomorrow," Severus said as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Yeah. Goodnight Sir," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, goodnight."  
  
Severus turned and began walking towards the dungeons. Harry watched him until he was out of sight. He turned and continued his way up to the tower.  
  
Harry arrived in the common room just in time to witness Fred and George testing their newest product. Or at least they were trying to test it. No one was stupid enough to take any sort of sweet from the twins because they knew they would end up with feathers or smoke coming out from their nostrils.  
  
Fred and George both got a mischievous look in the eye when they saw Harry come through the portrait. "Alex" wasn't aware of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes; at least that's what they thought.  
  
"Hey Alex," said Fred as he nudged George. "Come here. We want to show you something."  
  
Harry knew what was coming so he decided to make the best of it and turn it around on the twins.  
  
"Hey Fred and George," said Harry. Ron and Hermione were at a nearby table with Sirius. They all looked up and watch Harry and the twins with amusement.  
  
"Hey Alex. Me and Fred here make different kind of wizard candy and we were wondering if we could get your opinion on out newest product."  
  
Harry cast a smile to Ron, Hermione, and Sirius before turning back to Fred and George.  
  
"Hey yeah, sure. What kind of candy is it?"  
  
Fred stifled a laugh and held out a small red gumball like piece of candy. Harry took it in his hand and looked at it. He looked at Fred and George. Both had their mouths open in anticipation. Harry suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Hey do you have any other flavors I could try?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said George as he handed Harry a green candy.  
  
Harry took the other candy and placed both in his open palm as he positioned himself in front of the twins. He held his palm in front of him and positioned his other hand behind his palm.  
  
"Waddiwassi!"  
  
The two candies flew into the nearest open orifice, which were the mouths of Fred and George. Both were too shocked to do anything. They did close their mouths and proceeded to eat the candy without realizing what they were doing. There was a small pop and both twins had a head the size of a snitch.  
  
"What the hell?" said Fred. It wouldn't have been so funny if Fred hadn't sounded like a chipmunk. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione. They were both red with laughter. Sirius, however, was looking at Harry with a look of amazement. Fred and George both ran to their dorm room, laughing Gryffindors in their wake. Harry walked over to his friend's table.  
  
"That was brilliant!" said Ron through fits of laughter.  
  
"It seems you've gotten pretty good at that," said Hermione.  
  
Harry looked over at Sirius. He wasn't laughing. His eyes were still wide with amazement.  
  
"What was that?" said Sirius.  
  
"What?" said Harry.  
  
"You shot those two pieces of candy into the twins' mouth without a wand."  
  
"Oh, that. Yeah, I found out I could do wandless magic. I've been practicing."  
  
"I can see that," Sirius still didn't seem to be amused.  
  
"Oh come on. I figured you, of all people, would be happy about this. It one more weapon I have against dark magic."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Sirius. He hadn't considered that. "Does anyone else know?"  
  
"Well, Fred and George do now. Ron and Hermione were there when I figured out I could do it. Other than, I don't think so."  
  
"Hmm. I'm not sure this is something you should show off."  
  
"I'm not going to show off, but I'm not going to promise not to use it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm not Harry anymore," whispered Harry. "When I was "Famous Harry Potter" something like this would make people think I was some kind of freak. Now, no one knows me and I can do stuff like this without standing out."  
  
"I can see your point," said Sirius.  
  
Harry tried to change the subject.  
  
"What are you guys working on?"  
  
"Well, "Harry" here didn't take divination when he was in school," said Ron. "So now I'm trying to teach him what I learned in the last two years."  
  
"Sounds like fun," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah. You wanna help?"  
  
Harry scrunched up his face and shook his head.  
  
"I think I'm going to go up to the dorm and get some sleep."  
  
"What?" said Hermione. "You slept in until noon. Why do you need sleep?"  
  
"I'm just tired," said Harry as he stifled a yawn. "See you guys in the morning."  
  
"Night Alex."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry looked at his watch. It was 12:09 A.M. He had been trying to fall asleep since 8:30. Harry had pulled the curtains around his bed and was now staring at them. He sat up in frustration and scratched his head. Suddenly, his head started to feel light. His vision started to blur and the light in the room started to fade. Harry felt really dizzy and he closed his eyes. When he tried to open them they wouldn't open. A vision started to focus in front of his eyes. It was like watching television in his eyelids. An old house came into view. Harry felt like he had seen this house before. As the house got closer, he realized that he had. It was the house the deatheaters met in.  
  
The house disappeared. He was now in a dark, dank room. It was full of dark figures in masks. Harry silently gasped when he saw the leader of this dark group.  
  
"Welcome back my faithful," hissed Voldemort. "I hope you have better new for me than our last meeting."  
  
Some of the figures shifted uneasily. Obviously some didn't have good news.  
  
"Lucius," said Voldemort. "Any news for me?"  
  
Lucius stepped out of the line and bowed.  
  
"My lord, there is no new news of the search. We have searched seven more mudblood houses with no results."  
  
"Lucius, this disappoints me. I really should punish you for this incompetence. Do you have any reason why I should not?"  
  
"I have news from Hogwarts," Lucius said quickly. "News concerning one of our own."  
  
Voldemort took his eyes off of Malfoy and glanced over at Severus. Severus was glad he had a mask. The look on his face would have given away everything.  
  
"Really? Please enlighten me."  
  
"My lord, a new student has been enrolled in the school."  
  
"Who is this new student?"  
  
"My son says his name is Alex Snape."  
  
Voldemort turned from Malfoy to Severus again.  
  
"Snape, is this true? What relation is this boy to you?"  
  
Severus stepped out of line and bowed.  
  
"My lord, he is my son."  
  
A frightening smile spread across Voldemort's face.  
  
"This is quite a surprise Severus. Why didn't I know about this boy?"  
  
"My lord, I just recently came into his life. He just transferred from Thalion Academy in Canada."  
  
"And what house has he been sorted into?"  
  
"Gryffindor, my lord."  
  
"Is this true Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. Draco has told me that Alex has become acquainted with Harry Potter and his friends."  
  
The smile on the dark lord's face grew wider.  
  
"Severus, I have a new mission for you. I want you to tell little Alex to make very good friends with Harry. I want them become very close. This is an opportunity to learn what Potter has planned for this year."  
  
"Yes my lord," said Severus. He cringed at his own answer.  
  
"Excellent. Thank you for the report Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy bowed and stepped into line.  
  
"Severus, I am disappointed in you. You kept this from me and that makes me wonder about your loyalty to me."  
  
Severus winced behind his mask. Harry immediately felt scared for his father.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Father and son both closed their eyes tightly with pain.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sorry this chapter is oh so very short. I didn't want to continue because then the chapter would be really long. I felt this would be a good place to stop. Please review! 


	14. The Announcement

Invenio Veritas  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
This is the NEW version!  
  
Chapter 14: The Announcement  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
As the pain from the Cructius subsided, Harry edged himself out of bed and searched the surface of his bedside table. He found the bottle of healing potion his father had given him that night and took a sip of it. The liquid immediately began to take away the pain of the curse. Harry sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. As much as he hated being in so much pain, he wished he could have remained in the vision of the deatheaters. He had no idea of the state of his father's well being. It scared him. He had just found the one person who could finally provide him with a family life and he was not going to let that be ripped from him like so many other things had.  
  
Harry stood up and steadied himself. He walked to the end of his four- poster bed and kneeled in front of his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak. Harry wasn't sure where he'd find his father. He decided to try Dumbledore's office first, since Severus always reported to Dumbledore after deatheater meetings. He made his way down the stairs, into the common room, and out of the portrait.  
  
Harry walked as quickly as he could, trying not to let his feet hit the stone floor too loudly. Harry's mind was so distracted that he didn't bother to look around a corner and proceeded to run into something very tall and solid. The force from the impact knocked both figures to the ground. Harry looked up and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that he had run right into the very person he was looking for. Severus, on the other hand, looked slightly confused and very angry. Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak and looked at his father's shocked (but slightly relieved) face.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Severus as he helped Harry to his feet. "Why are you out here at this time of night?"  
  
"I wanted to find you. I wanted to make sure you were okay," said Harry as he folded the cloak.  
  
"What? Wait. . . . Did you see the meeting tonight?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, did you take you potions?"  
  
"No but-" Harry was cut off.  
  
"Harry, I made those so you could sleep and keep from witnessing those meetings. Why didn't you take them?"  
  
"I wasn't asleep when I saw the meeting," said Harry quickly before Severus could say anymore.  
  
"What? You weren't asleep?"  
  
Harry shook his head. Severus looked around the corridor and then back to Harry.  
  
"I've already spoken to Dumbledore. Let's go to my chambers and finish this conversation."  
  
Harry nodded and followed his father to the dungeons. They entered his rooms and Harry sat down on Severus's sofa. The fire was out and it was very cold in the room. Harry looked over the back of the couch and watched his father pace the room.  
  
"Okay," said Severus as he stopped pacing to turn and face Harry. "Tell me again. You were awake in your dorm and you saw what happened at the meeting?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I sat up and my vision started to swim. The light faded in and out, I got really dizzy, and then I saw the meeting."  
  
Severus crossed his arms and began to pace again.  
  
"This is not good. This is really not good."  
  
Harry watched Severus pace.  
  
"Why is this not good?"  
  
"This means that you are subject to these visions twenty-four hours a day. If Voldemort decides to attack during the day, you'll see it. You may be in the middle of class or you may be flying on a broomstick. That's why this is not good."  
  
"So what am I going to do?"  
  
"I'm experimenting with a few different potion ingredients. I think I may be on to something and if my research proves productive, I'll have a potion that will break this connection."  
  
Harry continued to watch his father as he paced back and forth in the room. His facial expression was hard to discern. Harry had rarely seen the look of worry cross Snape's usual sneering face.  
  
"What am I going to do about Sirius?" asked Harry, a look of realized worry crossing his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Severus as he walked around the sofa and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Voldemort said that he wants me to become good friends with 'Harry' and report back to him. I don't want to put Sirius in any more danger. He as good as signed his own death wish by agreeing to be me . . . I can't do this," Harry dropped his head into his hands. Severus didn't know what to do. Should he let Harry work this out on his own or comfort the boy? Severus chose the latter and awkwardly placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt the light touch on his shoulder and looked up. He met his father's gaze. Severus' eyes were torn between confusion and worry; his mouth was formed into a semi-comforting smile.  
  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If Voldemort asks me anything, I'll just make it up. No one will know otherwise."  
  
Harry nodded. He turned his gaze from his father's eyes to his own hands as he leaned back on the oversized sofa.  
  
"There is something of importance we do have to discuss though," said Severus as he removed his hand from Harry's shoulder, his face growing more serious. Harry looked up and noticed the sudden change. "I believe you will be confronted by certain er, students who will be very interested in getting to know you."  
  
"Malfoy?" asked Harry, though it was more of a statement.  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"He'll approach you, I have no doubt, whether it be by his own initiative or his father's," Severus sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his black hair.  
  
"Is Malfoy as evil as he makes himself out to be?" asked Harry. "I've only known him to be a totally bastard to me and my friends and muggleborns and other Gryffindors and all the other houses for that matter."  
  
Severus thought for a moment before answering.  
  
"Draco is definitely pompous and very spoiled, but evil? I'm not sure. That's a strong word. He usually acts on his father's behalf, which is something in itself."  
  
Harry's face grew puzzled.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy used to be on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts, right?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"So naturally, he knew what was going on and he had influence on what happened at the school. You remember when Malfoy was on the board, right?"  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"How did Draco treat you then?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"He taunted me, called Hermione a mudblood, and cracked jokes about Ron being poor. That's it really."  
  
"And after? Malfoy got sacked the end of your second year, I believe. How did he treat you third year and last year?"  
  
"Worse. Always trying to find ways to get me expelled or humiliate me in front of the school."  
  
"And how did he go about doing that?"  
  
"Spying on me . . . oh, I see now. Since his dad got sacked, Draco is kind of keeping watch over the school."  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"So maybe Sirius isn't in as much danger," said Harry after a short pause.  
  
"How do you figure?" asked Severus.  
  
"Well, before 'Alex' came, Voldemort had Slytherins watching me, right? Now, he could use them for something else since he thinks he has a spy in Gryffindor. So really, I'm taking more attention away from Sirius."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," said Severus. He looked over at Harry. He had never though of it that way.  
  
"So should I try to be friendly to Malfoy?" asked Harry. That was not a statement he expected from his mouth.  
  
"He'll no doubt try to be friendly with you. Every Slytherin will."  
  
"Because I'm their Head of House's son?"  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"I think you will have to be friendly with Draco and his lackeys. I still have to act loyal to Voldemort. Unfortunately, as my son, you will too. At least when you're around Malfoy. I'm not saying you have to be his best friend but you'll have to buddy around with him some."  
  
"Won't the other Gryffindors get suspicious if I'm hanging around with Draco?"  
  
"Probably. I guess you can use that to keep some distance from him, but Weasley, Granger, and Black are not around you at all times. Trust me, Draco will find the time to talk to you. I guess you should just act civilly towards him. You have more than enough sense to know what and what not to do around him. Trust your instincts."  
  
Harry nodded. They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Severus looked over at Harry and saw him shivering. He realized that, even though he was used to the cold, Harry wasn't. He stood up and walked into his own bedroom. Harry looked up and watch his father cross the room and walk into his bedroom. Severus returned shortly with a thick blanket.  
  
"Sorry it's so cold down here," said Severus as he wrapped the blanket around Harry's shoulders. "I forget about the cold. I've lived down here so long I must have gotten used it. By the way, did the healing potion work alright?"  
  
"Yeah, it worked pretty fast. It just took me a while to get to it. Voldemort held you under the curse for a long time. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Trust me, I've had worse," said Severus as he scratched the back of his neck. "I'll probably be pretty sore in the morning and probably pretty nasty to my classes."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Maybe I should warn Sirius not to try your patience in class."  
  
Severus snorted.  
  
"If you want him to still be breathing by the end of the class. Yes, I would highly suggest it."  
  
Harry wrapped the blanket tightly around him. Severus looked down at his watch.  
  
"It's pretty late and I don't think you'll have anymore trouble tonight but if you want, you can sleep here on the couch."  
  
Harry looked up at Severus.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Are you sure that's okay?"  
  
"Of course," said Severus. He reached behind him and pulled out a pillow. He threw it playfully at Harry. "Just don't drool on my couch. It's leather, you know."  
  
Harry took the pillow and smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Severus nodded and smiled. It was the first real, unforced smile Harry had ever seen spread across his face.  
  
"I'm in the back room if you need anything," said Severus as he walked back behind the couch. "Goodnight Harry."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry was brought out of his deep slumber by a gentle shake on the shoulder. His dark lashed eyes fluttered open and focused the blurry image in front of them. His father was standing above him, a slight smile playing on his face.  
  
"I would suggest getting up Alex. You wouldn't want to be late for your first day of class. Especially my class."  
  
Harry snorted as he tried to pull himself up. Severus could see him struggling to sit up. He'd been just as sore when he's pulled himself out of bed. He held out a hand to Harry.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry as he accepted the offered hand and pulled himself up.  
  
"I had a house elf bring you up some clothes and supplies for your morning classes. You probably don't feel like walking all the way up to Gryffindor Tower this morning."  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head. He suddenly remembered something he was meaning to tell Severus.  
  
"Thank you for the cauldron and books and everything. You really didn't have to, though. I could have paid for everything," Harry watched his father's reaction to his words. It seemed like he didn't know how to accept thanks.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry," said Severus. "It's not your fault you needed all that. Besides, the cauldron you were using looked like it was about to melt. I'd rather have some dangerous potion spill all over Black than you."  
  
Harry smiled slightly but he wasn't sure if he felt comforted by the fact his father was looking out for his well being or scared by the fact he wouldn't mind if some horrible potion spilled all over Sirius.  
  
"You may use my bathroom if you wish. It's through my room and on the right," said Severus as he sat down in one of the armchairs. "I'll walk you to breakfast after you're done."  
  
Harry nodded and grabbed the pile of clothes at the end of the sofa that were brought up by the house elf.  
  
The hot shower took away some of the tension in Harry's sore muscles. After drying off and getting dressed, Harry stood in front of the mirror over the sink. The unfamiliarity of the reflection caused him to avoid looking into it. Instead, Harry loaded his toothbrush with paste and bent over the sink, avoiding his own gaze.  
  
Severus looked down at his watch and saw that breakfast was to start shortly. He closed the book he was reading and walked through his room, stopping at the bathroom door. He leaned an ear to the door to listen. He could hear something but was unable to make out what it was. It sounded like someone in pain. Severus then recognized the noise as Harry's voice. He quickly knocked on the door.  
  
"Harry!" yelled Severus, rattling the locked doorknob. "Harry, are you okay?" He dug frantically through his robes to find his wand. He was just about to cast Alohomora when the door swung open. To Severus' relief, Harry was fine.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry with a very confused look on his face. His father's eyes were wide and he looked worried but slightly relieved.  
  
"I thought you were hurt. Maybe seeing another vision or something," said Severus, his cheeks reddening a little. "I heard you through the door. It sounded as though you were in pain."  
  
At this, Harry's cheeks reddened.  
  
"I was trying to comb my hair," said Harry, holding up the comb in his hand. "I'm not use to so much. I can't comb it without hurting myself."  
  
Severus allowed his face to break into a slightly relieved smile.  
  
"Here, let me help," said Severus as he held out his hand. Harry looked at him for a moment before handing him the comb. Harry was a bit shocked at his father's sudden helpfulness, especially with something as simple as his hair.  
  
"Merlin Harry," muttered Severus as he turned Harry around so that the back of his head was facing him. "You broke pieces of the comb off in your hair. Do you always do this when you brush it?"  
  
"Since the charms came off," said Harry as he picked a piece of plastic out of his hair. Severus put one hand on the top of Harry's head and ran the comb through his hair. He gently worked the comb through the many tangles Harry had given himself. Harry felt a little awkward standing there, letting someone do his hair, let alone that person is Severus Snape.  
  
Severus ran the comb through all of Harry's hair to make sure all of the tangles were gone and then handed the comb back to his son.  
  
"Um, thanks," said Harry as he set the comb on the sink. Severus simply nodded in return. "Do you have trouble with your hair?"  
  
Severus smirked.  
  
"Nah, all the grease makes it easy to run a comb through."  
  
Harry looked at his father with a sort of odd wonder. Severus saw this look and continued to smirk.  
  
"Grease head has always been a favorite nickname for me. You work with potions all day and see what your hair looks like afterwards."  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Severus, looking down at his watch. "Breakfast is about to start."  
  
Harry nodded and walked from the bathroom to the living room, followed by his father. He picked up his cauldron and book and followed his father out the door.  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall just as breakfast began. His father entered behind him. Harry found Ron, Hermione, and Sirius towards the end of the house table and took a seat next to Sirius.  
  
"I will see you in class Alex," said Severus. "Do try to be on time."  
  
Harry nodded before turning to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Where did you go?" asked Ron as he finished piling food onto his plate. "Me and Harry were a little worried when we woke up and found an empty bed between us." Ron leaned in to whisper to Harry. "Harry was a little more worried than I was."  
  
"Sorry," said Harry as he turned from Ron and looked at Sirius. "I was talking to my father and I ended up sleeping on his couch." Harry couldn't help but notice Sirius' facial expression as he said "my father." They would definitely need to talk later on.  
  
"What did you two talk about?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
Harry started to speak but then stopped. He shook his head.  
  
"I'll tell you later," said Harry. He then dropped to a whisper. "When there are not so many people around."  
  
The three teens nodded and returned to their breakfast.  
  
"Oh, by the way Potter," said Harry, looking up from his breakfast, "a certain professor warned you against trying his patience in class."  
  
Sirius smiled.  
  
"I would never do something to deliberately make Snape angry," said Sirius wryly. "To make him violently furious . . . well . . . that's a different story."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry looked over at Sirius who was sitting next to him in the Potions classroom. He almost had to look away to keep from laughing. Of course Harry knew that he was in a serious situation with deadly consequences, but could he help that his own Godfather was being a total ass at that very moment? His Godfather was turning this serious situation into a Sirius situation and Harry couldn't decide between laughing at his Godfather's antics or giving him a swift kick in the shins.  
  
"What's so funny Alex?" asked Sirius innocently. He was sitting at the edge of his chair, straight backed and hands folded on the desktop. Sirius kept tipping his head to the side, fluttering his eyelashes at the ceiling, totally over exaggerating the whole "little angel" routine. Harry leaned over and whispered into his ear.  
  
"I may think its funny but I can guarantee Professor Snape won't. You'll lose points just because he hates you and I'll probably get yelled at for not keeping you in line. Please try to act like a normal person."  
  
Harry drew back and watched Sirius' facial expression change. It went from "smart ass" to "serious Sirius."  
  
"I'm just joking around. I'm not going to do anything that will raise suspicion. Especially when were around that lot," Sirius took his eyes off Harry and glanced over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned and saw that Sirius was looking at the Slytherins on the other side of the room. Most of them were talking amongst themselves. Draco Malfoy, however, looked as though he were trying to catch Harry's eye. Harry ignored him however, and turned back around and faced Sirius.  
  
"Don't look now Alex," said Sirius in a hushed voice, "but rat face is headed this way."  
  
Harry turned and saw Draco making his way across the classroom. Just as he had gotten over to the Gryffindor side of the room, Malfoy was stopped by a dark, sweeping figure that had just entered the classroom.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please return to your seat," said Snape without a second glance to the blonde boy. He continued walking to the front of the room and turned to face his students. "Today, you will be preparing ingredients for a potion you will start brewing on Wednesday. The potion is called botanis thriveus and its effects are similar to those of skele-gro expect that botanis thriveus is used on plants. Professor Sprout has requested a large amount and I expect that this potion will be easy enough for most of you to complete. The potion needs ample time to brew so you will only prepare the ingredients for it this class period. They are on the board. Get to work."  
  
With that, Severus turned and walked to his desk in the corner of the room. As he sat down, he looked over at Harry. Harry looked back. Severus raised an eyebrow at him and looked to the Slytherin side of the room. Harry followed his father's gaze, which rested on Draco Malfoy. His father looked back at him. Harry could only shrug.  
  
Malfoy left Crabbe and Goyle and walked over to the Gryffindor side of the classroom. He stopped in front of Harry's desk.  
  
"Hello Alex," said Malfoy in his pompous, drawling voice. "I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco held out a hand and Harry shook it.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner for this assignment," said Malfoy while he gave Sirius a contemptuous glare.  
  
"Sorry," said Harry, "but I'm already Harry's partner. Maybe some other time." Fat chance.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," said Draco as he smiled knowingly at Harry. "Glad to have met you. See you around sometime."  
  
Draco cast one more glare at Sirius before turning and walking back to his desk.  
  
"What are you going to do about him?" asked Sirius in whisper.  
  
"I'll tell you later," whispered Harry. "I've already talked about him with Professor Snape."  
  
Sirius nodded and both boys started with their work. The rest of the class went by with no other surprises. Sirius lost Gryffindor points for being alive, although that wasn't the reason Snape gave him.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It was Wednesday night in the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all doing an essay for Professor McGonagall's class. Everyone at Hogwarts seemed to have gotten over the initial shock of Snape having a son and most were pretty accepting of "Alex." All the Gryffindors seemed to like him and the Slytherins all sucked up to him. Harry tried to avoid Draco as much as possible and had avoided any sort of meeting with him so far. Harry had explained to Sirius, Ron, and Hermione his role as Voldemort's spy on Sirius and how he had to be civil towards Malfoy. They all seemed to be sympathetic towards him.  
  
"Hey Ron," said Harry looking up from his book. "Where is Harry?"  
  
"He's got a meeting with the quidditch team," said Ron. "They're picking captains tonight."  
  
"Oh," said Harry. He shut his book and leaned over the table. "Is Sirius good at quidditch?"  
  
"I don't know," whispered Ron. "He's you're Godfather. You should know."  
  
"I know but I never asked him before. I know that my da- I mean James was good at quidditch but I don't know about Sirius."  
  
"Well," said Hermione, "you can ask Harry about it now."  
  
Harry gave Hermione a puzzled look and then turned around. He watched the entire Gryffindor quidditch team walk into the common room. Fred and George both climbed on one of the tables in the common room.  
  
"Hear Ye Hear Ye!" cried Fred.  
  
"Attention all Gryffindors!" shouted George.  
  
"We are officially the new co-captains of the quidditch team!" they shouted in unison.  
  
All the students stopped what they were doing and turned to watch the twins. They all applauded when Fred and George made the announcement. The twins both began bowing and looking at each other with feigned shock and excitement.  
  
"As captains, it is our job, along with input from the rest of the team, to choose the new members of the team. This year there is an opening for a chaser and, due to unfortunate circumstances, a seeker."  
  
Harry froze. They needed a seeker? How is this possible? He turned to Hermione and Ron. They were both smiling at him. Harry turned back to the twins.  
  
"All of you who are interested in playing quidditch and beating the knickers off the other house teams, meet us on the pitch on Friday at 4:00 P.M. That's all we have to say. Please return to what you were doing," said George as he and Fred jumped off the table.  
  
Sirius walked over to the three Gryffindors sitting in the back.  
  
"So Alex," said Sirius with a sly look on his face, "are you going to try- out now?"  
  
"I'm thinking about it," said Harry. "May I ask what those unfortunate circumstances were that caused Gryffindor to lose their star seeker?"  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"That's what I talked to Dumbledore about a few nights ago. I told him to get me taken off the team. He told the team that I could no longer play because of Voldemort and quidditch being an easy sport to get killed in and making it look like an accident. The team objected so much that Dumbledore compromised and said I could still play as long as I played keeper."  
  
"Oh," said Harry. "So are you any good at quidditch?"  
  
Sirius smiled.  
  
"I'm okay. I was on the house team."  
  
"Really?" said Ron. "What did you play?"  
  
"I was a keeper," said Sirius. "I'm guessing Dumbledore remembered that when he mentioned the position I had to play."  
  
"How did Fred and George end up being co-captains?" asked Hermione.  
  
"There was a tie in the voting. We thought that, since they probably wouldn't function right if they were separated, that they could be captains together."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," said Ron. "I hope me being their brother gives me an advantage with try-outs."  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione. "Don't expect to be put on the team just because you're related to the captains."  
  
"I know," said Ron. "I've been practicing really hard. Hermione, you even said I'd probably make the team."  
  
"I know I did and you probably will," said Hermione. "I don't even know a thing about quidditch and I know you're good."  
  
Sirius clapped Ron on the shoulder and whispered into his ear, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."  
  
This caused Ron, Harry, and Sirius to laugh, leaving Hermione to wonder about what was so funny.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
After dinner, Harry was a little late in leaving. Severus had stopped to talk to him for a bit, causing Harry to walk back up the common room alone. On his way, he was met by the last person on earth he had wanted to see. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, there you are Alex," said Draco. Crabbe and Goyle were looming behind him. "I was wondering if we could talk for a minute."  
  
"Okay," said Harry coolly. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing important. Just wanted to see how life with Potter's going."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Fine, I guess."  
  
"Man, I really pity you. I couldn't imagine being put in Gryffindor. Is it as bad as I think it is?"  
  
"I don't know. How bad do you think it is?"  
  
Draco opened his mouth to answer but then stopped.  
  
"I don't know. What's Gryffindor like?"  
  
"Noisy. You'll never get bored. Considering the circumstances, it's not as bad as you think."  
  
"Yeah, well I'll take your word for it."  
  
"Well, I really need to get back to my common room," said Harry as he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," said Draco. "Could we hang out sometime?"  
  
"I'd love to Draco," said Harry. Yeah, he'd love to punch him in that smug face of his, "but you know that I have to gain the trust of Potter and his friends and they would get really suspicious if I were to be friends with you. Sorry."  
  
"Hey, it's fine. Maybe we can work something out," said Draco. "See you around."  
  
With that, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle turned and started walking back to the dungeons.  
  
Harry watched them until they were gone. He shook his head and started back up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Okay, there are a few reasons I redid this chapter. For one, it was really short. When I read through it, I realized that I kind of rushed things and I decided to put in Harry and Sirius' first potions lesson together. I hope you like this version more, and if not, sorry. I kind of got stuck writing chapter 15 and changing this one really helped me get writing. Leave a review and tell me what you think. 


	15. Trials

Invenio Veritas  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red Violets are blue I don't own Harry Potter And neither do you!  
  
Chapter 15: Trials  
  
DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE NEW VERSION OF CHAPTER 14. I HAVE REPOSTED IT AND THIS CHAPTER PROBABLY WON'T MAKE MUCH SENSE UNLESS YOU READ. Okay, maybe it will, but still, go read the new one! ************************************************************************  
  
Friday.  
  
It was finally Friday. Harry looked out the window at the clear September day and sighed. It was a perfect day for quidditch. Not a cloud to be seen and the air was cool and refreshing. Or at least that's what he thought it would be like if he were actually outside. A perfect Friday afternoon and he was cooped up in the Divination Tower. Professor Trelawny was droning on and on about tarot cards and such, but Harry, Ron, and Sirius really didn't care.  
  
"Alex," said Ron as he turned from staring at the smothering fire to Harry. "Why did you take this class again? Didn't you have the chance to get out of it?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry regretfully. "I wanted to make sure I had the same classes as you two. I didn't want to leave you to this alone."  
  
"Wow," said Sirius. "You're really a pal, you know that?"  
  
Harry smiled at Sirius before turning and focusing on their teacher.  
  
"Now," said Professor Trelawny as she stood up from her chair. "I have a feeling that more than enough of you are having difficulty with the cards. That is why I will give you all your very own reading and show you the proper way to read them."  
  
Lavender and Parvati both jumped off their poufs and hurried to be the first ones in line. Harry and Ron both groaned in unison while Sirius got a quite wicked grin on his face.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" asked Harry as he saw the smile on his godfather's face.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about the fun I could have with this," said Sirius. "But I won't because I know I need to act accordingly-"  
  
"Do whatever you want," said Harry as he clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "In this class, it really doesn't matter. Me and Ron are never serious."  
  
Sirius got a look on his face that suggested Christmas had come early. He ran over the line that had formed in front of their teacher and slammed into Parvati in the process. Sirius muttered a quick apology before turning and motioning Ron and Harry to join him in line. They complied and walked over behind him.  
  
After Parvati and Lavender had their reading done, Sirius sat in the chair in front of Professor Trelawny and waited for her to begin.  
  
"Ah, let's see here Mr. Potter," said the Professor as she laid three cards in front of her. She flipped over the first card. "I see a turn of fortune for you. My, Mr. Potter, that is very good to hear. I was very excited when I first foresaw it. Let's see, oh yes, you will witness the great happiness of one of your friends. Last card, oh, you will be free from hardships. What a wonderful reading for you. It seems as though the fates can be changed. Do you think you can give a proper reading now that you've seen one done?"  
  
"I don't know Professor," said Sirius. "Could you help me?"  
  
"Oh, of course Mr. Potter," said Professor Trelawny as she handed the deck of cards to Harry. "Give me a reading and I'll help you."  
  
Sirius took the cards and turned to give an amused look to Harry and Ron. He turned back to the professor and cleared his throat. He dealt out three cards and flipped over the first.  
  
"All right, the nine of cups," said Professor Trelawny. "What does that mean?"  
  
"You'll be baking soon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll use nine cups of something," said Sirius innocently.  
  
Professor Trelawny looked at Sirius with an odd look before continuing.  
  
"Alright, let's try again. Flip over the next card."  
  
Sirius did so and flipped over the three of swords.  
  
"Hmm," said Sirius, "it looks like you'll have a run with some pirates."  
  
"Mr. Potter, I don't think that's the proper inter. . ."  
  
But Sirius stopped her and flipped over the last card. It had a dancing skeleton on it. Trelawny gasped and covered her mouth with one hand.  
  
"Hey Professor, I think this means you'll be invited to a costume party," said Sirius.  
  
"Mr. Potter, this is no laughing matter. That's the death card!" Professor Trelawny said through her covered mouth. "I need to consult my inner eye about this. You all may go."  
  
Harry and Ron tried to hold back their excitement as Sirius stood up from his chair.  
  
"We really owe you one," said Ron as they exited the classroom.  
  
"Definitely," added Harry.  
  
"I wish I had taken that class when I went here," said Sirius. "Me and James could have had a great time in there."  
  
"What time do you have to meet the rest of the team for trials?" asked Ron.  
  
Sirius looked down at his watch.  
  
"In about a half an hour. I think I'm going to go get my broom and head down there now. Try out my new broom and all."  
  
"We'll go up with you," said Harry. "It'll be easier to get up there and out while everyone is still in class."  
  
The three boys walked up to Gryffindor Tower and Sirius changed into his quidditch robes while Harry grabbed his Firebolt. Ron would be using a school broom for tryouts since he didn't have his own. He decided to practice by crumpling pieces of parchment and throwing them into a garbage can.  
  
"Are you okay Ron?" asked Harry as he noticed Ron's glum look. Harry walked over to Ron's bed and sat next to him.  
  
"Just a little nervous I guess," said Ron as he threw another parchment ball, sinking it into the can. "I just really want to make the team. I mean I've watched you play since first year. I really want to make it."  
  
"You'll be fine," said Harry as he clapped hid best friend on the shoulder. "Hey, at least you won't have to tryout alone."  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
"You'll make it, I have no doubt. You're probably the best seeker at this school. . . ever."  
  
"Oh come on Ron," said Sirius. "You'll do fine. Just do your best."  
  
Ron nodded but he didn't look anymore reassured than before.  
  
"We'd better go," said Sirius as he gathered up his things. "Classes are out and it'll be hell getting through the corridor."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded and followed Sirius out the door. Sirius was right. The corridor was crowded as everyone was making their way back up to the common room. The crowd thinned out as they got down towards the Entrance Hall. As they entered the hall, Harry could see his father waiting for him by the door.  
  
"Hey, I'll meet up with you guys on the pitch," said Harry as he walked towards Severus. Both boys nodded before leaving out the door.  
  
"Hello Alex," said Severus. "How was class today?"  
  
"Um, fine I guess," said Harry as he shrugged.  
  
"That's good," said Severus. There was an awkward pause before Severus continued. "I just wanted to wish you luck with the try-outs."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry smiling slightly. "Well, I have to go. I'll let you know how everything goes."  
  
"I'd like that. Would you like to meet me tomorrow for lunch?"  
  
"Um, sure. Where should I meet you?"  
  
"Just come down to my rooms. How about one o'clock?"  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "See you then."  
  
"Bye Alex. Good luck," Severus smiled slightly before turning and walking towards the dungeons. Harry turned and walked out the door.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Okay, everyone listen up!" said Fred as paced in front of the house team hopefuls. "Welcome to trials for the Gryffindor House Team. If you don't know already, George and I are the captains for this team. The other team members are chasers Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet and new keeper Harry Potter. There is an opening for a chaser and seeker. Everyone interested in trying out for chaser stand over with those two beautiful ladies. Anyone interested in playing seeker, stand by Potter."  
  
"Hey Fred!" yelled Sirius. "Am I beautiful too?"  
  
"Oh right, sorry!" yelled Fred. "If anyone is interested in playing seeker, go stand by the beautiful and talented Mr. Harry Potter. Is that better?"  
  
Sirius nodded and smiled.  
  
The crowd of about fifteen hopefuls split into two groups. Most of them went to stand by Angelina and Alicia. Harry walked over to Sirius, along with a third year who's name he couldn't remember and Seamus. Harry stole a glance over to Ron. He looked more nervous than he did in the dorm. Ron looked over and caught Harry looking at him. Harry gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. Ron nervously smiled back.  
  
"Alright. Now, those who want to play chaser will go first. Each of you will take a turn flying and passing with Angelina and Alicia. Then, take some shots on Potter," said George as he motioned for Sirius to stand by him. "Let's see, we'll go in alphabetical order so. . . Ethan Angleforth, you are up first."  
  
Four figures flew up into the air. Alicia, Angelina, and Ethan all organized themselves on one end of the pitch while Sirius flew around a bit on the other end. Harry watched his Godfather fly. He was really good. He had a similar style with Harry. 'That is a very good thing,' thought Harry. 'Most people won't notice the difference.' Sirius flew around the goal posts a few times before situating himself in front of them. Ethan and the girls started to make their way down the pitch. Ethan was a good flyer but his handling skills with the quaffle weren't the best. They got down to Sirius' end and Ethan took a shot. It was a good shot but Sirius had no trouble blocking it. They did this a few more times before the next hopeful flew up with the others and took his turn.  
  
Harry continued to watch the rest of the chaser hopefuls. Most of them were either good flyers or good ball handlers, but no one had had both skills at once. At long last, it was finally Ron's turn. He looked nervous and shaky as he mounted his broom. He looked over at Harry one last time before kicking off into the air. He joined Alicia and Angelia at the end of the pitch. They started to make their way down towards Sirius and Harry began to wonder what Ron was so worked up about. He was easily the most talented in flying and ball handling. After passing with the girls a bit, they took position and began to shoot on Sirius. So far, Sirius had only allowed three goals out of about forty shots. Ron had some great maneuvers and finally managed to put one past Sirius.  
  
All four players flew down to Fred and George. Ron definitely looked relieved, obviously happy with his performance.  
  
"Alright, I guess that leaves you three," said George as he motioned towards Harry, Seamus, and the third year whose name was Nathan Little. "We're just going to release the snitch. We'll consider you on how fast you catch it and your flying skill. Nathan, you're up first."  
  
With that, Fred released the snitch and Nathan flew up after it. The third year had some flying skill but more of a style that was suited for a chaser than anything else. He flew after the snitch for sometime before finally coming back down. He didn't have the snitch in his hand and had lost it somewhere above the teacher's box. Seamus had actually caught the snitch but took about twenty minutes to do it.  
  
"Okay, Alex. Your turn," said Fred. He released the snitch and Harry flew up after it. Harry missed the thrill of flying, not doing it since the first task last year. Harry caught the snitch easily within the first few minutes but didn't exactly feel like landing. He looked over towards the Gryffindor stands and saw a glint of gold. Harry decided to check it out and flew in that direction. It ended up being Nathan's snitch. He caught that one just as easily and flew back down to Fred and George.  
  
"Wow, nice job Alex," said George as Harry handed him the two tiny gold balls. "You even caught two."  
  
"Well everyone," said Fred, addressing the rest of the hopefuls. "We'll make the announcement in the common room later tonight, after dinner. Thanks for trying out."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Sirius all made there way up to the castle together.  
  
"I don't know why you were worrying so much, Ron," said Harry as he pushed Ron playfully into Sirius. "You were, by far, the best one out there."  
  
"Yeah, I agree," said Sirius. "You even got the quaffle past me."  
  
"And you, Potter," said Harry. "You never said so were so good at quidditch."  
  
"I wasn't that great," said Sirius, shrugging. "It'll count when we actually play another house team."  
  
"It was really great to fly again," said Harry. "I haven't flown in such a long time."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," said Sirius.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Would you two just sit down and chill out," said Hermione as she watched Harry and Ron pace back and forth in the front of the fire in the common room. "You both know you made it. I don't see why you are worrying so much."  
  
"If we knew we were going to make it, do you think we'd be this nervous?" said Ron as he plopped down on the couch next to Hermione. "I didn't even eat at dinner, I was so nervous."  
  
"You did really well Ron," said Harry as he sat on the other side of Hermione. "You have no reason to worry."  
  
"I don't know why you're worrying. You caught two snitches."  
  
"It's not that I'm worrying about not making it," said Harry. "It's just the whole try-out process. I can't help but be nervous. Besides, I want you to make it."  
  
"Thanks pal," said Ron.  
  
All three friends turned their attention to the center of the common room as the team walked into the room.  
  
"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin . . ." Harry was sure Ron was going to start hyperventilating.  
  
"Okay," said Fred, as he stood up on one of the tables. "First off, we just want to thank everyone for trying out. We wish we could let you all play but then we'd be disqualified for too many people on the pitch. Anyway, please give a warm welcome to the new addition of our team. Chaser Ron Weasley and Seeker Alexander Snape."  
  
There was tremendous applause from around the room as Harry and Ron high- fived each other. They walked over to the rest of the team and shook hands with them all. Ron just about got his head knocked off as Fred and George both clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I told you everything would turn out Alex," said Ron, trying to recover from his brothers' congratulations.  
  
"Sure you did Ron."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I apologize for the wait in getting out this chapter. Not much happened in it. It had no pain or angst or sneering comments from anyone. Wow, I must be in a good mood.  
  
I also want to personally thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I was going to start replying to them a few chapters ago, but things didn't work out the way I planned, but I promise I will start next chapter.  
  
Lady Lightning, confused one, you-know-who, Lunarian Amethyst, Saavik, Xikum, witchmaster, Phoenix flight, teri, Elektra Joradees Gamblin, Silver Angel, Lee Lee Potter, Dragon Snake, Totally_2bular_girl, The Kuro no Tenshi, sk8reagle, moonlight, Rickman's girl, Lei Dumbledore, t.a.g., chaser, Radcliffe-lover, and Katydidnt - Thanks so much for all your reviews. You guys are seriously so cool. Everyone has been so nice to me!  
  
I hope you like this chapter as well as my rewrite of the last one. Leave a review and tell me what you think! I know it was kind of short but I'll try and make it longer next time.  
  
penpunk  
  
Oh, if there's any interest, I was thinking about making an update list for this fic. Leave me your e-mail and I'll send out an e-mail every time I update. 


	16. Silence

Invenio Veritas  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter still belongs to JKR  
  
Chapter 16: Silence  
  
^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Ron as he watched Harry grab his cloak off his bed.  
  
"I'm going to go see my father," said Harry, careful to say "father" since Dean was in the room.  
  
"Why do you need your cloak? You're going to the dungeons, not outside on the grounds."  
  
"Hey," said Harry, pointing his cloak at Ron. "It's really cold down there. It's not like the potion's room where there's always a fire."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Ron as he returned to his book. It was rainy Saturday and everyone was cooped up indoors throughout the castle. Sirius and Hermione were off doing some homework. It seemed that Sirius really only remembered things from DADA and Transfiguration and Hermione was catching him up on everything they had ever learned. "What are you two going to do?"  
  
"He wanted me to meet him for lunch to talk, you know, tell him about trials."  
  
"Do you know when you'll be done?" asked Ron as he closed his book and got off of his bed.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Harry wanted to talk to us about something," said Ron with a wary smile. "He said it was important."  
  
"Hmm. . . well, how about I meet you guys in here at two-thirty?" said Harry as he made for the door.  
  
"Yeah, cool, that's fine," said Ron as he followed Harry out the dorm door. "I'm going to go find those two. Maybe I can help or something."  
  
"You mean maybe you can help annoy Hermione with Sirius," whispered Harry.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," said Ron as he plopped down on one of the armchairs in the common room. "See you later."  
  
Harry exited the common room and headed toward the dungeons. He couldn't help but be in a good mood. When he found out that Snape was his father, he thought that his life couldn't possibly be worse. But that had changed. He saw a totally different person in Snape. The Snape who berated him in Potions about everything was a totally different Snape that helped him comb his hair when he was ripping it out. Snape, no his father, was a changing man. One who wanted to be there for him. Harry smiled as he entered the dungeon corridor.  
  
He continued walking until he reached the end of the dungeon corridor. He knocked on the door to his father's private chambers and waited. Nothing. He knocked again and still no one answered the door. Harry tried a third time, knocking louder but there still was no answer. He shrugged, turned around, and started walking back up the corridor. As he passed his father's office, he could hear voices, one belonging to his father. He started to knock on the door but stopped when the voices became raised. Harry felt bad for eavesdropping but he leaned his head in to listen anyway. The second voice belonged to Remus Lupin.  
  
". . .Lupin, dammit, it's none of your business!" Snape said angrily.  
  
"I don't see your problem Snape," said Remus a little calmer. "All I want to know is how you and your son are doing. I care greatly for him and would like to know how things are going."  
  
"Then ask him."  
  
"Snape, why is it so hard to tell me yourself?"  
  
Harry heard his father sigh heavily.  
  
"Because you wouldn't want to hear what I have to say."  
  
There was silence for a few moments. Harry tried to release his ear from the door and continue walking, but some unknown force was keeping him locked on to their conversation.  
  
"Actually Snape, I would be quiet interested in what you have to say on the matter."  
  
"No you wouldn't, but I'll tell you anyway. Maybe you'll leave me alone and I can get some peace from your nosiness."  
  
It went silent for a few more moments.  
  
"Well, I'm waiting Snape."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I wish he had never found out."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Who? Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Snape, that statement is going to need an explanation. Do I need to bring Sirius up here to get it from you?"  
  
"Do whatever you want, I feel there is no need to offer you an explanation. I wish Harry had never found out and that things could just go along like they have for the last five years."  
  
"So you are going to let him go through all this just to tell him that you don't want him?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"No, I am not going to tell him. And neither are you."  
  
"The hell I won't," exclaimed Remus. "You can't play with his emotions. He is just a child who has gone through way too much. Finally, he has someone who has the capacity to love him, and I know you do. Don't do this to him."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Snape, don't do this to him."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Snape!"  
  
"Shut up you bloody werewolf. I'm not going to do anything to him. Just mind your own matters and get out. I have to meet Harry for lunch and he'll be down here at any moment."  
  
"Snape, give me an explanation or I'll bring this up with Dumbledore."  
  
"Get out."  
  
Silence.  
  
Harry could hear Lupin's muffled footsteps walking toward the door. Without a second wasted, he turned and ran back up the dark corridor.  
  
Harry's mind was reeling, the good mood he was formerly in gone with the utterance of seven simple words.  
  
"I wish he had never found out."  
  
He wasn't wanted. His own father had no desire to want him. He didn't even care about him enough to tell him why he wasn't wanted. 'What did you expect Harry?' he thought to himself. 'You'd just be a burden to him, a threat to his life. What did you expect?'  
  
Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a muffled cry. He stopped and looked around. The corridor was empty. He heard again. He continued to run toward the entrance hall, trying to find the source of the cry. He heard it again as he past a small hallway. He looked down it and saw two figures in the darkness. One seemed to be overpowering the other, which was crying out through a hand over the mouth it seemed.  
  
Without thinking, Harry ran over to the two figures. His blood started to boil as he saw what was happening. It was Draco Malfoy holding Hermione to the wall, a hand over her mouth and his arm pushing her against the wall.  
  
"What are you doing down here you little good for nothing mudblood bitch?" said Malfoy harshly. Hermione, instead of answering, gave Malfoy a hard knee in between his legs. He cried out in pain and retaliated by hitting Hermione harshly across the face. Harry was now running at full speed, his longer legs carrying him quickly down the hall. He tackled Malfoy at full speed and knocked him to the ground. He was on top of Malfoy and took advantage of it by punching him hard in the face. He could hear Hermione trying to stop him, but Harry's adrenaline was pumping and his blind rage was at full speed. He punched the blonde boy one more time before Hermione grabbed him around the neck and pulled him off Malfoy's chest.  
  
Harry sat on the ground, breathing heavily as Malfoy moaned in pain.  
  
"Ha-er, Alex," said Hermione, catching herself before making a fatal mistake. "Are you okay?"  
  
Harry turned and stood up. Without thinking, he put a hand to Hermione's face and tipped it to the left. On the right side of Hermione's face was a red hand mark. He touched it gently and looked back at Draco's moaning form.  
  
"Are you okay Hermione?" asked Harry as he turned back to her. "He didn't do anything else to you, did he?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine. Alex, you're going to be in big trouble. Especially with your father."  
  
Malfoy finally managed to stand up and he walked over to the two teens.  
  
"What the hell was that for Alex?" said Malfoy as he wiped blood from his bleeding nose. "Are you going to actually stick up for that little mudblood bi. . ."  
  
Malfoy didn't finish. Harry punched him in the stomach and he fell to the ground.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
Hermione and Harry whipped around to see a very angry Snape walking towards them.  
  
"Well, one of you explain."  
  
Hermione started to talk but Harry stopped her.  
  
"I heard someone crying for help and I saw Malfoy holding Hermione against the wall with a hand over her mouth. He slapped her across the face. Look, you can see the hand mark."  
  
Snape looked over at Hermione who had a hand over the mark.  
  
"Ms. Granger, will you please allow me to look at your face."  
  
Hermione reluctantly drew her hand away and Snape tipped her face up to the dim light. The angry red welt was growing more and more red. Malfoy had hit her hard. Snape took his hand from Hermione.  
  
"Ms. Granger, do you think your going to need medical care or will you live."  
  
"I'll be fine Professor."  
  
Snape nodded and turned to Harry.  
  
"Wait for me in my office," he walked past Harry and over to Malfoy who had regained his standing position. "Malfoy, you will go up to the hospital wing. Also, fifty points will be taken from Slytherin for your involvement in this. Fifty from Gryffindor as well. Go Draco."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Harry to Hermione. She nodded.  
  
"I'll meet you back in the common room okay?" said Hermione as she turned to leave. Harry nodded and left to walk to Snape's office. Of all people who had to walk by, why did it have to be Snape? Lupin must have found a different way out of the dungeons. Merlin knows how well he knows the secret passages of Hogwarts. Now, he would be faced with talking to the one person he had no desire to see. This was going to be awkward. Should he tell his father that he had over heard him or go along like nothing happen.  
  
"Bloody hell," muttered Harry to himself as he opened the door. He took a seat in a chair in front of Snape's desk. Harry dropped his head into his hands. He did not look up as he heard the door open and close again. Severus walked over and dropped himself into his chair. He looked over at Harry.  
  
"Are you okay? Did Malfoy do anything to you?"  
  
Harry shook his head without looking up.  
  
"That was a huge mistake Harry," said Severus as he sighed heavily. "It's going to take a lot of explaining to straighten this out."  
  
"So I just let my friend get abused by someone bigger and stronger than her?" Harry asked without looking up.  
  
"Well, no. Harry, you could have gotten me. I would have been able to stop it."  
  
"What would you have done?" asked Harry as his head shot up. His bright green eyes were dulled with sadness and anger as stared into Severus' black gaze. "What if it were you and someone was hurting a person you cared about?"  
  
Severus started to answer but stopped. Harry's eyes remained locked on Snape's.  
  
"Harry, I understand the reason for your actions. Realize, though, that you have risked my life and your life doing this."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Harry. "I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you. I'm sorry you have had to risk your life for me. I'm sorry for everything."  
  
Severus looked at Harry, confused. Harry stood up and started towards the door.  
  
"But there is one thing I'm not sorry for. I'm glad that I found out the truth. I'm just sorry I troubled you with it," Harry looked over at his father, a single tear sliding down his cheek. He turned and walked out the door.  
  
Severus sat staring at the now closed door. He was numb. The look on Harry's face had broken his once cold and unfeeling heart. Harry had obviously overheard the conversation he had had with Lupin. The werewolf would pay for dragging that out of him. Severus dropped his head into his hands. What was he suppose to do now?  
  
"This is why I'm not made out to be a father," said Severus out loud to himself. "I have no capacity to see when someone cares about me. How can I when I don't even care about myself."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry made his way back up to the common room. He had the sudden overwhelming feeling of being totally alone. At least when he believed his parents to be James and his mum, he felt like he had someone, knowing that if they were alive, they would love him beyond anything. Now, his own flesh and blood did not want him.  
  
Harry stopped walking suddenly when he came to the portrait. How he had made it up to the common room without looking up once was a mystery to him, but he muttered the password and walked into the room. It was noisy and crowded, the rain outside still confining everyone indoors. Harry saw Sirius, Ron, and Hermione talking quietly to one another by the fire. Harry debated being alone versus putting on a brave face and acting like nothing had happened. He chose the latter, not wanting to burden his friends with his problems. Merlin knows they don't need more drama to deal with. Harry walked over and sat next to Sirius.  
  
"Hello Alex," said Sirius, smiling brightly. Harry smiled back. The one good thing about this doomed situation was that his godfather was now getting a well-deserved break from being chased by the ministry. He was happy, health, and persistently smiling and joking. It made everything worth it to see Sirius so happy.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Harry with a forced smile. He looked over at Hermione. The red mark on her face was gone.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I used a concealing charm to ward off questions but everyone knows what happened with you and Malfoy. The twins saw Draco walking up to the hospital wing and I told them what happened. I hope that's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. I'm sure everyone would have found out anyway."  
  
"What about you? Did you get in a lot of trouble with your dad?"  
  
"No, not really," said Harry with another forced smile. "Honestly, he really doesn't care."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
(A/N)  
  
Sorry for making everyone wait for this chapter, but here it is. I have been so busy with school and college applications. I finally applied for all the schools I wanted to go to so now I have more time to do other things (like updating!)  
  
As a side note, I'd like everyone to know that I'm officially an adult (I turned 18 on the 26th). Thought you might want to know.  
  
Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. OVER 200! I'm soooooo excited! You guys are so great!  
  
Responses:  
  
Ugly Duckling: One sitting? Wow. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Kitty: I hope this chapter was just as interesting. Thanks!  
  
Agentfatcat: Wow, everyday? I wish I could update everyday!  
  
Silver star: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Saavik: Yeah, they both made it. Not original but I couldn't be that mean. I'm looking forward to writing the quidditch matches.  
  
Pineapplehead: Chapter 14 was pretty crappy before, but I'm glad you like my fic!  
  
Kemenran: I'm glad you think my fic's interesting. I'd be very sad if you thought otherwise.  
  
Witchmaster: I was shocked as well! Sorry I kinda killed the happiness in this one.  
  
Sage and Snape: Thanks for the review. I felt like Ron needed his own little shining moment. Glad you liked it.  
  
Lunarian Amethyst: Glad you liked the new version!  
  
Grey Malfoy: Thanks! Hope you like the new chapter.  
  
Sparrow: Your welcome, thank you for reviewing.  
  
Fading101: Thanks for telling me about the tarot thing. I really don't know anything about them. And by the way, I never get tired of being told my fic is good. It fuels my creative fire and keeps me going. (Wow, that was incredibly cheesy!)  
  
Lady Lightning: I hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Lokia: Thanks, even though I just ate so I can't remember why I'm thanking you (Just joking) Sorry about the whole Draco not being nice thing. I hope you can forgive me.  
  
Chaser: I'm glad you loved it. Thanks.  
  
t.a.g: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry the whole Snape and Harry having lunch thing didn't work out, but it'll all work out in the end. (I hope. . .)  
  
Silver Angel: Thanks. It's nice to throw some humor in every once in a while.  
  
Angelhitomi: Thanks. I love the encouragement. 


	17. Slip of the Tongue

Invenio Veritas  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 17: Slip of the Tongue  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
By morning classes on Monday, the whole school had heard about the fight between Malfoy and Alex Snape. For once, the Slytherins did not retaliate against random Gryffindors for the actions of one. As for the other three houses, Alex Snape became a hero. The rumor was that Alex had beaten the snot out of Malfoy: a broken nose, a black eye, and a severely bruised ego. The truth was that that wasn't so far from the truth. Any doubts that the Gryffindors had about the loyalties of Alexander Snape were erased when they heard about the thorough beating Malfoy had received.  
  
The acceptance of his classmates had no affect on the mood Harry was in. The last conversation he had had with his father was one in which he revealed his knowledge of his father's "feelings." Harry had no idea what to do. He hadn't shared this revelation with anyone. He figured they had had to go through enough already. To him, there was no need to trouble them further.  
  
Harry, however, had other things on his mind as he walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast. It was Monday, which meant double potions with the Slytherins. How he was possibly going to get through that class, Harry had no clue. He was still trying to figure that out as he sat down at the Gryffindor house table.  
  
"Hey Alex," said Ron from across the table. Harry barely acknowledged him. As much as he tried to act like nothing had happened, the more Harry thought about everything, the more dejected he became. He may have a different outward appearance, but Harry knew Ron and Hermione could read him like an open book and for once he wished they didn't know him as well as they did.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Hermione as she laid a hand on Harry's forearm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry, although he didn't sound to convincing.  
  
"Are you sure mate?" asked Ron, seeing that his friend was obviously not okay. "You don't look so good."  
  
"I'm fine!" said Harry, raising his voice slightly. "God, I came down here for breakfast, not the bloody Spanish Inquisition!"  
  
"Alex, chill," said Sirius as he looked around and saw that the whole Gryffindor table tuned into their conversation.  
  
"Yeah, we're just a little concerned," said Ron. "When did that become a crime?"  
  
"It's not," said Harry. "I told you I was fine. Can't you just leave it at that?"  
  
"No," said Sirius, getting a look in his eye that told you he was still Harry's godfather. "Obviously something is wrong and we're obviously concerned. What right do you have to be angry at us?"  
  
"What right do you have to butt into my goddamn business?"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Sirius, Ron, and Harry all looked over at Hermione who had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide over the mistake she had just made. By now, the whole outburst had been witnessed by at least half the student body. Hermione quickly brought down her hand.  
  
"Harry, could you not kick me under the table?" What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Uh," Sirius was trying to follow Hermione's lead in undoing the blunder. "Sorry, uh. . . nervous twitch?"  
  
Ron dropped his head onto his arms because of the sheer lameness of the excuse. The rest of the table, however, saw it as good enough and went back to eating. Harry stood up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall without another word to either of his friends.  
  
"What was that?" asked Sirius after Harry exited the hall. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They had seen Harry act like this before.  
  
"He's done that before," said Hermione as she looked back at Sirius.  
  
"what do you mean?" asked Sirius. Ron leaned in across the table as did Hermione so they could whisper.  
  
"He was really on edge and he snapped back at everyone at the beginning of the year," said Ron. "It was because of his nightmares."  
  
"Nightmares?" asked Sirius, frowning. "What nightmares?"  
  
"You know, the connection thing," said Ron. Sirius nodded and urged the two to continue. "Anyway, he was so snappy all the time because he was tired and stressed out."  
  
"Well, that could happen to anyone," explained Sirius.  
  
"But not Harry," said Hermione. "He's usually a very calm and cool person. You know that."  
  
Sirius started to answer but stopped. Hermione was right. For Harry to just blow up like that, he must have something on his mind.  
  
"Any ideas?" asked Sirius with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"He was fine yesterday," said Hermione. "He's been fine for the last week as a matter of fact. The only thing I can think of is the fight."  
  
"Yeah, but he came back from that acting like himself," said Ron. "Unless something else has happened. Maybe his nightmares have gotten worse."  
  
Sirius and Hermione nodded slightly at Ron's idea and the three fell into silence. They all left a bit early for Potions in hope of talking to Harry before class started. Their hopes were dashed when Harry wasn't in class. As a matter of fact, he never showed up for the entire period. Many worried expressions were reflected in the cauldron Sirius, Hermione, and Ron were working at, but none could top the worried one at the front of the room.  
  
Severus sat at his desk, his eyes fixed on a piece of blank parchment. He had neither the energy nor the will to berate or yell today. He had not seen a trace of sleep since his last conversation with Harry. The image of Harry walking out the door burning in his mind. How could he have let his guard down like that? Why on earth did it have to be Lupin. Severus smirked to himself. He was surprised he was still alive at all. Obviously, Lupin hadn't shared this revelation with Black. Black surely would have hunted Severus down. Harry apparently hadn't shared this with anyone. His absence worried his friends and Godfather, but also confused them. How alike they were, Severus and Harry. Never ones to share their feelings or bother with troubling others. Severus just wished Harry would never grow up to be cold and cynical like his father.  
  
He was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard a cauldron explode. Severus stood up quickly, ready to yell at Neville Longbottom when he realized Longbottom's cauldron hadn't been the one that exploded. He shifted his gaze to the Slytherin side of the room. Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of the room, covered in the sickly orange colored potion.  
  
"Malfoy," said Severus in a menacing tone, "up to the hospital wing, and that'll be five points from Slytherin for your carelessness."  
  
"But. . . But I-"  
  
"Malfoy, I don't need your excuses," said Severus as he sat back down at his desk. "Go. The rest of you, clean up the mess."  
  
Severus waved his hand absentmindedly in the direction of the Slytherins. He looked back over at the Gryffindor side of the room, his eyes falling on Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. The two boys looked as if they were struggling to keep a straight face. Hermione noticed this as well.  
  
"Please tell me you two had nothing at all to do with that," she didn't sound to hopeful.  
  
"Oh, come on Hermione," said Ron in a surprised tone. "He hit you. You, of all people should be happy about anything that happens to him."  
  
"I'll admit I was pleased when Harry just about beat the magic out of him," said Hermione thoughtfully, "but you two really needn't be involved."  
  
"We just wanted to show you how much we cared Ms. Granger," said Sirius with a smirk. "I would have done it anyway, this just gives me a great excuse."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She stopped when Snape started to address them.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Weasley, please come here."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other briefly before starting to the front of the room. They walked up to his desk and stood with their backs to the rest of the class. Severus put down his quill and looked up at the two teens.  
  
"I'm going to ignore the fact that you were probably involved with that," began Severus as he folded his long fingers in front of him. "I have more pressing matters to address. Do you two know where Alex is?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other once more and then back to Snape, shaking their heads.  
  
"Have you seen him at all this morning?"  
  
"He was at breakfast," said Hermione, omitting the fact that he left after an argument with his two best friends and his Godfather. "We thought he'd be here."  
  
Severus sighed slightly. "Thank you Ms. Granger, you can go back to your seat. Mr. Weasley, a word please."  
  
Hermione turned and walked back to Sirius. Ron watched her go and then turned back to his Potions teacher.  
  
"I wanted to know how Alex did with quidditch trials," said Severus.  
  
Ron looked at him surprised. He was expecting to be scolded for something and given detention.  
  
"Uh, he did fine. . . great. He made the team," said Ron after a little hesitation. "There was no competition really."  
  
Severus didn't answer but nodded instead. Ron stood in front of his desk, looking around absently, not sure if he was done or not.  
  
"Uh, sir?" asked Ron after a few moments. "Is that all you needed?"  
  
Severus looked up, startled and apparently lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, yes thank you," Ron turned to leave. "Wait, could you tell Alex, if you see him, that I wish to speak to him?"  
  
"Yes, I will sir."  
  
Ron turned and walked back to Hermione and Sirius. He was definitely going to have a talk with "Alex."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The rest of the morning was Harry free. Ron and Sirius were talking about going to find him as they sat down for lunch but stopped when they saw Harry walk into the Great Hall. He walked toward his friends but stopped suddenly and sat down next to the twins and Angelina Johnson.  
  
"He's avoiding us," said Sirius as he looked back down at his lunch of shepherd's pie. "Something is up. I don't care if he hate me forever, I'm going to tie him down and make him tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I'll help," said Hermione and Ron at the same time.  
  
The three planned on cornering him in DADA, but Lupin started a lecture on old forms of magic almost immediately after the bell for afternoon classes to start went off. He continued his lecture up until the end of the class. Harry left right away, heading off for History of Magic. Ron, Hermione, and Sirius left after him, hot on his heels. Hermione finally threw her arms up in exasperation.  
  
"Alexander Helluin Snape! Get back here right now and talk to us!" cried Hermione as she started walking faster towards him. "Alex!"  
  
Harry didn't answer and walked into the History of Magic classroom, followed closely by the three angry teens. He sat in the back row of desks on the end. Sirius sat next to him, Hermione next to him and Ron next to her. Like Lupin, Binns started his lecture right away, but no one really cared, not even Hermione. Instead of writing down notes for the lecture, she scribbled something on a blank piece of parchment and passed it down to Harry.  
  
(a/n: sorry for the interruption, but so things don't confusing (for me or you) everything Harry writes will be surrounded by (**) Everything Hermione writes (^^) Everything Sirius writes (##) and Ron (==))  
  
^Is there a reason you're avoiding us?^  
  
*No*  
  
#That's funny mate, it sure seems like it#  
  
*Is there a reason I should be avoiding you?*  
  
=You tell us=  
  
*Why are you three so concerned for me?*  
  
=For one, you're our friend=  
  
^Two: you won't tell us what's wrong because we know something is^  
  
# And lastly, that's is what we are here for#  
  
*Ron and Hermione, you two should know that if something was wrong, I'd tell you. Remember the beginning of the year? I told you then.*  
  
^Yeah, after we bothered you enough^  
  
=We practically had to beat it out of you, which, might I add, Sirius is about to do=  
  
#I am not, I said I'd tie him up#  
  
*Okay, for one, no one is tie and/or beat me. For another, I'm just having a bad day. Does that suit you three?*  
  
=No=  
  
^No^  
  
#Sorry mate#  
  
*Arrr!*  
  
=Is that what's wrong? Are you turning into a pirate?=  
  
^Huh?^  
  
#What are you talking about?#  
  
*Pirate?*  
  
=You said "Arrr!"=  
  
*I meant it out of frustration. I'm not a pirate!*  
  
=I know, just joking=  
  
#ha ha, that was really funny#  
  
^you two are not helping^  
  
=just trying to lighten the situation=  
  
#Yeah, don't be so uptight Hermione#  
  
^Okay, when did this turn on me? We are supposed to be "beating" the information out of our dear friend Alex, remember?^  
  
#Oh, I forgot#  
  
=Sorry=  
  
^Are you absolutely sure there is nothing bothering you?^  
  
*Fine. Yes, there is something bothering me. No, I'm not going to tell you now. Yes, I'll tell you later in the common room. Are you happy?"  
  
#Yes#  
  
^Yes^  
  
=No=  
  
*Why?*  
  
=We didn't get to tie you up or beat you. Way to go guys. Get my hopes up and then squash them. Thanks=  
  
Ron passed the note back to Hermione, who groaned and passed it to Sirius, who smack himself on the forehead and groaned, who passed it to Harry who laughed for the first time all day.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the delay in getting this out. Not my intention, I assure you. The next chapter will be much, much, much longer. I promise. Hope you all didn't get too confused with the whole note thing. I also promise more action in the next chapter. The last two or three have been a bit dull. Quite sorry about that. There will be quidditch within the next two (I think) so stay tuned. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I never expected to get so many!  
  
Responses:  
  
Sparrow: Thanks for the review. I've been accepted to a university, so I really don't have to worry much more. More time to write. (yeah right)  
  
Lady Lightning: All will be revealed later on! Everything in this fic has a reason (Um. . . right). Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Savvik: Hehe, I hope your mind is okay. Harry and Sev won't hate each other for long. That's all I'll say. . .  
  
Grey Malfoy: Oh, don't cry! It won't be bad for long, I promise. Yes, yes he is. One big meanie head! Thanks for the review!  
  
Sage and Snape: Sorry this one is short as well. I wanted to get at least one chapter out before I left for vacation. (Spring Break! Woo!) Answers to those question coming soon. Thanks for the encouragement with my college apps. I got accepted into my first choice school (WSU!) and now I'll get to study how to write!  
  
Kateydidnt: You'll find out soon, I promise. Thanks for the review!  
  
Pineapplehead: Thank you for not hexing me yet. I haven't fixed anything between them yet, but all in time, all in time. Thanks for the review!  
  
Kemenran: He never said he didn't want him. . . that's all I'll say. . . thanks for the review!  
  
Charma1219: THANKS!  
  
Chaser: He's not being an idiot. . . he's a little- er, confused. Thanks for the review.  
  
Lunarian Amethyst: Thanks. Thanks for loving my fic and calling me evil. Much appreciated!  
  
Caroline: Oh, thank you! I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Dawn: I have written more! Are you happy now? Thanks for the review!  
  
Myst: Thanks!  
  
Momma-dar: Thanks! I'm glad you're waiting patiently. All these other people are so impatient and demanding! I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Silver Angel: Yes, Draco is a big stupid jerk! Thanks for the review!  
  
Calani: Thanks for the review!  
  
Witchmaster: Well, no happiness for now. It'll fit in here sometime. Thanks for the review.  
  
Agentfatcat: Thanks for the review. I did get into all the colleges I applied for by the way.  
  
Dracoqueen456: Don't worry, everything will work out. You'll just have to wait. Thanks for the review!  
  
Muggle: Oh, thank you so much! You are too kind. I'm glad you think this is good. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Tinytaz: Sirius will be Harry for the rest of the school year. It's safer for him and Harry. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Selua: Thanks. I'm glad you like it!  
  
R.I. Red: I was talking to your friend Sela last night on-line and she said that you would have probably left a very threatening review. She knows you pretty well. I hope nothing exploded in the wait for this chapter. Thanks for the *cough cough threatening cough* review.  
  
Luna699: Ah, Voldemort. That will be in the next chapter or two. You'll find out his reaction. Bet you can't guess what'll happen. . .  
  
Shadow4284: Thank you for the review. Hope you like my update.  
  
Elfmoon87: Yeah, poor Harry. Thanks for the review!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! 


	18. Trixie

Invenio Veritas  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 18: Trixie  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
After dinner, Harry managed to sneak off by himself and head back up to the common room. He knew if he hurried, he could get back to his dorm before Ron, Hermione, and Sirius could bombard him with questions. Unfortunately, that was not to be the case. Harry sighed heavily as he heard three sets of feet walking hurriedly behind him. He cast a brief glance over his shoulder, and sure enough, three teens were walking quickly behind him. Sirius was the first to reach Harry's side.  
  
"Yeah, nice try," said Sirius as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. "You almost got out of talking to us, although Ron and I probably would've dragged you out of bed anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I figured as much," said Harry as he shook his head. He realized that there was no possible way of getting out of talking with his friends.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" asked Sirius with an odd expression. "I can't imagine something that bad, bad enough not to tell anyone."  
  
"Well start imagining," said Harry. He quickened his pace and left Sirius to trail behind him.  
  
"Whoa there speedy," said Sirius as he sped up to catch Harry, but Harry's new long legs gave him a distinct advantage over Sirius. He broke into a jog and grabbed Harry by the shoulder.  
  
"Listen," said Harry, abruptly stopping. "I said I'd tell you, right? I'm just not ready to right now."  
  
"I understand," said Sirius with a slight smile. "I won't force you to tell me, but I can guarantee that you'll feel better when you do."  
  
"I know," said Harry as he started walking again, a little slower this time. "How about tonight, after everyone is in bed."  
  
"Great," said Sirius, nodding. "I'll tell Hermione and Ron."  
  
"Just don't bother me until then, okay?"  
  
Sirius smiled and nodded.  
  
Harry left Ron, Hermione, and Sirius at the foot of the stairs and walked up to his dorm. He plopped down on to his four-poster bed; robes, shoes, and all, and stared up at the top of the canopy. What had he gotten himself into? It was only mid October and already he had found out his father wasn't his real father, the teacher he hated the most was actually his father, the appearance he had had for the last fifteen years was fake, he had a new name and identity, he was working for Voldemort, and his father, who he had only known for a few weeks, didn't want him. Not to mention his Godfather, who was still wanted by the ministry, was now him, he was putting all his friends in danger, and he has a deadly connection to the most evil person in existence. 'This has got to be a new record Harry,' said a little voice inside him. 'Usually takes you until Spring to get that much on your plate.'  
  
Harry groaned out loud and rolled over on his side. He then groaned again, but not out of frustration. He reached under his side and pulled out a little black box.  
  
"What is this?" asked Harry out loud. He pulled out his wand and said "lumos." He opened up the black box, and inside was the silver ring with the emeralds. The ring that he used with the lineage charm. He took it out and examined it under his wand's light.  
  
"How could something so small throw such a huge wrench into my once ordered life," thought Harry as he rolled the ring between his fingers. It was true. If he hadn't have asked for the ring, he would have never found out Severus Snape was his father. He could have gone through the rest of his life being Harry Potter. 'And you would have been living a lie your whole life,' said that little voice again.  
  
"I'd rather live a lie than a life of rejection," thought Harry, trying to squelch that oh so annoying voice in the back of his head.  
  
'You would have found out anyway,' the voice retaliated. 'Your true appearance would have completely come through and then what would you have done?'  
  
"I. . . I would. . . I don't know. It didn't happen that way, so I don't know what I would have done," thought Harry. "Besides, I have to deal with what really happened, and I don't even know what to do now."  
  
'Maybe you should talk to your father. Your REAL father. Don't try to imagine it any other way because it wouldn't be the truth.'  
  
"I know that. I know I can't go back to the way things were before. I. . ."  
  
'Do you even want to go back to the way things were? Do you still want to be the famous Harry Potter. Do you want to go back to being famous and having everyone watch your every move? Do you want that?'  
  
"I. . .," Harry faltered. He didn't want that. Besides some obvious things, the last month had been the best of his life. He was virtually invisible to everyone. At first, he was bombarded with questions about his father, but as time wore on, he just faded into the background of Hogwarts life.  
  
'See. Your happy.'  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call it that. Rejection isn't the best feeling in the world."  
  
'What if he didn't mean it? He didn't tell you to your face, did he?'  
  
"No, he told someone else with the intention of never telling me. That means he means it."  
  
'Touché.'  
  
"So why is he giving me this?" thought Harry as he look at the ring closely.  
  
'Your guess is as good as mine.'  
  
Harry shrugged as he continued to roll the ring between his fingers. He slipped it onto his right fore finger and sighed. At least it was something his mother once wore. He sighed again and realized that he would need to talk with his father. But that right now, was the least of his worries. How was he going to tell Sirius the truth without having him go and murder his father? He realized that he might have to alter the truth slightly if he was to spare his father's life.  
  
Harry looked down at his watch and realized that it was late enough to go down and talk with his friends. He knew he would feel better telling them but he also knew his could exactly tell the truth either. He shrugged to himself and walked out of the dorm, heading downstairs.  
  
Sure enough, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius were all waiting for him in the corner of the common room. A few of the older students were still floating around, but none of them paid any mind to the fifth years in the corner. Harry walked up and sat beside Sirius and across from Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron.  
  
"Its so good of you to finally meet with us Mr. Snape," said Sirius with an amused smile. Harry tried hard not to flinch at the name Sirius had used and smiled back. "Now, would you be so kind in telling us what is on your mind?"  
  
Harry looked from Sirius, to Ron, to Hermione, and then down at his hands.  
  
"Me and my dad had a fight," said Harry as he brought his eyes back up to gauge his friends' reactions.  
  
"And. . ." said Ron. "What else."  
  
"What do you mean 'what else???'" asked Harry, slight annoyance lining his voice.  
  
"Well, I thought, um. . ." Ron faltered as he saw the dark look Hermione was giving him. "Never mind."  
  
"I think what Ron was trying to say is that you two have fought before," said Sirius. "You seem really upset for it to have just been a fight."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"It was just a fight. I'm just really upset about it. I mean, everything was going so well."  
  
"What was the fight about?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry started to answer but he stopped. He hadn't thought about what he was going to say past saying he had a fight. A fight?  
  
"It was about the fight with Malfoy," said Harry quickly. A little too quickly for Sirius. He eyed Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Speaking of your dad," said Ron. "He asked me to ask you to meet with him sometime. He needs to talk to you. Oh, and he asked me a really odd question, too."  
  
"Really?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Yeah, he wanted to know how you did with the quidditch trials," said Ron. "I thought you told him when you met him for lunch."  
  
"Uh, I never met him for lunch," said Harry. "I got in the fight with Malfoy before I even made it to his office. Afterwards, we argued about the fight. I guess I never got a chance to tell him."  
  
This seemed to satisfy Ron and Sirius, but not Hermione.  
  
"Where were you before you saved me from Malfoy?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I was in the Entrance Hall," said Harry. "I had just come down from the dorms."  
  
"Before that?"  
  
"The common room. Why?"  
  
"I saw you coming when you started running towards me. You came from the left of the corridor, from the Potions room. I had thought you had already talked with your dad."  
  
"I, um. . . well, I'm going to bed," said Harry as he stood up quickly to leave. "See you all in the morning."  
  
"No you don't," said Sirius as he pulled Harry back down into his chair. "Spill. What did you leave out of your story and why did you lie to us?"  
  
Harry buried his face in his hands and sighed heavily.  
  
"First of all, I didn't tell you the whole story because of you, Sirius," whispered Harry. "I knew what your reaction would be and it scared me."  
  
Sirius tried to answer but his face fell at Harry's reason.  
  
"I overheard my dad and Lupin talking about me. He said he wished I had never found out."  
  
Both boys were silent, but Hermione gasped loudly at Harry's words.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," said Sirius with a clenched jaw. "How could he say something like that to you? And why didn't Remus tell me? After Snape, he's next."  
  
"Stop," said Harry as his face shot out of his hands and he looked up at Sirius. "That is why I wasn't going to tell you. Because I knew what your reaction would be. I overheard something I wasn't supposed to hear. I'm sure Lupin didn't tell you because he knows you all too well. I wish I had never heard anything, because things would have been just fine. My dad wouldn't have told me anything and I would have just gone on thinking that I finally had a family life. I. . ."  
  
Harry's voice had started at a whisper but had ended loudly. Ron, Sirius, and Hermione were all looking at him with eyes filled with mixed emotions. He buried his face in his hands once more. He looked up when Sirius squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. His face was sad.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Sirius. "I'm sorry if I every made you think that you couldn't tell me something. Your mom always told me I had a bad temper, but I always thought she was over reacting. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"It's okay," said Harry, smiling slightly. "Maybe you just need some anger management classes."  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"If so, you can pay for them. You're the rich one."  
  
"Yeah, but with all the sessions you'll need, I'll go broke in a year."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Severus shivered as a cold wind blew threw the gloomy trees. The only thing that warmed him was the burning sensation the Dark Mark caused, and that wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world. His mouth formed a slight sneer as the old house where the deatheater's met came into view. After all that had happened in the last few days, a death eater meeting was the last thing he needed.  
  
He climbed the rickety wooded steps and walked into the musty old house. It looked like most of the death eaters where already in place as Severus walked into the large room at the back of the house. He took his place in line and waited for the meeting to start. White masked faces turned in unison as a door in the back creaked open and Wormtail walked out. He was followed by Voldemort. Every deatheater dropped to the ground in a single motion, waiting for their leader to speak.  
  
"Ah, my loyal. How good it is to see you all again. I hope my ear will be met by good news this time. I must admit, I'm growing tired and impatient with many of you. It's making me begin to question the loyalty of some of you. Though some," Voldemort turned his head in Severus' direction, "I have no questions of loyalty at all."  
  
Severus tried to remain as calm as possible, though on the inside he was scared as hell. Was what he said a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
"Malfoy," said Voldemort. "Is there any progress at all in your mission?"  
  
"No, My Lord," said Lucius as he bowed. "but-."  
  
"No excuses," said Voldemort in a dark whisper. "Crucio!"  
  
Malfoy dropped to the ground and started to writhe in pain, though he let no one's ears think he was hurting. Voldemort lifted the curse after a while and turned to the next deatheaters in line. They cowered away slightly, causing a smile to spread over Voldemort's hideous face.  
  
More deatheaters dropped to the ground as the curse hit them and Voldemort smiled no more. He was thoroughly disgusted by his most "loyal." Then it was Severus' turn.  
  
"Ah, Severus. I hope you and your son are fairing well."  
  
"We are, My Lord. Alex has adjusted nicely to Hogwarts."  
  
"Really? You know, Lucius told me a very interesting story about dear Alex."  
  
If Severus had taken off his mask, his face would have been as white as a newly bleached sheet.  
  
"I heard that Alex beat young Malfoy quite thoroughly. Do you know the reasoning behind this? I hope that your son is as loyal to me as you are, Severus."  
  
Severus struggled to keep his voice calm.  
  
"Let me assure you, he is. And with Malfoy's son, it was a spur of the moment idea by Alex. When he first saw Draco assaulting the mudblood girl, he was content with leaving him to it, but then he saw that it was one of Harry Potter's friends. Alex knew if he saved the mudblood and fought with Draco and won, he would gain the trust of Harry and his friends."  
  
"And did he?" asked Voldemort, a slight smile playing on his face.  
  
"Oh yes. Not only did he gain the trust of every Gryffindor, he gained the trust of the entire school. The slytherins trusted him already, but now, every house does."  
  
Voldemort smiled widely.  
  
"Behold," he said to the others. "My most loyal follower. And better yet, his son is just as loyal. You have a clever boy Severus. Just like his father."  
  
Severus bowed and stepped back into line.  
  
"All of you should take a page from Severus book. The number of deatheaters in this room will drop dramatically if I don't see more progress. I guarantee it."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lucius Malfoy cursed under his breath as he appearated at the end of his long drive to the Malfoy Manor. How could this happen? How could that two- faced greaseball Snape be more loyal than him. How could Voldemort trust Snape more than he trusted his most loyal deatheater? The one deatheater who would do anything for his master.  
  
Lucius had to get to the bottom of this. He trusted Snape as much as he trusted a sleeping dragon and he knew the man had to be up to something. It had to be his son. Alexander Snape just seemed to appear out of nowhere. Alex was the same age as Draco and he had to have been at least one when Voldemort was defeated. So why did no one know about him?  
  
Yes, he was going to get to the bottom of this, and Draco was going to help.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Alright class. Settle. Thank you. Now, first off, I'm going to collect your essays on which you wrote about an old form of magic of your choice," said Lupin as he set his attendance sheet down. "I trust you all finished them?"  
  
Lupin heard a few groans, meaning that not everyone had.  
  
"Come on now, you had the weekend to finish them. Pass them all down to the end of your rows and Ms. Patil will collect them. Thank you. Now, today we will start our discussion on inherently magical things. Does anyone know what I'm talking about?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand but was beat by Sirius who shot his hand up quickly.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter?"  
  
"An inherently magical thing is something that naturally contains magic."  
  
"Right," said Lupin, amusement hinting in his voice, though only a few knew why. "Ten points for Gryffindor. When something is inherently magical, it means that nothing was charmed to make it magical. Now, inherent magic in its purest form is extremely rare, but many things that don't fall under some criteria for the purest form are still considered inherent. Does anyone know of any?"  
  
Sirius raised his hand again.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Invisibility cloaks."  
  
"And why are they considered inherent magic?"  
  
"Because they are made from the hair of a demiguise. A demiguise can turn invisible when threatened. The hair is spun to make an invisibility cloak, making the wearer invisible without the need of a charm."  
  
"Excellent," said Remus with a smile. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor. Anyone else?"  
  
No one raised their hands.  
  
"Yes, well, I didn't think so. You see, inherent magic can almost be considered an old form of magic. Not many people take the time to deal with some magic naturally, when making something magical themselves is a whole lot faster."  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger?"  
  
"What are some other ways things become inherently magical?"  
  
"Well, we already know that something made from a magical creature is inherent magic. Another way something can become inherently magical is by something called the "wizard's touch."  
  
"But doesn't that make it no longer inherent, if a wizard interferes?"  
  
"Not exactly Ms. Granger. You see, the wizard's touch causes something to become magic without them knowing it. It's considered inherent magic because the item becomes magic naturally."  
  
Lupin looked around and saw all the confused looks he was getting.  
  
"I see you're not following me. Let me explain it a little more simply. How many of you had some sort of toy or blanket or stuffed animal when you were little that you wouldn't let out of your sight?"  
  
Almost everyone raised their hands.  
  
"Right, if I were to test every one of those items for magic, each and everyone would contain large amounts of magic in it."  
  
"Why Professor?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Because each one of those items was something you cherished. Something you had with you all the time and something you dearly loved. Magic naturally flowed through you to it. Now, they wouldn't be much use as a magical object because you no longer spend large amounts of time with it, but something that has absorbed magic for hundreds of years can be powerful and highly useful. Now. . .uh, yes Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I was wondering Professor," said Sirius with a slight smile. "Did you have something you played with when you were a kid?"  
  
Remus' smile of amusement quickly left his face and he cleared his throat.  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Oh Professor, sure you did. And now that I think of it, I heard you had a little stuffed dragon named Puffy that you never left out of your sight."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Your mother."  
  
As Remus' face turned a bright shade of red, the rest of the class started to laugh. Sirius had a satisfied look on his face as he leaned back and crossed his arms. Remus recovered and a smile grew on his face.  
  
"You know, I had a friend once who had a stuffed cat named Trixie. It belonged to his sister and he took it to tease her with. He ended up keeping it for himself and had it until he graduated, I believe."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione covered their mouths to keep from laughing at the look on Sirius' face.  
  
"Alright everyone," said Lupin as he tried to keep from laughing himself, though he didn't mind the wide smile across his face. "Turn to page 86 in your books. I want you to answer the questions on the board on your own piece of parchment."  
  
The class began to take out parchment and their books. Harry saw the look on Sirius' face and saw how embarrassed he was. He felt sorry for Sirius. . . almost. As he pulled out his things, he started to sing so only Hermione, Ron, and especially Sirius could hear him.  
  
"Flying south on Halsted  
  
On a brand new broomstick  
  
The sun outside is shining  
  
Sirius is happy as can be.  
  
He's on his way to see Trixie  
  
He's off to break her heart  
  
She's been such a drag lately  
  
And he wants a fresh start" "You are going down Snape," said Sirius as he shot a nasty look at Harry. *************************************************************************** Yea! I'm finally done with this chapter! By the way, the lyrics to the song Harry was singing (though slightly altered) is from the song "Go to Bar" by Dream in Color. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sela: Don't worry, I thought that part was pretty funny too. I like pirates. I think they're funny. R.I. Red was pleased (Which made me happy. She scares me) Elfmoon: How was the Remus teaching Sirius thing? I only put the last part in after I read your review, so thanks. Lunarian Amethyst: you're just as evil as I am. When I first read your review, I though you didn't like the chapter. Then I read the rest and then I was happy. Thanks! LeeLeePotter: Sure you can! Go right ahead! Kemenran: Okay, I'll answer your question but you have to promise not to tell anyone. 1) Can't tell you  
  
2) You'll see 3) Keep reading Thanks for the review Ray Ray: I don't think its better than the book, but thanks for the review. Foxfur: All to be revealed later. Thanks for the review. Sage and Snape: Congrats on getting accepted. You wouldn't happen to have an extra $15,000 lying around, would you? I really need tuition money. I'm so broke! Anyway, thanks for the review. Callie Anne: Hmm, I never though about that. I think he would look like Alex, but that's just my opinion. Sparrow: Happy belated birthday! PurpleYin: Wow, that was one of the best reviews I ever got! Thank you so much. I'm not one to write really great Hermione stories but it is an interesting idea. I'll spread it around. Thanks again. Raliena: Ooooh! A newbie! I'm glad you found my fic as well! Thanks! R.I. Red: You've read my fic more than once? Thanks! Oh, I'm glad you have all your body parts. That's always a good thing! Usakid: How great is that? You reviewed twice! Thanks!  
  
Additional thanks to: Chaser, Sirius; Mistress, Kateydidnt, carpatria, lady lightning, t.a.g., floramorda, phoenix malfoy, charma1214, the one and only, calani, saavik, Samson, mostevilkitten, witchmaster, belladonna, Iniysa, MerlinHalliwell, Hermionestarz, emerys. You guys are great! I'm almost to 300 reviews! 


	19. Thanks Enough

Invenio Veritas  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would it make much sense for me to write fan fiction about my own characters? Nope, because then I could make money, but unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter. I DO own a 1989 Buick Lesabre if that counts for anything.  
  
(a/n): I'd like to thank you all for being very patient with me. Finally, Severus and Harry talk!  
  
Chapter 19: Thanks Enough  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Come in."  
  
Remus poked his head around the corner of Dumbledore's office door.  
  
"Ah, Remus," said Dumbledore, standing up from his chair. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Albus," said Remus as he took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Oh, not at all Remus," said Dumbledore. He usual warm smile fell slightly as he watched Remus shift nervously in his seat. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Remus looked up suddenly. He started to answer but stopped. He tried again, but still the words weren't going to come out right.  
  
"I, uh. . . well. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Remus took a deep breath before he started again  
  
"It's about Harry."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh," said Remus as he scratched the back of his neck. "Merlin, this is harder than I thought."  
  
"It's alright Remus," said Dumbledore with a smile. "I have all night."  
  
"Albus, you know Sirius' feelings for Harry," said Remus, finally finding his words.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well, I have those same feelings for Harry as well. If anything ever happened to him, I would probably react the same way Sirius would."  
  
"Yes, I agree. You probably would."  
  
"Well, I was talking with Severus a few days ago and something came up in conversation that I though you should know about."  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes," said Remus as he straightened in his chair. "He admitted to me that he wished Harry had never found out who his real father was."  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore, his facial expression turning grave.  
  
"Now, naturally I was angered by this statement, but it's what he said after that that made me the most angry. He said I wasn't to tell anyone about this. He wasn't going to tell Harry that he has no fatherly feelings for him at all. I swear to Merlin if this has a drastic effect on Harry, Snape will pay."  
  
"Now, now," said Dumbledore as he raised an ancient hand at Remus, "there must be a reason for a statement like that. Severus is not one to take situations like this lightly, nor does he make himself vulnerable to his own feelings. I will talk with him as soon as possible. Does anyone else know about this?"  
  
"Not that I know of," said Remus as he shook his head. "Severus is still alive so obviously Sirius doesn't know."  
  
"True," said Dumbledore as he rested his chin on his folded hands. "Is there anything else you wished to speak to me about?"  
  
"No, that's all," Remus took a deep breath as if a heavy weight had been taken off his shoulders.  
  
"That you for sharing this with me. It will be taken care of right away."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Severus looked up suddenly from his research as he heard a knock on his door. He jumped up anxiously, hoping that maybe his son would be on the other side. He opened the door to find the headmaster instead.  
  
"Albus, what do I owe this pleasure to?" asked Severus as he allowed Dumbledore to walk into his private chambers.  
  
"I just finished talking to Remus," said Albus as he turned to face his Potions' master. Severus grew apprehensive, knowing exactly what they had talked about. "He told me quite an interesting story."  
  
"Did he?" asked Severus dryly.  
  
"What on earth possessed you to say that Severus?" asked Dumbledore with a saddened look on his face.  
  
"So many reasons, so little time," said Severus as he waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"I hardly think this is a joking matter," said Dumbledore. He sat down in one of the armchairs and began to massage his ancient face. "Why? Were you angry for some reason? Did you say it out of anger?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why? Is it even true?"  
  
"Well, I guess I could claim that it isn't, but unfortunately, Harry already knows."  
  
"What? Did you tell him?"  
  
"No," said Severus as he stood in front of the fireplace, resting his arms on the ornate mantle piece. "He overheard the conversation I had with Lupin."  
  
Severus could hear Dumbledore mumble "Merlin" as he massaged his face again.  
  
"I don't see the problem, Albus," said Severus as he turned sharply around and crossed his arms. "As a matter of fact, I see absolutely nothing wrong with this situation."  
  
Dumbledore's head shot out of his hands suddenly at this comment. His face was hard to read but the dominant expression was most definitely disappointment.  
  
"Severus, please explain," said Dumbledore in a perturbed tone.  
  
Severus sighed deeply and walked away from Dumbledore, stopping at the far wall of his chambers. He hung his head slightly before turning and facing the headmaster.  
  
"At first, I thought everything would work out. I was uncharacteristically optimistic, you could say. But now I realize that I am the worse possible thing that could have happened to the boy. It's not that I don't care for him," said Severus as he started to pace. "In fact, he's one of the few people in my life that I do care about. It's my feelings for him that drove me to that wish. If our situation was different, I would have never said such a thing, but our situation is far from safe. He is not safe."  
  
"What on earth do you mean?" asked Dumbledore with a look of confusion.  
  
"Open your eyes Albus. I'm not meant to be anyone's father. I feel immense guilt because of it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dammit Albus! I'm not the one he should be looking up to! I feel guilt for taking away the shining image Harry had of his father. I'm not the brave, popular Gryffindor quidditch captain. I'm not the perfect brilliant head boy with the perfect life. And the minute he found out the truth, that image was ripped away and replaced. . . with. . .with. . ." Severus stopped pacing and sat down on his overstuffed leather couch. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed heavily. "What sort of father am I? I'm a spy. I was a deatheater. I still am. I may work for the light, the mark on my arm says otherwise."  
  
"Severus, you are not the person you were fifteen, sixteen years ago."  
  
"Does it matter? I still live with my memories. I will always live with my memories."  
  
"It is in the past, Severus. THE PAST! It has no holding on the person you are now and it should not affect how you conduct yourself. It should not affect your son."  
  
"It will affect me as long as I still answer the summons."  
  
"It should still not affect your relationship with your son."  
  
"But it does. In more ways than one. This relationship is dangerous. I'm putting him in danger."  
  
"He was in danger already Severus. The name Snape gives him some degree of protection. More than Potter ever gave him."  
  
"Yes, protection for now. What if I'm discovered? Voldemort does not just kill one person, he kills whole families."  
  
"And this is why you wished he never found out?"  
  
"Yes, there are more reason, but they all have to do with what I said already. Albus, don't you see? Harry shouldn't be left in my care. If fact, he should be kept away from people like me."  
  
"And what brought about this idea Severus. What made you change your mind."  
  
"Voldemort has an interest in 'Alex.' I don't tell him anything unless he asks, by Malfoy keeps getting information from his son. I'm scared Albus. For the first time in years, I'm scared out of my mind."  
  
"Which is why you need someone. You've kept to yourself for far too long Severus. Harry wants you to accept him. He wants it more than anything."  
  
"I have tried to be a father to him," said Severus pleadingly. "I have really tried, but I cannot put him in danger any longer."  
  
"It's a little late for that. Whether he is Harry or Alex, he is in danger. We all are in fact. It's just your job to protect him."  
  
"Its too late," said Severus as he stood up to resume his pacing. "I've ruined our relationship and I see no way of fixing it."  
  
"Have you tried talking to him?"  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"He won't talk to me. I asked Weasley to ask him. I try to catch him after class, but he won't acknowledge me. I even gave him the silver ring I gave Lily. He won't even look me in the eye. I've lost him Albus."  
  
Dumbledore stood and walked over to Severus, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You haven't lost him Severus," said Albus with a slight smile. "You've merely misplaced him. All you need to do is to work to find him again."  
  
Severus looked at Dumbledore for a moment before dropping his head and nodding.  
  
"The quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw is tomorrow. Perhaps you can speak to him afterwards."  
  
"I'll try Albus," said Severus with a sigh. "Merlin knows what I'll tell him."  
  
"The truth is a great jumping off point," said Dumbledore. He took his hand off of Severus' shoulder and walked past him, towards the door. As he passed the table Severus had been working at, he turned around.  
  
"And for goodness sake Severus," said Dumbledore with a slight grin. "It's a Friday night. Quit working and have a little fun!"  
  
Severus shot Dumbledore a dark look before the old man walked out the door.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to the first quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!"  
  
Equally loud cheers followed Lee Jordan's voice from each side of the pitch. The October afternoon was filled with sunshine and the crisp smell of turning leaves.  
  
"Today is bound to be an exciting match between these two teams. Even more exciting is the Gryffindor's new and slightly odd line up. This year we have record breaking three Weasleys on the team as fifth year Ron Weasley joins the squad as chaser, playing along with Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. As always, Fred and George Weasley will be taking care of the beating and both are captains for this year's squad. In the biggest surprise of this season, the keeper position has been taken over by Harry Potter, the reason for this unknown. Finally, making his debut as seeker, Alex Snape. We'll just have to wait and see how this mix up affects the team. This year for the Ravenclaws. . ."  
  
Severus sat in one of the teacher bleacher sections and watched the two teams warm up. In the mixture of red and blue streaks, he could make out Harry's figure. His flying skills were unmatched by anyone on the pitch. Severus just hoped that Black was as good a flyer as Harry.  
  
"Ah, I though I'd find you here Severus."  
  
The Potions Master looked to his left and saw the headmaster sitting down next to him.  
  
"I wouldn't want to miss Alex's first quidditch match would I?" said Severus genuinely.  
  
"Does it bother you to cheer for Gryffindor?" asked Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"I never said I was cheering for Gryffindor. I'm cheering for my son."  
  
"Your son."  
  
Severus looked at the headmaster bemusedly. His attention was then drawn to the sound of the match starting.  
  
"Madam Hooch has released the Snitch and bludgers. And the quaffle is up! Let the match begin!"  
  
Harry tried to follow the snitch with his eyes, but it was out of site by the time the quaffle had been released. He decided to circle the pitch a few times before coming to a stop near the Gryffindor goal posts. He looked over at Sirius, who had a wide grin on his face.  
  
"How's it going Harry?" shouted the real Harry. Sirius turned at the sound of his voice and gave Harry a thumbs up. Harry laughed and continued to circle the pitch to keep a look out for the snitch.  
  
"And Weasley has the quaffle. He passes to Spinnet. Spinnet to Johnson. And back to Weasley. Wow, this Chaser trio has certainly been practicing. Weasley is heading straight for the Ravenclaw goal and, he passes back to Johnson, Score! Gryffindor's draw first blood, now leading 10 points to zero. Quaffle is passed to Hartshaw who starts his way down to the Gryffindor goal, ready to challenge the new keeper, Harry Potter."  
  
"Mr. Weasley sure knows how to fly," said Dumbledore as he clapped for the Gryffindor goal.  
  
"Yes, well pity that's the only thing he's good at," said Severus dismissively.  
  
"I don't see why you are so hard on the Gryffindors Severus. They are your son's friends."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily before turning his attention back to the game.  
  
"Gotham passes the quaffle back to Hartshaw who goes up for the goal."  
  
Hartshaw, a fourth year chaser for the Ravenclaws, sped towards Sirius with quaffle in hand. "Harry" set himself for the shot, which Hartshaw readily took. Sirius dove for the ball, almost falling off his broom in the process, but came up with the quaffle.  
  
"And Potter comes up with the sni- I mean quaffle. I need to get used to saying that."  
  
Harry cheered for Sirius as his godfather passed the quaffle off to Ron. Ron took and sped off toward the other goal. Fred and George flew to Ron's side and the three began to weave up and down in and out. The Ravenclaws tried to get the quaffle but swerved out of the way of Fred and George's bludgers. The three made it to the end of the pitch untouched. The Ravenclaw keeper, Keira Moon, tried to keep track of the three red heads but in the end, Ron scored on her easily.  
  
"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the Weasley Weave at it's finest. Gryffindor now leads 20 to 0."  
  
Harry clapped for his best friend but was almost taken out by a bludger sent his way by one of the Ravenclaw beaters. He decided to start circulating the pitch again. He turned to look for Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker. She was also circulating the pitch. She seemed to be watching "Alex" as well. Suddenly, a glint of gold caught Harry's eye. He shot forward and went into a dive.  
  
"Wait, I think Snape has seen the snitch. He's diving. . . he's going to hit the ground!"  
  
"He's going to hit the ground!" shouted Ron and Sirius simultaneously.  
  
"He's going to hit," said Severus as he stood up.  
  
"I'm going to hit!" thought Harry. He took his eye off the snitch and pulled up from the dive, his toes just barely dragging in the grass. The crowd, who had been holding their breath, exploded with relieved cheers.  
  
Severus let out a deep breath and sat back down.  
  
"He is one heck of a flyer Severus," said Dumbledore with a relieved smile. "He must get that from you."  
  
"I wasn't that great a flyer Albus," said Severus as he watched Harry take a position overlooking the entire pitch.  
  
"I have to disagree. When you were seeker, Slytherin won three quidditch cups in a row!"  
  
"Yeah, until Jen Court became Gryffindor seeker."  
  
"Jen Court? Oh, I remember her. She was Remus' long time girlfriend, I believe."  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"We didn't win after that. I was too slow."  
  
"You were not Severus. You were an amazing flyer."  
  
"Gotham scores. Gryffindors still lead 20 to 10."  
  
Harry took his eyes from the Gryffindor end of the pitch and glanced over to the stands. He could see his father talking with Dumbledore. He knew he couldn't avoid talking with his father forever, and he obviously wanted to talk, since he was following Harry everywhere.  
  
'You're just imagining things Harry,' the little annoying voice popped in again. 'He doesn't want you. He said it himself.'  
  
Harry shook off the thought and tried to gain back his game focus. And he gained it back just in time. He saw the familiar glint of gold hovering around the bottom of the pitch at the Gryffindor end of the field. He shot forward with a burst of speed. He flew lower and lower until he was a few feet off the ground. He reached out a hand and sped up to get closer to the snitch. The crowd went silent.  
  
"Snape reaches for the Snitch and. . . he's got it! Alex Snape has the snitch. Gryffindor wins One hundred and seventy to ten!"  
  
Harry grasped the gold ball in his hand and raised it for everyone to see. As he started to land, a bludger hurtled towards him and hit him square in the chest. He was knocked backwards off his broom and thrown to the ground. He didn't get up. He didn't move at all.  
  
"Oh no," muttered Severus as he scrambled out of his seat and out of the booth.  
  
Ron, Sirius, and the rest of the Gryffindor team and along with the entire Ravenclaw team, flew down to where Harry had landed. Sirius jumped off his broom and ran to Harry's side.  
  
"Alex?" said Sirius as he shook Harry's shoulder gently. Harry didn't respond.  
  
"Out of my way!" the two teams turned at the sound of Snape's voice. Severus ran down to Harry's side. "Alex? Alex, can you hear me?"  
  
No response.  
  
Severus took out his wand and muttered "enervate." Harry's long, dark lashes fluttered open slowly. Severus breathed a sigh of relief as his son started to move. Harry started to sit up, but gasped in pain, a hand shot to his chest. Severus took Harry's hand off his chest and felt the bones underneath. Harry squirmed under the pain.  
  
"Broken ribs," said Severus. He summoned a stretcher and placed Harry's body on it. "It's alright Alex. I'm here."  
  
Severus levitated the stretcher and started to walk back up to the castle, the Gryffindor team following behind him.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"How is he Poppy?" asked Dumbledore as he looked towards the back of the hospital wing.  
  
"Alex? He's fine. A few broken ribs and a pretty nasty concussion, but he'll be fine by Monday. He's back there with his father if you'd like to see him," said the nurse as she took a seat by a sick first year Hufflepuff.  
  
Dumbledore craned his neck to see Severus' silhouette next to Harry's bed. He smiled and looked back at the nurse.  
  
"No, thank you Poppy. I'm sure he'll be fine," Dumbledore glanced back briefly before turning and walking out of the hospital wing.  
  
Severus sat by Harry's bed, watching his son's sleeping figure. He fell asleep shortly after arriving to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey explained that it was because of his concussion and gave Harry a potion that would allow him to remain asleep without it causing any damage to his head. Severus smoothed a few loose locks of Harry's hair out of his face as the boy began to stir. His green eyes fluttered open and struggled to focus. He started to get up, but the pain his ribs caused him stopped him from doing so.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey fixed your broken ribs but she said they'd be sore for a while," said Severus. Harry turned his head to Severus and a look of abhor grew on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" hissed Harry as he rolled over to his other side, away from Severus. Severus winced at the sound of Harry's cold voice and sighed with frustration.  
  
"I brought you up here after you fell from your broom. You were amazing today, by the way."  
  
"Yeah, and what do you care? Don't you have some potions to play with?"  
  
"No, I've been up here with you for the last four hours," said Severus as he looked down at his watch. The statement came out colder than Severus was intending.  
  
"Funny, I though people only did that for someone they actually cared about."  
  
The last statement did the trick. Severus had sat for the last four hours contemplating what he would say to Harry. What ever he was going to say went out the window and Severus started pouring himself out to Harry.  
  
"I do care about you! Don't ever think that I don't."  
  
Harry rolled back over onto his back and looked up at Severus.  
  
"You sure have a funny way of showing it. Why did you tell Professor Lupin all those things?"  
  
"Well, I won't deny the truth in what I said, but I said it for a reason."  
  
Harry's hopeful face fell at this and he started to roll back over. Severus stopped him.  
  
"I felt guilty. I still do. I feel guilty for taking away the image you had of your father. I know how much you looked up to James. I'm sorry you can't do the same to me. And with everything else that has happened, I just thought I was doing you more harm than good. You're closer to Voldemort than you'd like to be, and that's my fault. I just thought that your life would be much better if you had never found out," Severus looked away, to scared to see the look on Harry's face.  
  
"So you want to be my father? You only wished I'd never found out because you thought I was unhappy?"  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
Harry thought about what he had just heard. Now he felt bad. He didn't even give his father a chance to explain himself. Now he was the cause of someone else's unhappiness. He looked over at his father, who was looking away from him. Harry thought for a moment, then cautiously placed his hand on top of Severus', which was resting on his knee. Severus was brought out of his thoughts as thin fingers embraced his own hand. He looked back at Harry, who had a series of unreadable emotions in his eyes. He looked down at his hand, which was being squeezed by his son's hand. His son.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't let you explain," said Harry as he looked away. "I'm sorry-."  
  
"Don't," said Severus as he took Harry's hand and embraced it between his two hands. "You shouldn't have to be sorry for anything. Your reaction to everything was completely natural and I don't blame you for behaving the way you did. I'd think something was wrong if you reacted any other way."  
  
Harry looked away and nodded. In his mind, he was doing a little victory dance around the annoying voice in his head, which slowly faded away by the truth.  
  
Severus let go of Harry's hand and stood up. He turned to walk away, but was stopped by a hand that reached up and grabbed the back of his robes. Severus turned around.  
  
"Wait, uh, do you have to go? Can't you stay for a little while?" asked Harry nervously. He had somehow managed to sit up in bed.  
  
"I wish I could, but Madam Pomfrey keeps threatening me," said Severus with a smile.  
  
"Oh," said Harry. "Alright then. Good night."  
  
Severus looked to the front of the hospital wing and saw the nurse rocking back and forth in an old rocking chair, trying to keep herself awake.  
  
"But I don't think a few minutes will hurt anything," said Severus as he sat next to Harry on the hospital bed. Harry smiled. He looked away and then down at his hands.  
  
"Thank you," muttered Harry.  
  
"For what?" asked Severus as he looked down at Harry. Harry looked up at him.  
  
"For wanting to be my dad."  
  
Severus didn't know what to say. How do you respond to a statement like that? He did the only thing he thought would be appropriate. He turned and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
"No thanks is needed," said Severus. "Having you is thanks enough."  
  
Severus was shocked by his own words. He had never muttered anything remotely similar to anyone ever. His heart had never allowed him to. He was even more shocked when he felt two arms wrap around his chest and a head rest on his shoulder. He looked down at Harry and brought his other arm around the boy, embracing him with all he was capable without hurting him. Harry hugged his father with all his injured body would let him, but it was enough for Severus. Dumbledore said all he had to do was work to find his son again.  
  
He had.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Was is worth the wait? I hope so! All the reviews saying that I needed to hurry up and fix things between the two made me write a little faster. See what you all are doing to me? I really do listen to your reviews. If you don't like something, or you want to see something, let me know!  
  
Hmm. . . what's going to happen next? You'll all have to wait and see!  
  
Thanks for reviewing! 


	20. A Friendly Visit

Invenio Veritas  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: 13 days until TOotP comes out. Until then, you have to read what us people who don't own Harry Potter have so say about the 5th book.  
  
Chapter 20: A Friendly Visit  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Fall at Hogwarts slowly descended into winter. The bright leaves of gold and brown fell, leaving their branches bare. Halloween came and went with a single incident, a rare occurrence at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Soon, mornings were accompanied by layers of frost on the many lawns of the school. House elves could be found defrosting the seats of the quidditch stadium. Frost soon turned to snow and the students of Hogwarts soon found themselves in the throws of the holiday season.  
  
"I'm so glad it's holiday," said Ron as he, Hermione, Harry, and Sirius sat down for breakfast one particularly wintery morning. Snow had been falling for four days straight, making it harder and harder for the students to concentrate on their work instead of all the snowy possibilities waiting for them outside.  
  
"Me too," said Sirius as he sat down next to Harry. "I forgot how tough fifth year was."  
  
"So what is everyone planning for Christmas this year?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well," began Ron after swallowing a bit of toast. "I got a letter from Mum yesterday. She wants us all to come home for Christmas this year. She means everyone, even Bill and Charlie. She invited Harry to join us as well."  
  
"Ron, do your parents know about me and my situation?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Unless Dumbledore said something," said Ron as he looked at Harry.  
  
"No, your parents don't know. No one does," said Harry.  
  
"Oh," said Sirius as he returned to his breakfast. "Do you think Dumbledore would let me leave?"  
  
"You want to go?" asked Ron with surprise.  
  
"Hell yeah!" said Sirius with a smile. "I've heard about the way your mum cooks. Do you think I'd pass that up?"  
  
The four teens laughed at this.  
  
"I was actually thinking about spending Christmas wit my parents as well," said Hermione as she looked up from her plate. "But if your going home Ron, I'll stay here."  
  
"No Hermione," said Harry. "Go. It's not like I'll be alone. For once I'll actually have family to stay with for Christmas. I think we could all use a dose of family time right now."  
  
Everyone at the table grew serious. In the last month or two, several of the students at Hogwarts had lost family members due to Voldemort and his followers. Harry had a feeling many would be going home for the holidays.  
  
"Well, if the offer still stands, I'll go with you Ron," said Sirius. "I don't think Dumbledore would object."  
  
"If anything happens," Sirius dropped to a whisper. "I can always transform."  
  
"You know, I've been wondering about that," said Hermione, whispering. "Can you transform?"  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"I've done it a few times though when I change back, my eyes are gray instead of green. I just have to change them back. Dumbledore taught me the spell."  
  
"That's strange," said Hermione. "Why does that happen?"  
  
"Eye color is a distinctive trait," said Sirius. "A person's eyes are unique. Spells to alter them in some way are weak and easily broken. Changing to an animal form causes the charm to break, revealing the true eyes of the person."  
  
"I think muggles have the upper hand in that department," said Harry as he looked across at Hermione.  
  
"Really?" said Ron. "How is that?"  
  
"Muggles use contact lenses to change their eye color," said Hermione.  
  
"Those little clear thingies that stick to your eyeballs, right?" asked Sirius as he looked at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and flicked Sirius in the side of the head.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Sirius as he rubbed the spot where Harry's finger came in contact with. "Cor blimey, what was that for?"  
  
Harry leaned over and whispered in Sirius' ear.  
  
"Yes, they're the things that stick to your eyeballs. You probably should know that since you're supposed to be wearing them, remember?"  
  
Sirius leaned away from Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right."  
  
Sirius gave Harry a flick on the head.  
  
"What was that for?" exclaimed Harry as he shoved Sirius to the side.  
  
"You did it first. Just returning the favor."  
  
Harry went to flick Sirius in the head again but his godfather-in-disguise was quicker and grabbed him by the wrist. As Harry struggled to pull his hand free, the ring on his forefinger caught Sirius' eye.  
  
"Where did you get the ring?" asked Sirius as he brought Harry's finger up closer to his face.  
  
"Oh, my Dad gave it to me," said Harry as he took his hand away, his other hand instantly drawn to the ring on his finger.  
  
"Is that the ring that you used in the lineage spell?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded as he continued o play with the ring on his finger.  
  
"It looks old," said Sirius as he filled his cup with pumpkin juice.  
  
"It is," answered Harry. "It was at least my great-grandmother's ring."  
  
"Is that. . ." Sirius brought Harry's hand back up to look at the ring again. "Is that Lily's ring?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"So Snape gave it to her," said Sirius as he gave Harry his hand back. "It must mean a lot to him."  
  
"Speaking of gifts," said Harry. "What should I get my Dad for Christmas?"  
  
"Let me let you in on something," said Ron. "Parents are the easiest people to buy gifts for. No matter how bad the gift is, they'll act like it's the best present in the world."  
  
"That may be true Ron," said Harry, "but this is the my first Christmas with a living parent. I would like to make it mean something. I only wish we could go to Hogsmead."  
  
"Why don't you make something for him?" asked Hermione. "Parents love homemade gifts."  
  
"Okay, but what could I make? I'm not artistic or creative."  
  
"Yes you are," said Ron with a smile. "Remember the picture you drew of Trelawny? That was very artistic and creative."  
  
"Funny too," added Sirius with a grin.  
  
"I don't think my dad would find something like humorous," said Harry with a disapproving smile. "I have a week to figure something out. By then, maybe something'll come to me."  
  
"So what are we going to do this fine Saturday?" asked Sirius. "I was thinking something to do with snow."  
  
"That's a fine idea my friend," said Ron excitedly. "I haven't been outside nearly as much as I need. Let's go ambush some Slytherins or some teachers or something."  
  
Harry looked up at the staff table at the mention of teachers to see that his father was not there. He got up from the table.  
  
"I'll meet you guys later," said Harry as he started towards the entrance hall.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm going to find my dad."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Severus groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. He had stayed up late researching potion ingredients once again and had only gone to bed a few hours before. His progress on Harry's potion had slowed and it was beginning to frustrate him greatly. He worked more and more on the potion and less on his other work. Harry's condition was worsening, he knew it was. He was sleeping less and going through many bottles of healing potion. Severus knew he needed help and quick. It wouldn't be long until Harry's condition would start to raise suspicion.  
  
Severus showered and dressed before sitting down to drink a strong cup of tea he ordered from the kitchen. He was not going to face the bustle of the students on a Saturday. There was no way his tired mind could take it. Instead, he enjoyed his tea while browsing through the Daily Prophet waiting on his table.  
  
He looked up suddenly when he heard a knock at his door. He stood up, finished off his tea and walked to the door. He opened it expecting to see (hoping to see) his son. Lucius Malfoy, instead, met him at the door.  
  
"Malfoy," said Snape with a slight sneer. "What do I owe this pleasure too?"  
  
Malfoy brushed past him and into Severus' private chambers as he pulled off his black dragon hide gloves.  
  
"I was here on business with the ministry, visiting the headmaster, and I thought that I would stop in and say hello," said Lucius in feigned friendliness.  
  
"Well," said Severus as he held the door open. "Hello. Goodbye."  
  
"Oh come Severus," said Lucius. "Is that anyway to treat an old friend? I simply thought we could talk for old times sake."  
  
"Well you thought wrong. Goodbye," Severus still kept the door opened.  
  
"What's that matter Snape?" said Lucius as he came closer to Severus, his face only a few inches from the potions master's. "Do your past loyalties mean nothing? Is that what they are now? Past loyalties? I know you're up to something Snape. Voldemort may not see it but I do. I will figure it out and you'll be the one to pay for it in the end."  
  
"Why are you really here Malfoy?" said Severus with an icy voice. "You didn't come here to talk."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Both men turned to see Harry at the door.  
  
"Alex," said Severus as he gave Lucius a side-glance. "Mr. Malfoy was just leaving."  
  
"So this is Alexander Snape," said Malfoy as he walked over to Harry. He offered his hand, which Harry took. "I am Lucius Malfoy. My son is Draco Malfoy. Have you two met?"  
  
"Yes sir, we have," said Harry as he looked over at his father. Severus' expression was unreadable.  
  
"That's good," said Lucius. "Do you like Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes sir, I do," said Harry.  
  
"Really? It's too bad that you're not in Slytherin. That's were you make your real friends," said Lucius as he looked over at Severus. "Well, I must get going. I hope to see you both real soon. Severus."  
  
Malfoy walked out the door and Severus shut it behind him. Harry walked over and sat at the table in the corner. Severus followed and sat across from him.  
  
"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" asked Harry as Severus poured himself another cup of tea.  
  
"Yes, you did. Thank you. I don't think he would've left if you hadn't," said Severus over the brim of his teacup. "Tea?"  
  
"No thanks, I already had some at breakfast," said Harry. "Where were you?"  
  
"Here obviously," said Severus with a smile. "I stayed up late doing some work so I slept in."  
  
"No wonder you're always grumpy. Maybe you should get more sleep."  
  
"Lack of sleep doesn't make me grumpy," said Severus as he threw a cube of sugar at Harry. "It's annoying students like you."  
  
"Ha-ha," said Harry as he threw it back. "So what was that all about? I didn't know Malfoy made personal visits."  
  
"He said he wanted to talk," said Severus. "He suspects something, I know he does. Merlin knows how. We've been flawless with this whole thing."  
  
"Do you think he suspects you?" asked Harry. "I mean, you being a spy."  
  
"He's always suspected me," said Severus with a laugh. "And that obviously hasn't changed. I don't know, maybe your right. By the way, I finished some more healing potions. They're on the side table by the couch."  
  
"Alright, thanks," said Harry. "So what were you working on that was more important than sleep?"  
  
"A potion that'll break that connection you have with a certain dark lord," said Severus as he rubbed his face with his hands. "My progress has really slowed down. Its frustrating."  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Harry. "I'm fine right now. Really I am."  
  
"No your not," said Severus. "You go through more healing potions in a week than Pomfrey does. I have to get this done."  
  
"Just promise me you won't work during holiday. Ron, Hermione, and Sirius are all leaving and I'm going to need someone to hang around with."  
  
"Where are they all going off to? And where is Black going?" said Severus as he set down his empty teacup.  
  
"He's going with Ron to stay with the Weasleys and Hermione is going home," said Harry. "They really should go. They've stayed here with me every year for Christmas but now that I have family to stay with, they don't feel so bad about leaving me alone with my crazy father."  
  
"Crazy?" said Severus, smiling. "I wouldn't say that."  
  
"Mildly insane?"  
  
"No, I am very sane thank you very much."  
  
Harry snorted and tried not laugh at this.  
  
"What about you Mr. Goes-looking-for-trouble?"  
  
"Well, that's different," said Harry as he rolled his eyes. "Besides, Alexander Helluin Snape has much more sense than Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh, I am so sure he does," said Snape as he rolled his eyes as well. "So what are we going to do for holiday? Everyone leaves for home on Monday, right?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Everyone is going home. I know I'll be the only person in my dorm."  
  
"Really?" asked Severus. "Would you like to stay here for the holiday? That way you won't be by yourself."  
  
"Stay here?" Harry thought about it for a moment. He would have a real Christmas with family for the first time in his life. "Okay. Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
"Great. I'll make sure that's okay with Dumbledore, but I'm sure he'll say it's fine. But you should know that I'll make you do your holiday homework. I do not tolerate procrastination."  
  
Harry laughed and agreed.  
  
"I'll see you later okay?" said Harry as he stood up. "Sirius and Ron are having a snowball fight and there is no way I'm going to miss it."  
  
"Alright. Just make sure to beam Black in the face a few times for me," said Severus.  
  
"I still don't know how you all can still have a grudge after all these years," said Harry as he made for the door. "You should really make up and learn to get along."  
  
"Yeah, that's unlikely," said Severus. "Have fun."  
  
"I will," said Harry as he opened the door. "Bye Dad."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I hope you all don't mind that I moved the timeline along a little. That's basically what this chapter was for. That and showing how Harry and Severus' relationship has developed over the last two months or so. But wait, hang on. . .  
  
It's poll time!  
  
The Order of the Phoenix comes out in two weeks. I was just curious if everyone is still going to read 5th year fan fiction after the book comes out. This fic has about six or seven chapters left and I doubt I could finish it by the time the book comes out. I could try but I doubt it. I want to know if you all will read it. I hope so.  
  
My second poll question is what do you all think will happen in the next book? What are your theories? I'm just curious.  
  
Thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter. 


	21. The Invitation

Invenio Veritas  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.  
  
WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF FATHER/SON FLUFF. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. (ENJOY!)  
  
Chapter 21: The Invitation  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The entrance hall bustled loudly as the students waited for their carriages that would take them to the train. Most of the school had signed up to leave for the holidays. Harry was one of only three Gryffindors staying for Christmas. The two were the Creevey brothers, who were still a little wary of Alexander Snape.  
  
Harry was looking forward to this holiday break more than any other preceding vacation. He would get to spend time with his father and have Christmas with a family member who actually cared about him. That in itself was the best gift he could have ever received.  
  
"I'll write you as often as I can Alex," said Hermione as she tried to get a struggling Crookshanks into his cage.  
  
"Yeah, so will we," said Ron as he looked at Sirius. Sirius nodded and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about me," said Harry as he helped Hermione with Crookshanks. "I'll be fine. I really will."  
  
"Alex, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Sirius as he glanced at Ron for a brief moment.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Sirius led Harry over to the side of the stairs, well away from anyone else or their prying ears.  
  
"I talked to Dumbledore this morning," began Sirius as he pushed his hand through his hair. "He told Ron's parents everything: you and Snape, the switch, and who I really am."  
  
"How'd they take it?" asked Harry with mounting interest.  
  
"Dumbledore said that they were surprised but relieved when he assured them of your safety."  
  
"What about you? Did they believe that you were innocent?"  
  
"Apparently, Ron explained everything last summer. Dumbledore reinforced his explanation, so yes, they believe in my innocence. This brings me to my reason for talking to you. I'm not staying at the Weasley's during the break."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No," said Sirius with a deep breath. "I'm going to do some investigating for Dumbledore. Track Death Eater activity and things like that."  
  
"As Padfoot, I hope," said Harry. A look of worry flashed across his face, causing Sirius to smile reassuringly.  
  
"Of course. Don't worry. I'll be careful, I promise," said Sirius as he gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You can still get a hold of me at the Weasleys'. I'll be staying there for a few days before setting out. If everything goes will, I'll be back there before the end of the holiday."  
  
"What do you mean 'if'?" asked Harry.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Sirius. "I can handle myself. I'll see you as soon as I get back to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry nodded as he and Sirius made their way back to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"So, did you figure our what you're getting your dad for Christmas yet?" asked Ron as Harry and Sirius rejoined them.  
  
"Yeah, actually I do. I'm making him something."  
  
"What?" asked Hermione. Before Harry could answer, Professor McGonagall called out to all the departing students.  
  
"Your attention please!" cried the witch as she opened the doors to the front entrance. "Your carriages are outside. Be safe over this holiday and have fun. Remember, the train leaves at 10:00 A.M. on January 2, so don't miss it. Follow me."  
  
"Goodbye Alex," said Hermione as she gave Harry a quick hug.  
  
"See ya 'round," said Ron as he gave Harry a slap on the back.  
  
"Goodbye Alex," said Sirius. "Be safe. Happy Christmas."  
  
"The same to you," said Harry as Sirius walked past him. "Be careful and don't do anything stupid."  
  
"I won't, I promise," said Sirius before he was moved along with the rest of the students waiting to leave. Harry watched them all leave, turning and walking towards the dungeons as the doors to the school closed.  
  
***********  
  
Harry reached out to knock on his father's door, but stopped when he heard fast moving steps. He looked down the dungeon corridor and saw his father walking towards him. An uncharacteristic smile graced Severus' lips as he saw his son at his door.  
  
"I take it everyone left?" asked Severus as he disarmed the ward on his door. Harry nodded as he followed Severus into his chambers, closing the door behind him. "What a gift for me. Two weeks without Black."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he plopped down on the leather sofa.  
  
"How long has it been since Sirius sent you down to the Shrieking Shack? Is it possible to hold a grudge that long?"  
  
"He tried to kill me," said Severus as he crossed his arms and sat down in the armchair next to Harry. "And it's not a grudge. I hated him before the incident and I still do. Nothing has changed."  
  
"And you did absolutely nothing to him? I'm pretty sure you are not innocent in this whole thing," said Harry with a wry smile.  
  
Severus sighed but did not answer.  
  
"Oh come one," said Harry with a grin. "What did you do to him that made him send you there?"  
  
"What I did was nothing worthy of bragging about. It was quite cruel actually. I realized that after the fact."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I cracked a joke about Lupin's mother. She had been sick for sometime. I asked Black if she was dead yet, because Lupin could hardly afford to miss anymore school taking care of her. At that time, that was the excuse Lupin used during the full moon. What I didn't know was that she had died a few days earlier. You know how your Godfather is about his friends. . . ."  
  
"What an awful thing to say!" said Harry, disgust filling his voice.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" asked Severus. "See, I didn't really think his mother was sick. . . ."  
  
Both sat in silence for a few moments. Harry was looking at the wall while Severus stared down at his folded arms.  
  
"Why wasn't Sirius expelled?" asked Harry after a few long minutes of silence.  
  
"I told Dumbledore not to."  
  
Harry almost did a double take at this answer.  
  
"What? Sirius never told me that!"  
  
"That because he doesn't know," answered Severus, who continued to stare at his arms. "And it had better stay that way."  
  
Severus looked up, a warning look in his eyes.  
  
"But Sirius said that you were always trying to find a way to get James and he expelled."  
  
"I won't deny that," said Severus with a smirk. "They did the same with me."  
  
"So why did you stop Dumbledore from expelling Sirius?"  
  
"Because I didn't feel right about it. I always got satisfaction from baiting Black, but anyone would have reacted the way he did. I figured that it would make me feel better about what I did by not getting him expelled. A kind of way to redeem myself without apologizing."  
  
Harry was startled slightly when Severus laughed suddenly.  
  
"Went right back to trying to get him expelled after that. And you know what? I never regretted saving him from expulsion."  
  
"Did my mum have something to do with that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, though I don't know why."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Black made my relationship with Lily a living hell, even before we started dating. I knew that she'd be crushed if he left. They argued all the time. I don't know how many times I comforted her after arguments with him, but he meant too much to her."  
  
Again, Harry and Severus fell into silence. Harry was a little surprised at his father. They had talked before, but never about his mother. Severus was surprised at himself. He was never one to share his feelings or experiences freely, but there was something about Harry that he felt comfortable in confiding in him. Maybe it was because he was so much like Lily. Or maybe it was because he had gone do long without anyone to confide in. Whatever it was, he liked it.  
  
"Why did you stop seeing my mum?" asked Harry, bringing Severus abruptly out of his thoughts. Severus looked in his son's eyes and saw the genuine question in them. Severus signed deeply.  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it. . . I, um. . ."  
  
"No, no, it's fine. You should know the truth," said Severus. He took another deep breath before answering. "I want you to know that I loved your mother. I still do and I always will. If I could have, I would have married her."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Voldemort. I was young and stupid and followed some of my friends into his service. By the time I had figured out what he was all about, it was too late to turn back. I went to the only person who could help me."  
  
"Dumbledore?" asked Harry.  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"I talked to him one morning and sealed my fate as a spy. I knew what I was getting into. I knew it would be more dangerous that being an actual Deatheater but I had to do it. I just didn't realize what it would cost me. But I guess that's what I get for my poor choices."  
  
Severus paused as he ran a hand through his hair. Sharing this part of his life was harder than he thought.  
  
"I knew I was in a dangerous position from the moment I decided to spy. I also knew that my loved ones would be as well. I had to end my relationship with Lily. I thought I was saving her from danger, her being muggleborn and all. That. . . that was the hardest day of. . . my. . . of my life. I couldn't even tell her why. I. . ."  
  
Severus' voice failed. The image of Lily and her green eyes filled with pain was brought back. The imaged plagued his dreams constantly but voicing it made it worse.  
  
"It kills me to think that I could have saved her. I could have kept her safe."  
  
Severus had seen the destroyed house of the Potters. He had seen the Ministry workers sifting through the rubble on that cold November morning. He had seen them carry away the bodies of his former love and former enemy. He had seen the fading Dark Mark in the new day's sky, smoke from the demolished house casting an eerie haze on it.  
  
He was brought out of his memory by a touch on his face. Harry was kneeling in front of him, wiping away a tear he wasn't aware of sliding down his cheek. Seeing the same set of green eyes in front of his face that he saw in his dreams caused overwhelming emotion to wash over him. He reached out and pulled Harry into his arms, holding him as if he were a handful of sand threatening to fall through his fingers.  
  
"I promise to you Harry," said Severus as he pulled Harry away at arms length. "No matter what happens, I will never let anything happen to you. Nothing will come between us, I can assure you that."  
  
The smile that spread across Harry's face threw even more emotion on the fire that was racing through Severus' veins. He pulled Harry into a tighter embrace, which Harry readily returned. Neither Snape moved from their position for a long time, and both were fine with it. Neither minded one bit.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up the next day to the sound of cheerful whistling. He opened his eyes and rubbed them quickly, thinking that he was somehow back in the Gryffindor common room with Sirius. His eyes finally focused and he saw that he was still in his father's chambers. He sat up on the leather sofa, where he had been sleeping and saw his father sitting at his table, drinking a cup of tea, reading the Daily Prophet, and whistling "Jingle Bells."  
  
"S-s-s-someone is sure in a good mood this morning," said Harry as he tried to stifle a yawn. Severus looked up from his paper and met Harry's eyes with a bright smile.  
  
"It's a beautiful winter morning, no classes, no Black, and the whole day with you. Who wouldn't be cheerful?"  
  
Harry stood up from the couch and walked over to the table, yawning as he sat down and poured himself a cup of tea.  
  
"You couldn't be cheerful if your life depending on it," said Harry with a smirk.  
  
"Alright, maybe cheerful isn't the right word," said Severus with a shrug. "I can say that I'm definitely not in a bad mood though."  
  
"Thank Merlin for that," muttered Harry as he sipped his tea.  
  
"I heard that," said Severus from behind his paper.  
  
Harry was startled slightly when an envelope flew from underneath Severus' chamber door and onto the table. Severus folded his newspaper and set it aside before picking up the green and black envelope. He turned it over and examined the seal, which caused the smile on his lips to disappear. He opened the envelope and pulled out a very elegant looking card. As he read it, a deep scowl etched onto his face. He sighed as he handed the card to Harry.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
~~~~~You are cordially invited to the Malfoy Manor for a Christmas Eve Celebration~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wednesday, December 24th ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8:00 P.M.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"It's addressed to you and me," said Severus as he tossed the envelope on the table. "This cannot turn out well."  
  
"Then let's not go," said Harry as he laid the card of the table.  
  
"We have no choice Harry," Severus explained as he shook his head. "We have to go. When it says 'celebration' it means that the Malfoy Manor will be packed with Deatheaters and their families. We are expected to be there. We must go."  
  
All the cheerfulness from earlier was gone at the prospect of spending Christmas Eve with the Malfoys.  
  
"We'll need to go into Hogsmeade today and buy you a set of new dress robes," said Severus as he set his empty teacup down. "The ones from last year have already been seen on Harry Potter, so it's best that you wear something different."  
  
"Sirius has them anyway," mentioned Harry. "I thought that Hogsmeade was off limits though."  
  
"Not if you're with a parent," said Severus.  
  
"Really? Then can I get some gifts while I'm there?"  
  
"I don't see why not," said Severus as he stood up. "It's be best if we left early, though. The crowds in Hogsmeade at this time of year are always terrible."  
  
"Alright, I just need to change," said Harry as he got up from the table.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, father and son were making their way through the snow, on the way to Hogsmeade. Their first stop was Gladrags Wizardwear, where Severus bought Harry his new dress robes. They were all black except for the edges of the sleeves and the collar, which were embroidered with silver and green thread in the pattern of leaves.  
  
From there, Harry went with Severus as he filled up on his potions supply. At the bookshop, Harry bought several gifts, including a book on dark creatures for Lupin. He only hoped that Lupin didn't own it already. When he was finally done shopping, Harry had bought gifts for everyone. For Hermione, he bought a necklace whose stones changed color to match the outfit of the wearer. For Ron, he bought an official Chudley Cannons Quaffle, signed by the three chasers: Monty Chamber, Gertrude Fiddlesworth, and Jonesy McNeil. For Sirius, he bought a watch that not only could tell the time but could also carry large objects like a wand inside it. Harry thought this would be useful when he decided to transform. He stopped in at the post office to send his gifts before meeting Severus at the Three Broomsticks. Severus had done his own shopping, but would not let Harry look in the bags.  
  
Father and son where chatting and drinking their butterbeers when Dumbledore entered the pub with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, in tow. Dumbledore caught sight of Severus and Harry, and he and Fudge took seats at their table.  
  
"Headmaster, Minister," said Severus as they both sat down. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine Severus. Just fine," said Dumbledore. Fudge merely nodded at the potion's master before turning his eyes on Harry.  
  
"Ah, Cornelius. I don't believe you have had the chance to meet Severus' son. This is Alexander Snape. He transferred to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year."  
  
Fudge eyed Harry suspiciously before taking his hand and shaking it.  
  
"I wasn't aware you had a son Severus," said Fudge as he looked from Harry to Severus. "Though, I must say, the resemblance is unmistakable."  
  
"What brings you to Hogsmeade Minister?" asked Severus as he cast a look at Dumbledore.  
  
"Business," said Fudge without looking at Severus. "Dumbledore, I really can't stay. I must get back to the Ministry."  
  
"All right Cornelius," said Dumbledore as Fudge stood up. Without a single word to Severus or Harry, Fudge left the busy pub. Severus turned back to Dumbledore and the look on his face was enough to get an explanation from the headmaster.  
  
"We were discussing the best way to inform the public of Voldemort's return," said Dumbledore in a low whisper. This earned a shocked look from both Harry and Severus. "It's no use keeping if from the public any longer. They all suspect something anyway. Nineteen muggleborn houses have been attacked in the last six weeks alone. Something must be done."  
  
"What on earth made him change his tune," asked Severus as he glanced at Harry, his face still full of surprise.  
  
"Pressure from the Ministry," said Dumbledore. "He would have kept it covered up for as long as possible, but they were threatening a no confidence vote against him, especially those who have lost family members. If there's one thing to use against Fudge, it's his power."  
  
"I thought he didn't trust you," said Severus as he set down his empty butterbeer bottle.  
  
"Yes, well I thought the same as well," said Dumbledore with a shrug. "Perhaps he thinks that he is safe from removal if he confides in me. All I know is that we can thank Arthur Weasley for this. He's been secretly working against Fudge in gaining ministry support. From what he's told me, most he's talked to believe Harry."  
  
"Well, if he's not thrown out of office anyway, I'll eat that bowler hat of his," said Severus with a particularly nasty sneer. "Worst thing to ever happen to the Ministry he is."  
  
"Whatever happens, we can assume that we'll have aurors on our side at least. Perhaps this can be ended quickly.  
  
"Don't be quick to assume Albus," said Severus, warning in his eyes. "The Dark Lord loves a challenge. Now that aurors will be looking for him, he won't have to worry about secrecy. Haven't you noticed the absence of the Dark Mark floating over houses he's destroyed? Announcing his return is declaring war with him. Yes, it's best that people know, but all hell is about to break loose."  
  
"I realize that Severus," said Dumbledore, a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Does this mean that everyone I named at the end of last year will be arrested?" asked Harry in a whisper.  
  
The look on Dumbledore's face grew grave.  
  
"I think that you, of all people, know how corrupt the government can be," said Dumbledore. "Among the people pushing for a no confidence vote was Lucius Malfoy. He's making is appear as though his hands are clean in this whole thing. I have more to tell you Severus, but I would feel better discussing it in my office. Are you free tomorrow evening?"  
  
Severus shook his head as he looked at Harry.  
  
"We've been invited to the Malfoy's for a party."  
  
"Ah," said Dumbledore as he stood from the table. "Well, afterwards then?"  
  
Severus nodded and Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Having a good holiday so far Alex?" asked Dumbledore's he made to leave. "I trust your father is keeping you good company."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Wonderful. I'll see you up at the castle then. Goodbye."  
  
Father and son sat in silence after the headmaster left. Harry could not believe what Dumbledore had just said. After months of unexplained disappearances, credit was finally going to be given to what he had said at the end of school the previous year.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Severus after several minutes of silence between the two.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Despite the castle being rather empty, only a dozen or so students staying for the holidays, the teachers and house elves pulled out all the stops, decorating every inch of the castle. Christmas Eve brought a blanket of fresh snow and the excitement could be felt throughout the whole castle.  
  
Harry spent his morning and afternoon finishing up on last minute gifts and visiting with some of the students and teachers. He found that when the Creevey brothers didn't worship the ground he walked on, they were fun to hang out with. Harry had planned to spend the day with his father, but Severus had disappeared somewhere, leaving Harry to occupy himself.  
  
We he returned from having tea with Lupin some time that night, he was left to wonder if he had walked into the right room. The usually neutral space his father lived in had been splashed with green and red decorations everywhere. In one corner of the room, a huge, brightly lit, and decorated Christmas tree stood. In another corner, Severus was standing, attaching garland to the wall with his wand.  
  
"What on earth has gotten into you?" asked Harry with wide eyes. "Who are you and what have you down with Severus Snape?"  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny," said Severus with a playful sneer. "What? Don't you like my decorations?"  
  
"No, I love them, it's just that. . . you. . ."  
  
"I remind you of a Scrooge perhaps?" said Severus with a smile. To see his father smiling was like seeing a totally different man looking at him. "Well, normally I'd be the one to say 'bah humbug,' but for the first time in a long time, I have something to celebrate and someone to celebrate it with."  
  
Severus looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already 7:30 P.M. The smile left his face as he realized that his newfound spirit would have to be put off of several hours.  
  
"You should probably get changed and ready to go. We have to be at the Malfoy's in thirty minutes."  
  
Harry looked at the clock and saw that Severus was right. He grabbed his new dress robes and threw them on top of the dark green jumper and black pair of trousers he was already wearing. He grabbed his comb and walked into Severus' room and into the bathroom. He had become used to his long hair, though it was now cut a little above his shoulders after Ron made some comments about him looking like a girl. He pulled the comb through it and tucked it behind his ears. The face in the mirror was slowly becoming familiar, though he still couldn't linger too long in front of it before becoming uncomfortable.  
  
He walked back into the living room to see that his father was already dressed and ready to go. Severus was wearing black dress robes that had a slightly higher collar than the rest of his wardrobe. Other than that, he look no different that usual.  
  
"Ready?" asked Severus as he wrapped a black scarf around his neck and slipped on back gloves to match. He handed Harry a similar pair with a scarf, though his were green. "It probably wouldn't be wise to wear your Gryffindor garb to this party."  
  
Harry nodded as he slipped the gloves on and wrapped the scarf around his neck.  
  
"How are we getting there?" asked Harry as he adjusted his scarf.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Severus as he walked back into his room.  
  
"How are we getting to the party?"  
  
"Have you ever been to a wizard party before?" asked Severus as he reentered the room. Harry shook his head. "See, when a wizard throws a party, the invitation is a portkey. It'll take you to the place five minutes before the start time. It keeps everyone punctual, unless you can apperate."  
  
Severus picked the invitation up off the table and held it out to Harry. Harry grabbed his wand out of his other robe pocket before grabbing the corner of the green and black invitation. After a few minutes passed, Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel and rushing sound around him as his father's shoulders bumped into his own.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
They landed in the Malfoy's front lawn. For the first time, Harry saw the Malfoy Manor and what a sight it was. Harry always knew Draco's family had money but never dreamed that their wealth extended that far. The house, or mansion rather, was as big as all the houses on Privet Drive combined. It had about a hundred windows in the front alone. Each one was lit and looked inviting. If Harry didn't know better, the house could have belonged to royalty.  
  
"Now, remember the people we're going to be around," muttered Severus out of the side of him mouth. "Be polite and keep your temper. These people aren't the easiest to get along with. Don't talk unless you are asked a question and try to remain vague. Don't go anywhere alone with anyone."  
  
Harry simply nodded as he looked up at his father. Severus tried to smile reassuringly, but instead threw an arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him closer as they made their way to the manor.  
  
They were met at the door by a rather dismal looking house elf that was taking coats, caps, and other articles of clothing. Severus and Harry unwound the scarves around their necks and took off their gloves. They handed them to the house elf as they walked in.  
  
Harry looked around the Manor as they made their way in. It was much like he imagined it would be. It was lavishly furnished in green and silver and everything looked as though it cost a fortune. Every bit of furniture had a silver serpent motif, which didn't surprise Harry one bit. The Malfoy's had been in Slytherin for hundreds of years anyway.  
  
"Ah, Severus and Alexander! How good of you to make it to our quaint party," Harry turned to see Lucius and his wife Narcissa walking towards them. Lucius was dressed in robes of black velvet with Narcissa was in silver silk. "You know my wife, don't you Severus?"  
  
Severus nodded and bowed to Mrs. Malfoy. She gave him the smallest hint of a smile.  
  
"This is Alexander Snape," said Lucius, motioning towards Harry. "It seems that Severus had a son all these years and never told us."  
  
Harry followed his father's lead by also bowing to Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Ah, such manners," said Narcissa with a snobbish smile. "Why, you must be around the age of my Draco. Are you a fifth year as well?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Harry.  
  
"Young Alex is in Gryffindor, isn't that right?" said Lucius as he looked down at Harry.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Oh, that is most unfortunate," said Narcissa with an almost pitying smile. "How do you like it there?"  
  
"It's tolerable, ma'am," said Harry. He stole a glance at his father, but his expression was unreadable.  
  
"How it is, I could never guess," said Narcissa before emitting a high- pitched laugh. She held out a hand to Harry as the laugh subsided. "It was very nice to meet you Alexander. My Draco is around her somewhere. Probably off with his friends. Have you had the chance to meet him yet?"  
  
"Yes, I have," answered Harry as he nodded.  
  
"He's a wonderful boy. You two could make great friends."  
  
"Come dear, no need to brag," said Lucius with a smile. "Let's go greet the rest of our guest."  
  
"Alright dear," said Narcissa. Before she walked away, she gave Harry's chin a little pinch and smiled. Lucius walked by and paused before Severus before following his wife.  
  
"I need to talk to you later. Both of you," said Lucius as he glanced over at Harry. Severus merely nodded and watched Lucius as he went off to greet a couple that had just walked in. Severus looked down at Harry.  
  
"Very good. Act like that with everyone who talks to you and you'll be fine."  
  
Harry nodded. He followed his father as he greeted the other guest at the party, making sure to stick close and not draw much attention to himself. Most people were surprised to see the Severus had a son, but all were quite impressed with Harry. A batty old woman who insisted on pinching his cheeks until she drew blood separated him from Severus. Harry was saved when Draco came up and held the woman at bay.  
  
"Please Aunt Celia, I need to talk to my friend. Let go!" said Draco as he pried the woman's fingers off Harry's cheeks. Harry was never so happy to see Draco Malfoy in his life. As the old woman walked away, grumbling, Harry looked for his father in the growing crowd of people. Apparently, the Malfoy's were quite popular.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry as he rubbed his sore face.  
  
"No problem," said Draco as he smiled at Harry. "That's my great-great aunt Celia. I don't think she's ever been quite right in the head. I also don't think she realizes her own strength."  
  
"No kidding," said Harry. He had a feeling he was going to have two bruises on his cheeks.  
  
"So how has your holiday been so far? You're staying at Hogwarts, right?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"It's been alright. There's not very many people left at school. I'm staying with my dad in his private chambers until everyone comes back.  
  
"I don't understand why your father never stays at his own house."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry as he and Draco took a seat at the edge of the room.  
  
"I mean your dad has a huge house that he never lives in. I'd much rather want to stay there than Hogwarts all the time."  
  
"He likes Hogwarts because he can get work done while he's there."  
  
"Doesn't he have a potion's lab at his own house?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never been there."  
  
Puzzlement grew on Draco's face.  
  
"I lived in Canada almost my whole life," said Harry quickly.  
  
"Oh," said Draco, as realization hit him.  
  
Before Draco could ask any more questions, Severus found Harry thankfully.  
  
"Lucius needs to see us," said Severus as he looked at Draco. "Draco."  
  
"Hello Professor Snape," said Draco. "Having a nice night?"  
  
"A blast," said Severus sarcastically as he led Harry away. It had been a while since he heard his father take that sort of tone with anyone.  
  
"What does Malfoy need us for?" asked Harry as Severus led him towards the end of the ballroom where the party was taking place.  
  
"I don't know," said Severus as he again wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Whatever it is, it cannot be good. Here, take this."  
  
Severus pulled out a potion vial with an inky blue potion in it and handed it to Harry.  
  
"What is this for?" asked Harry as he took the vial.  
  
"It just a precaution. Just take it. Quick."  
  
Harry looked up at his father once more before stopping and uncorking the bottle. He downed it with one gulp and handed the empty vial back to Severus. A warm sensation flooded over his body. He went to ask his father what the potion was when Lucius interrupted him.  
  
"Severus and Alex, follow me please."  
  
Severus held Harry a little closer as they followed Lucius through a door in the corner of the room. It led down a darkened hallway that had stairs at the end. They walked down the stairs and through another door. This door led to another darkened hallway. Lucius led them down it and stopped at the door at the end of it.  
  
"Through here," said Lucius as he opened the door. Severus looked at him for a few moments before walking through, holding Harry with a death grip at his side. Only only a small fire burning in the fireplace lighted the room. Harry turned quickly as the door was shut behind them. He turned forward again, still not able to see anything but the burning fire. Suddenly, a shadow in the corner moved, startling Harry and causing him to breathe very quickly. Then, a cold voice spoke, causing Harry's blood to run cold.  
  
"Hello Alexander Snape. My name is Lord Voldemort."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Well, from all those wonderful reviews (over 400? It can't be!) I know that people are actually reading this and want me to continue. SO I AM! YEAH! I've outlined the rest of this fic and so it's really easy to write now. I'm thinking it has five chapters left.  
  
I hope you all like this new chapter. I wanted to get it out as soon as possible so I responded to a few reviews below. But just so you all know, I thank you thank you thank you for the reviews.  
  
Responses:  
  
Enahma: It's Ms. Penpunk.  
  
Daxed: I think you must have misunderstood my "rant" last chapter. I know who Severitus is and her fic. Mine is classified as a challenge fic. I was talking about someone accusing me of copying another Severitus challenge fic, not Severitus herself. Hope that clears up everything.  
  
Luna: Same reason I didn't share my theories with anyone else. They almost put me in a mental hospital.  
  
Pure Venom: When he looked in the mirror, he was seeing what he desired. He desired who he thought was his family, which would have been the Potters. The mirror doesn't show truth. Does that help? Harry and Hermione hints? I don't remember putting anything like that in.  
  
Catherine: I know who Severitus is. I've read her fics and this is a challenge fic. I explained it in another response further up. Thanks for the help though. I probably should have made my rant a little clearer.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
To everyone else (and there's a lot of you) I thoroughly enjoyed all of your predictions for the 5th book. They were all really creative and some I thought would have fit in the book nicely.  
  
Personally, I liked the book. Not as much as PoA (my favorite), but I liked it more than Goblet of Fire. The end was so SAD. I was really, really, really sad. My favorite character is dead now. *sniff sniff*  
  
Other than that, I liked it. Wait!  
  
Poll time!  
  
For those of you who have read the book:  
  
What did you think of it?  
  
How do you rate it among the other books? (1st, 2nd, 3rd favorite?)  
  
Don't forget to tell me what you think of the chapter. I made it a long one for you all so I hope you like it. Happy reading!  
  
Penpunk 


	22. Home

Invenio Veritas

By penpunk

Disclaimer:  Not mine in the least.  All JKR.

Chapter 22: Home

***************************************************************************

Harry's mind froze as the shadow in the corner moved into the light of the dimming fire.  Voldemort, in all his evil, snake-like glory, stood in the center of the room.  The orange glow of the fire played off his black robes and caused shadows to dance around his gaunt face.

Harry's entire body went numb as he looked dumbly upon the man. . . no, not man. . . the monster who had given to his life nothing but pain and loneliness.  The murderer of his mother, James Potter, Cedric Diggory, and countless others.  The tormentor of his father, himself, and the entire wizarding world.  And now, Harry was staring face to face with him.

He stood there, waiting for the pain that emanated from his scar to start, but it didn't come.  He felt nothing but the fear racing through his body and the slight warming feeling the potion had given him.

"Your father has told me about you," continued Voldemort as he took a seat next to the fire.  He held out an inhuman and pale hand and motioned to a chair across from him.  "Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable."

Harry frantically looked at his father.  Severus' face remained indifferent but his eyes betrayed his every emotion.  Harry saw fear, guilt, sadness, and remorse swirling in Severus' black gaze.  He looked back and saw that Voldemort was waiting for him to sit.  Harry willed his protesting legs forward and sat across from Voldemort, his back ridged and knuckles white as they gripped the arms of the old leather chair.

"Did you enjoy yourself this evening Alexander?" asked Voldemort, his harsh, raspy voice taking on a very uncharacteristic tone of pleasantness.  Harry couldn't find his voice and simply nodded in response.  Voldemort grinned evilly as he sat forward, getting a good look into Harry's eyes.

"Are you scared?" he asked as he searched Harry's face.  To the casual observer, the answer to that question was quite clear, but it seemed that the dark lord wanted to hear it for himself.

"Yes," said Harry in a apprehensive whisper, looking into Voldemort's red, slitted eyes.  Voldemort leaned back on his chair, still looking in Harry's eyes.

"Honesty is very important to me Alexander," said Voldemort.  He looked away from Harry and his eyes rested on Severus.  "_Very_ important."

His eyes lingered on Severus for several more moments before returning to Harry.

"It takes a big man to admit when he's frightened.  It shows honestly and character.  Something I am not used to seeing," Voldemort stood up and started to walk around the room.  "You intrigue me Alexander.  So young yet so willing.  You succeeded in gaining the trust of young mister Potter.  From what I've heard from Severus, you've infiltrated his closest circle of friends.  That is something no one was able to do.  The Malfoy brat was too arrogant, his friends too thick.  But you-."

Voldemort stopped in front of Harry.  Harry had his eyes on the floor, his fingers still gripping the chair tightly.

"_You_ are different," Voldemort put one of his long fingers underneath Harry's chin and brought his head up, meeting him eye to eye.  "Smart, cunning. . . loyal.  An honor to have as a son, am I right Severus?"

"Yes My Lord," said Severus, speaking for the first time.

"You must be very proud of him."

"I am," said Severus.  Harry looked over at this father.  Severus' eyes were still swirling with fear, but they also had some pride in them as well.  He turned back to Voldemort who was still standing in front of him.

"You've shown loyalty to me young Alexander.  Loyalties beyond what some of my older Deatheaters have yet to conceive.  I have become very selective when it comes to choosing my inner circle.  Sure, I have pawns involved that do my every wish but they are not loyal.  It has been a very long time since I have given anyone the honor of bearing my Mark."

Voldemort took Harry's left hand in his own and with his other hand, pushed up Harry's sleeve.

"But you deserve to wear it.  Just as your father does now."

Voldemort lowered his other hand to Harry's forearm.  Harry frantically searched for a way to stop the man. . . the monster.  He couldn't be marked.  He was not loyal to Voldemort.  He could not do this.

"_No no no no no no no no_," said Harry over and over in his mind as he closed his eyes.  "_No no no no no no no. . . ."_

"NO!"

Harry opened his eyes quickly as he realized it wasn't he who spoke.  He looked over at his father, whose face was as pale as he had ever seen it.  He looked down at this arm and saw that it was Dark Mark free, Voldemort's hand still hovering about his arm.

"Severus?" asked Voldemort in a venomous tone as he looked up from Harry's arm.  "What is the meaning of this?  Am I mistaken in what I have said?  Would you prevent your son from experiencing the honor of wearing the mark of a loyal follower?"

Severus failed to answer.  Harry watched as Voldemort's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Please, m-my Lord," stammered Harry when Severus' voice faltered.  "My father does not wish for me to be marked."

"Really?"  Voldemort let go of Harry's arm and straightened his back as he continued to look at Severus.

"I asked many times," said Harry quickly, to try and regain Voldemort's attention.  It worked.  Voldemort turned back to Harry, looking at him appraisingly, "but he said that it would not be wise."

"And why not?" Voldemort turned his crimson eyes back onto Severus.

"My Lord, please forgive me for my outburst.  It is true; Alex has asked me if it was possible for him to be marked.  It would be my greatest wish as well, but I do not think it is a good idea.  You see, I have worked with children for a long time and have come to know that the relationships they share with other children can be very volatile.  The slightest bit of mistrust can cast someone out of a group of friends.  For Alex to bare your mark would be risking everything we have worked for."

Voldemort stroked his chin as he contemplated what Severus had just told him.

"And how do you feel about this Alex?" asked Voldemort as he returned to the chair across from Harry.

"At first, I was disappointed but I realized that my father is right."

"My Lord," said Severus as he moved closed to the sitting figures.  "I hope you do not take our refusal as unappreciative.  We only feel that this is the wisest move to take."

Voldemort sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well, I guess that the honor will have to come another time then," said Voldemort as he rested his chin on his fist.  He sounded slightly disappointed but seemed to believe them nonetheless.

"Thank you My Lord," said Harry as he looked up at his father, who was obviously relieved, even if he didn't show it.

"You are welcome young Alexander," said Voldemort.  "You may go now.  I hope we meet again _real_ soon."

Harry lingered for a few moments until he could get his body to move.  He stood up and walked away from Voldemort without looking into those snake-like eyes.  Severus bowed to the Dark Lord before following Harry towards the door.  He closed the door behind them and they started to make their way back up the corridor.

They both waked in silence, too shaken up to speak.  If Severus had known what was to happen as a result of that invitation, he would have ripped it up the moment he had received it.  He looked down at Harry whose face was pale.  His green eyes showed blatant fear, but the expression on his face was blank.  Severus glanced down to Harry's arm and saw that his sleeve was still pushed up, revealing his, thankfully, unmarked arm.  Severus reached down and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling down his sleeve.  Harry looked up at Severus, his expression still blank.  Severus tried to bring himself to say something but decided that it would be best to wait until they were out of the company of Deatheaters.

Severus and Harry walked through the last door at the end of the dark corridor and back into the Malfoy's ballroom.  The party was still in full swing as father and son made their way to the door.  The house elf retrieved their scarves and gloves and gave them a portkey that would take them to Hogsmeade.  As they made their way towards the door, Severus was stopped when Lucius came up behind him and grabbed him by the elbow.  Severus spun around, glaring menacingly at the blonde man.

"Leaving so soon Severus?" he asked as he cast an appraising look in Harry's direction.  Harry had regained some of his color, though the look in his eyes was still distant and fearful.

"Not soon enough," muttered Severus as he turned back towards the door.  He wrapped an arm around Harry and started to walk away from the Manor.

"Happy Christmas!" shouted Lucius, obviously feigning friendliness.  He sneered at their retreating backs before closing the door of the Manor.

As soon as they were far enough from the house, Severus stopped walking and turned to Harry, holding him away at arm's length.

"Are you okay?" asked Severus, much concern in his eyes and voice.  His eyes searched Harry's face, looking for some indication of pain or injury.  Harry simply nodded.  Severus let out a sigh of relief.  He looked at Harry a little longer before running a hand through his son's hair and pulling his head into his chest.  Severus wrapped his other arm around Harry, embracing him out of relief and a little out of quilt.  Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' back.  He was glad his father was with him at that very moment, for he felt as though he was about to lose all composure.  It took every ounce of bravery, courage, and strength Harry had to keep calm around Voldemort.  Five more minutes in that accursed place and he probably would have lost it. 

"Come on," Severus said as he pulled a little away from Harry.  "Let's go home."

Harry nodded.  Severus held out the portkey to Harry and after waiting a few moments, both were whisked away to Hogsmeade.

***************************************************************************

Severus and Harry landed back in Hogsmeade and started their walk back to the castle.  Severus still had one arm protectively around Harry, but he started to notice that he was half carrying the boy as the castle came into view.  As they got to the front door, Severus remembered that he was supposed to talk to Headmaster.

"Harry, I know it's been a difficult night, but we need to go and talk to Dumbledore.  He needs to know what happened tonight."

Harry didn't respond verbally but Severus could feel Harry nodding, since his head was buried against his shoulder.  Severus sighed slightly and started towards the Headmaster's office.

Severus stopped in front of the gargoyles, muttered the password (gummy bears), and walked up the stairs, still supporting Harry.  He knocked on the door.  He listened for Dumbledore to give permission to enter before walking through the door.  Dumbledore, like always, was seated at his desk as father and son walked into the grand office.  The former headmasters and mistresses were sleeping soundly on the walls as always and the moonlight coming through the windows reflected off Dumbledore's many wizarding gadgets and gizmos.

"Severus?  What happened?  Is he alright?" asked Dumbledore as he stood up behind his desk.  Severus was still helping Harry stay up as they walked into office.  The potions master helped Harry sit before sitting down himself.

"It's been quite the night, I must admit," snapped Severus, causing Harry to look up suddenly.  Severus looked over at Harry, who looked slightly more responsive.  Severus looked back at the headmaster who had his hands steepled in front of him.  "Harry was seconds away from being Marked by Voldemort tonight."

If Dumbledore was expecting anything, it definitely was not that.  

"How is that possible Severus?" asked Dumbledore as he rested his chin on his folded hands.  His face was very puzzled and dark.

"Voldemort was a guest at Lucius' party.  Malfoy led us to a room somewhere in his manor and Voldemort was there waiting for us.  He wanted to talk with Harry and was going to give him the Dark Mark.  If Harry and I hadn't weaved together a quick excuse, 'Alex' would have been Voldemort's newest follower."

"Merlin," muttered Dumbledore, his eyes wide behind his half moon glasses.  "Are you alright Harry?"

"What didn't my scar burn?  Why didn't it hurt?  I was so close to him," asked Harry, totally disregarding Dumbledore's question.

"The potion I gave you worked then?" asked Severus.  Harry looked at him, puzzled.  "I mean, you felt nothing from your scar?"

Harry nodded.

"Then it must work," said Severus.  He sounded relieved, like a weight had been taken from his shoulders.  "The potion. . . it breaks the connection you have with Voldemort."

"How did you know that you needed it?" asked Dumbledore.  "When did you find time to give it to Harry?"

"I always carry a supply of potions with me where ever I go.  I had tested the potion I finished for Harry this morning on myself.  It was safe to drink, but I had no idea whether it would work or not.  I bottled it up just in case and carried it with me, since Harry's had visions while awake before.  I gave it to him as Malfoy was leading us to Voldemort, though I didn't know where he was leading us at the time.  Thank Merlin it worked or our whole cover could have been blown."

"Harry, did your scar hurt at all before you entered that room?" asked Dumbledore with concern.

"It always hurts," said Harry as he looked down at his hands.  "There's always a dull ache, it just doesn't go away."

"But it stopped after you took the potion, right?" asked Severus.  Harry nodded.

"The pain is coming back though," said Harry as he rubbed his forehead.

"So it's not permanent then," said Severus as he looked back up at Dumbledore.  "I need to make more.  I may be able to tweak it and make it stronger but for now, it'll do."

"That is the best news I've heard in a while Severus.  However, it seems as though we have other issue to worry about."

"I gave him too much information about Potter in the last month.  Voldemort sees Harry and I as his most loyal.  Malfoy knows something is going on, or has convinced himself that there is.  He's envious of the power I've gained in the Deatheaters and that Voldemort is relying on Alex more than Draco.  I do not want that man anywhere near the castle," said Severus, maliciousness rising in his voice.

"I wish it were so Severus, but he has too much power in the ministry and the fact that his son is a student here gives the right to be here. I am sorry."

"Fine, but if he comes anywhere near Harry, he will wish he was never born," hissed Severus as he sat back in his seat, gripping the arms with white knuckles.

"Now that the ministry has decided to get involved with Voldemort, I have a feeling Lucius Malfoy will try to lie low," said Dumbledore.  "Nevertheless, I share your worry Severus and I will do all I can to help.  I suggest that you both try to get around tonight's events and try to enjoy your vacation.  It is Christmas tomorrow.  Rest up before classes start again."

Severus and Harry both nodded at the headmaster.  Severus got out of his chair to help Harry, but it seemed that Harry had recovered from the ordeal slightly and his nerves had been calmed.  He stood up and waited for Severus.  Severus nodded at the headmaster before turning and walking out the door, Harry in tow.

They walked silently until they got to Severus' chambers.  He disabled the wards and opened the door, allowing Harry to walk though and following behind him.  He closed the door and put the wards back on as precaution.  He then looked over at Harry, who was sitting on the large sofa, staring into the empty fireplace.  He walked over and sat on the other end, his eyes never leaving Harry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Severus after a few moments of silence.  Harry continued to stare at the empty fire.  Without looking away, he shook his head.  Severus sighed and looked away from Harry.  "Well, I'm here if you want to."

Harry didn't respond.  Severus sat there for a few more moments before the overwhelming need to sleep came over him.  He hadn't slept in a few days, putting it off to instead work on Harry's potion.  He wanted to make more but was too tired to do so.  He got up from the couch and went into his room.  He came back out, carrying a blanket and pillow.  He set them down at the end of the couch.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," said Severus.  Harry looked up at him.  He nodded slightly before returning his eyes to the fireplace.  "Goodnight."

Severus turned around and walked into his room, glancing at Harry once more before partially closing his door.

***************************************************************************

Severus fell asleep quickly, but his dreams were filled with images of Voldemort, the Dark Mark, and a crying baby that strongly resembled Harry.  Severus fought through shadows and got to the baby.  He took it into his arms and saw that it had a giant cut on its forehead, blood running down its infant face.  Its shrieking cry suddenly turned to a chilling laugh.  The baby he was holding was no more and instead, Severus was holding coils of snakes, all weaving their way around him, squeezing him until he could no longer breath.

Severus opened his eyes and sat up quickly in bed.  His head was spinning and he saw that he had almost strangled himself with his own sheets.  He untangled himself from his bedding and got out of bed.  He hissed as his feet hit the cold floor, remembering that he had not lit a fire before going to bed.  His freezing toes frantically searched for the pair of slippers he kept at the side of the bed, finding them and slipping them on.  Severus grabbed a jumper out of his closet and slipped it on over his long-sleeve t-shirt before stepping out into his living room.

He peered over the side of the couch and saw that Harry was sleeping, though not very soundly.  He was tossing erratically and muttering incoherently.  Severus walked around to the front of the couch and kneeled beside Harry.  He shook Harry lightly on the shoulder, trying to wake up the muttering boy.

"Harry, come on.  Wake up," said Severus softly as he brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes.  Harry's long, dark lashes fluttered briefly before his bright green eyes opened.  He stopped tossing as he say his father in front of his face.  "Harry?  Are you all right?  You were tossing badly and muttering." 

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his fists.  He looked back at his father and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Just dreaming," Harry pulled the thick blanket around him closer.  Severus saw that he was shivering slightly.  He stood up and walked back into his room, returning shortly with his wand.  He pointed it at the fire and said "incendio."  The empty fire immediately sprang to life, a blazing fire crackling within it.  Severus pocketed his wand before sitting down next to Harry on the couch.

"What were you dreaming about?" asked Severus.  Harry was staring at the bright fire, the flames dancing in his tired eyes.  He took a deep breathe before answering.

"It was about tonight.  My scar doesn't hurt if that's what you are wondering.  It's just that. . . well. . . tonight really scared me.  How can you go to those meetings and stand to face him over and over?"

"I just think about what I am fighting for," said Severus after pausing a moment.  "It makes if worth it.  A way to redeem myself for past mistakes.  I just think of what I have to lose if we fail, which wasn't much until recently."

Severus looked over at Harry, whose eyes were still a little fearful.  Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  Harry gave Severus a half smile in return, which was cut short by a large yawn.  The Potions Master chuckled softly as he leaned back on the sofa.

"Will you stay out here with me?" asked Harry coyly as he hugged his pillow to his chest.  Severus nodded, causing the tension in Harry's face to lift slightly.  He placed his pillow next to Severus' lap and laid down.  He found out, however, that he was unable to stretch is legs out.  Severus noticed as well and slid down to the other side of the couch, placing Harry's pillow on top of his lap.  Harry gathered his blankets up and laid down, placing his head on Severus' pillow-covered lap, facing the fire.  Severus pulled the blankets up and tucked them in around Harry's shoulders.  He placed one hand on Harry's shoulder and cradled his own face in the other.  His tired mind slowly faded into sleep, his dreams filled with nothingness.

***************************************************************************

Harry woke up early the next morning, the fire still crackling merrily.  His head was still resting on his father's lap, Severus fast asleep.  Harry sat up carefully, so not to wake his sleeping father.  He stood up and stretched his arms, yawning widely.  He looked around and realized all of a sudden that it was Christmas morning.  He looked at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room and saw that the house-elves had already delivered gifts.  Harry saw that their Christmas tree had many underneath.  He looked back to his sleeping father.  He looked so peaceful.  Pity he wouldn't be any longer.

Harry jumped up onto the couch and started bouncing up and down.  Severus woke with a start, desperately trying to figure out what was going on.  He looked up and was met by Harry's brightly smiling face.

"Feeling much better, I'm assuming," said Severus, trying his best to sound grumpy.  Harry nodded, still wearing a huge smile.

"Happy Christmas!" he said loudly as he jumped and plopped down onto the couch next to his father.

"Happy Christmas to you," said Severus, returning Harry's smile.  Harry sat there for a few moments, staring into the fire.  Severus looked at him oddly before speaking.

"Well?  What are you waiting for?  A special invitation?  Go open your gifts!"

Harry looked at his father strangely before shaking his head and getting off the couch.  He went over and sat down cross-legged in front of the tree.

"You have some in here too," said Harry as he looked back up at Severus.  He patted the spot next to him and motioned with his head for Severus to join him.  Severus rolled his eyes before taking a seat next to Harry.  Harry started pulling gifts from under the tree.  He handed an odd shaped package to Severus, which ended up being a bottle of wine from Dumbledore.

"I get some of that, right?" asked Harry with a grin.  That earned him a light slap on the back of the head from his father.  "I guess not."

Harry unwrapped an assortment of Honeydukes candy from Dumbledore with a note saying:  _To make up for all the cancelled Hogsmeade trips._

"You will share that," said Severus as he began to rummage through the various sweets.  Harry grabbed the box from Severus and slapped his hand away.  He next pulled out two identically wrapped bundles from Mrs. Weasley.  Harry snickered as he handed his father the package, knowing exactly what was to be unwrapped.

"What the hell is this?" asked Severus as he held up a black Weasley jumper with a gray "S" on the front.

"That would be a Weasley jumper," said Harry as he unwrapped his own.  His was dark green with a black "A" on it. "Seems Mrs. Weasley's taken a liking to you.  She doesn't make just anyone a jumper."

Severus eyed it strangely, sending Harry into a fit of giggles.  He continued to unwrap gifts, getting a Pride of Portee (his new favorite quidditch team, much to the disgust of Ron) t-shirt from Ron, a book on Aurors from Hermione, a Firebolt carrying case for his broom from Sirius, and a book on defense spells from Lupin.

Severus was surprised to see a gift from Ron and Hermione under the tree.  He opened in and found a set of self-labeling potion vials.  He looked up at Harry with a look of surprise on his face.  Harry shrugged in return.  Severus set down the vials and stood up.  He walked into his room and back, carrying a wrapped box.  He sat back down on the floor next to Harry and handed him the gift.  Harry was already holding two packages and handed them both to Severus.

"What are these?" asked Severus as he took the two packages.

"What do they look like?" said Harry with a grin.  "Open them!"

Severus took the larger of the two and opened it first.  He pulled out a leather bound book.  It had no title so he opened it and his eyes grew wide.  Inside, there were pictures of baby Harry and his mother.  Severus was lost for words as he looked back up at Harry.

"Hagrid gave me a photo album my first year," explained Harry.  "I took some of the pictures and copied them.  I thought you might like to have some of them."

"Thank you," said Severus as he continued to flip through the book.  It was filled with images of Lily when she was in school, when she was pregnant, and numerous pictures of her holding baby Harry.  He set down the book next to him and picked up the next package and unwrapped it.  He turned it over and saw that it was a picture frame.  It held a picture of Harry on his broom, in his quidditch robes.

"Colin Creevey took that picture during our first quidditch match," said Harry as he pointed at the image of him sitting on him broom and waving up at Severus.  Severus looked up and smiled at Harry.  He turned the frame over and examined it.  He got a slightly puzzle look on his face.

"Where did you get the frame?" asked Severus.  The frame was made from pieces of rounded wood, puzzled together to make a very unique looking frame.

"I made it," said Harry.  "Remember third year when I fell off my broom and my broom hit the Whomping Willow?  Well, I was digging around in my, er- _Harry's_ trunk and I found the pieces of it.  The team and gotten the pieces for me and I never had the heart to throw them away."

"Harry, I. . . I don't know what to say.  Thank you. . . I. . . thank you," Severus set the picture frame down before wrapping his arms around Harry.  After he released him, Severus picked up the photo album and started flipping through it again.

Harry took the gift Severus had given him and unwrapped it.  Inside, there was a box.  Harry took it out and examined it.  It was made of a light colored wood and had a carved lid.  The carvings were of flowers and as Harry examined it closely, saw that they were lilies.

"It was your mother's," said Severus suddenly as he watched Harry look over his gift.  "She left it with Dumbledore before the charm was cast.  She left if for me in case anything were to happen to her."

"Thank you," said Harry as he opened it.  The inside was lined with black velvet and the initials L.R.E. were embossed in silver on the lid.  "What does the "R" stand for in her initials?"

"Ruth," answered Severus as he began to crumple up the various pieces of wrapping paper around him.  "She never liked it though.  She thought it sounded like an old woman's name."

"This is great.  What did she put in it?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Severus as he stood up.  "But I do know what you can do with it."

"Really?  What?" asked Harry as he looked down at it.

"Follow me," said Severus.  Harry stood up and followed behind his father.  Severus stopped in front of the door at the end of his chambers.  "This is what I was doing yesterday.  I hope you'll forgive me for not keeping you very good company."

He took the ward of the door and opened it.  The room was dark and Harry wasn't following what Severus was doing.  He looked at his father with a puzzled look.  

"Go in," said Severus.  Harry gave him one more odd look before walking in.  Severus muttered a spell and the lights in the room suddenly sprang to life.  Harry looked around at the room and turned back to Severus.

"What is this?" he asked as he looked around it with wonder.

"This is _your_ room," said Severus as he walked to the center of the room.

"_My_ room?" said Harry as he felt is jaw drop.  Harry could see that now.  The walls were painted blue and covered in quidditch posters and Gryffindor banners.  In the corner was a large bed with gray bedding and a desk next to it.  Harry walked over to the bookshelf and saw it was full of books, muggle and magical, including his favorite book _The Catcher in the Rye.  _There was a special shelf where he could hang his broom and a place to put Hedwig's cage.  Severus walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the box from Harry.  

"There," he said as he set in down on the table.  "That's what you can do with it."

"I. . .," Harry's voice faltered as he continued to look around.  He was making Severus dizzy by the way he was circling the room, picking up something, setting it down, picking something else up, setting it down, and picking it up again.

"I know it's not much," said Severus as he clasped his arms behind his back, "but it'll do for now."

Severus was almost thrown backwards as Harry ran up and embraced him.  Severus returned the hug and smiled as Harry smiled up at him.

"It's wonderful," said Harry.  "I love it.  I. . . I never had a room of my own before."

"Well, like I said, it'll do for now," said Severus as he ruffled Harry's black hair.  "The one at home will be much bigger."

"Home?" 

Severus nodded.

"I think I won't feel so lonely in that house if I have someone to share it with."

"Home?" 

Harry had only once ever gotten his hopes up to live somewhere else other than the Dursleys' and that was when he was walking out of the Shrieking Shack with Sirius, him saying that Harry could live with him after he was acquitted.  Home seemed like such a strange word to him.  He lived in a house with the Dursleys' but it was never his home.  He always felt that home would be with his parents.  Sirius was the closest he had ever come to a parent before Severus and Harry had always felt at home with him.  But a real home?

"You don't mind leaving the Dursleys', do you?" asked Severus as he crossed his arms.  Harry looked up at him with wide eyes.  Again, Severus was thrown backwards as Harry threw himself around his father.  "I'll take that as a no."

Harry found himself grinning widely at the thought of it.  He had not dared hoped for it before but now he could finally indulge in that one thought.

_Home._

***************************************************************************

Who's proud of me?  It only took me a week to update!  I'm proud of myself thank you very much.  I thought it would be cruel to make you wait, seeing how I left you a cliffhanger last chapter.  But we're nearing the end folks.  Four chapters left. 

Did you notice that I finally figured out how to do italics?  Maybe I should have asked sooner but anyway, thanks to **Istalksiriusonweekends** for the help with that.  

The poll question for this chapter is:

What did you think of this chapter?  I know, I know, not very exciting but I really enjoy hearing what you all think about this.  

I think I got a record number of death threats last chapter.  Don't I feel special?  Anyway, the responses to your views are below.

Responses:

**Athenakitty**:  First reviewer and so many questions!  I hope this chapter answered some of them for you.

**Corgi**:  Thanks!  I agree, I thought there was going to be a lot more Snape than there was.  I felt sorry for him, though.  I always thought he was over exaggerating about James but I guess not.  I hope there's more in the next book.

**Rickman's Girl**:  I know the risks of leaving cliffhangers.  My life has been threatened but I still think it's fun!!  I liked the book as well and it's only second behind the 3rd.  I was upset by the death, but only because he's my favorite character.  He's my favorite character along with Severus, which really doesn't make sense but it's me we're talking about.  I don't make sense to myself half the time.  I did think the back-story was very interesting though.  It seems the James was as arrogant as Severus said.  Hmmm. . . Very interesting.

**Kemenran**: questions questions.  I hope I answered them all for you.  Thanks for the review, it was very nice of you to say all those things. . . especially after I left that nasty cliffhanger.

**Xikum**:  I did introduce a lot, didn't I?  Well, I have to say that this fic is nearing the end and so you can count on the next few chapters being very exciting.  At least I think they will be.  I agree with you though.  I do have to read the 5th book a few more times before I can decide on how much I like it.  I read it too fast and don't really remember what happens.  Thanks for the review!

**Yumi-no-baka**:  Holy bananas.  I didn't even think about the whole house-elf thing.  I'm glad you caught it because I certainly didn't.  But wouldn't Malfoy have to give him clothes to release him?  If not, Harry could have given Dobby something in second year to free him sooner.  I think that it has to be the master of the house elf that gives them clothes to free them.  Thanks for the review.  No need to send out the basilisk, right?

**Sage and Snape**:  That was a very long review but I love long reviews so thanks!  I did notice the tear thing being a little overboard but I decided to leave it.  It is really out of character for both of them as well and if I can think of something to change it with, I will.  Have any suggestions?  I read most of your first fic, though I'm having a hard time finding time to read very much.  I like it so far.  I'm not really one for original characters in Harry Potter fiction, mostly because it takes away from the other characters, but Sage is cool.  And lot's of Snape is always a good thing.

**Kateydidnt**:  I hope this chapter answered your question.  I didn't want to take away from the ending by saying that his scar was hurting, so I stated and explained in this chapter.  Thanks for the review.

**Crazy one**:  well, if you kill me, you'll never find out what happens so I don't think that's a very good idea.  Although, death threats about my chapter always let me know I'm doing a good job, so thanks!

**Sela**:  I agree!  His death was skittered over which makes me think that JKR isn't really finished with him.  I may just be getting my hopes up or it may be because I can't get over him being dead, but either way, I hope he doesn't disappear entirely from the books.  Thanks for the review.

**Kateri**:  I hope I answered your questions.  Thanks for the review.

**Saimhe**:  Who doesn't like fluff?  Thanks for the review.

**Romm**:  Hmm. . . Interesting idea, though I dare say, it would make Voldemort very suspicious.  Thanks for the review.

**Wytil**:  I really like Tonks.  As for Luna, I thought she was a very un-JKR like character.  She just bugged me I guess.  As for Harry and his little romance, it was very aggravating the way Ms. Chang acted.  Never really liked her anyway.  Thanks for the review.

**Roxy**:  So do you threaten everyone you like?  If so, makes me feel special nonetheless.  Thanks!

**Cassa-Andra**:  I don't think anyone has ever thanked me for the effort I've put into this.  Thank you so much.  I've worked hard on it and it's great to know that my hard work is being appreciated.  Thanks!

**Aditya Simha**:  Thanks for the review.  I do plan on writing a hp-6 fic, but I really really doubt that it'll be a sequel to this.  I think this fic will stand alone on it's own very well.  I hope you'll read it nonetheless.  Thanks!

**Wren**:  Ah, another death threat.  You would think that I would be frightened, but I think I'm just immune now.  In response to your review, I can definitely say no slash.  Definitely no slash.  I'm not a big fan, to tell the truth and there is only one slash fic I have ever read that I liked.  Thanks for the review.

**Xx_gaidon_xX**:  I'm glad you don't think Severus is a pansy.  That would make me sad.  Thanks for the review.

**Shadow4284**:  I'm so glad you found me.  I hope you like what's happened so far.  Thanks for the review.

**Elfmoon87**:  I know!  I felt so sorry for him.  For once, I actually believed that James is as arrogant as Severus always said.  Yeah, Remus is still great.  At least we have him still. . . *sniff*

**Alicorn**:  I hope this isn't too cliché.  If it is, oh well, this is how I imagined it.  I'm glad that I'm not the only one who noticed how many useless things were in OotP.  I think we should all have a moment of silence for the trees that gave their lives in the creation of that book.  I was very very wordy, but it does give to the whole clear description of everything.  Thanks for the review.

And to everyone else who reviewed:  

ShortySC22, Allison lightning, Eriee, Charma1219, PurpleYin, Chaser, Mikee, Carpathia, Unknowncatstar, Hermionestarz, R.I. Red, Palanmenel, Harmoni, Pixyfairy120, MarsMoonstar, Faylin, Lady lightning, stayblue, witchmaster, Jeanne, alamarang, ball  

Thanks so much!  You guys rock!     


	23. Dumbledore's Secret

Invenio Veritas

By penpunk

Disclaimer:  Nope.  Not mine.

Chapter 23:  Dumbledore's Secret

***************************************************************************

MINISTRY ADMITS RETURN OF YOU-KNOW-WHO 

In a startling announcement today, Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge admitted that the Ministry of Magic has been conducting an operation to cover up the many attacks on our muggleborn community.  Fudge cites the reason as being "for the people's own good."

_"He-who-must-not-be-named has risen from the ashes of his demise fourteen years ago," said Fudge today during our interview, "and is now seeking to continue his deadly campaign for the purification of wizard kind everywhere."_

_The Minister failed to comment on when this event happened and The Daily Prophet plans on launching a full investigation._

_The Minister's sudden announcement comes as a surprise to most, though suspicions had already been brewing._

_"Everyone thought that Fudge was up to something," said York native Chester Doune, 37.  "All these disappearances lately have raised everyone's awareness.  Fudge has endangered the entire wizarding community."_

_Another interviewed said, "Fudge should be used as dragon chow."_

_After the announcement, many were quick to predict the resignation of Minister Fudge. _

_"He'll be throwing in the towel any day now," said Matilda Letterman, a former employee of the ministry.  "We need someone who will protect the wizarding community, someone we can trust.  Someone like Albus Dumbledore."_

_The headmaster of Hogwarts School was unavailable for comment. _

_Though many believe the Ministers actions were inexcusable not all think that Fudge's days are numbered._

_"Yes, he's lost the trust of outstanding citizens like ourselves," said Lucius Malfoy, 41, "but that's no reason to throw him out of office.  Everyone deserves a second chance."_

_The Ministry has reported that it will do all it can to prepare the public for the fight against dark forces.  Aurors are preparing themselves for the dark weeks and possibly months to come._

_"We remind the public to be vigilant and calm," said Fudge.  "Panic will only make it easier for you-know-who to spread fear and havoc."_

_For additional tips on protection against dark arts and more from the Fudge interview, see page 15._

Hermione threw down the paper in disgust after reading it aloud to Harry, Ron, and Sirius.

"It's about time," she said as she returned to her half eaten breakfast.  "To think, all those families could have been possibly saved if the Ministry had said something."

"Or Voldemort could have been caught already," said Sirius, a dark scowl appearing on his face.

"Well, this is going to change things," said Harry as he lifted _The Daily Prophet_ up from its discarded position and turned it over to see a very nervous looking Fudge staring back at him.  "Either Voldemort will lie low now that the Ministry is after him, or-."

"It'll be full out war," said Sirius, finishing Harry's statement.  "I know, and I believe it'll be the latter."

Harry sighed as he looked from the front cover of the Prophet to his father at the head table.  Severus was conversing with Lupin, though the pleasantness looked a little forced.  Harry knew that it was for his own sake.  How would this revelation affect his father?  Would full out war mean that his father would be on the front lines?  Harry only hoped that his father would come out of this unscathed.

The four Gryffindors got up from their house table and make their way down to the dungeons for their double potions period.  Harry could now say that this was his favorite class other than DADA with Lupin.  For Sirius, it was total hell.

"I hate this class, I hate Snape, I hate this class, I hate Snape, I hate Snape, I hate Snape. . ." mumbled Sirius as they entered the classroom.  Luckily for Sirius, Severus had yet to arrive.  Harry simply rolled his eyes as he took his normal seat next to his Godfather.  Right as the bell rang for morning classes to begin, Severus burst through the doorway, robes billowing and scowl firmly set.

"Today, we will be working on another potion commonly seen in you O.W.L.s.  I have hardly seen any improvement, except for a select few.  So today, instead of letting you all choose your own partners, since most of you cannot do so wisely, I will.  Bulstrode with Brown; Zabini and Granger; Weasley with Nott; Longbottom with Parkinson; Goyle with Thomas; Crabbe with Finnegan; Patil with Potter-."

Harry inwardly groaned as he figured what was coming.

"Snape with Malfoy.  Everyone get to work.  The instructions are on the board.  Don't screw up or you'll be scrubbing cauldrons until you graduate."

At this Neville gave a little yelp and clumsily started throwing this things into his slightly misshaped cauldron.  Harry smirked a little as he watched his father.  It seemed he was back to his normal self.  Harry looked at the other side of the room gloomily as Malfoy continued to remain in his seat.  He obviously expected Harry to move over to him.  As he packed up his supplies, he stole another glance at this father.  He looked up at Harry from his work and looked apologetic.  It seemed to Harry that making him partners with Malfoy wasn't his choice.  Harry cast him a brief smile as he picked up his cauldron and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Hey Alex," said Malfoy as Harry set down his cauldron on the next desk.

"Hello Draco," said Harry, in an almost tired tone.  It was the only way to mask the annoyance and sheer disdain he felt at that very moment.

"Can you believe this potion we've been assigned?" said Draco as he motioned toward the blackboard.  "This is second year stuff.  I only hope it's this easy on our O.W.L.s.  I don't see how I could get anything but an Outstanding.  And you, well, I mean, your dad _is_ the Potions Master.  This must all be a piece of cake for you.  My father said. . ."

Harry looked down at his work and slowly tuned out Malfoy's drawling voice.  He tried to concentrate on the easy potion, but couldn't help but let his eyes wander around the room.  Blaise Zabini and Hermione seemed to be conversing about their work.  Blaise was one of the more pleasant Slytherins, if you could call any of them that.  She was usually quiet and studious, and apparently, Hermione found something to talk about.  His eyes traveled over to Ron.  His partner had he were working side by side silently and seemed to just ignore each other, which was better than open hostilities.

". . . and my father took it back immediately, showed them the shotty work they had done, and got it replaced, plus three hundred gallons in return. . ."

"Really?" mumbled Harry, trying to appear attentive, though he had no idea what Malfoy was talking about.

"Yes, funny isn't it?" asked Draco as he went on chatting away.  

"Uh-huh," said Harry boredly.  He began to absentmindedly chop some ginger root when his knife slipped and he cut himself on his left forefinger.  

"Damn it," he muttered as his finger flew up to his mouth.

"What?" said Draco, stopping his boring story.

"I cut my finger," said Harry as he pressed the cut to his lips.  Draco looked at Harry's finger intently for several moments.  It took Harry a few more to realize what Draco was looking at.  It wasn't his cut finger but the ring he was wearing on it.  Harry usually wore the silver ring on his right hand but for some reason, he had it on his left today.

"Wow, nice ring," said Draco as he looked up at Harry's face.  "Where did you get it?  It looks old. . . and expensive."

"It was my mother's ring," said Harry as he twisted the band.

"It is old?" asked Draco as he got a closer look at it. 

"Yes, I think it is," said Harry as he pulled his finger away from his lips.  He went back to cutting up his ingredients, as did Draco.

"Anyway, are you excited about the Quidditch match this weekend?" asked Draco as he attempted more pleasant conversation.  "Even though it is against Slytherin."

"Of course I'm excited," said Harry as the topic turned to something more interesting.  "Since Gryffindor is going to win."

"Are they now?" said Draco with a smirk.  "That's funny, since I know Slytherin will crush your team."

"Whatever Malfoy," said Harry as he added his last ingredient and stirred it in.  He looked up and check to see what color his potion should be.  He had done it right, since it was the mustard yellow color it was supposed to be.  He took out an empty potion vial, labeled it with his name, and spooned the potion into it.  He sealed it and walked up to his father's desk.

"Done already?" asked Severus as he looked up from his work.  Harry nodded as he set the phial on the desk.

"Even with Malfoy talking my ear off," said Harry with a smirk.  "I'm guessing that it wasn't your idea to pair us up."

"It was a suggestion made to me by Mr. Malfoy," muttered Severus as he shuffled through the soon-to-be-graded first year papers.  "If it were my choice, you wouldn't have this class with the Slytherins."

Harry gave him a brief smile before turning back to walk to his seat.

***************************************************************************

"Hey Dad!"

Severus turned around suddenly as he heard Harry shouting after him.  He was walking back to his chambers after dinner to get some work done.

"Yes Alex?" said Severus as Harry ran up to him.

"I left some stuff in my room.  Can I get it?" he asked as Severus started to walk towards the dungeons.

"Of course.  I was just on my way there," said Severus as he folded his arms over his chest.  "What did you leave?"

"My divination book and my invisibility cloak," said Harry.  "You know, things of importance."

"Really?" asked Severus with a smirk.  Harry nodded, trying to remain serious but it wasn't working.  Severus shook his head as he unlocked his chamber door.  He opened the door, let Harry in, and followed in after him.  Harry walked to the back of the main chamber and into his own room.  He pulled his invisibility cloak out of a dresser drawer and grabbed his divination book off his desk.  As he made to leave the room, a few chocolate frog boxes caught his eye, so he stuffed them in his pockets before shutting the door.

"Hey Dad?  Do you know what happened to that box of Every Flavor Beans we were ea-."  Harry cut his sentence off as his eyes fell upon Severus.  He was sitting on the couch, gripping his left arm, his knuckles turning white.  Harry ran over and sat next to Severus, facing him with concern.  "What's wrong?  Dad?  Are you alright?"

"I'm being summoned," said Severus through gritted teeth.  "It usually doesn't hurt so much.  Voldemort is angry with us.  I have to go.  I want you to take your potion right now.  You are not to witness this meeting, do you understand me?"

Harry nodded, though he had no intention of taking it.  He was going to see what happened to his dad.  It seemed that Severus sensed this decision.

"Now Harry," said Severus.  He took his wand and summoned the potion off the table in the back.  He uncorked it himself and shoved it into the hands of Harry.  "Drink."

Harry sighed as he put the phial to his lips and slammed the potion down.  He almost gagged as the potion flowed down his throat.

"Is there anyway you can make it taste better?" asked Harry as he set the phial on the coffee table.  "That stuff is bloody awful."

"Sorry," said Severus as he stood up and walked into his bedroom.  He came back carrying a heavy black hooded cloak and his mask.  "You should probably head back up to your common room."

"What about you?  How will I know you're okay?"

"I can take care of myself Harry.  I promise.  Just go back to Gryffindor Tower, try to get your homework done, and get to bed at a decent hour.  I will see you in the morning."

"But-."

"No buts.  Please go," Severus walked to the door and opened it for Harry.  Harry sighed as he gathered his things and left his father's chamber.  Severus stuffed the mask into a pocket and threw the cloak around himself.  Harry walked with him up to the Entrance Hall where Severus gave him a quick, one-armed hug before walking out the front door, towards Hogsmeade.

***************************************************************************

"All of you are useless, inept scum.  I should have every wizard and witch bowing down to me by now," Voldemort hissed before pausing to scan the room.  "Let me guess Malfoy, no news at all, right?"

Malfoy slowly stepped out of line.

"I'm sorry My Lord, I-."

"The insolence!" shouted his high, cold voice.  "Months Malfoy!  I have given you months!  And what have you done?  Absolutely nothing!  You have come up with absolutely nothing."

Malfoy shifted uneasily as Voldemort fell into silence.

"I need it more than anything Lucius.  I want it more than anything.  It is one of the few things standing between me and power over existence," Voldemort turned to the other Deatheaters.  "The Ministry will no longer cover up our activities.  Our prime chance has passed and we must act now if we plan to succeed.  Malfoy, you will continue to look.  You will be joined by the rest of these sorry excuses for followers.  I am looking for this."

Voldemort drew out his wand and began to mutter an incantation.  Wisps of smoke flew out of the tip and began to form an object.  Severus watched as the smoke formed the one thing Voldemort needed and his breath caught in his throat.

It was a ring.  A silver ring with a Celtic pattern and bright green emeralds.  It was the ring that his son was now wearing on his finger.  Harry was in possession of the one thing Voldemort strived for more than anything.

"Now you must all wonder why would someone like myself want a silly piece of jewelry?  Well, I will tell you.  This ring contains a large supply of old and powerful magic.  It was made by a pure blooded wizard named Aengus Cardiwen.  He poured his magic and power into it.  He knew that eventually he would die, like all do. . . except for me of course.  He wanted to pass his magic down, for he was very powerful.  He used this ring," Voldemort pointed towards the misty image.  "With a simple incantation, all the power in the ring is at the disposal of the wearer.  The only problem is no one has any idea where it is.

Now, you may wonder why we have focused our efforts on searching mudbloods.  Through a spell I devised before my brief downfall, using the incantation for the ring and blood from every pure blooded family in Europe, I tried to find the family of wizards and witches that owned the ring.  The spell failed to locate the wearer.  This meant only one thing.  A mudblood had to be in possession of it, since they obviously contain no trace of blood from these families.  The spell was used again after my rebirth.  The results were the same.  A mudblood is still in possession of this ring and I want you all to find it.  I don't care how many people you have to kill.  I want that ring.  If you fail, you will wish you had never been born.  All of you!  That is all.  Leave my sight."

The hooded figures all bowed once more before scrambling out of the dark room.  Severus tried to remain calm as he exited the dilapidated building.  His son was in danger.  Harry had on his finger Voldemort's key to power and destruction.  As soon as he got outside the antiapperation wards, Severus disappeared with a pop.

***************************************************************************

"Come in."

The door to Dumbledore's office opened and a dark figure entered.  He shut the door behind him before walking over to Dumbledore's desk.

"Harry?  What can I do for you?  Even though it is past curfew, I'm sure this infraction has some reason," said Dumbledore as Harry took a seat.  He folded his invisibility cloak and the marauders map.

"Did you know my dad had a meeting tonight?" asked Harry.

"No, but I figured that he might.  What with the article coming out today," said Dumbledore.  "Is that why you're here?"

"I couldn't sleep, I couldn't do anything.  He said the summons hurt more because Voldemort was angry with them, so I guess I'm really worried."

"As you should be," said Dumbledore with a slight smile.  "There's nothing wrong with being worried."

Harry fell silent for a moment before looking back up at Dumbledore.

"What's going to happen after this is all over?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean," asked Dumbledore with puzzlement on his face.

"I mean, after Voldemort is gone, if it ever happens.  Will I get to go back to being Harry?  Will people know about me and the truth?"

"That is my sincerest hope," said Dumbledore.  "As successful as this act is, it can't go on for ever."

"Sirius might be sad to hear that," said Harry with a smile.  "I think he's really enjoying himself."

Dumbledore laughed.

"I would imagine he is," he said.  "He loved his time at school and he's loving all the time he gets to spend with you."

Both turned suddenly as Severus burst through the door.

"Severus?  What's the matter?"

Severus ignored Dumbledore's question as he walked up to Harry.

"Where is the ring I gave you?"

Harry looked puzzled as he pulled the ring off his finger and gave it to his father.  Severus took the ring and turned to Dumbledore.

"This is it," said Severus as he shoved the ring in Dumbledore's face.  "This is what Voldemort is looking for."

"How do you know?" asked Dumbledore as he took the ring from Severus.

"Voldemort showed us and told us about it," said Severus as he sat down next to Harry.  Harry looked at the ring in shock.  He had what Voldemort wanted all along?

"What?" exclaimed Harry.  "If we had it this whole time, why did Voldemort go after muggleborns?"

"That is a very good question," said Dumbledore as both turned to look at the potion's master.

Severus repeated the explanation Voldemort had given them, which puzzled Harry even more.

"Okay, so before Voldemort disappeared, the muggleborn who had it was my mum, right?" said Harry.  Dumbledore and Severus both nodded.  "So, he must have made a mistake.  I mean, if he did the spell after his rebirth, it would have showed something.  You had it for the last fourteen years, right?"

At this, Dumbledore shifted in his seat.

"Albus?" said Severus.

"He did the spell right both times, I must say," said Dumbledore as he folded his aged hands in front of him.

"But that would mean. . ." said Severus.  "You're. . . you're a muggleborn?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"It's something I don't share too often.  It's not because I'm ashamed of it, because I'm not.  It's simply because no one ever asks," said Dumbledore with a slight smile.

"Who would have thought?" said Severus with an amused smile.

"Hermione would love to know that," said Harry as a smile drew across his face.

"Feel free to tell her," said Dumbledore.  "But back to the issue at hand.  Is there any possibility that Voldemort or the Deatheaters would know that Harry has this?"

"You weren't wearing it at the party, were you?" asked Severus.  Harry shook his head.  "I don't think there's any other way he could know."

"Oh no," whispered Harry.

"What?" asked Severus as he turned suddenly.

"Draco knows," said Harry quietly as he looked down at his hands.  "He got a good look at it today in potions and he asked about it.  He knows I have the ring."

"Oh no," said Severus as he rubbed his temples.

"Well," said Dumbledore as he rested his chin on his hands.  "This does change things, doesn't it?"

***************************************************************************

Hey everyone!  So it begins. . . we are in the home stretch my friends.  All action from now on.  

Poll time!

Any predictions for the rest of this fic?  Anyone know what'll happen?  I bet you don't. . . I don't know, you might.

Anyway, I'm off to Pullman today to visit my future school so I don't have much time left.  I do have time to thank all you wonderful people!  Love you all!  Thanks for the reviews and just the general love you have given me.  Makes me keep going (even if it may not seem like it sometimes. . . I know I'm slow!  You don't have to rub it in)

Toodles!

penpunk


	24. Assumption Can Be a Dangerous Thing

Invenio Veritas

By penpunk

Chapter 24: Assumption Can Be a Dangerous Thing

"Are you certain Draco?"

"Yes father."

An evil grin flashed across Lucius Malfoy's face as his head floated in the green fire.

"It seems Severus and his son was up to something after all," said Malfoy as his look up at his son. "Does Alex know you know?"

"Yes father. I asked him about it during potions," said Draco as he brushed a few blonde strands of hair out of his face.

"And what did he say?" asked Lucius with interest.

"He said it was his mother's."

"Interesting," muttered Lucius as he looked down.

"What do you want me to do father?" asked Draco.

"Nothing," replied Lucius. "This conversation never took place. Act like you have no idea about the ring. Tomorrow morning, I want to know if he is still wearing it. Owl me as soon as you see him. Is that understood Draco?"

"Yes Father."

"Acid Pop."

Severus waited for the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's door to move before bounding up the stairs. He rapped on the office door sharply and entered after hearing Dumbledore's voice.

"Good morning Severus," said Dumbledore as the potions professor walked in the door. Severus nodded in return.

"So have you any ideas about what we will possibly do?" asked Severus as he started to pace. "What did you do with the ring?"

"It is safely hidden," said Dumbledore. "And I have figured out what we will do."

"What? What did you decide?"

"Well, I figured that it is pretty unlikely that Lucius would question Draco about the ring. I mean, they are going after muggleborns so why would Draco know anything?"

"True, but that doesn't mean he won't know later," said Severus as he stopped pacing to sit in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes, I know. That's why I've decided to place a memory charm on Draco. It saddens me that I have to do so on a student but it is for everyone's safety."

"When are you going to do it?" asked Severus.

"After breakfast," said Dumbledore. "Speaking of which, we're going to be late."

"Are you certain that Harry will be safe?" asked Severus.

"Nothing is ever certain Severus," said Dumbledore as he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "But I certainly hope so."

Severus looked up at the old man, his black eyes glittering with appreciation.

"I will eventually repay you for all that you have done for us Albus," said Severus with his usually formality. "You've done so much for us. I can't even begin to thank you."

"Severus," said Dumbledore with a laugh. "For someone who is rare in giving thanks, I believe that comment was thanks enough."

Dumbledore almost got a smile from Severus, who quickly recovered from showing so much emotion on his usually stony face. Severus took out a quill from his pocket and asked Dumbledore for a piece of parchment and an inkwell. Dumbledore complied and gave him both. Severus quickly scribbled down a note and rolled the parchment up, sticking it in his pocket. He then stood up and followed the headmaster out of his office.

"By the way Severus," asked Dumbledore as both walked towards the Great Hall. "You will be attending the quidditch game tomorrow, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Severus, enthusiasm barely lining his silky voice.

"I figured as much. Have you figured out who you will cheer for?" asked Dumbledore with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus as he turned his head sharply towards Dumbledore, eyeing him strangely.

"Well, will you cheer for your own house or your son?" asked Dumbledore innocently, gauging Severus' reaction. "Since both will being playing in tomorrow's game."

"I will be cheering for both," said Severus as he turned his head forward once again. His face suddenly twisted in confusion and annoyance as he looked back at Dumbledore again, who had a small grin on his face. "Since when did I cheer anyway? I do not cheer."

Dumbledore sighed as he looked back at Severus. The grin grew larger.

"I know how much you love quidditch Severus," said Dumbledore. "Could you let go for once and actually act like you love it? The only reaction I ever see on your face during those games is a scowl if Slytherin loses and a smirk when you win."

"Well, since I will be _cheering_ for both, the combination of a scowl and a smirk should be quite amusing to you Albus," said Severus with annoyance. "Besides, I wouldn't cheer for the Gryffindor team. Just Harry. I'd much rather see Slytherin win the quidditch cup anyway."

"Well, you love your house, I'll give you that much," said Dumbledore. "You show a little more favoritism then I would normally like to see but-."

"I do not favor my house because I believe they are better than everyone else," said Severus as he cut off the headmaster. "I favor my house because no one else will. Albus, you know how the rest of the school treats the Slytherins. They are practically discriminated against. If I do not show them kindness, they will not be witness to any."

"Too true," mumbled Dumbledore. "We'll have to work on intra-house relations, especially during times like these."

"Teachers as well," added Severus. "Most are fair, like McGonagall and Flitwick, but not all are. They need to learn to treat my house with respect."

Dumbledore didn't answer, but the look of admiration was answer enough. On the outside, Severus Snape looked as though nothing was worth his time. He acted like he didn't care about anything or anyone, but Dumbledore knew better. He cared for his house. It was his family as a student, no matter how dysfunctional it was, and it was his cause as an adult. Perhaps the feelings towards his house helped him in slipping into the role of being a father.

Both Professors entered the Great Hall and sat in their respective seats. Dumbledore began to talk quietly with McGonagall as the students sat at their house tables. Severus steepled his hands in front of him as he looked around the hall. Draco was sitting with his friends at the end of the Slytherin table, talking smugly with them. Severus was reassured by Dumbledore that Draco wouldn't know the significance of the ring until his father mentioned something, but it was all a matter of time before Draco would know. Lucius was always one to share information to his "spy" but it all depended on time. His eyes skirted over the Hufflepuff table and landed on the Gryffindor table. Harry was talking quietly with Black, Granger, and Weasley. Before finding out that Harry was his son, Severus had always regarded Granger and Weasley as Potter's little cronies, but now that he was closer to the boy, he knew how much Harry depended on and needed his friends.

The same went for Black. Severus had been at the Deatheater meetings and he knew that Pettigrew was alive. Which meant something he had a hard time admitting. Black was innocent. There was no getting around that fact. But realizing that Harry's Godfather was innocent forced him to question himself. Could he have thought otherwise? Black was devoted to Potter and Lily unconditionally. When Severus heard the news that Black had handed them to Voldemort, he had a hard time believing it. It seemed that all the hatred he had built up for the man clouded his instincts and believing his guilt was easy.

He was brought out of his reverie as the plates in front of him filled with food. He scraped a few pieces of bacon onto his plate and buttered some toast before starting to eat. He looked back over at the Gryffindor house table just in time to catch Harry's eye. Harry looked up and gave Severus a quick smile and a brief wave. Severus waved back (if you call lifting his hand up a wave) and tried to smile, but his mouth was full of food. This cause Harry to laugh slightly before turning back to his friends.

Post came in with a rush of owls. Severus continued with his breakfast. He rarely got mail and did not expect any today. A familiar blur of feathers flew by him and dropped to the Slytherin table. It was Malfoy's eagle owl. Severus watched Draco suspiciously as he read the letter his owl brought him. After reading, Draco turned to Crabbe, who was sitting next to him, and started talking. Crabbe reached into his bag and brought out a quill, which he handed to Malfoy. Severus watched as Draco dipped it into an inkwell and scribbled down, which looked to be a one word reply. He tied the letter back on the eagle owl's leg and watched it fly off.

"Severus, you're grinding your teeth," said a voice behind him. Severus turned around suddenly and saw Dumbledore standing behind him. He realized that he was in fact grinding his teeth and quickly stopped. This caused Dumbledore to laugh quietly. "I need you to send Mr. Malfoy to my office. As his head of house, it seems appropriate."

Severus nodded as his turned back around. Some of the students were finishing their breakfast and getting up to leave. Severus swept down from the head table and over to the Slytherins.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Severus as he walked up behind the blonde boy. Draco turned around and looked up at his professor.

"Yes Professor?" said Draco as he took a quick side glance at Crabbe.

"The Headmaster wishes to speak with you this morning. He is waiting outside the Great Hall. You will follow him up to his office before going to class."

"What for?" asked Draco with his slow and drawling voice.

"What do I look like to you? Owl post? Just do as he asks Draco," said Severus. "Is that understood?"

Draco nodded. Severus glanced at the people sitting around him before heading over to the Gryffindor House table. He scowled at all the curious eyes as he walked by before stopping next to Harry and his friends.

"Alex?" said Severus in a formal tone. Harry turned around and looked up at his father.

"Yes Professor?"

Severus pulled the parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"You left this in your room," said Severus. He held the parchment in his fist and with his other hand, traced around his forefinger, as if he was itching it. He looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry looked at his father's fist for a moment before realizing what he was trying to get across. He nodded and took the parchment.

"Thank you," said Harry.

"You're welcome," said Severus. He nodded to Sirius, Ron, and Hermione before walking away.

"What was that about?" asked Sirius as Severus left earshot.

"Remember what I told you three this morning?" asked Harry as he looked from Sirius to Ron and Hermione. He had explained his new situation to them earlier that morning before coming to breakfast. This worried Hermione greatly, caused Ron to curse, and Sirius to scowl. Harry could almost see his godfather's real face darkening under his borrowed appearance.

Harry looked back down at the piece of parchment and unrolled it. In his father's flowing, neat script it read:

_I want you to be on your guard. Dumbledore is taking care of the problem and everything should be fine. Hopefully. The ring is safe and Draco is going to get a memory charm. You need to act as though nothing happened. My greatest concern is for your safety. Please be careful._

As serious as the letter was, Harry couldn't help but smile slightly at it.

_My greatest concern is for your safety_.

"This is it."

"The match we've been preparing for."

"There are people out there that want us to fail."

"Namely those gits on the other team."

"And the gits in their house."

"And their git of a head of house."

"Sorry Alex."

"No offense."

"But we also have all those people out there-."

"Excluding the gits."

"Thank you George. Yes, besides the gits, we have all those people out there counting on us to win."

"We must win."

"We win, we are in for the cup."

"Hufflepuff was absolutely killed by Slytherin so if we beat Slytherin, there is no way we can lose the cup."

"Excuse me Fred, but don't you mean 'When we beat Slytherin'?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry bro. When we beat Slytherin, there is no way we can lose the cup."

"We won't go into a long speech about upholding the honor of our house."

"Because we aren't bags of air like Wood."

"But we will say this."

"Go out there, do your best-."

"And kick them in the head!"

Sirius, Harry, Ron, Angelina, and Alicia all gave Fred and George a look of confusion and puzzlement before standing up and exiting the locker room.

"Kick them in the head?" asked Harry to Ron as they neared the quidditch pitch.

"You got me mate," said Ron with a shrug.

"Well, that is our fearless leaders for you," said Sirius as Fred and George walked in front of them. Sirius shook his head as they walked by but couldn't help but wear a big grin as he did it.

"What?" asked Harry as he started to smile as well.

"Well, with them, I can be confident that the Marauders left this school in good hands," said Sirius with a real smile.

"Ah, so they remind you of someone, do they?" said Harry smiling back.

Sirius didn't say anything but pushed Harry playfully in the shoulder.

"Ah, Severus. I've been looking for you," said Dumbledore as Severus walked out of the front doors of the school, on his way to the quidditch field. "Are you ready to cheer fo-."

"No offense Headmaster," said Severus as he put up a hand to stop Dumbledore from talking, "but stuff it. Really."

Dumbledore took no offense but laughed instead.

"How did yesterday go with Mr. Malfoy?" asked Severus as a group of students walked out of earshot of the two teachers. "Did he suspect anything?"

"I couldn't really tell," said Dumbledore with a shake of his head. "As his head of house, you know how the boy is. I asked him if he had spoken with his father lately. He said no but that couldn't really tell us anything. Lucius would make sure the boy didn't speak."

"But the issue has been taken care of I assume," said Severus as he and Dumbledore climbed their way to the teacher's box. Dumbledore nodded, though sadly.

"I know it was necessary but I still don't like the fact that I had to do it," said Dumbledore as he took as seat next to Professor McGonagall. "Nice day for a quidditch game, don't you think Minerva?"

"Oh yes," said the Deputy Headmistresses. "Wonderful. The Gryffindor team is really in top form this year. I had no idea Alex was such an excellent flyer. I didn't know what would happen when Potter was moved to Keeper, but they've done wonderfully so far. So Severus, who will you be cheering for?"

Severus made a strange sound in his throat and simply scowled as Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at him. Dumbledore turned to the Transfiguration teacher and whispered something in her ear. She looked from Dumbledore to Severus with a look of realization and said no more on the matter.

"Now Jordan, I don't care that we are playing Slytherin. I want a nice, clean, unbiased commentary. Is that understood?" asked McGonagall as she narrowed her eyes at the boy with dreadlocks sitting in front of her.

"I understand completely Professor," said Lee as he positioned the microphone in front of him. "Welcome students and teachers. Today we have a great match-up between two currently undefeated teams. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!"

Immense cheers were heard around the stadium as the two teams flew onto the field.

"Madam Hooch is addressing the teams. Making sure they understand the rules, no doubt."

McGonagall looked over at Lee quickly. He decided to not continue on the train of thought and instead began to comment on the weather for the game. Harry was floating next to Sirius, who was doing some humorous stretches atop his broom.

"Madame Hooch has released the bludgers and there goes the snitch. And the quaffle is up! Gryffindor is first to take possession. Spinnet is off towards the Slytherin hoops."

Sirius turned around and sped towards the Gryffindor goal posts as Harry flew upwards, trying to get a good scope of the field. He spotted Draco out of the corner of his eye. The blonde Slytherin was keeping his distance from Harry. It seemed as though he was actually looking for the snitch on his own.

"And Chaser Sholtz takes a Bludger to the face. This new addition to the Slytherin team is certainly getting put through the wringer by the Gryffindor Beaters. Weasley with the quaffle now. Passes it to Spinnet. Spinnet to Johnson. Johnson back to Weasley. Weasley goes in for the goal. He shoots he. . . no, it's a fake. The Slytherin Keeper is pulled off the center hoop. Weasley passes to Spinnet who scores easily. Gryffindor leads 10 to 0."

Harry clapped for his team as the crowds roared with cheers. He headed back towards the Gryffindor goals, watching for the tiny golden ball. He came up behind Sirius and yelled out to him.

"Hey Padfoot!"

Sirius took one eye off the game as Harry flew next to him.

"Watch out for Sholtz."

"Which one is that?"

"He's the one with the bloody nose. He likes to fake a lot and pull the keeper off the center hoop, just like we did. He's weak when it comes to the left goal, your right. So best bet is to keep to the center and your left if he has the quaffle."

"Where did you hear this?"

"Pissed off Hufflepuff keeper," said Harry with a smile before he flew up and towards the center of the pitch.

"Spinnet loses the quaffle as she dodges a bludger but Weasley recovers. He flies toward the Slytherin goals and shoots. He scores! He is sure living up to the Weasley name as chaser on the Gryffindor team. You know, the Weasley family could very well have their own quidditch team. Does Percy and Ginny play? What with Charlie's seeker skills and the twins and Ron, why, we-."

"Jordan!" cried McGonagall, as the announcer strayed off the game.

"Sorry Professor. Gryffindor leads Slytherin 20 to 0."

Harry again cheered for his best friend, but as he did so, he looked up into the sky. At the start of the game, the sky was a clear as could be. Now, dark clouds had rolled in out of no where. Light drops of rain were beginning to fall as the sky darkened. He flew back down to Sirius who was busy watching the clouds as well.

"What happened to the weather?" asked Sirius as Harry flew near.

"I don't know, but it sure got dark quick," said Harry as he flew to Sirius' side and looked up at the sky. "Reminds me of the weather we had third year. Do you remember that game?"

Sirius nodded.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack when you fell. Try and stay on your broom this time please."

Harry gave Sirius a weak smile.

"And will you do the same for me?" said Harry with concern.

"What? Me? Fall off my broom? Never," said Sirius with a smug smile. Harry rolled his eyes as he flew off once again. Gryffindor had scored twice more, the Slytherin keeper and chaser trio being no match for Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor leads 40 to 0. My question is, what happened to the nice weather we had a few minutes ago?"

Severus looked up and noticed how the sky had darkened all of a sudden. The entire quidditch stadium was startled as a huge bolt of lightning flashed overhead and loud thunder began to boom through the land.

"That's odd," said Dumbledore as he looked up to the dark sky. The rain started to fall heavily upon the students.

"Alex!" shouted Fred as he flew by Harry. "Will you hurry and find the snitch? I don't want to be out here when it gets really nasty."

"I'm trying Fred!" shouted Harry but his reply was drowned out by another rumble of thunder and a crack of lightning. As the lightning flashed, Harry saw a glint of gold hovering at the end of the pitch, at the Slytherin end. He flew towards it with a rush of speed. Draco, who had been on the same side as Harry also saw the snitch but made no move to get it. Harry didn't look back, speeding ahead to end the game.

"I think Snape has seen something. It's the snitch. Malfoy doesn't even know what's hit him. He's just watching as Alex goes to the end the game."

Harry was getting ready to dive for the snitch, when the gold ball suddenly took a turn upwards. He followed it upward and closed in on it. As he reached out for the snitch, blocking out the sound of rain and cheers under him. He grasped the golden ball in his hand and could hear the cheer erupt under him. He turned his broom around and held the ball out for everyone to see.

"Snape gets the snitch and Gryffindor wins!"

Harry started back down towards the field when the wind began to pick up and the rain began to fall heavily. He looked back as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. Suddenly another bolt of light flew across the sky, but this one was red. It hit Harry in the stomach and he blacked out, falling from his broom.

"Oh my god," whispered Severus as he scrambled out of his seat. "He's falling! Dumbledore, stop him from falling!"

Dumbledore reached for his wand and started to speak but stopped as Harry was stopped from falling by a dark figure on a broom. Suddenly, a group of four dark cloaked figures flew out of the dark sky and surrounded the figure that was holding Harry. They started back up towards the sky. Jets of light flew from the boxes around the quidditch pitch as the teachers tried to stop the black figures. But it was no use. They were gone. As they departed, the dark clouds cleared and the rain stopped, leaving nothing in the sky.

Nothing but a green cloud of green smoke floating eerily above the stadium.

The Dark Mark.

I think I have a death wish everyone. This is only one of the many cliffhangers to come. We're nearing the end, as I have told you. I'd like to thank everyone who left a review last time. Especially those who ask me to give Draco a memory charm. I didn't know how I was going to explain some things, but that definitely helped me out. Thank guys. I'm telling ya, I really listen to your reviews. I love you all!


	25. Unmasked

Invenio Veritas

By penpunk

Disclaimer:  See past chapters. . . I don't have the creativity to make up a new one.

Chapter 25:  Unmasked

***************************************************************************

The silence in the quidditch stadium was deafening before panicked screams rang out from every side of the pitch.  Ron was struggling to keep Sirius from flying after his Godson.  Dumbledore kept his calm demeanor, but his usually twinkling blue eyes betrayed the fear he was feeling at that moment.  The old man stood up quickly and grabbed the microphone from Lee Jordan.

"Quiet!" he cried as he stood up on the bleacher.  The stadium suddenly grew silent as all eyes turned to the teacher's box.  "Everyone remain calm.  Now, all students are to return to their common room.  Teachers will come with me to my office."

Severus heard nothing the headmaster said.  His eyes were still on the now clear sky.  Lucius had reached Draco before Dumbledore had.  And now Harry was in immediate danger.  'More than immediate danger,' thought Severus.  'Certain death.'

Suddenly, Severus doubled over in pain as the dark mark on his left forearm burned in fiery pain.  He dropped to his seat and gripped his arm with white knuckles.  Dumbledore turned as he watched Severus drop.  He gripped the younger man's shoulder and urged him to stand up.

"Come Severus," said Dumbledore as he practically lifted Severus up with unusual strength.  "We must deal with this immediately."

Dumbledore led Severus, still in pain, to the exit and towards the castle.

***************************************************************************

"Sirius! Hold up!" yelled Ron as he ran after the large black dog that was bounding towards the castle.  Even Ron's long legs were no match for Sirius' determination.  Sirius skidded to a halt as he reached the castle's main doors.  Sirius started to scratch furiously at the door as Ron ran up, out of breath.  He opened the doors and let Sirius, still in dog form, bound through.

The large canine ran with intensity up the stairs, nails clicking on the ancient stone floor.  Ron tried his best to keep up with him but couldn't match Sirius' gait or determination.  He skidded in front of the looming gargoyle and quickly transformed into the body of Harry.

"Lemon Drops!" he shouted with urgency as Ron trudged up to him.  The gargoyle moved to the side slowly and Sirius, now in human form, bounded up the stairs with Ron in his wake.

Ignoring formalities, such as knocking, Sirius barged into the office, causing all the teachers who had already been assembled to turn their heads in surprise as their supposed student burst his way through the door.

"Mr. Potter!" shouted McGonagall as she turned around.  "What business do you have here?  Go to the Gryffindor common room imme-."

"Can it Minerva," said Sirius as he pushed his way towards the headmaster.  McGonagall stared at the boy with wide and furious eyes as she struggled for something to say.  Sirius got the same look from the rest of the teachers except Severus and Dumbledore.  He stopped in front of the headmaster and crossed his arms.  "I am going to get my Godson back.  Just give me a location and I will get him back."

A murmur of voices flooded over the room at what was coming from this teenage boy's mouth.  Dumbledore glanced at all the faces in the room and saw complete confusion throughout.

"I believe an explanation is in order," he said as he sat at his desk.  Sirius looked around the room and back to Dumbledore, glaring at him with impatience.  

"There is no time!  We need to act now!" cried Sirius as he put his fists down on Dumbledore's desk.

"Sirius, sit down," came a calm voice from the corner of the room.  All heads turned and looked at Remus who was standing next to a sitting Severus, the potions professor holding his head in his hands.  The teachers looked as though they were watching a tennis match as they looked from Dumbledore to Remus to Dumbledore again.

"What is going on Albus?" asked McGonagall as she gave him a hard and puzzled stare.  "Why is Mr. Lupin referring to Harry as Sirius?"

"Because this is Sirius Black," said Albus as he motioned towards Sirius.  The teachers began to mutter again, many commenting on how the headmaster had finally lost his mind.

"Look at his eyes," said a quiet voice from the same corner.  Severus looked up from his hands, his face paler than usual.  All the heads in the room looked at Severus as he stood up.  "Harry has green eyes.  This Harry has gray."

Everyone stared at Sirius, who sure enough had his own gray eyes, changing from Harry's green after transforming from Padfoot.

"This is in fact Sirius Black," said Dumbledore as he took out his wand.  He muttered a long incantation and suddenly a tall thin man with shaggy black hair and ice gray eyes was standing before them.

Most of the teachers totally disregarded the fact that a convicted murderer was standing in front of them, instead wanted to know why Sirius was disguised as Harry Potter and where the real Harry Potter was.  Dumbledore held up his hand to silence them all.

"Mr. Potter is now in the hands of the Deatheaters and Voldemort," said Dumbledore.  "The boy you saw get taken from the quidditch game was in fact Harry."

Silence.  All the people in the room unaware of the situation were sitting in disbelieving silence.

"Albus, I am certain that the boy taken was Alexander Snape," said Flitwick as he laughed nervously.  "Did you not see the same thing as us?"

"Alexander Snape," began Severus as he made his way to Dumbledore's side, "is in fact Harry Potter."

"Why on earth is Harry Potter posing as your son Severus?" asked McGonagall after a brief moment of silence.

"He is not posing_ as_ my son.  Harry _is_ my son."

"The boy you know as Alex is Harry.  That is Harry's true appearance," said Dumbledore.  "His mother, Lily Potter, disguised him as an infant.  We do not know how Severus is his father but that fact is not relevant now.  Voldemort has Harry.  We do not know if Voldemort knows it is Harry."

"If he doesn't know it's Harry, then why does he want Alex?" asked McGonagall.  The confusion on her face was evident.

"He wants a ransom," said Severus as he crossed his arms over his chest.  "He wants the ring.  I know that's why he has Harry."

"Ring?" asked McGonagall.

Dumbledore told all the teachers the story and history of the ring and the potential destruction that could be caused if it fell into the hands of someone like Voldemort.  As he finished his explanation, all heads turned to Dumbledore's window as a loud tapping was heard.  A large black, ugly bird was perched outside.  Lupin, who was closest to the window, opened it and let the large bird fly in.  It dropped a rolled piece of parchment at Severus' feet before circling around and flying back out the window.  

Severus reached down apprehensively and picked up the parchment.  He unrolled it and read:

_Dear Severus,_

_I have always had questions regarding your loyalty to me but no more.  It seems that you have decided that deceiving me and betraying your fellow deatheaters has become a top priority and now you will pay.  I have no doubt about what your fate will be.  I have decided that already.  However, the fate of your dear son Alex is still up in the air.  His life will be spared if and only if the ring is brought to me.  And do hurry Severus.  I'm not so sure Alex will be able to handle anymore.  You do know what happens if held under the Cructius too long.  If you don't know, you will soon.  I am waiting.  You know where to find me.  Come alone or both of you will die._

The paper in Severus hand began to tremble as he realized what the glistening red ink actually was.  Blood.  The rational he had mulled over moments earlier was suddenly gone.  He knew that if he rushed and tried to rescue Harry the minute he was taken would have been a suicide mission.  He knew he was facing death himself, that was a given, but he would not risk the life of his son.

Severus handed the letter to Dumbledore.  The older man read through it quickly and then looked back up at Severus.  Severus looked from Dumbledore to Sirius who was looking intently at both of them.  Severus stared at his son's Godfather for a few moments before his black eyes brightened as an idea struck him.

"Change Black back into Potter," said Severus to Dumbledore.  Albus looked at the potions master with a puzzled expression.  "The letter says I have to be alone.  Black can't very well barge in there with me.  I bring "Potter" bound with me, and I may be able to negotiate for a while and give Sirius and I time to do something."

Dumbledore thought this over for a moment before looking at Sirius.

"What do you think about this Mr. Black?"

"I will do anything to save Harry, and for once, Snape has an idea that may work."

Severus and Sirius looked at each other intently, as if they were making a silent agreement with each other to put differences aside and work to save Harry.

"But what will you do about the ring?" asked Dumbledore.  "You can't very well give it to him."

Severus looked from Sirius to Dumbledore as he thought about it for a moment.  He then looked from Dumbledore to the headmaster's desk and the candy dish sitting in the center of it.  

"I have an idea," he said as he took out his wand.

***************************************************************************

Harry rolled his head side to side slowly as regained consciousness.  His head ached along with his whole body.  He looked down to his bleeding arm from where Wormtail had taken blood from.  Harry thanked whoever was watching over him that he didn't take it from the same arm that the blood was drawn to resurrect Voldemort.  

With his good arm, he pushed himself off the dusty wooden floor and into a sitting position.  He moved his sweaty and dirty hair from his face and tried to see what was going on.  He was alone in a small dark room.  The door was shut but from the shadows he could see coming under the door that there was someone outside it.  The window on his right was barred and boarded up.

_No escape._

***

When he woke up the first time after being stunned on the quidditch field, he was in a much larger room surrounded by dark figures.  He could see the blonde hair of one of the Deatheaters and knew right away that it was Malfoy.  The blonde man had turned around just in time to see Harry wake up.  He gave Harry a nasty sneer before issuing a swift kick into his stomach.  

Voldemort spoke then, scolding Malfoy for treating their "guest" in such a manner.  From there, Harry could make out Wormtail's quivering figure next to a sitting shadow.  Voldemort leaned forward into the light of the fire in the corner, allowing Harry to see his inhuman face.  His crooked and cruel mouth cocked itself into a creepy smile.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Snape," said Voldemort as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Harry.  "It is so good to see you again, although I wish the circumstances were a little different.  Now tell me, what happened to the ring your father gave you?"

Harry just stared up at Voldemort.  A slight pain was starting in his head and the skin around his scar started to burn.  Voldemort waited with his arms crossed over Harry's body.  He raised an eyebrow at the boy and sighed.

"Silence.  Well, let's fix that, shall we?"  Voldemort brandished his wand and pointed it down at Harry.  "Crucio."

Harry writhed with pain, as if thousands of tiny flaming needles were piercing his skin.  He screamed out in pain as his scar started to burn.  He fought to keep his hands away from it, knowing that it would blow his whole cover if he did.  After a few moments, Voldemort lifted the curse and again waited over Harry with his arms crossed.

"Well?  What did Severus do with the ring?"

"I don't know," said Harry weakly as he smoothed his hair with his bound hands.

"Oh, I'm sure you do know," said Voldemort.  "Do you need reminding?  Crucio."

The pain was a thousand times worse this time as he writhed and screamed on the floor of the dusty and dark room.  His nails scraped and gripped at the floor.  He cried out for help.  He cried out for his dad.  He cried out for anyone to stop the pain.  Voldemort sighed before taking the curse off of Harry.

"Well, it seems we won't be getting anything from him.  Wormtail, I need to write a letter.  Take some "ink" from Mr. Snape's arm."

***

Harry cautiously touched the cut on his arm as he thought back to earlier.  He had no idea of how much time had passed or where his father was.

He was startled when the door suddenly flew open.  A large dark figure grabbed him off the floor and onto his feet.  Harry hissed in pain as he was forced to move so quickly.  Fear rushed through him as he was brought to the large room where he had formally been.  A large group of Deatheaters were still assembled in the room, Wormtail still quivering next to a seated Dark Lord.

"Ah, Alex, I see you are awake.  Did you enjoy your unconsciousness?" said Voldemort with cold amusement.  "It's good you are awake.  You wouldn't want to miss the arrival of your dear father, would you?"

Harry didn't speak.  He was too busy trying to hide the immense pain that was coming from his scar.  His daily potion had worn off completely and now was getting the full on effects of the connection.  The darkness of the room wavered before his eyes and he kept getting flashes from Voldemort's perspective.  He could see himself for brief moments before regaining his own vision.

"You do know what is going to happen to him, don't you?"

Harry's heart sank.  He did know and it would be all his fault.  His father, his one true living family member, was going to die because of him.  Harry shook his head.  What was he thinking?  He had faith in his father's abilities.  Severus was a powerful wizard in his own right.  He would save him.  But his hope wasn't a strong hope.

Harry was thrown to the floor by the large man holding onto him.  Voldemort stood up and walked over to him, standing over his body.  Harry grimaced in pain at being so close to the man.  White hot pain ripped through his scar.  Voldemort looked thoughtfully at the boy.  He could tell he was in obvious pain, but why?  He wasn't being held under any sort of curse.

Voldemort squatted down and picked Harry up by the back of his dirty quidditch robes.  He put an inhuman finger under the boy's chin and lifted it up to his eye's gaze.  It was finally too much.  Harry cried out in pain and brought his hands to the disguised scar on his head.  Voldemort got a confused look on his face.  He pulled Harry's hand away and looked closely at what his hand was covering.  In the middle of the tangles of little scars Severus had put over Harry's scar, the lightning bolt scar was red and angry, oozing drips of blood that were now smeared over his forehead.  

Voldemort looked confused and angry.  He set down Harry on the floor and picked up his left arm and drew the sleeve away.  In the crook of his elbow, he could see the crooked old scar from the previous year.  The other Deatheaters looked on with confusion and wonder.  Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it between Harry's eyes.  

"Finite Incantato," said Voldemort as he watched for any change.  There wasn't any.  He tried a few more spells.  None worked.  "Wormtail, get me a bottle of Veritaserum."

The rat-faced man came back to Voldemort's side with a vial of clear liquid.  Voldemort took the dropper and dropped several drops into Harry's open mouth.  He set the vial down and set Harry up in a sitting position.  He looked him squarely in the eyes.  Harry's eyes became glazed as the potion took effect.

"How did you get the scar on your arm?"

"Wormtail cut me."

"On both arms?"

"Yes."

"How did you get the scar on your head?"

"You gave it to me."

"Who is your father?"

"Severus Snape."

"Who is your mother?"

"Lily Potter."

Voldemort's red eyes grew wide.

"What is your given name?"

"Snape."

"What is your given first name?"

"Harry."

"Harry Potter?"

"Harry Snape."

"Who is Harry Potter?"

"Me."

***************************************************************************

Phew!  That chapter took me such a long time to do.  I apologize to everyone I left waiting, especially because it's so short, but I needed a place to stop.  If I would have kept going, it would have been so long and I've left you all in suspense long enough. . . too bad I put you all right back in there.  Well, anyway, thanks to everyone who has given me encouragement in getting through college and getting through writing this.  I got my midterm grades back.  I have a 3.8 GPA in my first semester of college so far.  I must say, I am impressed with myself.  I never thought I would do so well.  Funnily enough, my lowest grade is in my creative writing class.  Poetry kicks my butt.  That's what we've been doing.  I'm so horrible at it.  Die poetry die!

Anyhoo, I hope you'll stick with me through this.  I hope to update more often (that goes with all my other fics too).

Oh, before I forget, since I'm nearing the end of this story (finally!) I am going to start right in on revisions and such of all my chapters.  Is there any thing so far that just doesn't seem to be working?  Anything that needs to be fixed?  Right now, I am reworking the beginning.  I'm not going to drastically change it but it needs to be tweaked.  So any suggestions would be great.  I mean, that's the function of these reviews in the first place.  So in short, anything that bugs you about this fic, tell me and I'll see what I can do.  Oh, and I may change the title.  I'm just not happy with it anymore.  So any suggestions regarding that would be great as well.

Thanks to all the reviewers.  I love you all!


	26. All Hope is Taken

Invenio Veritas

By Penpunk

Disclaimer:  The usual.

Chapter 26: All Hope is Taken

*******************************************************************

The darkness and density of the eerie forest that surrounded the outside of the Deatheaters meeting place was broken up by two flecks of light dancing through the trees. Severus and Sirius made their way through the woods, wands alight, coming closer and closer to the house. A tense silence rested between them but both were too preoccupied with finding Harry to notice. As they came upon a brief clearing, Severus extended an arm, catching Sirius in the chest and stopping him from continuing further. Sirius turned and looked up at Severus.

"I think it would be a good idea to come up with some kind of plan before we barge in there," said Severus in a deep whisper. "I think we'd be hard pressed to think of anything in there."

Sirius nodded, falling deeply into thought.

"What is the most likely situation once we get in there?" he asked. "How will they react to you?"

"I don't know," said Severus with honestly. "If I had gone by myself, they would have just taken the ring and killed me. With you here, who knows."

Worry etched across the faces of both men. Neither had even the slightest idea of what was going to happen nor did they carry much hope. But to each, they had nothing to lose. Both lived for Harry. Both would die for him.

"So what's our plan?" asked Sirius after a while. Severus' brow furrowed in thought. 

"Well, if I take you in bound, I can try and negotiate with Voldemort. I don't think he'll try and kill me right away in that situation. I can try and prove my loyalty somehow but I truly doubt he'll go for that. All we need to do is stall for as much time as possible."

"Create some chaos of sorts?" asked Sirius. "That way one of us can try and escape with Harry?"

"Chaos is our last resort. We don't know what kind of situation we're walking into. We'll see where talking gets us first. Maybe the man will miraculously keep his word and let Harry go. If that happens, you'll have to leave with him. Transform if possible."

"What about you?"

Severus sneered slightly.

"Black, I'm as good as dead. I've been disloyal and now I have to face the consequences."

"So you're giving in just like that? Not that I care one bit, but what about Harry? He'll be devastated."

"But he'll be alive. That's all that matters to me."

"What good is that if you're dead? You can't do that to him."

Anger flashed across Severus face as he grabbed Sirius by the front of his robes. 

"What choice do I have? There is a slim chance that any of us are going to get out of there alive. I could care less about myself. I'll only be getting what I deserve."

Severus let go of Sirius' robes roughly, throwing him back slightly. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Sirius smoothed the front of his robes but did not retaliate. 

"I'm only saying that there is always hope," said Sirius after a moment. He looked up at Severus who was trying to avoid his gaze. "Listen to who this is coming from Snape. I was in Azkaban for thirteen years. In a place where all happiness is sucked from you. All hope is taken. Yet I remained hopeful that one day I would get out. I knew that I would. There is always hope."

Severus looked to the ground before nodding and looking back up at Sirius.

"Let's go."

*******************************************************************

The fog that had temporarily covered Harry's consciousness slowly dissipated as the Veritaserum wore off. He was still lying in the middle of the room he had been in before. He could see shadows in the corners of the room. More Deatheaters. Voldemort was again sitting, Wormtail cowering next to him. Malfoy was speaking to Voldemort quietly, taking quick glances at the boy lying on the dusty floor. 

Harry cautiously looked around, trying to formulate some kind of escape. There was one door directly behind him leading into the room. He counted the Deatheaters in the room which came to twenty-three. There was no way he could get out the door with twenty-three armed men surrounding him. 

"Well Mr. Snape, or should I say Mr. Potter? Which do you prefer?" said Voldemort with a wicked sneer. "I must say, this comes as a great surprise to me. To think, my number one enemy is the son of one of the best Deatheaters I've ever had. Ironic, isn't it? And what a double team you two made. You both almost had me fooled, you know. But not quite."

Voldemort let out a quiet and harsh laugh before standing up and walking over to Harry. He pulled Harry up by his quidditch robes and stood him up on both feet.

"Come now, you want to be somewhat presentable when your father comes," said Voldemort as he brushed some of the dust off Harry's robes. Harry's scar seared with pain again as Voldemort touched him. Voldemort smiled as Harry grimaced. "Oh, surely it isn't _that_ bad."

Voldemort took one finger and ran it along the side of Harry's face, causing the boy to cry out with immense pain. Voldemort laughed as he continued to do it. Harry tried not to scream too loud but the pain was too much. Voldemort motioned for Wormtail to bring him a chair, which he sat Harry down into. Harry tried to steady himself as the pain subsided, but a hot burning sensation was still ripping through his head. With a flick of his wand, Voldemort tied Harry to the chair.

All heads turned to the door as steps were heard in the stairwell. The old house groaned as the intruders walked down the hallway. A cruel smile crossed Voldemort's face as he placed a one hand on Harry's shoulder and held up his wand with the other.

Sure enough, Severus stepped into the dimly lighted room, prodding "Harry Potter" in front of him, bound. The smile on Voldemort's face grew even more evil.

Severus pushed Sirius roughly forward into the middle of the room. Harry cringed under Voldemort's touch still but his face grew pale at the sight of Sirius. He tried to yell out to both of them that Voldemort knew but at that moment, Voldemort gripped his shoulder roughly, bent down, and whispered harshly in Harry's ear, "Tell them and they die right here in front of you."

He stood up straight once again and faced Severus.

"Severus," he said quietly. "I thought I told you to come alone."

"I know my Lord but after receiving your letter, I've decided to return to your side full time and I thought I'd bring Potter as a sort of peace offering."

"A peace offering?" said Voldemort with a laugh. "I'm afraid you'll need much more than my nemesis to make up for your mistakes Severus. You've been disloyal and now you must pay."

"I know my Lord," said Severus sadly. He locked eyes with Harry who was having a hard time keeping his composure. He looked painfully back at his father. Severus' heart cringed at the sight of his son. 

Voldemort pointed his wand as Severus. Severus braced himself for the oncoming curse but Voldemort took the tip away from him and pointed it at Harry.

"Crucio."

Harry gripped at the chair, his nail clawing the graying wood of the old chair as the curse racked his body. His back arched and teeth clamped together as pain engulfed his senses. He screamed out in pain. Severus rushed forward to Harry but was restrained by a large Deatheater who held an iron grip on Severus, disarming him and wrapping a beefy arm around his long neck. Sirius was held back in a similar manner as he tried to help Harry. Voldemort laughed as the two struggled to get away from their captors. He took the curse off Harry, who slumped down in the chair as much as his restraints would allow.

"I came here and brought you the ring," yelled Severus as he struggled to grab the trinket out of his pocket. "You said Alex would be let go."

"I did say that," said Voldemort as he brought his wand tip to his chin in thought. "And I am a man of my word dear Severus. As soon as I get the ring, Alex will be let go. And since you are giving me the source of power I've searched for for years, plus my enemy, I may even spare your life."

Voldemort nodded and the large Deatheater let Severus out of his grip. Severus grabbed the ring from his pocket and handed it to Voldemort. Voldemort gripped it in his hand and smiled at Severus. He then nodded and the large Deatheater put Severus back in the death grip. 

"Now let Alex go," said Severus as he struggled with the large man. Voldemort rolled the ring between his forefinger and thumb as turned back to Severus and smiled.

"Now now Severus, I made you a promise," said Voldemort calmly. "And I would let Alex go, but-."

"You said you would let him go!" shouted Severus as he lunged forward. Sirius was similarly struggling with the Deatheater holding him back.

"And I had every intention to," said Voldemort with mock sympathy. "But the fact is, Alex isn't here."

Severus stopped struggling.

"What are you talking about?"

"I must say, you had me fooled. I admit it. But I'm sure it would have fooled anyone. I mean, who would _ever_ suspect that Alexander Snape was actually Harry Potter?"

Severus' face grew very pale as he quickly glanced from Harry to Sirius.

"What?" he said with a shaky voice.

"Oh, don't worry Severus. Harry told me everything. Under the influence of Veritaserum of course," Voldemort dragged a finger along Harry's cheek once again, causing him to cry out, the pain in his head exploding. "It wasn't until I saw that he couldn't stand to be touched by me and that a certain lightning bolt-shaped scar on his head started to bleed that I put everything together. And it makes sense. You have a son that comes out of nowhere, you won't let him be marked, and he so easily gains the trust of 'Harry Potter.' Now tell me Severus, so I can figure out the rest of this puzzle, if the real Harry is sitting next to me, than who is this?"

Voldemort pointed his wand at the struggling Sirius. The Deatheater holding him brought him forward to stand before Voldemort and Harry. Voldemort examined him carefully before taking his wand and saying a string of spells. A glow emanated around Sirius for a few moments before fading away. Sirius, without the guise of Harry, was now standing in front of all.

"Sirius Black," said Voldemort with a sort of satisfaction. "We finally meet. I've heard so much about you. Mostly from Wormtail here."

Voldemort pointed to the rat-faced man behind him, who cowered at the mention of himself. A look of menace crossed Sirius' face. He lunged forward toward Wormtail but was still being restrained.

"You miserable little rat!" cried Sirius as be battled against his captor. "This is all your fault. Everything that has happened has happened because of you!"

Sirius struggled against the Deatheater still as Voldemort laughed. Wormtail began to wring his hands in nervousness and backed away from Sirius and Voldemort.

"Well, you _are_ a fiery one, aren't you?" said Voldemort with amusement. "Almost makes me wish that the rumors of you being a Deatheater were true."

"I would _never_ sink to such a level," said Sirius as he got dangerously close to Voldemort's face. His teeth were bared and a deep growl was coming from his throat. This only made Voldemort smile even wider.

"I was going to kill you," said Voldemort as he got even closer to Sirius' face. "But you have spirit. I think I could find some kind of use for you. How does that sound?"

Sirius said nothing but instead spit into Voldemort's pale, inhuman face. Voldemort wiped off his face casually with his black robes before turning his wand onto Sirius.

"Come now, is that anyway to treat you future master?" Voldemort let out an evil laugh as he set the Cruciatus curse on Sirius, who writhed with pain. The Deatheater holding him dropped him to the floor and allowed him to roll around on the dusty planks as the curse racked through his body.

Harry watched his Godfather struggle on the floor. The burning in his head was becoming unbearable and he was fading in and out of consciousness. Severus noticed this and yelled out to his son.

"Harry! Stay with me Harry. Come on, look at me. Open your eyes and focus away from the pain," said Severus as he continued to fight with the large man holding him. Harry blinked rapidly to keep his eyes open and focused them on Severus. He tried to follow his father's words and strained to suppress the pain in his head. He could barely hear the encouraging words over the pounding of the pain.

Voldemort finally took the curse off Sirius. He motioned for the Deatheater to pick him back up.

"Now, Mr. Black," said Voldemort, "shall we repeat that little episode or are you going to try and resist still?"

Sirius simply stared at Voldemort as he hung slightly from the arms of the Deatheater.

"I'd like an answer Mr. Black," said Voldemort impatiently.

As all eyes were turned to Voldemort and Sirius, no one saw a small black cloaked figure walk up behind Harry. Harry could feel the presence behind him and discreetly he turned to see who it was.

"Keep looking forward," whispered the man. Harry recognized the voice as Wormtail's immediately as he turned his head to the front again. Wormtail took his wand and severed the ropes binding Harry to the chair. He then took the ropes and wrapped them loosely around Harry, to appear as if he was still bound to the chair. 

"Don't get up yet," he whispered. "You'll know when to go. Run for your father and the door. Good luck and consider this a small payment on the debt I owe you."

Harry sat stunned as Wormtail moved away from him. He looked over to his father, who had seen the whole thing. Severus stood stunned as well. Both turned to Voldemort and Sirius once again as Voldemort set the curse on him for a second time. 

"If you are going to continue to resist, Black, I see no reason to keep you here. Say goodbye to your friends before I end your miserable existence," Voldemort held his wand towards Sirius as the Deatheater threw him onto the floor once again.

"You won't kill him," said Wormtail as he stepped in front of Voldemort and put himself between the wand and Sirius.

"What did you say?" hissed Voldemort.

"You won't kill him. . . I won't let you," said Wormtail, sounding significantly less brave then just a few moments ago.

Voldemort stared at Wormtail for a few moments before laughing loudly.

"Well well well, look what we have here. A rebel in our midst. And why shouldn't I kill him?"

"B-b-because he's an in-innocent man and. . . and m-m-my f-friend," said Wormtail timidly. He started to wring his hands furiously before taking out his wand and pointing it at Voldemort. This made Voldemort laugh even harder.

"You don't have the guts," sputtered Voldemort through the laughing.

"I do so," said Wormtail. His wand hand began to shake violently.

"You can't even hold your wand on me you miserable little worm," hissed Voldemort as he stepped closer to Wormtail. "I guess I'll kill you first. Pity really. You were one of the more loyal. Oh well."

Wormtail turned his head and looked down at Sirius, who was lying on the floor, stunned by the actions of his former friend.

"I'm sorry Padfoot. Forgive me."

Sirius looked at Wormtail for a moment before giving him a quick nod. Wormtail nodded back before turning and facing Voldemort.

"Aww, how touching," said Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra."

With a green flash, Wormtail's lifeless body fell to the ground. Harry knew this was the time he was waiting for. He jumped up from the chair and turned towards Voldemort, holding one hand out.

"Stupify!" yelled Harry. A red blast of light shot out and hit Voldemort square in the chest, sending him backwards and away from Sirius. Harry ran towards Severus, who was able to fight free from the Deatheater holding him. 

"Come on, we need to get out of here," yelled Severus as he recovered his wand and began cursing Deatheaters running towards him. Harry tried hard to dodge beams of red light being aimed towards him as he shot back, his wandless magic training finally becoming of use.

"Sirius!" shouted Harry as he saw his Godfather struggle to stand. The curses laid on his body had depleted much of his energy as he fought to get to Harry. Harry ran over to him, dodging falling Deatheaters and cursing other ones. He came to Sirius, grabbed his hand, and started to pull him towards the door. 

"Harry, go!" yelled Sirius. "Don't burden yourself with me, I'll be fine."

"No Sirius, I can't leave you," said Harry as he pulled harder. Suddenly, Harry was grabbed from behind by a Deatheater. Sirius, mustering up as much energy as possible punched the man hard in the nose, causing him to let go of Harry and fall backwards. They started once again towards the door, running towards it, dodging curses left and right.

"Snape! Come on, let's go!" shouted Sirius as he and Harry passed him. Severus sent one more curse before following Sirius and Harry. All three ran for the door until Harry heard a shout from behind him. Sirius and he both turned to see Lucius Malfoy holding Severus by the neck against a wall, the tip of his wand jabbed into his throat.

"Impressive Potter."

Harry turned back toward the door and saw that Voldemort was standing in the frame of it, his wand out, aimed at Sirius and Harry.

"Very impressive," continued Voldemort as he backed up both as he walked forward. "Wandless magic for someone of your age is unthinkable. Very impressive."

Voldemort cursed Sirius once again, knocking him out cold on the floor.

"He will be dealt with later. I don't need anyone else messing up my plans for you two," Voldemort grabbed Harry by the front of his robes and threw him against the wall next to Severus. "Ah, those that scheme together, die together. That will be all Lucius."

Lucius stepped back from Severus but kept his wand aimed at him as he took his place behind Voldemort.

Voldemort reached into his pocket, pulled out the ring, and slipped it onto his finger.

"I figure that before you die, you should see the coming of my new magnificent power. That way, you'll die knowing that I'm close to bringing all of humanity to its knees. Lovely last thought, isn't it?"

Voldemort began to speak the incantation to unleash the power of the ring.

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, _

_ash__ nazg gimbatul, _

_ash__ nazg thrakatulûk _

_agh__ burzum-ishi krimpatul_.

A bright flash emitted from the ring. It slowly faded and everyone watched Voldemort to see the result. Voldemort, who had his eyes closed, slowly opened them and looked down at his hands. His face slackened. He pulled off the ring and held it out to Severus. In his hand, was a muggle peach ring candy. One that Severus had taken out of Dumbledore's candy dish.

The rage on Voldemort's face was clearly evident. Severus looked down at Harry, who was looking up at him with fear.

"What is this? Your idea of a joke?" said Voldemort as he threw the ring at Severus. He backed up and extended his wand at Severus and Harry. Severus reached out and pulled Harry into his chest.

"How touching," sneered Voldemort. He let out a cold and merciless laugh before saying the two words that were to seal the fate of father and son.

"Avada Kedavra."

*******************************************************************

Hey everyone, thanks for hanging in there. Sorry for the wait.

I'm not sure I'm exactly happy with this chapter. That's one of the reasons it's been so long since I updated. Hopefully, you'll all like it. 

I think that there will be one (possibly two) more chapters after this + an epilogue to be included in this particular fic and one that is going to be a sort of miniature fic follow-up/sequel (two or three chapters or so). I have to thank Luna for that idea. Brilliant! Anyway, I hope you all had a lovely holiday. Thanks for the reviews!

I have also started a yahoo group to notify when I update so anyone who wants to join is welcome!

Oh yeah! I almost forgot! The little ring thing is the ring spell from Lord of the Rings. I thought it was a good incantation for Voldemort's ring since that whole part of the plot reminded me of LotR anyway. That, and I didn't feel like making anything up. =)


	27. Free

Invenio Veritas

By Penpunk

Disclaimer:  Meh, you should know by now.

Chapter 27:  Free

*******************************************************************

Dumbledore entered the dark room with his wand lit in front of him.  Swirls of dust clouded his path as he made his way in.

"Who's there?" cried out a gruff voice.  Sobs sounded as if they were being suppressed as the voice spoke.  Dumbledore walked to the voice and came across Sirius.

"Sirius, are you alright?" asked Dumbledore as he scanned the man's face.  Sirius' eyes were red with tears as he nodded.  He looked down to the floor.  Dumbledore followed the gaze and saw that Sirius was holding onto the hand of a lifeless Harry.  Laying nest to him was Severus, protectively holding onto his son but just as still.  Dumbledore lowered to the ground next to Sirius, laying an ancient hand on the man's shoulder.

"We were so close," whispered Sirius, his voice rough and choked.  Dumbledore gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"What happened?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

"We were so close," he said again.  "We were almost out, but we were stopped.  Voldemort killed them.  He killed them both.

"Where is he?"

"Dead," said Sirius flatly.

"How did it happen?  Who killed him?"

Sirius shrugged halfheartedly.

"He used the killing curse on them both and then there was a green flash…blinding…I opened my eyes and everyone was dead."

"Everyone?" asked Dumbledore.  Sirius nodded.  Dumbledore stood and began to walk around the room.

There was absolutely no life to be seen.  Deatheaters scattered the floor, the sign of life gone from all of them.  Dumbledore walked the perimeter of the room, coming across the lifeless body of Peter Pettigrew, lying in a corner.  A few feet from him was Lucius Malfoy, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling.  He looked strange lying there without the usual smugness that forever graced his face.  Malfoy had died in fear of something and had never looked so human.  Strange thing considering he was dead.

Finally, Dumbledore looked to the middle of the room.  A pile of ash, interspersed with scraps of once fine black cloth, rested on the floor boards.  On top of the pile was a wand.  The last remnants of Lord Voldemort.

He walked back over to Sirius, who continued to star down at the body of his Godson.

"Is he really gone?" asked Sirius as he looked up at the headmaster.

"I believe he is," said Dumbledore.

"How did you know to come?" asked Sirius.

"I only came here when I felt a break," said Dumbledore.  "A break in the world.  When someone like Voldemort has a great hold on the world…on the existence of people, you can feel when that presence is gone.  I can safely assume that he is no more."

Dumbledore bent down next to Harry and Severus and looked them over closely.

"Voldemort cursed them both, is that correct?"

Sirius nodded.

"And then a bright flash and then Voldemort was dead?"  
  


"Along with everyone else."

Dumbledore thought for a moment while continuing to stare at both.  A strange look drifted across his face.

"What?" asked Sirius as the look came over the man's face.

"These two aren't dead.  Come Sirius, we must get them to St. Mungo's."

*******************************************************************

Warm.

Everything felt warm.

_This is it.  I'm finally dead.  No longer the Boy Who Lived._

Bright white.

_Am I in Heaven?_

Floating.

_Am I flying?  It sure feels like it._

Warm.

_I thought death was supposed to be cold.  I thought being dead meant not feeling._

Clear mind.

_My scar feels…nothing.  I must be dead.  I've never felt like this.  Wait…I'm dead.  I'm not supposed to feel.  I'm supposed to be liberated.  Free._

Free.

_I'm free.  Free of Harry Potter.  Free of pain and suffering._

"Harry?"

_No.  That isn't me.  Not anymore_.

"Are you awake?"

_No, I'm dead.  Can't you tell?_

"Please Harry, wake up."

_No, go away.  Let me be dead._

"Harry, open your eyes."

_The light is too bright.  It'll burn my eyes.  I'm dead now, go away whoever you are._

"Harry, it's me, Sirius."

_Sirius?  You aren't dead too, are you?  You weren't supposed to die too.  Just me.  I'm supposed to be dead._

"Harry, wake up."

_Dumbledore?  He's dead too?  But he wasn't even there._

"It's okay Harry."

_No it isn't.  Everyone is dead like me.  That's not how it's supposed to be.  I'm dead…just me.  I killed everyone.  No…no…no…._

"Open your eyes Harry."

*******************

Sirius' heart skipped a beat as Harry's eyes began to flutter slightly.  He started to mutter incoherently as he stirred.

"That's it Harry," said Sirius as he combed some hair out of Harry's face.  "It's alright."

Harry opened his eyes slowly as he listened to his Godfather's encouraging words.  His vision was blurred and for a second reached for his glasses out of habit of not seeing.  Sirius stopped his hand and took it in his own.  Harry blinked a few times to clear his vision and saw that Sirius and Dumbledore were at his bedside.

"I'm not dead," said Harry with a rough and quiet voice.

"No," said Dumbledore with a chuckle.  "You most certainly are not."

"Thank Merlin for that," said Sirius with a warm smile.  "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"Where am I?" asked Harry as he quickly looked around his surroundings.  He was in a large white room.  It looked like the hospital wing at Hogwarts but much larger.

"You are at St. Mungo's," answered Dumbledore.  

"Where's my dad?" asked Harry after realizing that Severus was no where to be seen.

"He's in the next room," said Dumbledore.

"Is he okay?  I want to see him," said Harry as he started to get out of bed.  Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder and gently kept him from getting out of bed.

"He's fine," continued the headmaster.  "He is recovering, though he took the hit a little harder than you, but he'll be just fine.  I can assure you."

Harry thought for a moment before sinking back into bed.

"So he's okay?  He'll wake up and be back to normal?"

"Unfortunately, he will," said Sirius, though with far less venom than was usually in his voice.

"Though he did sustain one injury in the attack by Voldemort," added Dumbledore.

"Voldemort?" said Harry.  "What happened to him?  Where is he?"

"Dead," said Dumbledore with satisfaction, "never to return."

"He's gone?"

Sirius and Dumbledore both nodded.  Harry looked at them both for a while before drifting into thought.  Voldemort was gone.  He never thought he would live through to see this moment.  No wonder he felt so free.

"I thought I was dead because the pain in my scar was totally gone," said Harry after a few moments.  "I've never felt like this before.  The weight was always there, even before I knew I was a wizard.  It grew heavier as Voldemort grew stronger, but now there is nothing."

"You're free," said Dumbledore with a wide smile and the usual sparkle in his eye.  "As is someone else, for your information."

Harry looked at Dumbledore with confusion.  He smiled at Harry before turning to Sirius and nodding.  Harry looked at Sirius, who stood and pulled something out of his robe pocket.

"I wanted you to be the first to hear the good news," said Sirius as he unrolled the roll of parchment in his hand.

"Is that…?"

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Harry.  Sirius cleared his throat, grinning widely before reading:

_"Sirius Black, Azkaban Prisoner seven-five-three-nine-zero (75390), is hereby freed of the charges brought on him on __November the first, 1982__.  Evidence regarding Mr. Black's arrest was found to be false and the presentation of the body of one Mr. Peter Pettigrew and Mr. Black's recollection of the events under the influence of Veritaserum administered by a ministry official provided sufficient evidence of Mr. Black's innocence.  Therefore, his rights as a wizard will be restored to him immediately as will all of his assets and holdings confiscated at the time of his arrest.  In addition, the amount of 20,000,000 galleons shall be awarded to Mr. Black for compensation for his false imprisonment.  The Ministry of Magic takes full credit for the grievous ill-treatment of Mr. Black and is deeply sorry for the pain cause by this ordeal."_

Harry looked from Dumbledore back to Sirius quickly after his Godfather stopped speaking.

"You're joking," said Harry dumbfounded.  

"That would seem like the logical response," said Sirius with a wide grin, "but I can say with confidence and sincerity that I'm not joking."

Harry thought about it for a moment before rising quickly and embracing Sirius.  Sirius met him with much enthusiasm.

"I can't believe it," said Harry.  "You're free.  You don't have to hide anymore.  How did you do this without being caught by Fudge?  He would have never let you off."

"It was easy," said Sirius," seeing as how he's not the Minister anymore."

"He's not?  What happened?"

"Mr. Fudge was a confused and corrupt man," said Dumbledore.  "That was a known fact by most that worked with him.  What no one knew was that he was involved with Voldemort."

"What?"

"When Aurors came to clean up the mess at the meeting, they discovered Fudge behind one of the Deatheater masks," said Sirius.  "He was in with the Dark side this whole time."

"But if he was in with Voldemort, why did he announce Voldemort's return?" asked Harry.

"To cover up his involvement most likely," said Sirius.

"So who is the new Minster of Magic?" asked Harry, trying to wrap his head around all these turn of events.

"Arthur Weasley," answered Sirius.  "How else do you think I got off so easily without controversy?"

Harry smiled at the news.  Mr. Weasley deserved to be where he was now.  He could just imagine the celebration going on at the Burrow.

"So much has happened," said Harry.  "How long have I been out?"

"Almost a week," said Dumbledore.  "You took quite a hit, not to mention being held under the Cructius a couple of times.  But you're making a speedy recovery, I'm happy to say."

"What happened?" said Harry after a brief pause.  "I shouldn't be here… I should be dead."

"So you should," said Dumbledore.  "And we thought you were at first.  But Voldemort made a crucial mistake when he attempted to kill you and Severus."

"What is that?"

"He forgot about the thing that brought his downfall the first time.  You see, you were saved by the love of your mother.  She died protecting you and that love and sacrifice left a mark.  A mark that left you protected from his killing curse.  Voldemort attempted to kill you and your father.  You both tried to take the blow at the same time, tried to save the other.  So the same thing happened.  You each left a mark on each other.  The blow backfired onto Voldemort but with double the force.  That was enough force to eliminate him completely.  As cheesy and simple as it sounds, love saved you both."

"That still doesn't explain why the rest of the Deatheaters are dead," said Sirius.

"That, Mr. Black, is something that baffled me as well," continued Dumbledore, "but I believe I have that part explained somewhat.  When opposites are involved in magic, many interesting things can take place.  The love and good of Harry and Severus reacted not only with an evil and hateful curse, but also with the evilness and hate of the people in the room.  Sirius didn't die because he is good at heart.  The Deatheaters, on the other hand, were evil and they paid for it."

"That makes sense," said Sirius as he pondered over it.

"So not only did it save us both, but also killed everyone else," said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded.

"That's some power right there," said Sirius.  "Voldemort should have tried love.  Would have worked a lot better.  Look where evil got him."

Harry laughed a little.  Dumbledore smiled before standing.

"I'm going to pay a quick visit to your father.  Once you get the okay from the nurse, Harry, you can see him too.  But for now, recover your strength.  And watch out for your Godfather.  There is no telling what he'll do now that he isn't a wanted convict."

"Alleged convict thank you very much," said Sirius.

"That may be," said Dumbledore as he made for the door, "but you are a troublemaker nonetheless.  Goodbye."

"Why doesn't anyone trust me?" asked Sirius with a grin.

"I don't even trust you," said Harry.

"My own Godson," said Sirius as he shook his head.

"So what are you going to do with your freedom?" asked Harry as he settled himself comfortably in bed.  "And your 20,000,000 galleons."

"Well, I don't really know.  I've been on the run so long.  I'll buy myself a house, I suppose."

Harry thought back to the night he had met Sirius for the first time.  His Godfather had offered him a place to live as soon as his name was cleared.  He was so excited to get away from the Dursleys.  But now… he had a home with his father.  It made the news of Sirius' freedom almost bittersweet.

"Sirius, I-."

"Harry, I know what you're thinking, but I'll be fine.  You're place is with your dad.  Besides, it won't be like I'm alone all the time.  I'm sure Moony could use a new place to live during the summer holiday and don't think you won't be visiting me."

"Deal," said Harry with a smile.

"Now you should get some rest," said Sirius as he adjusted Harry's blankets.  "I'll stay here and make sure no one does any weird tests on you."

"Gee, thanks," said Harry as he pulled the blankets up to his neck.  He smiled at Sirius before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

*******************************************************************

Well, it's been a while, hasn't it?  Sorry for the wait.  The next chapter is the last official chapter, and then there will be an epilogue after that.  

Hope you all liked this chapter…I'll try and be faster next time.


	28. Starting Over

Invenio Veritas

By Penpunk

Disclaimer: Avast, ye should know by now…

Chapter 28: Starting Over

Severus lay still on the bed with Dumbledore sitting at his side. It seems that he took the brunt of the attack by Voldemort. He had been unconscious much longer than Harry and his injuries were much more serious. Albus was sure he'd be fine physically, but wasn't sure what the impact of the blow would do to him mentally. There was one thing he was absolutely sure of, however. The Dark Mark on Severus' arm would never again burn him.

A few hours had passed as Dumbledore sat there. Harry had come in briefly to visit his father but was dragged back to bed by Sirius, who had been watching over Harry like a mother hen since he had been brought to St. Mungos.

As Dumbledore finished a cup of tea, Severus began to stir. Dumbledore set down his empty teacup and watched as Severus struggled to wake up. His heavy eyes slowly started to open.

"It's good to see you awake," said Dumbledore as Severus looked at him. The Potion's Master moved slowly to sit up, but was stopped by Albus' hand. "Harry is fine, if that is what your struggling to find out, which I'm sure you are."

Severus slumped under Dumbledore's ancient hand. He breathed deeply in relief as his question was answered.

"I want to see him," said Severus quietly.

"In time," said Dumbledore, "but first I want to know how you are, Severus."

"How do you think I feel?" asked Severus with a tired sneer, but a sneer nonetheless. Dumbledore laughed briefly. Severus certainly looked worse for wear but the staff at St. Mungo's had done their best to make him look alive.

"You look as surly as ever, Professor," said Dumbledore with a kind smile.

"What happened, Albus?" asked Severus.

Dumbledore went into explaining how he and Harry had managed to live through their deadly ordeal. Severus thought for a while after Dumbledore finished.

"The same thing that saved Harry last time saved both of us."

"Exactly," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Does that mean… Do I have a scar?" Severus began to search his forehead with his hand. Dumbledore laughed, causing Severus to glare at him.

"You do as a matter of fact, but it's not on your forehead," Dumbledore pointed to his chest. Severus unbuttoned his hospital robe and looked down at his chest. On the left side, right above his heart, was a lightning bolt shaped scar, almost identical to the one on Harry's head. "Harry has one in the same place. It seems Voldemort was trying to hit you where it would hurt the most."

"And now he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded.

Severus breathed deep. It had been a long time since he had felt like this. It had been a long time since he didn't have the weight of Voldemort on his mind. The burning of the mark was gone forever, and he couldn't be happier for it.

Severus ran a finger over the scar. It was still warm, like the electricity and potency of the curse still lingered in the mark. It was strange for Severus to think that that was all that was left of the whole ordeal. A scar marked him on the part of the body that was to lose most if something had happened to Harry. A part of his body that had only gained feeling back, if not for the first time when he found he was a father. It was a feeling he couldn't explain at that moment, but the relief and contentment he felt was something he never thought possible.

"Albus?" said Severus after a few minutes silence.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would do another memory charm test on me."

"May I inquire the reason?"

"In time," said Severus, mirroring Dumbledore's previous words to him. Dumbledore smiled and stood, performing the same charm on Severus that he had previously.

"Interesting," said Dumbledore after completing the charm and sitting back down. "Is there something you'd like to share, Severus?"

"So I'm right then?" asked Severus. "The blow did break my memory charm?"

"It appears that way," said Dumbledore. "It's amazing that your mind is still intact. That was a strong and old charm, and judging by the person who placed it on you, a very well done charm."

"I thought the whole thing was a dream," said Severus. "Everything played back in my mind like I was watching it from the outside, looking in. But now I know that it isn't. I actually lived through it."

"I'm sure you'd like to share this with someone," said Dumbledore, standing. "Would you like me to get Harry for you?"

Severus nodded and gave Dumbledore a slight smile of appreciation. A short while later, Dumbledore returned with Harry and Sirius. Harry rushed in and gave his father a huge embrace, which Severus easily returned.

"I'm so glad you are ok," said Harry as he pulled back.

"Was there any doubt that I would be?" said Severus as he pulled Harry back in. "I'm so happy that you're alive, Harry. I don't know what I would have done."

"Did you just admit that you're happy?" said Harry with a smile.

"Don't speak a word of it to anyone," said Severus with his best sneering voice. Harry laughed. Severus looked past Harry and saw Sirius standing in the doorway. "This wasn't an open invitation, Black. Go away."

"No way," said Sirius. "Lily was my friend and Harry is my Godson. I want to know everything."

"Fine," said Severus. He settled into bed and prepared to share his newly recovered memory. Harry sat at the end of Severus' bed with Sirius sitting behind him. "Lily was about to marry James. The night before the wedding…

_Severus paced the back and forth in his study. In his hand he held an invitation. He looked down and read it for the millionth time._

_"You are invited to the union of James Potter and Lily Evans…"_

_Severus had known about the wedding ahead of time. Lily had told him she was marrying Potter. It was just more painful to read on paper. _

_Severus sat down and pulled a large book from his library onto his lap. He rarely left his study these days, the only occasion coming when he was summoned. The study of his giant house provided him with a perfect distraction. Since cutting his relations with Lily, keeping his mind away from that painful ordeal was all he could do to keep himself sane. Never ending work and scholarly dealings gave his mind enough to do. Recently, he had broken it off with his "girlfriend" Jaydolyn. She had only been useful in keeping Lily from coming back to him._

_Jaydolyn had given him a nice distraction. She was fun, as fun as Severus could bring himself to admit. She fulfilled some of his physical desires but she wasn't Lily. She didn't have the flowing red hair, brushing against soft ivory skin. And those eyes. He could swim in the green depths for hours._

_Severus opened the book on his lap to quickly remedy the thoughts in his head._

_"The properties of belladonna consist of…"_

"Why are you saying these things Severus?"

"Lily, you just have to understand…"

_"…is used for many potions, in particular…"_

"But I don't. You said you loved me. You gave me this ring."

"It's just a trinket, Lily. Nothing more."

_"…potions. Healing potions in particular use a more rare form of…"_

"It's not just a trinket, Severus. It's a token of our love. That's what you told me when you gave it to me. You said you would love me forever."

"I lied."

_Severus cringed as he ran over the memory. The look on Lily's face as he spoke those words made his heart stop and his blood run cold. He looked as though he crushed her heart._

_Severus was brought out of his thoughts by the ringing of his front door. For a few moments, he debated whether he should answer it at all. For all he knew, it could be a Deatheater sent to kill him. But after thinking about it, that didn't sound so bad to Severus. _

_He left his study and hurried downstairs to open the front door. _

_"Severus."_

_Severus was shocked to see that it was not a Deatheater. He was shocked to see that it was no one he'd expect. _

_"What are you doing here, Lily?" asked Severus._

_"I need to talk to you, Severus," said Lily as she crossed her arms over her chest. It was raining very hard outside and Lily was soaked to the bone. Her red hair was sticking to her cheeks and her clothes were dripping with the cold rain that was falling. She looked distressed and was apparently too distressed to use any sort of charm to keep herself dry._

_"Well come in before you freeze to death," said Severus as he stepped aside. Lily walked in the door, which Severus closed behind her. He took out his wand and muttered a drying spell._

_"Thanks," said Lily. Severus nodded. "I'm not bothering you, am I?"_

_"No, of course not," said Severus. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink?"_

_"No, I can't stay long," said Lily. "I just need to talk to you."_

_"Alright," said Severus. "Talk."_

_Lily nodded and opened her mouth to speak but stopped. She tried again but looked as though she was having a hard time figuring out what to say. Severus had a feeling it was not something he would want to hear. Typical Lily – trying to make it sound as nice as possible, so not to hurt him in any way._

_"Come on, Lily," said Severus as he started to walk upstairs. "Let's talk in my study. I can give you something to prevent you from getting sick."_

_Lily nodded and followed Severus up the stairs. They entered the study and Severus offered Lily a seat. He went to a large cabinet and started to search through the many bottles and vials of potions. He selected a bottle of light blue liquid and walked back over to Lily. He handed the bottle to Lily as he took a seat next to her on the large black leather couch._

_"Thank you," said Lily as she uncorked the bottle and took a swig. She made a face of disgust as she swallowed._

_"Sorry it doesn't taste better," said Severus. _

_"That's ok Sev," said Lily as she set the bottle down. Severus became a little uncomfortable at the sound of that name. Lily was the only one who could get away with calling him that and it was only something she would say during their more intimate moments. She never called him Sev in front of anyone. It had been such a long time since he'd heard it._

_"What did you need to talk about Lily?" said Severus. "I'm sure Potter doesn't want you to be here."_

_"He doesn't know," said Lily. "It wouldn't matter if he did anyway. I had to come see you before the wedding."_

_"Why him?" said Severus abruptly. "Why Potter?"_

_"I've always been close to James," said Lily. "He loves me."_

_"But do you love him?" asked Severus as he crossed his arms._

_"Why does it matter to you?" Lily suddenly became angry._

_"I'm just asking."_

_"This isn't what I came to talk about Severus," said Lily. _

_"You didn't answer my question, Lily."_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"I…" Severus froze at Lily's words. "What?"_

_"I'm pregnant Severus," said Lily. "It's your baby."_

_Severus stood up suddenly, half angry half shocked._

_"Impossible," said Severus. "That's impossible Lily. There's no way that could have happened. I never…we never…you know that."_

_"Yes we did," said Lily, her face growing slightly red. "You just didn't know it."_

_"What? Lily, I don't understand."_

_"Your girlfriend, Severus. Jaydolyn. Did you with her?"_

_Now it was Severus' face that was growing red._

_"I don't know what that has to do with this, Lily."_

_"Answer my question, Severus."_

_"Yes, Lily. Yes we did. What does that have to do with anything."_

_"When we broke up, I knew there was more behind it. I knew that you weren't telling me the truth," said Lily. "I knew… I know you love me."_

_"Lily… I…," Severus reached for Lily and brought her into an embrace. She fell into his arms easily. As they parted, Lily's eyes began to fill with tears._

_"I knew you still loved me," said Lily, throwing herself back into his arms. "I knew it. Why did you leave me Sev?"_

_"I had to," said Severus as he tightened his arms around her. "I couldn't put you in danger. I'm spying for Dumbledore. I'm a double agent. I was a Deatheater but now I'm spying against Voldemort."_

_"Why didn't you tell me this before?"_

_"I thought it would be easier for both of us," said Severus. "I knew you wouldn't leave me if I told you the truth so I acted as though I didn't want you anymore. I was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."_

_"Severus, I have to tell you something," said Lily as she pulled back from him slightly. "I haven't been honest with you either."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I couldn't leave you. So I cast a charm on myself to change my appearance. I have an American friend named Jaydolyn. I charmed myself to look like her so I could be with you."_

_"That was you?" said Severus, completely shocked. "That's how… Lily, what were you thinking?"_

_"I couldn't be away from you Severus. No matter how hard I tried, I knew you loved me. And I knew I loved you. Even if I had to hide my identity, I wanted to be with you."_

_"So that's how you're pregnant."_

_Lily nodded._

_"Is that why you're marrying Potter?"_

_"Yes. I wanted to tell you before but I didn't know how. I hoped that we could work things out. I hoped that we could…"_

_"No Lily," said Severus. "I couldn't put you in that kind of danger. And now that we… you have a child, it's even more dangerous. You are doing the right thing by marrying Potter. You'll be safe."_

_"I could hide with the baby," said Lily, pulling back into Severus' arms. "We could hide until everything is over."_

_"No Lily."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I don't think I'm going to get out of this alive, to be honest. Besides, I'm a spy with too much blood on my hands. You're life would be so much better with Potter."_

_"No Severus. Please, don't do this."_

_"I love you, Lily," said Severus. "And I always will. The only thing I can let myself do is to make you safe. Marry Potter and live happily ever after."_

_"No Severus. I won't be happy with James. I won't be happy knowing that my son is growing up without his father."_

_"And I won't be happy knowing that my son's father is nothing more than a double crossing spy. Lily, I won't change my mind on this."_

_"No Severus."_

_"You should go back to your home. Your mother might worry."_

_"Severus, please don't do this."_

_"Goodbye Lily," said Severus as he stood, pulling Lily to her feet. "I hope your life with Potter is a good one."_

_By now, Lily was in tears. Her ears couldn't believe what they were hearing. Severus led her to the door of his home and opened it. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before closing the door behind him. He could still hear her sobbing as she stood outside his door. He slid down the door and brought his knees into his chest as he listened to Lily outside. She eventually left, disapparating with a cracking sound. _

_He sat there for a long time without moving. He had a hard time wrapping Lily's words around his mind. He couldn't believe he had been with her this whole time and didn't even know it. _

_Even worse, he didn't know how he was going to go through life knowing that he turned away the one woman he truly loved and the child they should have raised together._

_Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He wouldn't have to live with that knowledge. He could remedy the situation right there and then. Turning the wand on himself, Severus muttered a memory charm, wiping the night's events from his memory._

As Severus finished his story, he looked at all the faces in the room. Dumbledore looked somber and deep in thought. Harry looked overwhelmed and Sirius looked very puzzled.

"I would have never guessed you'd put that charm on yourself, Severus," said Dumbledore. "For charms never being one of your strong subjects, it was a powerful spell."

"My mum really loved you," said Harry abruptly. "She really wanted us to be a family."

"And so did I," said Severus. "I wanted it more then anything. But instead, I sent your mother to her death."

"You didn't know," said Sirius quietly. "You thought you were keeping her safe. I would have never been able to turn her away like that. It takes a strong person to do that. You can be a decent human being at times, Snape."

"Same to you Black," said Severus with a nod.

"Well, it seems that this mystery has been solved," said Dumbledore. "I do believe this ordeal is over. All that's left to do is inform the rest of the school of the events of last few months."

"You're going to announce everything?" asked Harry.

"I do believe it is for the best, Harry," answered Dumbledore. "The teachers and students have a lot of unanswered questions. But I will wait until you are comfortable in letting them know. Come Sirius, let's go let the nurses know that Severus is awake."

Sirius nodded and walked out the door with Dumbledore. Harry and Severus watched both men leave and sat in silence with each other for a while.

"It's good to know everything," said Harry finally after a long pause.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. If I had of known…"

"It's ok," said Harry, cutting his father off. "You did what you thought was best. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I suppose."

"So everything's over?" said Harry. "We can get on with our lives?"

"No," said Severus. "We can actually start to have one. For the first time ever, we can both just live."

Harry smiled as Severus put an arm around his shoulder.

"Sounds good to me."

(A/N):

Again, sorry for the wait. I'm really bad about updating. The good news is is that I'm about half way done with the epilogue so it won't be long before there is another update.

I've been having trouble with my characterizations lately, which is why it took so long to update. I'm not very happy with the way I portrayed Lily. She seems very clingy so that may change when I do my revisions.

Anyway, one more chapter left to this fic and then I'll start on the short sequel that's to follow. Hope you all like this one.


	29. Epilogue

* * *

Invenio Veritas 

By penpunk

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Harry Potter.

Epilogue

* * *

The sun was warm on the Hogwarts grounds. Harry unbuttoned his robe and swung it over his shoulder while undoing his tie. He sat with his back against a large tree that rested next to the lake. As exams finished, more and more students flooded outside to soak in some of the sun.

With the weight of OWLs finally off, Harry could really start to look forward to the summer holidays. It was a feeling he genuinely thought he would never experience. His father had been running back and forth between teaching and his home in Northern England, getting things ready for his son's arrival. According to Severus, the house hadn't been lived in in a few years and was far from habitable at the present time. The last trip involved finding a ghoul that had taken refuge in the kitchen, harassing and throwing food at Smudge, the one house elf that took care of the giant house.

The students had been a bit uneasy around Harry after the truth of his identity had been revealed. The only reaction he had been interested in, though, was Draco's, and that had been a bit of a let down, since Draco didn't come back to Hogwarts after leaving for his father's funeral. He decided to transfer to Drumstrang, along with many Slytherins found to be involved with Voldemort.

Harry didn't mind though. After the opposing students had left, inter-house unity was easier to achieve. Students from other houses interacted freely with each other, and that, according to Dumbledore, was the first step towards unity in the wizarding world. Issues of blood still made up the majority of the problems, as it always did and always would. Pureblood didn't hold as much honor as it once did after the destroying of Voldemort. So many pure blood families were found to be involved with Voldemort afterwards.

After having his assets restored, Sirius decided he would live out the remainder of the year at Hogwarts. Everyone was leery around him and he expected that. It just made him work harder to win the students over, convincing them that he was not a serial killer. The Weasley twins finally got to meet the makers of their tool of success. Remus and Sirius often recalled pranks and feats they pulled off during their time at Hogwarts, the twins soaking in every word. Fred was even seen taking notes.

Severus, without the Slytherin influence, was still as stern in his lessons. The only thing that changed was the fact that he no longer favored his own house over the others. No, he treated them all the same, scolding and demeaning every last student. Except for Harry, of course. It wouldn't be Severus' style if he couldn't favor someone. No one despised Harry for it, however. After years of ill-treatment in his potion's lesson, it was finally nice to be treated almost equally. Ron and Hermione benefited from their connection with Harry as well. Severus hardly yelled at Ron for being slow and didn't make a single comment about Hermione being a know-it-all.

"There you are, Harry. We've been looking all over for you."

Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione walking towards him.

"Hey, Ron. How did your defense OWL go?" asked Harry as Ron and Hermione sat next to him.

"Not to bad," said Ron as he took off his robe. "I think I passed. You?"

"I got extra points," explained Harry with a grin. "I did a part of the test wandless."

"Well, it's not like you needed the extra points," said Hermione. "There's no way you would get anything lower than an outstanding."

The three continued to talk about their OWLs. Hermione was nervous about her charms work, thinking she may have gotten points off for not speaking loud enough when casting the spells. Ron hoped he would still be able to pass Divination after cracking the crystal ball he was working with and having to make predictions with it. The spider cracks skewed the shapes he saw in the ball and he was sure he predicted that the examiner would be a beautiful bride. The examiner, a man about 60, looked strangely happy to hear the prediction.

* * *

After the end of the year feast the in Great Hall, Harry went down to his father's chambers. Gryffindor had won the House Cup and Harry's spirits were the highest they had been all week. The exams were over, they got the cup and he would be going home tomorrow. A real home.

"How's it feel to be done?" asked Severus as Harry walked into his father's chambers. Harry plopped down onto the leather sofa.

"I thought that, compared to the rest of the year, OWLS would have been a breeze," said Harry. "Was I wrong."

"Well, you did fine on my exam," said Severus with a reassuring smile. "If all else fails, you could become a potions professor."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts went fine," said Harry as he rested his head on the back of the couch. "But frankly, I don't want anything to do with the Dark Arts anymore. I'd rather muck out dragon cages."

"Congratulations on the Cup," said Severus as he sat next to Harry.

"Thanks," said Harry with a yawn. "We're going to have a big party in Gryffindor tonight. Sirius is going to come."

"I can already imagine the chaos," said Severus with a sneer.

"The Gryffindors have really warmed up to him," said Harry. "It makes him feel a lot better."

"Good for him," said Severus, though his tone wasn't as venomous. "Speaking of Black, he has a surprise for you. It involves us meeting him at King's Cross when the Hogwarts Express comes in."

"Why there?"

Severus shrugged.

"He just insisted that we arrive five minutes before the train arrives on the muggle side of the platform."

Harry tried to think of any reason Sirius would want them to meet him there, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Are you packed and ready to go tomorrow?" asked Severus.

"Almost," said Harry.

"By almost, do you mean you haven't started yet?" asked Severus with a smirk.

Harry nodded with a smile.

"Well, have your trunk in here in the morning so we can send our luggage ahead of us before going to King's Cross."

"I will," said Harry as he rolled his eyes playfully.

Both sat in silence for a while before Severus stood up.

"Well, what are you still doing in here? You have a party to go to," he said as he pulled Harry to his feet.

"I'll see you in the morning," said Harry as he ran out of his father's chambers.

* * *

Severus and Harry stood between platform 9 and platform 10 at King's Cross train station, waiting for the train to arrive from Hogwarts. Harry had tried to get what Sirius was going to do out of him at the party the night before, but he didn't spill a word. He just explained that it would be a satisfying surprise.

"Harry dear? What are you doing here?"

Harry turned to see Mrs. Weasley walking towards him. Mr. Weasley followed and gave him a smile and a nod.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry as he gave the woman a hug. "Sirius wanted me to meet him here. He has a surprise for me."

"Oh, I wonder what it could be?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Anyway, I'm glad I get to see you before you go home. It must be so exciting for you, to go to a real home for the holiday."

Mrs. Weasley nodded towards Severus, who returned the gesture.

"It is," said Harry with a smile.

"Well, even though you have a place to stay, don't be a stranger. You and your father are welcome to our home anytime you like. The summer wouldn't be the same without you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"You really should come by," said Mr. Weasley. "Being Minister of Magic has its advantages. We've made many improvements to the Burrow."

"I can't wait," said Harry with a smile.

Suddenly, students started to make their way from Platform 9¾. Harry and Severus watched for Sirius as students started to stream out one by one. Hermione and Ron didn't take long to make their way out, each greeting Harry.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Harry as they both walked up to him.

"Oh, he's coming," said Ron with a grin.

"What's so funny about this? Why isn't anyone telling me anything?" asked Harry as he looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione. Instead of answering, Hermione pointed past Harry. Harry turned to look at what she was pointing at. Behind him, the Dursleys had just arrived and were waiting for their nephew to arrive.

"Wait a minute," said Harry as he turned back around. "I thought…Dad, I thought you let the Dursleys know about everything that had happened?"

Severus looked at Harry for a moment before starting to whistle.

"Dad?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry," said Severus. "I didn't let them know anything."

"Well, someone has to go tell them," said Harry. "They'll be happy to know I won't be coming back with them."

"I'll let them know."

Harry turned and was met with the reflection of his former self.

"Sirius?"

The old Harry nodded and came over.

"Sirius? Why are you charmed as me…well, the old me?" asked Harry.

"We don't want the Dursleys to miss out on a summer with their favorite nephew. So I though I'd go with them and stay there for a little while."

Harry stared at Sirius for a moment before laughing.

"Brilliant," said Harry. "Whose idea was this?"

"Amazingly enough, it was your good ol dad's idea," said Sirius as he pointed to Severus. "Anyway, I need to get back to my 'family'. I'll see you all later."

"Bye Harry," chorused Ron, Hermione, Harry, Severus, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as Sirius made his way towards the Dursleys, who were not looking happy at all to see that their nephew would be returning. Sirius gave them all a wave before turning and following the three unhappy muggles.

"Ready to go home?" asked Severus as Sirius disappeared from sight.

"Yeah," answered Harry. "Let's go."

THE END

* * *

(a/n)

Well, that's it. That's the end of this fic. It was a short epilouge but it helped set up the sequel and tie together some loose ends. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me til the end. This was my first fan fiction piece ever and I had so much fun with it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad people actually read this.

Stay tuned! I'm going to have a short sequel to this fic, featuring Sirius' summer with the Dursleys and some more of Harry and Severus.

Sirius' Revenge: Coming soon!


End file.
